Blue Winter Rose
by A.SnowF
Summary: Et si Lyanna Stark avait porté l'enfant de Robert Baratheon avant de mourir ? Et si cet enfant avait été Lyarra Baratheon, première-née du souverain et héritière potentielle du Trône de Fer ?
1. Chapter 1 - Winter is coming

**Disclaimer : **Tous les droits concernant _A Song of Ice and Fire_ appartiennent à George R.R. Martin et à son éditeur.

**Spoilers : **Cette fanfiction suivra globalement l'avancée de la série. Le livre I couvre tout le spectre de la saison 1, le livre II, la saison 2. Le livre III ne couvrira aucun évènement ayant lieu dans les livres ou dans la série mais peut comporter des spoilers pour les non-readers.

**Rating : **M. Pas nécessairement dans tous les chapitres.

**A/N : **Le personnage de Lyarra Baratheon est une construction personnelle et son ajout dans la trame de l'histoire la déforme quelque peu. Dans tous les cas, j'ai tenté de rester aussi proche que possible de l'esprit du roman... Tout en ajoutant certaines scènes et en supprimant d'autres. En espérant sincèrement que toi, lecteur, trouvera cette fanfic aussi agréable à lire qu'elle le fut à écrire.

* * *

**LIVRE I**

**The sleeper must awaken**

* * *

Chapitre I – Winter is coming

Du givre recouvrait la route royale depuis que le convoi avait dépassé Moat Cailin et les marais du Neck, et la cour vivait bien mal les vents froids du Nord. La reine et sa suite restaient la plupart du temps dans leurs voitures, si bien que personne n'osait réellement sortir ne serait-ce que le bout de leur nez, de peur de le voir geler.

Ce n'était cependant pas le cas de la princesse Lyarra, fille du roi Robert Ier et de sa première fiancée, feu Lady Lyanna de la maison Stark. Elle portait le nom de son père et le titre de princesse des Sept Couronnes, mais se considérait parfois bien plus comme une Nordienne que comme une Port-Réalaise, tant elle se sentait étrangère aux us et coutumes de la cour. Pas plus habituée au froid que ses congénères, elle s'était couverte de fourrures et profitait des quelques pauses dans le trajet pour explorer les environs, sous les reproches à peine dissimulés de sa belle-mère la reine. Peu lui importait, cependant elle ne voyait pas assez le Nord, et la rancœur de sa blonde marâtre n'était finalement qu'un détail. Son père, quant à lui, la regardait faire d'un air débonnaire et amusé. En absence de réaction de sa part, elle considérait que ce qu'elle faisait lui était autorisé.

L'arrivée à Winterfell se fit lentement, mais en grande pompe. Précédé des étendards rouge et or des Lannister, et or et noir des Baratheon, le convoi traversa la ville d'hiver, entouré de hordes de paysans attendant sur le bas côté dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le couple royal ou ses enfants. Le prince Joffrey chevauchait au côté de son bouclier lige juste derrière les porte-étendards et devant la voiture royale, tandis que le roi et sa fille les suivaient de près. A peine eurent-ils franchis la porte sud que tous tombèrent à genoux. Lyarra adressa un regard rapide à son père, le temps de voir son sourire. Il était bien rare, depuis que Jon Arryn avait rendu l'âme aux dieux. Il attendit que l'on vienne à lui pour descendre de son cheval, tandis qu'elle sauta à bas du sien, faisant fi des conventions. Elle resta en arrière et regarda le roi relever le seigneur de Winterfell, son meilleur ami. Il y eut un long silence, pendant lequel les deux familles se jaugèrent respectivement. Un malaise s'en suivit, jusqu'à ce que le roi élève la voix.

« Tu as grossi. »

Lyarra ne dissimula pas un sourire, et les deux hommes s'étreignirent vigoureusement. Elle avait toujours apprécié son oncle, si bourru et glacial pût-il être, et il en allait de même pour son père. Elevés ensemble par le même homme, avant de s'élever ensemble contre le même Roi Fou, ils auraient dû être frères de sang et non simplement de cœur, si sa mère avait vécu. Il salua respectivement toute la fratrie Stark, avant de laisser la place à son épouse. Elle ne dit pas un mot, laissant Lord Eddard et Lady Catelyn lui baiser la main.

« Emmène moi donc à ta crypte, mon ami. Lyarra et moi avons à nous recueillir

\- Nous chevauchons depuis un mois entier, » objecta la reine d'une voix atone. « Je suis sure que les morts peuvent attendre.

\- Ned. »

Inflexible, le roi attendit qu'Eddard sorte de son rang pour l'emmener vers le vieux donjon sous lequel s'étendaient les cryptes de Winterfell. Il adressa un regard appuyé à sa fille, qui ne put que saluer trop rapidement ses hôtes avant de le suivre. Ils descendirent alors le vieil escalier en colimaçon menant aux immenses galeries souterraines du château. Il faisait terriblement froid, au point que les dalles du sol étaient elles-mêmes gelées. La jeune fille resserra les pans de son manteau, tandis que leurs pas les menaient toujours plus profondément dans les entrailles de la terre du Nord. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, ce fut devant la statue d'une jeune femme au visage grave, une main tendue vers ses rares visiteurs. Lyarra baissa les yeux avec respect, devant cette fille-femme de pierre qui devait être sa mère. Robert sortit d'une de ses poches une longue plume brune qu'il déposa dans la main glaciale de celle que fut sa promise – et l'amour de sa vie.

« Je n'ai jamais trouvé cette statue ressemblante, » grinça-t-il. « La pierre ne pouvait pas capter sa beauté. Fallait-il l'enterrer dans un endroit aussi sinistre ? Elle devrait reposer sur une colline, sous le soleil et les nuages au dessus d'elle.

\- Elle était ma sœur. Sa place est ici. »

Son rappel fut simple, mais péremptoire. Lyarra sentit leurs deux regards tomber sur elle, alors qu'elle effleura le visage impassible de la statue. Elle était souvent venue ici, à chaque fois qu'elle était venue en visite chez son oncle et ses cousins. A chaque fois, elle éprouvait cette tristesse âcre, de celle que l'on éprouve lorsque l'on touche du doigt un désir sans jamais pouvoir l'empoigner. Son père ne cessait de lui dire à quel point elle lui ressemblait, et à quel point elle aurait été une mère et une épouse formidable, mais tout ces paroles n'étaient que des mots. Elle sourit brièvement à ce piètre reliquat de beauté, et se tourna vers les deux hommes.

« Lord mon oncle, m'autorisez-vous à disposer ? Je dois présenter mes respects à votre épouse et à mes chers cousins.

\- Princesse, votre volonté a force de loi, » s'inclina Eddard. « Sansa sera ravie de vous revoir.

\- Tout comme je le suis. Père. »

Elle s'inclina brièvement, et sortit à l'air libre. Il lui parut presque chaud, tant le froid stagnant l'avait transie. Dans la cour du château, il n'y avait déjà plus personne. Des éclats de voix lui parvenaient des donjons, et elle se dirigea vers le donjon neuf où elle avait déjà résidée quelques années auparavant. Elle gravit les échelons jusqu'à atteindre la chambre qu'occupait sa plus vieille cousine, Sansa, sa cadette de quelques années. Elle frappa délicatement, et attendit qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir. Surprise, la jeune fille n'entrouvra que très peu sa porte, avant de la reconnaître et de pâlir.

« Oh princesse, veuillez m'excuser je ne savais…

\- Paix, Sansa. Ne suis-je pas du même sang que toi ?, » sourit-elle avec indulgence. « Peut-être étais-tu occupée ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Entrez, je vous en prie. »

Elle se décala, et laissa Lyarra entrer. Sa chambre n'avait pas le raffinement de celles de Port-Réal, mais elle avait été rendue confortable par les tentures pendues au mur et le feu constamment allumée dans la cheminée. Elle s'assit dans un des fauteuils de peau, près de l'âtre, et observa sa jeune cousine. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle n'était pas venue à Winterfell, et autant de temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue. Elle avait grandie, bien sûr, et plus important que cela, elle était devenue une véritable jeune femme. Elle ressemblait indéniablement à sa mère, avec sa lourde chevelure auburn d'une teinte à peine moins soutenue que celle de Lady Catelyn, et ses grands yeux bleus. Elle ne partageait finalement pas beaucoup de traits avec son père ou même avec sa cousine. Elle ne put retenir un sourire. Sansa était une créature de chanson, une princesse de légende, et pas une simple fille du Nord.

« Princesse ?

\- Chère cousine, cesse donc de me vouvoyer et de m'appeler ainsi. Nous avons partagé les mêmes jeux, les mêmes jouets. Un titre ne change rien à tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est que mère nous a rappelé que vous étiez princesse, et non pas fille du commun, » hésita-t-elle. « Je ne voudrais pas être irrespectueuse.

\- Tu ne l'es pas, rassure-toi. Parle-moi plutôt de toi, ma douce.

\- Oh il n'y a pas beaucoup à dire… Robb avait hâte de te.. Vous revoir. »

Lyarra pencha la tête. La jeune fille lui cachait visiblement quelque chose, et ce quelque chose lui tenait à cœur. Elle se pencha vers elle et saisit sa main dans les siennes. Elle était fine, doucement chaude des mains de fille de grande maison. Elle y repéra quelques piqures d'aiguilles, sans doute causées par ses nombreux travaux, mais aucune blessure. Aucune callosité. Elle sourit, et la caressa.

« Chère Sansa. Tu as quelque chose à me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est que… J'ai aperçu Joffrey. Il est tellement beau, tellement chevaleresque ! J'aimerais tellement avoir un époux comme lui, » rêvassa-t-elle. « Et je pourrais devenir reine ! Vivre à Port-Réal, tout comme vous ! C'est là qu'est la véritable vie…

\- Winterfell est un havre de paix, tu sais. Port-Réal n'a rien d'un paradis, et tu idéalises sans doute mon frère, » la rectifia sa cousine avec précaution. « Tous les hommes ont leurs défauts. »

Mais c'était peine perdue. Sansa avait le regard perdu dans le vide, et Lyarra devinait aisément ce à quoi elle fantasmait. Elle se mordit la lèvre, bien plus consciente qu'elle des dangers que lui réserveraient une vie à la capitale. Mais elle ne rajouta rien. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Elle ne la croirait pas, bercée qu'elle était par les contes et les chansons de son enfance. Elle se contenta de rire, et les deux amies discutèrent de leur quotidien. La moindre des historiettes de cours faisait briller le regard de la jeune Stark d'un millier d'étoiles, tandis que les habituelles plaisanteries de sa fratrie amusèrent la princesse. Elle aurait beaucoup donné pour avoir une telle famille. Qu'avait-elle, finalement ? Un père qui aurait dû être accaparé par ses obligations, mais qui passait son temps à les fuir en filles et en boissons, une belle-mère qui la haïssait cordialement, et des demi-frères et sœurs qu'elle ne connaissait presque pas. Ne lui restaient que ses suivantes, qui n'étaient là que par ambition et non par amitié.

Elle laissa sa cousine s'apprêter pour le dîner du soir, et redescendit dans la cour du castel. Il n'était pas tard, mais le soleil déclinait déjà un peu. Elle se hasarda jusqu'au terrain d'entrainement des fils Stark, d'où lui parvenaient les cliquetis d'épées s'entrechoquant. Appuyée contre une lourde poutre de bois sombre, elle regarda les deux demi-frères s'entraîner. Le fils héritier de la maison, et le fils bâtard de son père. Elle eut un petit sourire et s'assit en silence sur un banc vermoulu non loin de là. Les deux jeunes hommes s'invectivaient, éclataient de rire, jusqu'à ce que l'épée de Jon se fiche dans le sol, près de lui. Elle se releva et applaudit en souriant. Ils sursautèrent.

« Eh bien, je ne vous pensais pas si concentrés. C'était un beau combat.

\- Un combat que j'ai gagné, » ajouta Robb. « J'espère que tu as noté ce détail.

\- Je n'appellerais pas cela un détail, mais je l'ai noté. Mes hommages, Lord Stark. »

Il s'approcha, et lui baisa la main avec politesse. Elle haussa un sourcil, et l'étreignit brièvement contre elle. Elle fit de même avec Jon, avec peut-être un moins de chaleur. Les trois jeunes gens avaient passés une partie de leur enfance ensemble, quand Lyarra était pupille de son oncle. En tant que princesse, la fillette qu'elle avait été avait abusé de sa fausse autorité pour accompagner ses deux cousins partout où ils pouvaient aller. Elle avait appris à se battre avec eux, sous couvert d'un secret de polichinelle, tant ils n'étaient pas discrets. Pour autant, si elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec Robb, il y avait toujours eu une certaine distance entre elle et Jon, et ce n'était pas plus de sa faute que de celle de sa cousine. Chacun était conscient du rang de l'autre, et du vaste fossé qui les séparait. Ils n'auraient probablement jamais été proches sans la cheville ouvrière qu'avait été Robb.

Eux aussi étaient devenus des hommes. Ils avaient forcis, avaient pris du muscle, et leur visage s'était affirmé. Suffisamment pour qu'elle se rende compte que si ce dernier était le reflet de sa mère, cheveux auburn et yeux bleus, l'autre ressemblait bien plus à ce père –et donc à elle. Le visage de Jon était plus grave que celui de son demi-frère, plus sérieux, plus noiraud, aussi, et ses yeux étaient si sombres qu'elle les crut noir dans le crépuscule naissant. _Un véritable Stark,_ pensa-t-elle.

« Mes hommages, princesse. Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de te farder et de te poudrer ?

\- Tu m'insultes, mon ami, » sourit-elle. « Suis-je donc si laide, que j'ai besoin de cacher mon visage sous des artifices ?

\- Je n'osais pas le dire mais… »

Elle lui assena un coup derrière la tête, qui le fit rire de plus belle. Elle secoua la tête, et regarda autour d'eux. Le soir tombait progressivement, et elle serait demandée sous peu dans la grande salle. Le banquet allait commencer, et si Sansa piaffait d'impatience, ce n'était pas son cas. Elle avait rectifié rapidement sa coiffure, faite de tresses et de boucles savantes, et n'avait de toute façon plus le temps de changer de tenue. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si on attendait d'elle qu'elle le fasse. Elle allait lancer une pique à mon cousin quand elle entendit la voix de Lady Catelyn résonner dans le donjon, ordonnant à Robb d'aller se préparer. Il grimaça, et s'élança dans les escaliers. Quand elle se tourna vers Jon, ce dernier rangeait les épées sur un râtelier. Elle en saisit une posée négligemment dans un coin, et la lui apporta. Il lui adressa un regard en biais, et la remercia à voix basse.

« Tu n'as rien dit depuis que je suis arrivé. Ma présence te dérange-t-elle ?

\- Non, » lui répondit-il vivement. « Je ne voulais pas m'imposer entre vous et Robb.

\- Je t'en prie, Jon. »

Il ne répondit pas, et disparut dans les ombres étirés de l'armurerie. Elle resta seule au milieu des mannequins de bois et des arcs d'entrainement, et soupira tristement. Si seulement elle le méprisait, tout aurait été plus simple. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas. En tout état de cause, elle se dirigea lentement vers la grande salle où les tables avaient été mises depuis longtemps. La reine s'y trouvait déjà, ainsi que ses demi-frères et sœurs. Myrcella discutait avec Sansa, qui paraissait sur le point de tomber en pâmoison à chaque mot prononcé par la fillette. Joffrey, assis avec d'autres jeunes hommes, lui adressait régulièrement des œillades. Elle se tendit quelque peu. La salle était presque pleine, ne manquaient plus que quelques invités… Dont elle. Pensant trouver sa place auprès des deux jeunes filles, elle se faufila entre les rangs avant d'être rappelée à l'ordre par Lady Catelyn, qui lui indiqua une place à la table d'honneur. Elle hocha la tête lentement, et s'approcha d'elle.

« Lady Catelyn, je regrette de n'avoir eu le temps de vous saluer à mon arrivé.

\- Ne vous excusez de rien, princesse. Vous aviez sans nul doute à faire, » lui répondit-elle avec bienveillance. « Je suis honorée de votre présence.

\- Et moi de votre indulgence.

\- Lyarra, venez donc vous asseoir, » l'interrompit la reine Cersei. « Nous vous attendions. »

La jeune fille ne répliqua rien, et s'assit près d'elle. Elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée, que ce soit de sa place près du roi ou de la rudesse de Cersei. Elle avait vécu à Winterfell elle avait pratiquement été élevée comme les enfants Stark. Elle prêchait en terrain conquis, et ne pouvait sans doute rivaliser avec l'affection que toute la famille lui portait. Alors qu'elle parcourait la salle du regard, elle repéra rapidement Robb et le pupille de Lord Stark, Theon Greyjoy, tenter de rejoindre leur siège respectif sans se faire remarquer, en pure perte. Lady Catelyn les fusilla du regard, tout comme la petite Arya qui réservait une superbe moue boudeuse à ses compagnes de table. Sansa pouffait avec son amie Jayne en indiquant le prince, tandis que ce dernier faisait mine de s'en désintéresser.

Il ne fallut que trop peu de temps au roi pour descendre de l'estrade, déjà enivré, et se mêler aux chanteuses et serveuses girondes. Lyarra détourna le regard de la scène pathétique qu'offrait son père à ses hôtes, à ses enfants et à son épouse. La reine saisit son verre et le vida presque d'un trait. L'ambiance, à la table d'honneur, était catastrophique. En bonne hôte, Lady Stark se tourna vers Cersei.

« C'est votre premier voyage dans le Nord, majesté ?

\- Oui, » répondit-elle, apparemment peu intéressée. « Un pays ravissant.

\- Il doit vous sembler bien lugubre, par rapport à Port-Réal… Princesse Lyarra nous a très souvent décrit la beauté de la capitale.

\- Lyarra a sans doute omis bien des détails. D'ailleurs… Ma fille, voulez-vous bien aller chercher cette petite colombe ?

\- Bien sûr, ma reine. »

La reine indiquait Sansa, qui rougit délicieusement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'intérêt que cette dernière lui portait. Elle se releva, alors que sa cousine lui faisait signe de venir avec elle. Elle lui prit élégamment le bras, l'encourageant au calme, et la mena sur l'estrade, devant Cersei qui souriait avec amusement.

« Votre altesse, je vous présente Lady Sansa Stark.

\- Tu es une vraie beauté, ma colombe, » minauda-t-elle. « Quel âge as-tu ?

\- 13 ans, majesté.

\- Tu es grande, » remarqua-t-elle. « As-tu déjà saigné ?

\- Madame…

\- Lyarra, je ne m'adresse pas à vous. »

Son regard émeraude se fit plus glacial que les cryptes qui déroulaient leurs étendues sous leurs pieds, tandis que Sansa cherchait un quelconque secours dans les yeux de sa mère. Le visage de cette dernière se ferma. La jeune femme resserra sa prise sur son bras, s'exhortant au silence. Rien de ce qu'elle pouvait dire ne l'aiderait. Elle allait l'emmener quand elle secoua négativement la tête.

« N-Non, majesté.

\- Et c'est toi qui as fabriqué ta robe ? » La jeune fille, de nouveau souriante, hocha vivement la tête. La reine lui renvoya un sourire en demi-teinte. « Quel talent. Il faut en faire une pour moi. »

Une nouvelle fois, Sansa hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à répondre quand Lyarra l'entraîna à bas de l'estrade royale. Elle avait encore des étoiles dans les yeux, éblouie qu'elle était par la beauté froide de la souveraine… Et sans doute par son statut. Les deux mères continuèrent leur discussion, tandis qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil vers son père. Il éclatait de rire, soupesant grossièrement l'opulente poitrine d'une domestique. Elle sentit ses pommettes rougir de honte, et se détourna pour voir Lord Eddard en pleine discussion avec un homme aux cheveux noirs emmêlés. Son cœur se souleva en voyant Robb se précipiter vers lui. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi les invités, heurtant plusieurs serveurs qui se confondirent en excuses. A mesure qu'elle approchait, un grand sourire grandissait sur ses lèvres.

Le tumulte qu'elle créait involontairement attira l'attention des trois hommes qui tournèrent la tête dans sa direction, sans d'abord comprendre. Quand elle apparut au milieu des autres invités, ils se mirent à rire.

« Oncle Benjen, » dit-elle en l'enlaçant. « Quelle joie de vous voir.

\- Lyarra, mais quelle superbe jeune femme tu es devenue ! A m'en faire regretter mes vœux, si je dois être honnête.

\- Benjen, » le tança son frère aîné en levant les yeux au ciel. « N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses.

\- A ma nièce, bien sûr. »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, et la jaugea du regard. Si elle avait passé son enfance à Winterfell, elle n'avait jamais eu le droit de se rendre à Châteaunoir, là où, en tant que frère juré de la Garde de Nuit, il était en garnison. D'abord parce qu'elle était trop jeune, bien sûr, mais surtout parce qu'elle était une femme. Elle n'avait compris ce détail d'importance qu'en prenant de l'âge… Et avait cessé de réclamer le voyage à tout bout de champ. Autant dire qu'elle n'avait passé que très peu de temps auprès de son oncle, qui pourtant l'appréciait au delà de tout. N'était-elle pas le sosie de sa mère ?

Il s'excusa auprès de ses neveux, et entraîna Lord Eddard à l'écart. Elle fronça les sourcils imperceptiblement. Un frère de la Garde de Nuit ne quittait jamais son poste sans raison. Et voir son frère n'était pas une bonne raison, à moins qu'il n'ait quelque chose à lui dire. Ou l'inverse. Elle tourna la tête vers Robb, qui haussa les épaules avant de rejoindre son siège. Autour d'elle, tout le monde était plus ou moins occupé. La reine et Lady Catelyn conversaient toujours, aucune attention n'était concentrée sur elle. Ses oncles étaient sortis, il lui suffisait de les suivre discrètement par quelque porte dérobée. Les deux hommes étaient appuyés sur l'épais mur de la grande salle, dos à elle. Elle fit quelques pas vers eux, dans le plus grand silence.

« Bien sur que oui, » répondait Benjen à une question qu'elle n'avait pas entendue. « Juste un gamin. Mais c'était un dur à cuir, un vrai patrouilleur.

\- Il racontait des insanités. Il disait que les Marcheurs avaient tué ses amis.

\- Les deux autres n'ont toujours pas réapparu.

\- Une embuscade des sauvageons, » concéda finalement Ned.

\- Peut-être… Des loups géants au sud du Mur, au Sud, des Marcheurs… Et mon frère qui deviendra peut-être Main du roi. On peut dire que l'hiver vient. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle apprenait bien des choses en quelques mots. Elle se doutait, bien sûr, que le roi son père devait avoir quelque chose à demander à son meilleur ami. Mais de là à lui demander de descendre avec lui au Sud, dans ce panier de crabes où il s'embourberait sans nul doute… Et de prendre la place de Jon Arryn. Et cette histoire de Marcheurs… Elle recula avec précaution, cherchant à sortir de la vue des deux hommes. Elle bénit l'herbe pour ne pas craquer sous ses pas. A reculons, dans le noir complet, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle atteignait la cour. Elle allait s'arrêter quand elle heurta quelqu'un. Elle sursauta, et fit volte-face, pour se retrouver devant ce qui ressemblait à un homme. Il portait une torche, et l'observait de haut avec un sourire en coin. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement mêlé d'agacement, et remit en place les quelques mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient échappées de ses tresses.

« Lord Greyjoy, toujours là où il ne devrait pas être.

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi, très chère, » s'amusa le jeune homme. « Depuis quand enfuit-on d'un banquet fait en son propre honneur ?

\- Je ne crois pas ce que ce soit ton problème. N'es-tu d'ailleurs pas sensé y être autant que moi ?

\- Oh mais je ne suis qu'un pupille, personne ne se préoccupe de ma présence ou de mon absence. »

Son sourire était arrogant, comme à l'ordinaire, mais dissimulait une note de sarcasme. Ils avaient autrefois partagé ce statut, même s'ils n'auraient pas pu être plus différent l'un de l'autre. Si elle avait toujours été traitée pour ce qu'elle était – une princesse, lui n'était qu'une prise de guerre, ramené de force par Lord Stark après la rébellion de Balon Greyjoy, son père. Il était jeune à l'époque, bien que plus âgé qu'elle de trois ans. Défiant à son égard, depuis toujours. Elle n'avait jamais appris à le connaître, et il lui arrivait de le regretter, tant il apparaissait parfois comme le seul homme capable de lui tenir tête. Même Robb pliait devant ses caprices… Et plierait de même si elle se prenait à le désirer.

« C'est vrai, » soupira-t-elle. « J'oublie trop souvent que tu n'es pas un Stark.

\- Tout comme toi, Lyarra Baratheon, princesse des Andals, de Rhoynar et des Premiers Hommes, des Sept Couronnes et du Royaume.

\- Ne le dis pas avec tant de mépris, Theon Greyjoy, Lord héritier des Îles de Fer, fils du Vent de Mer, futur Lord Ravage de Pyk.

\- Tu as bien appris tes leçons d'héraldique, bravo petite princesse, » se moqua-t-il. Il y avait une certaine fierté dans ses yeux. « Tu devrais retourner dans la grande salle. Là est ta place, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Autant que toi la mer, et tu n'y es pourtant pas. Il semble que nous soyons tous deux devenus des Stark sans nous en rendre compte. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire, consciente du trouble qu'elle devait avoir dispersé dans son esprit. Oh, que les Fer-nés haïssaient ces techniques traîtresses qu'utilisent les hommes et femmes des terres vertes, de celles qui les jettent dans la confusion tant leur esprit n'était pas formé à ces jeux de mots savants… Ou à ces insinuations venimeuses. Elle avait autrefois lu un ouvrage de l'Archimestre Haereg, et une phrase l'avait marquée. « On peut vêtir un Fer-né de velours et de soie, lui apprendre à lire, à écrire, lui donner des livres, lui enseigner la chevalerie, la courtoisie, les mystères de la Foi, mais si on regarde dans ses yeux, toujours la mer est là, froide, grise et cruelle. ». Cette mer qu'elle apercevait à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard. Sans doute la verrait-elle, un jour. _Peut-être serait-ce avec lui_, se surprit-elle à penser. Elle se détourna rapidement, et rejoignit la grande salle. Le banquet devenait une orgie de boissons, et deviendrait certainement une simple orgie d'ici peu… Tant et si bien qu'avaient disparus les filles Stark et Robb. Et elle ne tarda pas à faire de même.


	2. Chapter 2 - Gentle Mother, font of mercy

**LIVRE I**

**The sleeper must awaken**

* * *

Chapitre II – Gentle Mother, font of mercy.

Le lendemain matin, avant même que l'aube ne pointe, la jeune femme était déjà dehors, les cheveux épars sur ses épaules recouvertes d'une épaisse peau de loup. Elle ne portait qu'une robe très simple, à peine ouvragée, une robe telle que les Nordiennes en portaient. Chaude, finalement peu esthétique, mais la chaleur était tout ce qui comptait par ces températures. Elle traversa la cour rapidement pour atteindre l'immense bois sacré. Quand elle sentit les relents d'humus si caractéristiques de l'endroit, elle ne put retenir un sourire. Elle s'avança alors entre les ferrugiers, les pins plantons et les vigiers pour atteindre l'immense barral dont le visage mélancolique la fixait depuis son entrée. Il surplombait une source chaude, et ses vapeurs montaient dans le ciel et suivaient le vent comme autant de nuages impalpables. Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle, imaginant l'espace d'un instant combien s'y baigner devait être agréable, avant de se résigner à profiter de sa chaleur sur la terre ferme.

Elle avait toujours été fascinée par cet arbre imposant et par son visage gravé qui, petite, l'effrayait autant qu'il l'attirait. Alors que Port-Réal pratiquait activement le culte des Sept, celui des nouveaux dieux, elle avait toujours refusé de se présenter au Grand Septuaire de Baelor. Même son père, bien que très peu versé dans ces bondieuseries, l'avait fréquemment rabroué pour mon manque de soumission à la Septa qui lui servait alors de dame de compagnie. Mais elle n'avait jamais rien trouvé de réconfortant dans ces septs dieux sans vie, sans voix et sans idéaux. Elle préférait passer des journées entières dans le bois sacré du Donjon Rouge, à errer parmi la végétation et à rêver de ces anciens dieux dont parlaient les légendes et les histoires. Il lui semblait qu'eux étaient vivants, qu'ils l'entendaient, et qu'un jour, lui répondraient. Son éducation à Winterfell avait renforcé cette attirance, jusqu'à la désintéresser irrémédiablement de la Foi au plus grand désarroi de Lady Catelyn. Elle effleura de sa main gantée les énormes racines de l'arbre avec un sourire. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait en ces lieux. Elle se sentait chez elle, comme nulle part ailleurs, et se sentait proche d'une mère qu'elle ne connaitrait jamais. Benjen lui avait raconté qu'à l'époque où ils étaient tous encore enfants, ils passaient tous beaucoup de temps dans le bois, à jouer et à croiser le bois à défaut du fer. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver des parcelles de cette vie rêvée, assise seule près des sources, perdue dans ses pensées et dans ses souvenirs.

« Lyarra. »

Elle eut un soubresaut, prise au dépourvu, et tourna la tête. Derrière elle se tenait Eddard, apparemment surpris de la trouver là. Elle se releva rapidement, et épousseta sa robe pour s'incliner légèrement. Evidemment, il aurait dû être celui sensé s'incliner, mais elle considérait le geste comme normal. Il avait été un père de substitution, et le respect qu'elle lui témoignait était bien supérieur à celui qu'elle lui devait en réalité. Il lui fit signe de se redresser à l'instant même où elle se pencha et lui tendit la main. Elle la saisit et se laissa entraîner sur un banc taillé dans un bois sombre, près du barral.

« Que faites-vous donc ici ?

\- Il y a des années que je n'étais pas venu, » murmura-t-elle. « Ces lieux m'ont manquée. »

Eddard resta silencieux à longs instants, à l'observer. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient comme des bandes d'ébène autour de son visage pâle. Il n'avait jamais désavoué son frère ou Robert, quand il s'agissait de la comparer à sa mère. Il n'y avait qu'une chose que les deux jeunes femmes ne partageaient pas : leurs yeux. Lyarra avait les yeux bleus clairs de son père, et non pas ceux, gris, de Lyanna. Ses traits, cependant, étaient les mêmes que ceux de sa jeune sœur au même âge… L'âge trop tendre qui l'avait vu mourir. La fillette était née quelques mois à peine avant l'épisode de la Tour de la Joie, et, restée à Accalmie auprès de ses oncles Stannis et Renly Baratheon, elle n'avait pas assisté à la prise de Port-Réal par son père. Ni au massacre de la famille royale… Les Targaryen. Elle n'avait réintégré les bras de son père que plusieurs mois plus tard, une fois le siège d'Accalmie levé et les choses aplanies. Affaiblie par la disette subie dans le fief Baratheon, il l'avait retrouvé chétive, presque maladive. Elle n'avait rien de la tendre enfant qu'il avait laissé à son frère. Il se souvint qu'il avait alors fait venir trois nourrices qui se relayaient au chevet de la fillette, et qui avaient pour ordre de ne jamais la laisser pleurer. Elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait de sa fiancé, alors qu'il venait juste d'épouser Cersei… La reine. Il ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'elle avait dû ressentir devant cette enfant choyée à l'extrême, et si semblable à la seule femme que son époux ait vraiment aimé.

« Eddard…, » dit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui. « Qu'est-il arrivé à ma mère, ce jour là ?

\- Un jour, je te le dirai. Nous descendons à Port-Réal ensemble. Nous aurons tout le temps pour ce genre de discussion plus tard.

\- L'avez-vous seulement dit à mon père ?

\- Tu dois comprendre quelque chose, » soupira-t-il. « Ton père ne veut pas entendre parler de ce qui est arrivé à ta mère. Il a beau avoir tué Rhaegar, il l'a perdue. Il ne se le pardonnera jamais. »

Le regard de la jeune fille se voila. Il resta immobile devant sa tristesse et sa frustration. Il la comprenait, mais ne pouvait tout lui dire. Elle était jeune ; elle ne pouvait se permettre d'entretenir de la haine envers qui que ce soit. Bientôt viendrait l'heure de son mariage, qu'il lui faudrait sans doute négocier à la place de son père. Comment ferait-il pour marier une jeune fille qu'il avait vu grandir, et qu'il considérait finalement comme sa fille ?

« Je comprends. Je suis désolée, je vous harcelle de questions alors que vous êtes sans doute venu prier.

\- Je t'en prie, Lyarra. Les dieux nous pardonneront cette discussion.

\- Les dieux ne vous suivront pas à Port-Réal, mon oncle, » le prévint-elle. « La place d'un Nordien n'est pas dans le Sud.

\- Là n'est pas la question. Le roi y requiert ma présence. Ma place est là où il veut que je sois. »

Elle ne répondit rien. Rien ne l'empêcherait de suivre son roi. Pas même la certitude que le Sud n'apporterait à sa famille que les sombres intrigues de la capitale. Elle hocha la tête lentement, pâle, et se releva. Elle lui pria de l'excuser et sortit finalement du bois sacré. Il allait falloir à Eddard l'appui de tous les anciens dieux pour tenir bon si loin du Nord. _Protégez les, _pria-t-elle. _Protégez les Stark._

Quand elle revint dans la cour, elle y trouva Jaime Lannister, le frère jumeau de la reine, en train de converser avec son cadet, Tyrion. Le Régicide et le Lutin, comme on les surnommait à voix basse. Elle s'approcha d'eux discrètement, désireuse de savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'entendre quoi que ce soit, repérée qu'elle fut par son nain d'oncle. Il se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire à la fois moqueur et curieux. Il était difforme et pas seulement par sa taille. Son visage n'avait rien d'harmonieux, rien de la splendeur Lannister. Ses cheveux étaient aussi filasses que ceux de ses aînés étaient brillants, ses yeux, vairons, et son nez, camus. Il était laid, sans conteste. Aussi laid que son frère était beau. Pour autant, de toute la clique de Castral-Roc, il était le seul avec lequel elle entretienne la moindre relation. Elle ne fuyait pas Jaime, mais ne recherchait pas sa compagnie. Il était ombrageux, volontiers irrespectueux et irrévérencieux, et partageait la rancœur de sa sœur à son égard.

« Ma chère nièce. Comment vas-tu ? Je vois que tu es allée prier tes dieux, » la moqua Tyrion. « T'ont-ils répondu, ou t'ont-ils ignorée comme à l'ordinaire ?

\- Si les dieux répondaient à nos questions, » répliqua Lyarra. « Ils ne seraient pas des dieux. Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps.

\- Mais tu ne nous déranges pas. Après la discussion… Intéressante que j'ai eu avec le bâtard Stark, je dois dire que je trouve les Nordiens de plus en plus amusants. A leur manière, j'imagine.

\- Tant mieux pour vous. » Elle observa Jaime, mutique dans son armure dorée. Le regard de la jeune fille se fit acéré. « Ser Jaime. C'est qu'il est rare de vous croiser sans sa Majesté à vos côtés. »

Il ne répondit rien, ses yeux émeraude fixés sur elle comme pour la menacer. Elle lui adressa un sourire froid, et s'inclina. Elle sentit leurs regards pesants jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans une alcôve. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, une fois seule. Elle en savait énormément, pour une jeune fille de son âge. Elle en savait beaucoup trop. Et ce dont elle était sure, c'est qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer à jouer à ce jeu indéfiniment. D'autres y avaient perdus des plumes… Y compris le faucon Arryn. Elle remonta dans ses quartiers, où une jeune fille l'attendait, assise sur une banquette. La porte était entrouverte, suffisamment pour qu'elle se glisse à l'intérieur de la pièce sans qu'elle ne l'entende. Elle ne la voyait que de dos. Elle effleurait l'étoffe d'une robe d'une main légère, rêveuse, en admirant les bijoux qu'elle avait pendu la veille sur les valets posés sur sa coiffeuse. Lyarra s'éclaircit la voix. Elle sursauta, et tomba à genoux devant elle, comme terrifiée.

« Votre majesté, je vous supplie de me pardonner, je…

\- Relève toi, ma douce, » la rassura la jeune princesse d'une voix tendre. « Je ne vais pas te punir pour m'avoir attendue tout ce temps.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû toucher votre robe, mais c'est qu'elle est si belle…

\- Paix, paix. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. C'est vrai que celle-ci est plutôt belle. »

Elle la saisit par la main et la força à se mettre debout, puisqu'elle n'avait pas l'air de le vouloir. Elle plissa les yeux et l'inspecta du regard. Elle avait toute la complexion nordienne, avec sa peau pâle et ses cheveux sombres. Elle n'avait cependant pas les yeux gris des Stark ils étaient d'un marron sombre. Elle lui sourit. Jeyne Poole. La meilleure amie de Sansa, fille de l'intendant d'Eddard. Elle avait dû lui être assignée comme dame de compagnie tant qu'elle se trouvait à Winterfell. Comme la majorité de la maisonnée, elle la considérait comme la princesse qu'elle était, et non comme la pupille qu'elle avait été jadis. Elle n'avait pas envie de rectifier le tir. Jeyne était une jeune idiote. Belle à regarder, mais sa conversation et sa naïveté n'avait rien de la douce candeur de son amie. Elle aurait pu la réprimander, mais elle n'y voyait pas le moindre intérêt. Même si elle avait pu, elle n'aurait jamais rien volé de peur d'être disgraciée. Lui servir de servante devait être un des plus grands honneurs qu'on lui ait fait. Elle ne pouvait pas décemment le lui reprendre.

Elle ôta alors sa fourrure et la rejeta sur son lit. Elle vit les yeux de la gamine s'arrondir de stupeur quand elle vit la simplicité de sa robe et les nœuds dans ses cheveux. Elle lui ordonna de la peigner et lui tresser aussi simplement que possible la crinière noire qui n'avait rien à envier à celle, dorée, de la reine. Dans le miroir, elle la regarda s'affairer. Sans doute viendrait-elle, si Sansa devait descendre à la capitale. Elle allait devoir les surveiller toutes les deux. Leur Septa ne leur apprendrait pas les techniques de base pour survivre au milieu de rumeurs et des chevaliers aussi peu chevaleresques que possible. Elle fronça les sourcils à cette idée, ce qui inquiéta sa camériste en herbe. Elle se pressa alors de terminer sa tresse, qui, une fois debout, lui effleurait les reins. La coiffure n'était pas aussi soignée que celles qu'elle pouvait porter à Port-Réal, mais justement elle n'était pas à Port-Réal. Elle remercia la jeune fille et la congédia. Quand elle fut sortie, elle soupira. Que le futur lui semblait sombre, à mesure que le retour à la capitale s'annonçait. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir veiller sur tout le monde, et même si elle s'en révélait capable, rien n'empêcherait jamais Ned Stark de faire ce qu'il désirerait… Ou estimerait juste. Si seulement il savait que le juste importait moins que l'utile, au Sud. Elle se rabroua. Ce genre de pensées noires n'avait pas lieu d'être. Nordien ne rimait pas avec idiot. Lorsqu'elle sortit, ce fut pour rejoindre Lady Catelyn et sa majesté sa belle-mère. La journée, quant à elle, ne s'annonçait pas passionnante.

Et plus les jours passèrent, plus l'ambiance se faisait pesante. Le roi et Eddard passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble à chasser dans les bois environnants, souvent accompagnés de Robb et parfois de Jon. Toute ses tentatives furent vaines : jamais elle ne put les suivre. Sa place était auprès de Lady Sansa et des autres filles. Même Arya, la tempétueuse fille cadette, aurait préféré les suivre plutôt que de broder ces imbéciles bouts de tissus. La dernière chasse la laissa d'une humeur massacrante. Ils allaient devoir repartir. Si la reine n'exprimait qu'un vif soulagement à cette idée, Lyarra aurait donné son âme pour ne pas avoir à regagner ses quartiers à Port-Réal. Assise dans la cour, elle observait les allers et venus des uns et des autres, suivant du regard le forgeron Mikken ou les quelques prostituées qui ressortaient toutes de la même chambre – celle de Tyrion. Elle secoua la tête avec agacement, jusqu'à le voir sortir lui-même. Il se dirigea vers elle, plus encore tassé qu'à l'ordinaire dans ses fourrures trop grandes. Il avait un air ridicule, à se dandiner d'une jambe sur l'autre jusqu'à elle. Elle détourna son regard de lui pour apercevoir la reine et son frère passer entre des arcades jusqu'à la grande tour. Elle allait se relever quand son oncle l'assit près d'elle.

« Eh bien. Tu as l'air bien lugubre, aujourd'hui. N'es-tu pas ravie de regagner la civilisation ?

\- Si vous parlez du simulacre de bonne société qu'est Port-Réal, la réponse est non, mon oncle.

\- Ces séjours nordiens te laissent toujours d'un pessimisme désespérant, » se plaignit le Nain. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ta chère cousine ?

\- Elle prépare son trousseau. Il semble bien que je sois la seule à me navrer de notre retour.

\- Tu ne l'es pas, Lyarra. Ton père partage tes opinions.

\- Bien sûr que oui, » le coupa-t-elle vertement. « Des putains, du vin et de la chasse. Que voudrait-il de plus ? »

Plus tranchante qu'elle ne l'avait désirée, sa voix avait résonné avec dureté au milieu des cliquetis d'armes aux alentours. Tyrion haussa un sourcil, mais ne répondit pas. Assurément, l'enfant qu'il avait connu en arrivant à la capitale n'avait rien à voir avec la jeune femme butée qu'il avait en face de lui. Il y avait tant de son père en elle qu'il craignit un instant de la voir se ceindre d'un marteau pour lui en assener un coup. Bien sûr, elle ne le fit pas, bien qu'il l'ait déjà vu jouer de l'épée. Malgré l'animosité réciproque que lui avait toujours vouée Cersei, celle-ci lui avait appris sans le vouloir ce à quoi une reine devait ressembler. Une splendeur glaciale, capable des plus beaux sourires comme des pires colères. Sienne était la fureur, selon la devise Baratheon.

« N'importe quel homme désire des putains, du vin et de la chasse. Robert ne fait…

\- Le roi Robert. N'imaginez pas pouvoir insulter mon père. C'est un privilège qui m'est réservé.

\- A toi et à tes frères et sœur, » ajouta-t-il prudemment. « Ils partagent cette même prérogative.

\- C'est que j'aurais tendance à souvent oublier qu'ils partagent aussi mon sang. »

Elle tourna vers lui ses yeux saphir. Ils avaient la candeur de la jeunesse, comme si elle n'avait fait que raconter une plaisanterie innocente. Il plissa les siens et allait répliquer quand le regard de la princesse fut attiré par autre chose que lui. Elle haussa les sourcils. Sur la grande tour, le jeune Bran Stark faisait de la varappe, s'agrippant aux pierres apparentes et aux lianes pour atteindre une minuscule fenêtre à son sommet. Alors qu'il s'en approchait, il disparut à l'intérieur quelques secondes… Avant d'entamer une chute lourde jusqu'au sol en contrebas. Lyarra lâcha un cri d'effroi, et se précipita jusqu'à lui. L'enfant avait perdu conscience et gisait au sol, inanimé. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'appeler à l'aide que le Mestre du château était déjà là. Il fit porter l'enfant par des hommes alertés par le bruit mat de sa chute et laissa la jeune fille tétanisée. Elle fixait le sommet de la tour. Comment avait-il pu tomber, lui qui semblait si doué à la montée ?

Elle resta un long moment debout au milieu de la cour, avant de se diriger vers le donjon d'habitation. Tyrion avait disparu de la cour. Le silence pesant qui y régnait ne lui laissa aucun doute sur l'état du garçon. Silence perturbé par les valets qui descendaient les affaires de tous les invités jusqu'aux carrosses. Lorsqu'elle parvint à trouver Lady Catelyn, elle trouva une femme atterrée et immobile au chevet de son jeune fils. Les mots qu'elle lui adressa ne semblèrent pas trouver d'écho dans son regard vide. Elle redescendit pour trouver Joffrey, son frère, en train d'ordonner à son monstre de bouclier lige de sortir son cheval de sa stalle. Elle eut la nausée en réalisant qu'il n'avait sans doute pas été présenté la moindre condoléance, ou la moindre sympathie à Catelyn. Il lui adressa un regard méprisant, comme à son habitude, tandis qu'elle rejoignait son père qui tapait l'épaule de Ned d'un air solidaire. Elle s'inclina respectueusement.

« Mon oncle. Je suis de tout cœur avec vous.

\- Je vous remercie, princesse. C'est un honneur de savoir que vous vous joignez à nos prières.

\- Père, est-ce réellement nécessaire que nous partions dés maintenant ? Nous pourrions attendre que Bran…

\- Nous partons, Lyarra, » l'interrompit-il. « Cersei a déjà posé son superbe postérieur dans son carrosse et elle n'en bougera pas. »

Elle baissa les yeux, retenant la colère qui couvait dans ses entrailles. Un enfant venait de s'écrouler de plus de dix mètres. Le fils de son meilleur ami. Son cousin. Peu lui importait la volonté de la reine dans de telles conditions. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait lentement vers Robb, son regard fut attiré par Ser Jaime qui rejoignait la cour depuis les arcades menant à la grande tour. Elle se figea. Il ne l'aperçut même pas, ravi qu'il devait être de quitter ces rustres de Nordiens. Elle jeta un regard à la tour, puis au carrosse. _Se pouvait-il que... _Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Elle devait être patiente et résister à son désir de parler, et ce même si sa patience avait peut-être… Sans doute rendu un enfant infirme, sinon mort. Elle reprit son chemin et laissa son cousin la serrer contre lui en silence. Le quitter avait toujours été un véritable crève-cœur. Elle lui sourit.

« Mon cher, très cher cousin. Tu vas terriblement me manquer.

\- Nous nous reverrons, votre majesté, » la rassura-t-il. « Prends soin de toi… Et de mes sœurs.

\- Je les protégerai des vils chevaliers et des fieffés nobliaux. La prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, ce sera sans doute pour ton mariage ou pour le mien.

\- Ne parle pas de malheur, veux-tu ? »

Il éclata de rire et lui fit signe d'attendre quelques instants. Il sortit de sa poche une broche figurant le loup Stark et la lui posa dans la main. Elle l'observa, avant de le fixer sur sa poitrine, sur le manteau de fourrure dans lequel elle était enveloppée. Près de son cœur. Les dieux savaient, oh oui ils savaient, que c'était là que résidait réellement sa sympathie et son affection. Elle hocha lentement la tête, avant de perdre son sourire. Elle prit les mains déjà masculines de son cousin dans les mains. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle respira profondément.

« Robb. Les choses… Sont en train de changer, à Port-Réal. Avec ton père en tant que Main, certains secrets pourraient bien être percés à jour.

\- Je ne te suis pas, Lyarra.

\- Ecoute moi, je t'en prie, » le pressa-t-elle. Son regard se faisait acéré. « Un jour, le roi mon père mourra. Ce jour-là se déchaineront les plus violentes passions que ce monde ait supporté. Je suis la princesse héritière des Sept Couronnes, c'est à moi que revient de droit le Trône de Fer. » Elle serra ses mains dans ses siennes et soutint son regard dans le sien. « Mais ce ne sera pas l'opinion des Lannister et de leurs bannerets. Si jamais cette situation doit se produire… Et elle se produira, je dois savoir où résidera ta loyauté. Envers le roi qui sera désigné ou envers…

\- Envers toi, » dit-il avec assurance. « Nous partageons le même sang. Tu es la seule héritière que le royaume connaisse. »

Elle hocha la tête lentement, tandis qu'il mettait dans son regard toute la confiance dont il était capable. Et pourtant. Elle et lui n'étaient que des enfants, conversant sur des sujets d'adultes en portant des titres d'adultes. Elle le serra contre elle une dernière fois, avant de revenir vers son père. Elle regarda les filles Stark entrer dans une voiture avec leur Septa et jeta un regard au donjon. Elle n'y vit rien, sinon la lueur faible d'une bougie. _Faites qu'il vive. _Elle enfourcha son cheval et adressa un signe de tête à Robb et à Theon, debout l'un près de l'autre. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, ce fut pour la dernière fois. Le cortège sortit de Winterfell sous les acclamations de la foule amassée là. Elle leur accorda un sourire. Ils n'étaient venus que pour ça. Son frère chevauchait avec l'avant-garde, fier et ridicule dans son armure d'enfant. Dent-de-Lion, son épée, brillait à son côté. _Une épée ne brille que lorsqu'elle n'est pas utilisée_, pensa-t-elle tandis qu'ils entamaient le début de la longue route qui devait les ramener à Port-Réal. Près du carrosse des jeunes filles, deux louves marchaient calmement. Elle les reconnaissait. Lady et Nymeria, respectivement celles de Sansa et Arya. Elle porta la main à la broche de Robb. Elle ne possédait pas de loup, mais elle avait le soutien des Loups. Des Stark. C'était peut-être tout ce qui comptait.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, le convoi se sépara en deux lorsque la route royale fit de même. Si l'immense majorité du cortège descendait vers le Sud, Benjen, Jon et Tyrion se dirigeaient vers le Nord… Le Mur. Elle descendit de cheval pour aller embrasser le premier et saluer poliment le dernier. Le second discutait avec son père. Elle devinait la teneur de leur conversation. Personne ne savait qui était la mère de ce bâtard Stark, pas même Lady Catelyn qui avait pourtant tout fait pour le savoir. Entre Lyarra qui savait qui l'avait mise au monde sans jamais l'avoir connu et lui qui, finalement, n'en savait pas beaucoup moins, elle était incapable de dire qui en souffrait le plus. Egoïstement, elle se serait désignée, seule qu'elle avait toujours été à Port-Réal. Mais lui non plus n'avait jamais réellement eu qui que ce soit. Elle s'approcha de lui avant qu'il ne regagne sa monture.

« J'espère te revoir un jour. Que les dieux t'accompagnent où tu ailles, mon ami.

\- Je vous remercie, votre majesté, » répondit-il avec une certaine froideur. « Puissent-ils faire de même pour vous et… Toute la maison Stark.

\- Fais-moi parvenir de tes nouvelles par le Mestre de la citadelle, je t'en prie. Il m'arrive de correspondre avec lui. »

Il acquiesça et se détourna. Elle rejoignit, comme par effet de symétrie, sa propre monture. Elle ne s'attendait pas à de chaleureuses embrassades, bien sûr. Pas de la part d'un Stark au sang peut-être plus pur que celui des héritiers officiels. Elle donna un coup de talon et suivit les carrosses qui s'ébranlèrent de nouveau. La parenthèse nordienne lui paraissait avoir durer si peu et à la fois si longtemps. La prochaine fois qu'elle viendrait, elle y retrouverait toujours la même statue toujours aussi distante et glaciale de sa mère, pourtant tout aurait changé. Elle porterait sans doute un autre nom encore que celui de son père. Peut-être porterait-elle une couronne. Peut-être que non. Peut-être était-ce la dernière fois qu'elle voyait ces hauts murs et des imposantes tours. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, tant il lui paraissait que sa mère ne devait pas avoir le moindre doute sur son retour imminent chez elle lors de son départ pour le grand tournoi d'Harrenhal. Elle ne devait jamais revenir vivante en ces lieux. Quelle folie pouvait prendre les dieux et les amener à mettre un terme à des vies bien trop jeunes ? Elle priait pour ne jamais avoir à le découvrir, tandis que s'étendaient autour d'elles les plaines nordiennes et leurs villages anonymes.


	3. Chapter 3 - For hands of gold

**LIVRE I**

**The sleeper must awaken**

* * *

Chapitre III – For hands of gold are always cold

« Père je vous en supplie vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

La nuit était tombée sur le campement que le convoi avait monté près du gué des Rubis. Une nuit sombre et silencieuse. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, autour des tentes, sinon ceux de la forêt. Et sa voix qui suppliait son roi… Son père. Qui l'écoutait, bien sûr. Si ce n'était pas le cas, ses yeux ne bruleraient pas de colère. Elle savait ce qu'il pensait. _Un stupide, stupide incident !_ Ce n'était rien d'autre.

Arya avait disparu avec un garçon-boucher, tandis que Joffrey et Sansa se comptaient fleurette sur le bord d'une rivière quelconque. Les deux groupes avaient fini par se retrouver et alors que le prince menaçait la cadette Stark, son loup, Nymeria, était intervenue et l'avait mordu. Son épée avait alors été jetée dans la rivière, tout comme sa fierté. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, alertée par les cris de sa jeune cousine, Joffrey se tenait le bras et le gamin, Mycah, qu'il s'appelait, était blême. La louve avait disparu. Ce qui s'en suivit était prévisible. Arya s'enfuit, Joffrey et Cersei réclamèrent la main de la fillette pour avoir osé frapper le prince et Sansa, blessée par le rejet de son prince, s'enferma dans la tente de son père.

Jory Cassel, capitaine des gardes de Winterfell, avait retrouvé la fillette. Elle avait été présentée devant la justice du roi. Si ça n'avait été que ça… Il aurait fait enfermée l'enfant et son loup. Mais Cersei était là. Et à défaut de pouvoir couper sa main, elle voulait la mort de son animal. Un monstre, selon elle. Ayant disparu, elle exigeait que ce soit celui de Sansa qui périsse. La jeune fille avait supplié Eddard, le roi, la reine, Joffrey. Mais rien n'y avait fait. La seule grâce qu'elle obtint fut que le bourreau de sa chère Lady soit son père et non Sandor. Piètre consolation. Elle avait assisté à ce simulacre de procès sans rire pouvoir dire. Elle n'avait rien vu, rien entendu. Sa présence était déjà de trop, pour sa belle-mère. Pour autant, elle était restée dans la tente quand tous étaient partis. Seule avec son père.

« Père écoutez-moi !

\- Mais je ne fais que ça, Lyarra, » tonna-t-il. « Que veux-tu que je fasse ? C'était ça ou la main de la gamine. Tu préfères un loup à l'intégrité de ta cousine ?

\- Vous n'aviez pas à obéir à Cersei. Vous savez très bien que Lady…

\- SILENCE. Maintenant c'est toi qui vas m'écouter. Tu es peut-être ma fille, tu es peut-être princesse mais tu n'as pas à contredire mes ordres. Tu m'entends ?!

\- Oui, père, » répondit-elle d'une voix mesurée. « Je vous prie de m'excuser. Tuez cette louve inoffensive si tel est votre désir. Vous êtes le roi. »

Elle s'inclina froidement sous le regard enivré de son père qui parut sur le point de répondre. Elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et sortit de la tente. Elle était furieuse, c'était évident. Sansa avait besoin de sa louve, elle représentait le Nord, ses origines, sa véritable identité. Les griffes des Lannister, déjà profondément enfoncées dans son cœur, ne trouveraient aucun obstacle. Même son père n'en constituerait pas un. Elle passa devant la tente de la maisonnée Stark et entendit les sanglots de sa jeune cousine. Elle continua son chemin jusqu'à croiser les ombres étirés d'un homme imposant. C'était Ned. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda sortir l'animal de sa cage. Il était d'une douceur triste, quand il caressa sa fourrure grise. Ils avaient trouvés les bébés loups quelques temps avant leur arrivée à Winterfell. Un pour chaque enfant Stark, Jon compris. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient dangereux, ils étaient des prédateurs. Mais ils avaient été domestiqués. Ils ne devenaient agressifs que lorsque leurs maîtres et maîtresses étaient en danger… Comme Nymeria.

« Mon oncle…

\- Vous ne devriez pas être là, votre grâce.

\- J'ai tenté d'intercéder en faveur de Lady, » ajouta-t-elle. « Le roi ne veut rien entendre.

\- Vous n'aviez pas à le faire. La décision du roi doit être appliquée. Partez, princesse. »

Il ne la regardait pas. Elle s'éloigna à pas lents. Elle logeait avec ses frères et sœur. C'est là qu'elle aurait dû aller. Mais elle n'aurait pas supporté la mine égotique et cruelle de Joffrey. Les lieux n'étaient cependant pas surs, pas en pleine nuit. Comme toujours, elle ne savait pas où était sa réelle place. Son père devait être en train de se saouler, ses cousines en train de broyer du noir, la reine et son frère… Elle se tendit. Elle finit par se perdre sur les bords de la rivière, à l'endroit même où l'incident s'était déroulé. Il y avait du sang sur l'herbe et sur les pierres. Elle avait entendu parler du sort que le Limier avait réservé au garçon. Tranché de l'épaule à la hanche, sous le prétexte qu'il tentait de s'enfuir. _Tu m'étonnes_. Elle s'assit sur le sol. Elle n'entendit pas Glace s'abattre sur la louve. Elle n'en avait pas besoin.

Il faisait frais. Elle laissa sa main tomber dans la Verfurque, en imaginant ce qui avait pu se dérouler là, seize années plus tôt. C'était ici que Rhaegar Targaryen avait péri sous les coups de celui qui n'était à l'époque que le seigneur d'Accalmie. Le gué des Rubis, du nom des pierres qui étaient tombées de l'armure du prince lorsque le marteau de son père l'avait heurtée. Peut-être de la couleur du sang du jeune homme. Au même moment mourrait sa mère dans les bras de son frère. Robert disait souvent que dans ses rêves, il tuait encore, encore et encore le Dernier Dragon. Quel soulagement pouvait-il trouver dans la certitude qu'il était mort ? Elle ferma les yeux, sentant une larme perler aux coins de ses yeux. Si seulement Lyanna n'avait pas été présente à ce tournoi. Si seulement Rhaegar ne l'avait pas désignée comme reine d'amour et de beauté. Si seulement…

« Qu'est ce qu'une princesse fait assise dans l'herbe ?

\- Rien qui ne vous concerne, » lâcha-t-elle. « On m'a rapporté vos derniers agissements.

\- Ah, le gosse. Il a essayé de s'enfuir.

\- Piètre excuse. N'importe qui s'enfuirait à votre vue, Chien. »

Elle l'entendit rire. Un rire aussi rauque et moqueur que lui. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Elle ne distinguait pas ses traits et en était plutôt soulagée. Elle n'allait pas avoir à supporter la monstrueuse balafre qui couvrait le côté gauche de son visage – la monstrueuse brûlure. Il était plus un Lannister que certains Lannister, tant il passait son temps collé à Joffrey. Désigné par la reine comme son bouclier-lige, il ne discutait aucun de ses ordres, aussi injustes ou stupides pussent-ils être. Elle le méprisait pour cette raison et il le lui rendait bien. Son père lui avait proposé un tel garde du corps, mais elle l'avait refusé. Elle n'aurait pas supporté d'être suivie en permanence par un tel… Homme. Il s'approcha de la rivière et parut fixer l'eau.

« Vous ne trouverez pas le cure-dent de Joffrey.

\- Je ne le cherche pas. C'est que la princesse est agacée, que se passe-t-il ? On est triste de voir un gros chien mourir ? On porte le deuil d'un garçon-boucher ?

\- Silence, Clegane, » le coupa-t-elle. « Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Le prince Joffrey m'envoie vous chercher. Il dit que vous devez rejoindre vos quartiers.

\- Je ne reçois pas d'ordre de mon frère cadet. Contrairement à vous. »

Elle se releva et se dressa devant lui. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, beaucoup plus épais. Une gifle l'enverrait dans les eaux sombres de la Verfurque. Pourtant, et si elle le méprisait ouvertement, elle ne le craignait pas. Il devait aux Lannister sa position, même s'il n'était pas chevalier ni héritier de sa maison. La moindre éraflure sur son visage, la moindre plainte de sa part et il retournait la queue entre les jambes dans son minuscule castel. Elle vit l'éclat de ses yeux grisâtres s'accentuer et il croisa les bras.

« J'ai pour ordre de vous amener à votre tente, princesse. Je me fiche que vous le vouliez ou non.

\- Que me feriez-vous, _Ser_ Clegane, si je refusais ?

\- Je vous emmènerais de force, » répliqua-t-il avec un certain calme. « Et ni vous ni moi ne voulons ça.

\- Oh, pourtant vous n'avez pas l'air du genre d'homme que le fait de forcer une jeune fille dérange. »

Elle l'avait murmurée d'un ton doucereux, mielleux, comme elle aurait minaudé un compliment à la cour. Elle entendit son gantelet cliqueter. Il serrait son poing. Aurait-elle été n'importe quelle gamine des rues qu'il l'aurait mise à terre. Mais il ne le pouvait pas se permettre. Elle soutient son regard furibond et saisit son bras. Il se crispa instantanément, avant de se mettre en marche. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage. Elle savait ce qu'il pensait. La tente était éclairée. Elle voyait derrière la toile la lueur vacillante d'une lanterne. Elle relâcha le bras imposant du Limier quand elle en fut proche. Elle lui coula un regard avant de pousser la porte de tissu et d'entrer. Ensommeillés, Tommen et Myrcella étaient en train de supplier Joffrey de les laisser dormir. Lorsqu'elle apparut dans le halo de lumière qui les aveuglait, ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Pas à sa vue, sans aucun doute, mais à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir dormir. Elle leur sourit avec douceur et s'assit sur son lit, espérant échapper aux reproches de son prince de frère par égard pour les plus jeunes. Il n'en fut rien. Il se planta devant elle, la fixa. Elle prit les devants d'une voix calme et basse.

« Il est tard, Joffrey. Si vous voulez me dire quelque chose, vous pourrez le faire demain.

\- Non, je vous le dis maintenant, » insista-t-il. « Où étiez-vous ?

\- Près de la rivière. Je ne risquais rien.

\- Une princesse n'a rien à faire près d'une rivière en pleine nuit alors qu'un monstre rode ! Il m'a blessé gravement, il pourrait…

\- Mon frère, » soupira-t-elle espérant l'apaiser et le charmer. « Ce monstre n'osera plus s'attaquer au sang royal. Il a bien vu avec quelle sévérité nous avons fait punir sa congénère.

\- Il est vrai, il est vrai. Toujours est-il que je n'aime pas l'idée de vous savoir dehors à une heure pareille. »

Il grommela quelques instants en regagnant son lit. Les deux petits s'étaient déjà endormis. Elle souffla la torche principale, ne laissant briller que deux petites veilleuses. Elle devinait la forme massive de Clegane devant leur tente. Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux, sans d'abord trouver le sommeil. Quel jeu odieux elle devait jouer en face de son frère. Si elle le méprisait pour sa violence et sa stupidité crasse, elle ne pouvait se permettre de le lui montrer. Le respect et l'admiration qu'il lui portait étaient des atouts qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de négliger. Sans doute ces deux sentiments lui sauveraient-ils un jour la vie, quand le ressentiment de la reine ne trouverait finalement plus d'autres bornes que celles posées par ses propres enfants. Quant à Tommen et Myrcella… Elle éprouvait un certain attendrissement à leur égard. Ils étaient innocents, d'une manière aussi candide que fragile. Ils n'étaient pas leur frère, ni leur mère même si la petite en avait la beauté et l'esprit. A Port-Réal, elle allait devoir agir vite et discrètement. Laisser Sansa épouser Joffrey constituerait à la fois une damnation pour la jeune fille… Et une diversion suffisante pour lui laisser le temps de changer la donne. Si seulement aucun grain de sable ne venait se glisser dans les rouages de son plan. La princesse parfaite allait devoir laisser place à l'héritière calculatrice. C'est ainsi que le jeu des trônes fonctionnait vaincre ou mourir. Aucune demi-mesure. C'est sur cette pensée terrifiante qu'elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée par la journée qu'elle venait de passer. Epuisée déjà par toutes celles qui suivraient.

Lorsqu'ils repartirent le lendemain, ce fut comme si rien ne s'était passé. Chacun reprit sa place, le convoi quitta le gué en direction de Port-Réal. Ils n'étaient plus très loin, ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours. Son père était monté jusqu'à l'avant-garde, avec Joffrey et son Chien. Ned Stark chevauchait juste derrière le carrosse de ses filles, désormais seul à les protéger. Nymeria n'était pas réapparue. Ce fut ainsi pour tous les jours qui suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en vue de la capitale. Les filles Stark, collées aux vitres pour en apercevoir le plus possible, jusqu'à ce que le cortège se voie obligé de traverser Culpucier. Tous les rideaux tombèrent et elle fut elle-même entourée d'une partie de la garde. Elle jeta un coup d'œil alentours. La pauvreté était partout. Les rues étaient nauséabondes, la boue et les immondices couvraient les rues. Et pourtant au dessus d'eux s'étirait l'immense structure de Fossedragon, une gigantesque ruine qui avait autrefois abrité les dragons des Targaryen. Les portes étaient closes depuis plus d'un siècle. Il ne servait plus qu'à abriter des prostituées, désormais. Tout comme la grandeur des seigneurs-dragons, ce bâtiment allait finir par s'effondrer et par être oublié de tous. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Malgré la foule amassée, aucun incident ne fut à déplorer. Le roi lança quelques sourires et rires tonitruants à la cantonade et ils gagnèrent le Donjon Rouge. Le temps était clément, bien plus qu'au Nord, bien sur, mais l'ambiance n'était pas heureuse. Seule la reine et sa suite paraissait véritablement satisfaites de regagner l'immense castel. Lyarra descendit à bas de sa monture et la laissa aux palefreniers. Un regard en biais de sa belle-mère lui rappela qu'elle ne portait pas une robe adaptée à une princesse de retour chez elle. Elle était trop simple, trop grossière, certes pratique mais inesthétique. Elle disparut dans ses appartements où l'attendaient déjà ses caméristes et demoiselles de compagnie. Des jeunes filles à marier, de haute naissance et dont la tâche principale n'était non pas de l'occuper mais de la surveiller. Leurs sourires étaient autant de dards empoisonnés auxquels elle n'accordait aucune confiance. Elles se lamentèrent sur ses vêtements, accusant les nordiens de n'être qu'un peuple rustre et sans délicatesse. Elle ne répondit rien. Elle les regarda la transformer de nouveau en princesse, en Lyarra Baratheon. Ses cheveux noirs furent progressivement tressés, bouclés, remontés, ses joues, fardées. Comme à l'ordinaire, elle ordonna qu'on lui donne une robe aux couleurs de sa maison. L'or et noir d'Accalmie. Un étrange contraste avec sa peau pâle et ses yeux bleus, un contraste que d'aucun aurait considéré malséant si ce n'était pas elle qui le portait. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la tour de la Main.

Cette tour était imposante, suffisamment pour pouvoir loger toute la maisonnée de la Main du Roi. Celle-ci, dans le cas d'Eddard, était assez réduite. Ses gardes, ses filles, les Poole et quelques autres domestiques, à peine assez pour remplir deux ou trois étages. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle évita les caisses et coffres qui encombraient les paliers et partit à la recherche d'Arya et Sansa. Elles devaient être logées, si ce n'est dans la même chambre, au moins au même étage. Elle ne tarda pas à les repérer, tant ces dernières étaient bruyantes dans leur dispute. L'aînée était apparemment en train de ranger ses affaires, tandis que sa cadette tempêtait et pestait contre Joffrey. Elle plissa les yeux. Ce genre de propos, bien que ne la touchant absolument pas, ne pouvaient pas être tenus à haute voix dans les appartements d'un homme aussi important que leur père. Elle frappa à coups secs sur la porte et entra. Sansa devint livide.

« V-Votre majesté, je vous en prie ne l'écoutez pas, elle ne se rend pas compte…

\- En effet, il semble évident qu'elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle dit, » dit-elle avec mesure. « Lady Arya, qu'avez-vous à reprocher à mon frère ?

\- Il a fait tuer Mycah et Lady alors que c'est lui qui a commencé !

\- De cela vous n'avez aucune preuve, » remarqua Lyarra. « Je ne doute pas de votre bonne foi, mais vous devez apprendre à tenir votre langue. Vous n'êtes plus à Winterfell.

\- Arya, excuse toi auprès de la princesse !

\- Ce n'est pas utile. Je tenais simplement à vous le rappeler à toutes les deux. Port-Réal n'a rien du Nord. »

Elle adressa un regard entendu à la jeune Arya. Elle acquiesça à contrecœur et s'inclina de manière exagérée. Elle ne put retenir un sourire. La petite Stark n'avait rien de sa sœur et lui ressemblait pourtant beaucoup plus qu'elle ne désirerait sans doute l'entendre. Si cette dernière était pétrie de contes et de chevaliers preux et courageux, elle l'était aussi, d'une certaine manière. Peut-être croyait-elle réellement pouvoir échapper à sa condition. Elle y avait cru, elle aussi, plus jeune. Jusqu'à comprendre qu'une femme ne peut jamais vraiment se défaire de ses obligations. D'autant plus qu'elle était loin d'être aussi laide que Sansa voulait bien le dire. Certes, ses traits n'étaient aussi fins et délicats que les siens, mais elle avait la sauvage beauté du Nord. La même que celle de son demi-frère Jon. La même, quelque part, que la sienne et celle de sa mère. Le sang du Loup était bien plus présent dans ses veines que dans celles de sa fratrie, et c'était peut-être là son fardeau.

Lorsqu'elle s'éclipsa, ce fut pour aller ordonner à une partie de sa horde de pies de se mettre au service de Lady Stark au grand désespoir de celles qu'elle désigna. Elle les réprimanda vertement en se rendant compte de leur désappointement et s'éloigna. Elle croisa, sur le chemin de la Promenade du Traître, Lord Baelish et Varys se diriger vers la salle du Conseil. Ils ne firent pas attention à elle. Que son père ait déjà convoqué une séance du Conseil restreint ne la surprit pas. Le connaissant, il désirait sans doute organiser quelque festin ou tournoi en l'honneur de sa toute nouvelle Main. Un tournoi dont il serait prompt à profiter, bien plus finalement que Ned. Elle continua néanmoins son chemin et disparut dans le bois sacré qui n'avait de bois sacré que son nom. Pas de barral, ici, si ce n'est un vieux chêne sans visage couvert de fumevigne. Rien de bien étonnant à ce que les anciens dieux n'aient aucun pouvoir en ces lieux. Personne ne les respectait vraiment au Sud. Sinon elle et les intrus nordiens.

Sur la promenade, elle vint s'appuyer sur les épais remparts. Devant elle s'étendaient les eaux de la Néra. De l'autre côté, loin à l'est, les neuf cités libres étendaient leur puissance sur Essos. Un autre monde, lui semblait-il. Les ruines de l'antique Valyria, les restes de son empire. Les racines des Targaryen. Et, ironiquement, l'endroit où avaient fui les derniers représentants de la maison royale. Viserys et Daenerys, derniers enfants du Roi Fou. Daenerys encore dans le ventre de sa mère, bientôt morte en couches. Une destinée bien triste pour des prince et princesse. Malgré la haine que son père entretenait à leur égard, à l'égard d'enfants, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine sympathie à leur égard. Orphelins si jeunes. Elle n'était pas si différente d'eux. Elle avait un père, et quel père ! Mais elle était seule. Certes entourée de toutes les richesses, mais seule. Elle caressa la pierre d'une main distraite avant de s'asseoir sur un banc de marbre. Tant de morts en ces jours sombres de la rébellion de son père. Des bébés, des mères. Tous les éléments, tous les ingrédients étaient réunis pour qu'une fois encore le royaume soit mis à feu et à sang. Feu et Sang. Les mots des Targaryen.

Elle secoua la tête. _Patience, patience_, se répéta-t-elle comme un mantra. Elle devait être patiente. Elle ferma les yeux, bercée par le bruit des vagues se brisant sur l'imposante forteresse. Elle ne sut pas exactement combien de temps avait passé avant qu'elle ne les rouvre. Le castel était déjà un peu plus vivant. Des nobles passaient, des couples se promenaient. Tous ne semblaient pas la voir, tous, sauf Varys. Le maître des chuchoteurs s'était pris d'un étrange intérêt vis-à-vis de la jeune princesse, intérêt bien supérieur à celui qu'il portait à ses cadets. Il lui arrivait de distiller ses informations au compte-gouttes, ce que Lyarra ne supportait pas. Les intrigues de l'eunuque était une menace à la stabilité du pouvoir, tout comme sa propension à utiliser ses renseignements en échange d'une confiance facile. Il avait celle de la reine, et ce n'était pas un point positif pour la jeune fille. Elle lui adressa néanmoins un sourire poli et lui fit signe d'approcher. Entre lui et Baelish, comploteur avérée et assumé, bien malin celui qui aurait su dire si c'était seulement le roi qui régnait.

« Lord Varys, » dit-elle d'une voix suave. « Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. N'étiez-vous pas au Conseil restreint ?

\- C'est qu'il est terminé, votre altesse. Ce n'était qu'une réunion d'organisation à propos du…

\- Tournoi de la Main. Bien sûr.

\- Vous n'aurez bien tôt plus besoin de moi, princesse, » sourit l'eunuque. « Dois-je penser à une reconversion ?

\- Vous seriez un superbe maître chanteur, à coup sûr, mais je crains que la reine ne voie en vous quelque conseiller utile. »

Elle ne se départit pas de son sourire, avec lequel la pire des insultes pouvait presque sonner comme un compliment. C'était une de ses armes les plus efficaces, tant qu'elle se contentait de mots et non d'actions. Elle se décala, le laissant s'asseoir près d'elle. Il était gras et portait une des ses étranges tenues chamarrées embaumant le lilas. Rien qui ne sortit de l'ordinaire. Il observa longuement la baie en face d'eux. Il venait de Myr, selon ses dires, ou de Lys, selon ceux du grabataire Grand Pycelle. Un mystère ambulant. Et elle n'aimait pas les mystères.

« Vous avez sans doute quelque chose à me dire, dans le cas contraire vous ne seriez pas venu jusqu'ici.

\- En effet majesté, » lui concéda-t-il. « Vous serez sans doute soulagée d'apprendre que le petit Stark a survécu.

\- Une excellente nouvelle, s'il en est.

\- Cela va sans dire. Il a cependant été victime d'une attaque orchestrée contre lui et sa mère Lady Catelyn. Perpétrée à l'aide d'un couteau en acier valyrien et os de dragon.

\- Je vois, » dit-elle lentement. _Oh dieux… _« Comment vont-ils ?

\- Bien. Lady Stark a été blessée, mais elle s'est remise. Elle vient d'arriver à Port-Réal. Elle pense que son fils a été poussé parce qu'il aurait découvert quelque chose… D'autant que ce poignard appartient à Tyrion Lannister. »

La princesse resta muette. Des sentiments contradictoires se pressaient dans son esprit. Le soulagement, tout d'abord, d'apprendre que Bran était vivant. La stupéfaction que Winterfell ait été victime d'une attaque de ce type. La compréhension aigue de la situation et, enfin, la certitude que ses doutes n'en étaient plus. Elle hocha la tête, feignant la peine. Le regard de Varys était insondable, et elle ne sut pas s'il la croyait ou s'il la suspectait d'en asvoir beaucoup qu'elle que sa jolie bouche ne saurait en dire. L'arrivée de Lady Catelyn compliquait les choses. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir mettre Eddard sur la bonne piste tant que son épouse serait dans les environs. Tout confiant qu'il était de l'honnêteté de sa nièce, il privilégierait l'avis de sa femme au sien. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'essayer pour en être certaine. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira tristement. L'Araignée l'observait fixement, guettant le moindre geste, la moindre expression équivoque.

« Quel temps étrange nous vivons, Varys. Un enfant est précipité par une fenêtre pour une raison inconnue, sa mère échappe à une tentative de meurtre et se précipite là où elle risque le plus de choses.

\- L'amour d'une mère est quelque chose qui dépasse l'entendement, princesse, » ajouta-t-il avec prudence. « Si seulement quelqu'un savait ce qui s'était passé. Cela épargnerait sans doute beaucoup de morts inutiles.

\- Si seulement, en effet. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Etait-il déçu ou simplement conforté dans son idée que la jeune princesse ne savait rien ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Toujours est-il qu'il s'excusa avant de disparaître dans la foule. S'il pensait qu'elle était ignorante, il se trompait. Il se trompait lourdement. Peu de monde en savait autant qu'elle. Ceux qui avaient partagé avec elle ce savoir étaient morts. Ou allaient bientôt l'être, assurément. Elle caressa l'étoffe de sa robe. Oui, ils le seraient si elle n'agissait pas. Mais pour l'instant, il fallait attendre. Attendre que Lady Stark ait quitté la capitale, que le mariage de Sansa apparaisse comme une évidence et que la Main soit réceptive… A la vérité.


	4. Chapter 4 - Time like the wind

**LIVRE I**

**The sleeper must awaken**

* * *

Chapitre IV – Time like the wind

Il ne fallut que quelques jours avant que la seconde plaie de Port-Réal, Petyr Baelish, ne vienne l'accoster alors qu'elle errait dans la salle du trône complètement vide. Elle évitait toujours de s'approcher de trop près du trône, au risque que de mauvaises langues ne colportent son attirance pour cet énorme fauteuil d'épées fondues. Elle l'avait entendu arrivé. Il était loin d'avoir la discrétion de Varys, même s'il avait bien plus de prestance que ce dernier. Son fief ridiculement petit ne lui laissait pour ainsi dire aucun pouvoir propre il ne devait sa position privilégiée au sein de la cour qu'à ses bons mots, sa compagnie agréable et ses talents de Grand Argentier membre du Conseil restreint. Quoiqu'elle ne fut pas certaine de trouver sa compagnie agréable. Il n'était qu'un arriviste et, contrairement à l'eunuque, ne servait que ses propres intérêts… En témoignaient les bordels qu'il entretenait dans la capitale. Il était riche et savait faire fructifier l'argent de la couronne. C'était à peu près tout ce qui comptait pour la cour. Elle resta debout près d'une arcade, attendant qu'il fasse le chemin jusqu'à elle. Elle lui tendit sa main qu'il baisa élégamment. Tout n'était qu'un jeu avec lui. Un jeu de dupe et de bluff qu'il lui arrivait d'apprécier.

« J'imagine que vous êtes au courant que Lady Stark était à Port-Réal jusqu'à il y a peu, Lord Baelish.

\- Rien de ce qui se passe dans cette ville ne m'échappe, » sourit-il avec une certaine fierté. « Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de Lady Catelyn.

\- Tout ceci ne m'étonne guère. Ce qui m'étonne un peu plus, en revanche, c'est la provenance de tout cet argent qui va être dilapidé lors du tournoi.

\- Profitez de votre jeunesse, princesse, et laissez les problèmes d'argent à ceux qui savent faire semblant de les gérer. »

Elle aurait pu prendre ombrage de cette remarque, mais finalement, peu lui importait. Elle se fendit d'un sourire amusé et jeta un œil autour d'eux. Gigantesque, la salle du trône résonnait de leur voix tant elle était vide. Les tentures de chasse pendues aux murs et aux colonnes ne parvenaient pas à combler les espaces laissés vacants par les têtes de dragon qui s'y trouvaient autrefois. Elle s'était un jour perdue dans les caves du Donjon, de sorte qu'elle était tombée sur les immenses crânes entreposés là faute d'être exposés. Ils appartenaient aux légendes, désormais. Elle se demandait si elle parviendrait à y entrer, elle aussi. D'une quelconque manière. Elle connaissait l'histoire de tous les rois Targaryen, elle savait lesquels avaient été de bons rois et lesquels n'avaient été que des fous. Elle savait aucune qu'aucune reine n'avait su correctement régné sur les Sept Couronnes. _Tout reste à faire._

« Lord Stark se pose des questions sur le décès de Jon Arryn, » continua-t-il. « Mestre Pycelle lui a prêté un ouvrage.

\- Une discussion avec lui s'impose donc.

\- Une discussion que vous n'entretiendrez pas, votre majesté, comme à l'ordinaire.

\- Votre ton moqueur, Littlefinger, » répliqua-t-elle. « Pourrait presque passer pour irrespectueux. Vous avez promis à Lady Catelyn de protéger son époux, ce n'est là… Qu'un moyen parmi tant d'autres de vous assurer qu'il ne fait pas fausse route. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui alors que son visage se crispait. Elle savait croiser les renseignements qu'elle obtenait et si sa propre troupe d'espions n'était ni aussi importante ni aussi performante que les leurs, elle était suffisante pour vérifier la plupart des informations qui parvenaient jusqu'à elle. Et celle-ci en faisait partie, ainsi que beaucoup d'autres qu'elle se gardait bien de révéler. Elle devait rester l'innocente et naïve princesse aux yeux du plus grand nombre, y compris de la reine. Ce n'était pas le plus difficile cependant elle passait pour parfaitement idiote à ses yeux. Un avantage auquel elle tenait. Sachant les relations étroites entretenues par la reine avec Varys et les échanges entre ce dernier et Baelish… Elle lui adressa un sourire empli d'une douceur feinte. Quelle comédie elle jouait. _Si j'y étais obligée, je pourrais devenir actrice,_ pensa-t-elle avec un certain amusement.

« Ne faites pas cette tête. Varys ne m'a dit cela que depuis peu de temps. Ce n'est pas comme si jouer avec Ned Stark ne vous amusait pas, » soupira-t-elle d'une voix suave. « Par où devrait-il commencer… Le preux écuyer ou le modeste forgeron ?

\- Votre patience vous honore, majesté, mais le temps ne tardera plus à manquer.

\- Faites comme il vous semble bon, Petyr. Je n'ai personnellement fait aucune promesse. »

Elle se retourna dans un envol de voilages et sortit dans la cour extérieure. Elle évita plusieurs collisions avec les domestiques et regagna la cour intérieure, cette fois-ci. Elle avait promis à Sansa qu'elle l'accompagnerait se promener sur les remparts du Donjon Rouge et elle avait de toute façon des choses à lui dire. Elle aperçut Baelish sortir à son tour de la salle du trône tandis qu'elle traversait le pont-levis. Elle devait rejoindre la jeune fille dans le bois sacré, tandis que lui se dirigeait vers les jardins où elle avait vu Eddard se diriger. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance, mais il était terriblement prévisible quand il le voulait. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant.

Elle traversa les bosquets jusqu'à atteindre le bois sacré où elle trouva Sansa agenouillée en train de prier. Elle n'était pas surprise à proprement dit, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir soumise à ces dieux-ci. En bonne jeune fille élevée par une Tully, elle trouvait les douces figures des septuaires bien plus attirantes que les dures légendes du Nord. Peut-être était-elle plus attachée à ses racines qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle attendit qu'elle se redresse pour lui faire signe de venir et non de s'incliner de nouveau. Elle saisit son bras et la mena jusqu'à la promenade. La jeune fille resplendissait. Ses caméristes, habituées à s'occuper d'une princesse, faisaient sur elle un travail fantastique. Habillée et coiffée à la mode de Port-Réal, elle irradiait d'une réelle beauté. Rien d'étonnant à ce que Joffrey n'ait pour l'instant rien trouver à redire sur sa promise. Elle désigna devant elle un bateau dirigé vers l'horizon.

« Sansa, ma douce, sais-tu ce que transporte ce bâtiment ? » La jeune fille secoua la tête. « Du vin. Il repart pour Dorne, à l'heure qu'il est. J'aimerais beaucoup m'y rendre, moi aussi.

\- Mais vous n'en avez pas besoin ! Vous êtes à la capitale, au centre du monde, et vous êtes princesse.

\- Il est vrai. A ce propos, as-tu revu mon frère, dernièrement ? Je n'ai guère l'occasion de le voir.

\- Oh oui bien sûr ! Ainsi que la reine. Oh, Lyarra, s'il te plaît, tu dois me dire la vérité, » geignit la jeune fille en la fixant. « Ne suis-je donc pas assez bien pour le prince ? J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'apprécie plus. Sont-ce mes cheveux ?

\- Ne t'angoisse pas pour si peu. Joffrey est quelqu'un de… Compliqué. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour concevoir ce que sera votre mariage. »

Elle lui serra un peu plus le bras et vit sa jeune cousine se rasséréner. Etait-ce donc si facile de convaincre une enfant que son mariage ne serait pas un désastre ? Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle. Elle avait déjà repéré deux espions de la reine en la personne de ses demoiselles de compagnie et soupçonnait trois autres d'être au service de Varys. Le moindre de ses mots était écouté, soupesé, analysé. Le moindre faux-pas lui serait aussitôt reproché. Il n'y avait aucun endroit où elle puisse être sincère. Elle n'était plus au Nord. Sansa ne paraissait pas s'en rendre compte. Ses mots sortaient aussi naturellement que les babillements d'un oisillon. Il lui faudrait perdre des plumes pour comprendre qu'elle devait les retenir. Elle pencha la tête et se mit à regarder le ciel. Bleu azur, comme à l'ordinaire. Bleu pali par la chaleur de cette fin d'été. La fin d'une période bénie de tous les dieux. Et ce n'était pas le cas que météorologiquement, malheureusement.

« Sansa…, » tenta-t-elle avec prudence. « Tu es une jeune fille merveilleusement jolie et tu as de la conversation. Ceci étant dit, tu dois faire attention aux propos que tu tiens.

\- Mais la reine est toujours honnête et affable. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas faire de même ?

\- La reine ne craint rien des intrigues de la cour, mon amie. Tu dois savoir que le moindre de tes mots peut devenir une arme. Contre les autres, certes, mais aussi contre toi.

\- Je ne comprends pas, » s'étonna la jeune fille. « Tu es si spontanée et spirituelle ! Tu ne mesures pas en permanence tes paroles, ce n'est pas possible.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Comprends juste que la cour est dangereuse et que je ne fais que te donner des conseils pour toutes les années que tu y passeras. »

Elle paraissait troublée par ce que Lyarra venait de lui dire. Comme si elle lui avait raconté une histoire compliquée, ou quelque devinette. Elle hésitait à sourire ou à être sérieuse, attitude qui revenait à avouer que sa cousine avait tenté de la mettre en garde quant à son attitude trop… Naïve face à la reine. Aussi, elle la prit par la taille et lui proposa de lui faire visiter les jardins jusqu'aux nombreux promontoires élevés au dessus des flots. L'idée fit sourire la jeune Stark et la déconcentra. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle comprendrait la dureté de la cour. Il allait falloir qu'elle l'éprouve elle-même pour se rendre compte que tout n'est pas bon à dire dans la capitale. Comme son père, elle ne croyait pas en la malveillance des hommes. Mais contrairement à lui, elle allait épouser un des hommes les plus malveillants que Westeros ait jamais porté sans rien savoir du monstre qu'il était en réalité. Et il n'était pas question qu'elle le lui dise c'était à la fois dangereux pour Sansa mais aussi et surtout pour Lyarra qui ne manquerait pas d'être clouée au piloris pour avoir calomnier son prince de frère.

Elle abandonna cette technique. Sa cousine ne jouerait aucun rôle dans le jeu de sa propre existence, en tout cas pas pour l'instant. Quoiqu'elle puisse lui dire, tout finirait par ressortir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle se contenta alors de lui parler des fêtes organisées par son père, des chasses grandioses et des chanteurs qui se promenaient de ville en ville pour avoir la chance d'être, un jour, invités par la cour. Cela suffit pour mettre des étoiles dans ses yeux. Naïve, candide petite fille prise dans l'escarcelle d'un jeu qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre. Si Lyarra voulait réussir à la sauver, c'est à son père qu'elle allait devoir s'adresser. Ce serait fait… Dés le lendemain. Baelish n'allait pas pouvoir tout faire à sa place sans qu'elle n'ait à y perdre.

Le lendemain fut d'ailleurs le jour de lancement du tournoi. La foule était compacte dans la cour et seuls les représentants des plus hautes maisons eurent droit à une place assise. La sienne était près de son père, bien sûr, et de ses frères et sœur. Elle n'éprouvait cependant aucune attirance pour ce genre de divertissement, d'autant plus que son père, déjà saoul, vociférait déjà à pleine voix et exigeait que la joute commence. Elle restait immobile et digne tandis que le roi détruisait le peu de crédibilité qu'il pouvait lui rester. Un regard à la reine lui rappela qu'elle était aussi douée qu'elle à ce jeu là. Elle ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de voir Sansa jeter un petit regard enamouré à Joffrey qui l'ignora superbement au plus grand désappointement de cette dernière. Elle secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation, ce qu'il ignora de même. Si la petite Stark se mettait à douter des sentiments de son prince, elle deviendrait certainement obséquieuse à l'extrême à l'égard de la reine… Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : la mise en péril de son père. Si elle venait à apprendre que la Main commençait à fureter dans les affaires de Jon Arryn, rien ni personne ne pourrait le protéger de la colère de Cersei Lannister. Elle repoussa cette idée. Parfois, elle se disait que boire autant que son père devait être facile. Plus besoin de penser ou de réfléchir, en tant que princesse, tout lui viendrait à la bouche prémâché. Dommage que ce ne soit pas ainsi qu'elle vit les choses. Alors qu'elle observait les tribunes, elle vit Petyr Baelish se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Sansa, sa sœur et leur Septa. Ce qu'il leur dit, elle ne put l'entendre, éloignée qu'elle était. Mais elle vit la manière dont il regardait la jeune fille. _Il voit sa mère en elle,_ pensa-t-elle. C'était intéressant. Et potentiellement utile de le savoir. Elle était toute à ces pensées quand elle vit son père se relever et tituber pour tendre son verre à un valet et lancer à la cantonade :

« J'attends depuis des siècles. Que les joutes commencent, avant que je me pisse dessus ! » Les deux jouteurs se présentèrent alors respectueusement. Ser Gregor Clegane et Ser Hugh du Val. Elle se glaça. « Oui, oui épargnez moi vos simagrées, battez vous ! »

Si seulement elle ne s'était figée qu'à cause de l'humiliation publique qu'elle était en train de subir. Hugh du Val était le jeune écuyer de Jon Arryn, une des dernières personnes à l'avoir vu vivant… Nommé chevalier peu après sa mort et pavanant désormais dans une rutilante armure argentée. Rien qui ne la surprit, ou qui ne lui apprit quoique ce soit, somme toute. Mais il se battait contre la Montagne. Le monstre Clegane. Le frère du Limier, le responsable de l'atroce brûlure qui le défigurait. Elle resta immobile tandis que la reine quittait la tribune et le tournoi, ulcérée de l'attitude de son époux. Peut-être qu'elle savait déjà. _Baelish a raison. Nous n'avons plus le temps. _Alors que la joute commençait à peine, elle en avait déjà deviné la fin. Elle s'excusa et se releva à son tour. Le Limier s'écarta à peine, fasciné qu'il était par la violence de son frère. Elle descendit les quelques marches et entreprit de rejoindre la tour de la Main où se trouvait Eddard. Elle fut retenue dans son élan par une main familière. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle faisait face à Renly Baratheon. Le frère de son père, son oncle. Bien qu'il pût passer pour son frère, tant il était jeune. Elle soupira.

« Lord mon oncle, j'ai à faire.

\- Oh je n'en doute pas. Mais je ne te conseille pas d'y aller maintenant, très chère Lyarra. Ta belle mère préférée se trouve déjà là où tu penses aller.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Je l'ai vu entrer dans la tour de la Main à l'instant, » dit-il alors que derrière eux retentissait un immense craquement suivit d'un silence assourdissant. « Il semble que ce pauvre Ser Hugh ait perdu la vie. »

Elle détourna le regard. Evidemment. Personne ne pouvait vaincre la Montagne, et encore moins un jeune blanc bec comme cet imbécile d'Hugh. Un vassal des Lannister tuant une des rares personnes liée de près ou de loin à Jon Arryn et sachant ce qu'elle savait… Ce n'était pas une coïncidence, bien sûr que non. Renly l'observa et éclata de rire en la fixant. Il y avait trop de monde pour qu'elle se laisse aller à de tels épanchements de trouble.

« Eh bien, ma chère nièce, étais-tu amoureuse de ce chevalier de seconde zone ? Il était médiocre à l'épée, et pas seulement…

\- Oh non, » répondit-elle, enfin consciente de sa réaction. « Mais je n'ai jamais apprécié les tournois. Trop sanglant pour moi.

\- Pauvre petite princesse. »

La mascarade avait suffisamment été jouée. Renly dans le rôle de l'oncle moqueur et rabaissant, Lyarra dans le rôle de la petite nièce-victime. Il s'inclina légèrement et retourna à son siège. Le tournoi ne faisait que commencer et elle était déterminée à aller voir Eddard, même s'il fallait pour ça interrompre la reine. Les logements de la Main étaient à peu près hermétiques aux multiples espions, ce qui permettait à des conversations un peu plus… Privées de s'y tenir. Tant que Cersei serait dans les environs, cependant, ce ne serait pas possible. Devant les gardes postés à chaque angle et à chaque porte, elle fit mine d'être écoeurée. Il était de notoriété générale que la prince Lyarra ne supportait pas ce genre de spectacle. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai, d'ailleurs elle appréciait les combats lorsqu'il était bien fait. Et à force égale, ce qui n'était ici absolument pas le cas. La Montagne n'était de force égale à personne, sinon peut-être à son frère qui n'était de toute façon pas chevalier.

Lorsqu'elle grimpa les marches, elle se retrouva face aux gardes de la reine. Il n'allait pas la laisser passer, bien entendu, tant que cette dernière n'en aurait pas fini avec la Main. Elle les salua et resta debout. De là où elle était, elle entendait la conversation qui se tenait à l'intérieur. Enfin, à en juger par le ton de leur voix, la conversation semblait avoir tourné en joute verbale depuis un déjà un certain temps.

« Que croyez vous-accomplir ?

\- Le roi m'a fait venir auprès de lui pour servir le royaume, » entendit-elle répondre la voix rauque de Ned. « Ce que je ferai jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ordonne autre chose.

\- Vous ne l'aiderez ni ne changerez l'homme. Il fera ce qu'il veut ainsi qu'il l'a toujours fait. Vous ferez de votre mieux pour ramasser les morceaux.

\- Si c'est cela qu'on attend de moi, alors que je m'y emploierai.

\- Il est vrai que vous n'êtes qu'un soldat, » le railla la reine. Elle se tendit. « On vous donne des ordres et vous y obéissez. Après tout c'est adéquat. On a préparé votre frère aîné à mener, et vous à suivre.

\- On m'a aussi préparé à tuer mes ennemis, majesté.

\- Moi aussi. »

Ce dernier échange clôtura la conversation. Les choses étaient beaucoup plus avancées qu'elle ne l'avait prédit. Beaucoup plus avancées et beaucoup plus critiques. La reine se doutait de quelque chose. Cet abruti de Pycelle n'avait sans doute pas manqué de la prévenir qu'il avait emprunté le livre et elle n'entretenait aucun doute sur le fait que Baelish ou Varys ait pu lui rapporter les récentes investigations de la Main. D'où la mort d'Hugh du Val. Combien de temps leur faudrait-il avant qu'ils ne mettent la main sur le forgeron ?

Quand la reine sortit, elle s'arrêta devant elle. Elle était surprise et par dessus tout agacée. Lyarra s'inclina profondément, tandis qu'elle descendait les marches raide du donjon avec impatience. _Qu'elle continue de me prendre pour une petite sotte,_ pensa-t-elle. _Elle m'ouvre la voie du trône. _Une fois les soldats partis à sa suite, elle vint frapper à la lourde porte de bois. Elle n'avait pas d'escorte pour garder la porte mais finalement peu lui importait. Elle entendit la voix de Ned, quelque peu agacée, lui ordonner d'entrer. Ce qu'elle fit, avant de verrouiller la serrure derrière elle. Il fouillait dans ses papiers, l'esprit apparemment ailleurs. Elle s'approcha de lui.

« Lord mon oncle. Je peux revenir plus tard, si cela vous sied davantage.

\- Vous ne me dérangez pas, princesse, » dit-il en relevant les yeux vers elle. « Vous êtes superbe. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas au tournoi ?

\- Je pourrais vous retourner cette question. Je vous répondrais cependant que je ne goûte pas ce genre de spectacle.

\- La reine était à votre place il a quelques instants. Êtes-vous venus pour le même motif qu'elle ? »

Elle secoua la tête et s'assit dans un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau de la Main. Elle s'était assise là il y avait quelques mois à peine, à l'époque où c'était Jon Arryn qui occupait ce poste. C'était là… Qu'elle l'avait aiguillé vers sa mort. Et vers la vérité. Elle fit signe à Eddard de faire de même. Il hésita, avant de finalement venir près d'elle. Elle l'observa longuement. Il lui parut que les quelques semaines qu'il avait passés à la capitale l'avaient déjà vieilli. Et pour cause combien de problèmes lui tombaient dessus en si peu de temps ? Le mariage de Sansa, la mort pour le moins suspecte de son ancien ami et père d'adoption, les menaces de la reine, les insinuations de Baelish… Pour quelqu'un d'entrainé, c'était déjà beaucoup. Pour un nordien, c'était beaucoup trop. Elle lui prit la main avec délicatesse. Elle était calleuse, la main d'un guerrier. D'un homme.

« J'en doute fort, » reprit-elle. « Lord Baelish m'a averti qu'il vous avait parlé de Ser Hugh du Val.

\- En effet. En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ?

\- C'est qu'il vient de mourir, mon oncle. Un éclat de la lance de la Montagne s'est fiché dans sa gorge. »

Elle vit le regard de Lord Stark se troubler. Il commençait à comprendre. Il était temps. Elle soupira tristement et se releva. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre de ce bureau exigu. En contrebas s'étendaient le Donjon Rouge, la citadelle de Maegor et Port-Réal. Au loin, elle pouvait presque voir la Néra et ses navires. Elle le laissa réfléchir quelques instants. Il ne semblait y avoir personne aux alentours, bien qu'elle ait été très probablement suivie par un des petits oiseaux de Varys. Qu'il l'entende, ce ridicule volatile. Elle n'en avait cure.

« Hugh du Val était un des derniers à avoir vu Jon Arryn avant qu'il ne tombe malade, » chuchota-t-il, pensif. « Jory Cassel n'a pas réussi à lui parler, quand je l'aie envoyé le faire.

\- Il était imbu de son rang. Fait chevalier sitôt Jon Arryn mort… Je ne l'aurais pas fait. Il ne le méritait pas.

\- Pourquoi venez-vous m'annoncer cela ?

\- Parce qu'il se passe des choses, Lord Stark, et vous savez que tout cela n'est pas sans lien avec la mort de votre prédécesseur… Et la chute de votre fils, » dit-elle à voix basse. « Je ne peux vous en dire plus pour l'instant. Rendez vous sur la dépouille de ce pauvre chevalier demain, peut-être comprendrez-vous mieux ce que cette mort implique. »

Elle parlait par énigmes. Elle avait définitivement trop côtoyé les chuchoteurs. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix avec la surveillance accrue que n'allait pas manquer d'instaurer Cersei, il ne fallait pas que le moindre de ses mots puisse être mal interprété. Elle n'en avait déjà beaucoup dit et pourtant Eddard ne paraissait pas comprendre. Bon sang, il avait vu le forgeron et son apprenti, il avait lu le livre ! Il n'était pas idiot… Mais la reine avait peut-être raison sur un point. L'homme n'était pas un meneur, ni un homme à réfléchir à ce genre d'intrigues. Il était un soldat, un seigneur, certes, mais un seigneur d'une terre comme le Nord, où les problèmes se règlent au fil d'une épée et non au fil d'une conversation. Elle effleura le livre de Pycelle du bout des doigts. _La Généalogie et l'Histoire des grandes maisons des Sept Couronnes, _un grand recueil de toutes les généalogies des grandes maisons de Westeros jusqu'au règne du roi Daeron II. Baratheon, Lannister, Stark, Martell, tout y était consigné. Date de naissance, de décès… Apparence physique, trait de caractère notable, parfois. Un trésor de consignation méthodique.

« Princesse, vos mots sont obscures.

J- e le sais, Lord Main, » murmura-t-elle comme pour elle même. « Lady Arryn vous a fait parvenir une lettre accusant les Lannister de la mort de feu son époux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. Mais je ne suis pas certain de comprendre où vous voulez en venir.

\- Bientôt vous comprendrez. Je n'ai aucun doute là dessus. Savez vous d'ailleurs que du cabinet de Mestre Pycelle ont disparu des flacons d'une étrange substance nommée larmes de Lys ?

\- Il a écarté la thèse de l'empoisonnement quand je lui ai emprunté cet ouvrage, » répondit-il en désignant le livre. « Les Lannister n'avaient aucune raison d'assassiner Jon Arryn, c'est grâce à lui qu'ils se sont élevés au trône.

\- Que ne ferait-on, pour obtenir ce trône de métal ? Je vous souhaite le bonsoir, Lord Stark. Puisse votre visite être instructive. »

Elle s'inclina légèrement tandis qu'il lui baisait la main avec respect. Elle descendit lentement les marches de la tour en espérant que son oncle serait capable de tracer mentalement les liens entre tout ce qu'il savait déjà._ Dans le cas contraire, _pensa-t-elle, _nous sommes perdus. _Le temps qu'elle pensait avoir fuyait à trop grande vitesse. Elle devait parler à Baelish ou Varys. Il allait falloir aller plus vite encore, quitte à brusquer les choses et à faire voler en éclat toute la discrétion qu'elle s'était faite fort de conserver. La reine était encore aveuglée par son orgueil, Joffrey lui faisait confiance et Sansa… Sansa ne savait rien. Tant que c'était le cas, le seul problème qu'elle aurait à régler serait son père et sa propension à agir selon son code de l'honneur... Ce n'était pas une mince affaire mais elle en était capable.

Quand elle regagna ses appartements et qu'elle croisa son reflet, elle se mit à douter. Oui, elle en était capable. Mais elle avait déjà causé la mort de Jon Arryn, d'une certaine manière. De ceux qui savaient, il ne restait plus que son oncle Stannis, stationné à Peyredragon. Si Ned Stark venait à savoir, elle était pratiquement certaine qu'il ne réagisse pas correctement. Prévenir Robert… Serait sans doute son obsession. Ce n'était pas un mauvais début, si seulement il se limitait à ça. Le connaissant et sachant à quel point Eddard avait rejeté l'idée horrible que les bébés Targaryen avaient été massacrés, il chercherait à protéger ses enfants… Et ceux du roi. S'il venait à causer sa perte, elle ne pourrait ralentir sa chute sans être entrainée à son tour. Ses traits se durcirent. Elle ne pouvait pas fléchir, et ce quelque soit le sort que les dieux réservaient à tous ceux qui l'entouraient. La moindre faiblesse causerait sa mort. De ça, elle en était certaine.


	5. Chapter 5 - One can only suffer

**LIVRE I**

**The sleeper must awaken**

* * *

Chapitre V – One can only suffer the truth

Lyarra assistait à une farce. Une très mauvaise farce dont l'acteur principal était le roi. Lancel Lannister, son écuyer, tentait par tous les moyens de le faire rentrer dans son plastron. C'était un vieux plastron, celui qu'il portait à l'époque de la bataille du Trident et de la rébellion Greyjoy. Autant dire qu'en quinze ans et avec tout le poids qu'il avait pu prendre, il était évident qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à le fermer. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil, visage fermé, à secouer la tête d'un air de désapprobation intense. Elle avait demandé à Ser Barristan de prévenir la Main que son roi était en train de se préparer pour la mêlée de l'après-midi, espérant que son père, à défaut d'écouter sa fille, écouterait au moins son meilleur ami. Le jeune écuyer, lui, faisait de son mieux pour tenter d'ajuster l'armure sur son ivrogne de roi. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, alors que le garçon osait enfin lui dire qu'elle était trop petite et qu'il ne pourrait jamais la refermer. Elle vit alors le visage de son père prendre une teinte cramoisie, tandis qu'il se mettait à vociférer.

« Ta mère était une putain vraiment débile qui avait un gros cul, tu le savais ça ?

\- Père !

\- Regarde moi cet idiot ! Une seule couille et pas de cervelle, » répliqua le roi d'une voix avinée. « Même pas fichu de mettre une armure correctement à son roi.

\- Tu es trop gros pour ton armure. »

Ned venait d'entrer et, bras croisés, observait la scène. Lancel s'était écarté avec le plastron et baissait ostensiblement les yeux. Elle se releva et s'approcha de son oncle qui pencha la tête d'un air entendu. Il était le seul à pouvoir dire ce genre de choses et c'était de bonne guerre n'était-ce pas la première chose que le roi lui avait dite, tout juste arrivé à Winterfell ? Elle rejeta une mèche de cheveux en arrière, espérant trouver en la Main un soutien contre la folie de son père. Il ne pouvait pas participer aux joutes, pas dans le contexte actuel et pas avec la forme physique déplorable qu'il entretenait. S'il avait un jour été un excellent combattant, ce n'était absolument plus le cas et n'importe quel chevalier serait capable de le désarçonner et de le tuer en moins de temps qu'il n'en aurait fallu pour le dire.

« Gros. Gros, tu as dit ? C'est comme ça que tu parles à ton roi ? » demanda-t-il, faussement énervé. Il ne fallut pas plus que quelques secondes pour que les amis rient à l'unisson, accompagnée par la jeune fille et, plus timidement, par l'écuyer. Quand Robert s'en rendit compte, il le fixa. « C'était drôle, non ?

\- N-Non majesté.

\- Non ? Tu n'aimes pas la plaisanterie de la Main ?

\- Tu le tortures, ce pauvre garçon, » s'amusa Ned.

\- Tu as entendu la Main, le roi est trop gros, va chercher l'étireuse à plastron. Tout de suite ! »

Le jeune homme s'enfuit en courant de la tente sous leurs éclats de rire. Lyarra regretta quelques instants les mauvais traitements que son père faisait subir à son écuyer et elle devina sans peine que Ned partageait cette pensée. Elle fut néanmoins soulagée de voir cette stupide armure s'éloigner. Une raison de plus pour qu'il ne participe pas à la mêlée. L'étireuse à plastron… Pauvre Lancel. Si une telle chose existait, sa tâche aurait été bien plus simple. Elle laissa la Main s'incliner devant elle et secoua la tête d'un air désabusé.

« Combien de temps mettra-t-il à comprendre que vous venez d'inventer cette machine, père ?

\- Peu m'importe, » répondit-il en se servant un verre de vin. « Au moins cet imbécile heureux est parti.

\- Peut-être faudrait-il l'inventer.

\- Oui c'est ça, rigole. Regarde-moi pendant le tournoi, je sais encore manier une lance.

\- Ce n'est pas ton rôle de jouter, » répliqua Ned. « Laisse ça aux hommes plus jeunes.

\- Pourquoi, parce que je suis roi ? Mais j'en ai rien à branler, j'ai envie de frapper quelqu'un. »

Elle roula les yeux. Le roi Robert Ier du nom était parfois un bien piètre monarque. Et en cet instant, sa bedaine laissée découverte par sa chemise trop petite, un verre à la main, dieu qu'il l'était. Elle s'approcha et saisit cette main. Elle le sentit s'adoucir. Sa présence, bien qu'elle l'agace de plus en plus par sa propension à le contredire, restait le meilleur moyen de lui faire entendre raison. Peut-être son travail conjoint avec sa Main allait-il le convaincre de rester assis à sa place et d'admirer le tournoi plutôt que d'y participer.

« Et qui te rendra la pareille ?

\- Quiconque en est capable ! Et le dernier debout…

\- Sera vous, » dit-elle d'une voix suave. « Aucun homme dans les Sept Couronnes ne prendra le risque de vous blesser. Ils vous laisseront tous gagner.

\- Par les dieux… Quelle bande de lâches, » grogna-t-il en s'asseyant. Il caressa maladroitement la main de sa fille et désigna l'entrée de la tente. « Lyarra, laisse moi avec ma Main. Va donc profiter du tournoi et des beaux chevaliers, puisque ton père ne rentre plus dans son armure.

\- Bien, père. Mon oncle. »

Elle s'inclina et sortit. Ils avaient gagné, elle n'avait aucune raison d'insister et de rester. Et elle avait des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de s'occuper de son père. Dehors, le tournoi se préparait. Ser Loras Tyrell contre la Montagne, encore une fois. Dans les tribunes, elle vit Sansa s'angoisser, une rose à la main. Le Chevalier des Fleurs avait dû lui offrir une faveur avant de mettre son casque. Près d'elle, son oncle Renly regardait la préparation avec un sourire, confiant qu'il était en son ami. Il était en train de parier avec Littlefinger, probablement sur la victoire de Ser Loras. Elle rejoignit sa place dans la tribune royale, le temps de voir qui vaincrait qui. Elle appréciait le jeune chevalier, elle devait l'admettre. Beau de figure, il avait une conversation relativement agréable. Le présent qu'il venait de faire à Lady Sansa n'était cependant qu'une broutille qu'il aurait oublié dans quelques heures. Elle salua Joffrey qui lui adressa un sourire satisfait. Son père rejoignit sa place peu après et la joute commença.

Les deux cavaliers s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que la lance de Ser Loras désarçonne la Montagne qui s'écroula au sol. Le silence se fit. C'était improbable, hautement improbable et cela n'aurait pas été possible s'il n'avait pas pris avantage du fait que sa jument, en chaleur, allait distraire l'étalon de Ser Gregor. Elle ne le quitta d'ailleurs pas des yeux. Il réclama son épée, tandis que son adversaire paradait sous le regard mauvais de Baelish qui venait sans doute de perdre une somme considérable. Les choses se précipitèrent quand il abattit son imposante lame sur sa propre monture avant d'attaquer Loras. Ce dernier était sur le point de perdre la vie quand Sandor Clegane s'interposa. Elle ne dissimula pas sa surprise, ni l'aise qu'elle ressentit à voir les choses tourner en ce sens. Ainsi, ce Chien des Lannister n'était peut-être pas aussi fidèle que son attitude le laissait croire. Sous les yeux médusés de la foule, fascinés de Joffrey et passablement agacés du roi, les deux frères se mirent à se battre. Jusqu'à ce que le monarque se relève.

« Arrêtez cette folie c'est votre roi qui vous l'ordonne ! » tonna-t-il tandis que le Limier tombait à genoux et que son frère quittait la lice. « Laissez le partir !

\- Je vous dois la vie, chevalier, » dit Ser Loras, apparemment aussi surpris qu'elle.

\- Je ne suis pas chevalier. »

C'était peine perdue. Il fut désigné grand gagnant sur sa demande sous les acclamations de la foule. Elle applaudit avec les autres, le regardant fixement. Il surprit son regard mais ne le soutint pas. Quel dommage. Elle ne resta pas longtemps, le reste du tournoi ne l'intéressant que très peu. Elle lança un sourire amusé à Renly, qui hocha la tête, et quitta la cour. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Lord Varys et son ami, Illyrio Mopatis. Un rendez-vous qu'elle n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde, étant donné la teneur des informations qui devaient y être échangées. Elle se glissa dans les couloirs étroits d'un des donjons et descendit les marches jusqu'à atteindre les sous-sols du castel. Elle jeta un regard aux immenses crânes de dragons entreposés là, attristée comme toujours de les voir recouverts de cette épaisse couche de poussière qui en dissimulait la brillance. Un piètre lieu de repos pour ces imposantes bêtes de feu. Elle en effleura un. Meraxès. Le dragon de Rhaenys Targaryen, la sœur épouse d'Aegon le Conquérant. Que de belles histoires elle avait pu entendre sur ces dragons. Que de morts horribles ils avaient pu provoquer. _Beauté, en ce monde, rime toujours avec danger_, pensa-t-elle. Alors qu'elle marchait dans le clair obscur des torches, elle ne mit que peu de temps à repérer les épaisses silhouettes de ses interlocuteurs. Illyrio était un ami cher de Varys, datant de l'époque où tous deux n'étaient que des malfrats à Essos. Elle n'avait pas plus confiance en l'un qu'en l'autre, mais il recueillait des renseignements vitaux et elle avait été conviée. Elle les salua, laissant l'un et l'autre appuyer leurs lèvres contre sa main.

« Eh bien, je vous écoute, » dit-elle avec froideur. « Je ne suis pas venue ici pour avoir le plaisir de vous voir.

\- Bien sûr, votre majesté. Vous savez déjà que la Main a découvert un bâtard et qu'il est en possession du livre, bien sûr. Le reste ne va pas tarder à suivre, mais ce qu'il fera… Les dieux seuls le savent. Ces imbéciles ont essayé de tuer son fils.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin de vous, Lord Varys, pour savoir cela. D'autant que pire que cette tentative de meurtre est le fait qu'ils aient échoué.

\- Le Loup et le Lion vont se battre férocement, votre majesté, » ajouta Illyrio. « Nous serons bientôt en guerre et pourtant nous ne sommes pas prêts. »

Elle croisa les bras. Tout ceci n'était qu'un ramassis de banalités qu'elle savait depuis déjà un mois. Elle n'avait pas pris le risque d'être suivie ici pour s'entendre raconter ce dont elle avait été témoin. Elle fit quelques pas à l'écart des deux hommes, tandis qu'ils l'observaient. Elle ne savait pas pour qui ou pour quoi ils travaillaient exactement. Etait-ce pour le royaume, comme ils se plaisaient à le dire ? Pour le roi ? Pour la Main ? Pour eux-mêmes ? Toujours était-il qu'elle perdait son temps.

« Je crains que ne rien apprendre de plus que je ne sache déjà en restant parmi vous, aussi…

\- Princesse, attendez, » la retint Varys d'un air mielleux. « La Main risque de mettre beaucoup trop de temps à comprendre. Et nous ne pouvons en perdre, d'autant que Khal Drogo risque de devenir entreprenant, avec la naissance de son fils.

\- La naissance de son fils ? Daenerys Targaryen est enceinte de son seigneur des chevaux ?

\- En effet. Et si une Main a pu mourir… Pourquoi pas une deuxième ?

\- Maître Illyrio, cette Main est mon oncle, » le coupa-t-elle. « Tant que sa mort n'apparaît pas… Indispensable, je tiens à sa vie.

\- Temporisez, me dites-vous, votre majesté. Faites vites, je vous réponds. Il ne s'agit plus d'un jeu pour deux joueurs.

\- Ça ne l'a jamais été, Lord Varys. Jamais. »

Elle salua les deux hommes et disparut dans l'ombre des dragons. Les cartes ne cesseraient donc jamais d'être rebattues ? Quoiqu'elle ne craigne pas cette gamine mariée de force à un de ces barbares de Dothraki, il était évident qu'un héritier mâle mettait en danger la couronne déjà fragile. Qui sait ce qu'une fillette pouvait bien réussir à faire faire à son époux ? Si elle parvenait à le convaincre de traverser le détroit, ce serait une armée de fou furieux qui déferlerait sur Westeros. Rien de suffisant pour prendre le pouvoir, évidemment, mais un désagrément de plus dont personne n'avait besoin. Ils avaient encore quelques temps, cependant. Suffisamment pour se débarrasser de ce problème, en tout cas. Pour Eddard… Elle remonta à la surface et se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle du Conseil. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'y siéger, en tant que femme non nominée. Mais elle avait besoin de savoir ce qui allait se faire. Elle s'arrêta devant une glace pour épousseter sa robe et remettre sa coiffure en place. Elle se composa un visage neutre et entra.

A l'intérieur attendaient déjà Renly, Baelish et Varys qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, avait été plus rapide qu'elle. C'est probablement lui qui avait prévenu le roi, de toute façon. Ils lui jetèrent un regard surpris, mais la laissèrent prendre place. Le roi ne tarda pas à arriver et s'assit lourdement sur son siège. Il était visiblement furieux. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi remonté… Et l'avait de toute façon rarement vu siéger au Conseil restreint. Un regard à son jeune oncle lui fit comprendre que s'il ne notait pas sa présence, elle avait néanmoins tout intérêt à rester discrète. C'était bien mal la connaître que de lui conseiller une chose pareille, mais elle hocha la tête. Il y avait trop d'hommes d'importance pour qu'elle fasse un scandale. A peine la Main fut-elle entrée qu'immédiatement le roi ordonna qu'on exécute Daenerys Targaryen par tous les moyens possibles. Si tous hochèrent la tête en silence, Ned se releva brusquement sous le regard courroucé du roi.

« La garce est engrossée, » grinça-t-il d'une voix sombre.

\- Tu parles d'assassiner une enfant.

\- Je t'avais prévenu que ça arriverait, là-bas dans le Nord, je t'avais prévenu mais tu n'as pas voulu m'entendre ! Eh bien, entends-le maintenant : je les veux morts, la mère et l'enfant, tous les deux, et ce crétin de Viserys aussi. Est-ce assez clair pour toi ?

\- Tu vas te déshonorer à tout jamais si tu fais cela, » répondit Lord Stark d'une voix calme.

\- L'honneur ? Dis-toi bien que j'ai sept royaumes à gouverner. Un seul roi et sept royaumes, tu crois que c'est de l'honneur qui les fait se tenir tranquilles ?! Tu crois que c'est l'honneur qui maintient la paix ?! C'est la peur, la peur et le sang !

\- Alors nous ne valons pas mieux que le Roi Fou.

\- Attention Ned, attention à ce que tu dis. »

A l'instar des membres du Conseil, elle était restée muette pendant cet échange. Cette fois, elle ne pouvait intervenir. C'était l'honneur Stark contre la force Baratheon. C'était le roi contre sa Main. Si elle élevait la voix, elle risquait tout et n'obtiendrait rien. Elle n'était pas pour le meurtre de cette gamine aux cheveux d'argent, bien sûr que non. Elle était plus jeune encore qu'elle. Mais il était nécessaire, ce meurtre. Nécessaire à la paix du royaume, au maintien du trône. La situation était suffisamment catastrophique pour qu'une guerre civile ne s'ajoute pas à la somme monstrueuse de leurs problèmes. La culpabilité qu'avait ressentit Ned à l'époque du sac de Port-Réal ressurgissait sans surprise. Il n'avait pu protéger les deux enfants du prince Rhaegar, Aegon et Rhaenys. Il tentait au moins de protéger sa jeune sœur. Comme si cela allait alléger le poids de sa conscience.

« Tu veux assassiner une jeune fille parce que l'Araignée a entendu une rumeur ?

\- Pas une rumeur, messire, » intervint l'intéressé. « La princesse est bien enceinte.

\- De qui tenez-vous l'information ?

\- De Ser Jorah Mormont. Il joue le rôle de conseiller pour les Targaryen.

\- Mormont ? Vous nous apportez les murmures d'un sinistre traître qui est à l'autre bout du monde et vous appelez ça un fait !

\- Jorah Mormont est un marchand d'esclave. Pas un traître, » glissa Littlefinger. « Cela fait peu de différences, je sais, pour un homme honorable. »

La pression montait graduellement autour de la table. Renly gardait obstinément le silence, lui qui n'avait rien à faire dans cette discussion. Elle-même ne savait que dire face à cette joute verbale unilatérale. Ned perdait, et il le sentait. Il s'énervait. Ce qui était si rare qu'elle peinait à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu ainsi. Les voix montèrent en volume, les conseillers conseillèrent comme ils purent sous le regard imperturbable de la Main. L'un disait que si un fils devait naître, des centaines d'innocents mourraient. L'autre ajoutait qu'il était plus humain de l'éliminer maintenant et d'épargner ces mêmes innocents. Quand le frère du roi prit enfin la parole, ce fut pour rappeler qu'ils auraient dû être tués des années plus tôt. Baelish termina en conseillant qu'on lui tranche la gorge. Elle-même n'ajouta rien. En elle se jouait la joute de sa conscience morale et de sa conscience politique. De son honneur nordien et de son ambition sudiste. Elle n'émit pas un son, observant Eddard qui s'approchait du roi.

« Je t'ai suivi dans la guerre. Deux fois. Sans le moindre doute, sans aucune hésitation. Mais cette fois je ne te suivrai pas, » dit-il d'une voix qui trahissait sa colère. « Le Robert avec qui j'ai grandi ne tremblait pas devant l'ombre d'un enfant encore à naître.

\- Elle doit mourir.

\- Je refuse de prendre part à cela.

\- Vous êtes la Main du Roi, Lord Stark. Vous ferez ce que j'ordonne ou je me trouverai une main qui le fera. »

Les deux amis se jaugèrent longuement, jusqu'à ce que Ned arrache l'insigne de sa poitrine pour la jeter sur la table. Elle écarquilla les yeux. _Oh non. _Elle se releva immédiatement, à l'instar de son père. Elle s'approcha de son oncle qui la repoussa. Il regarda le roi droit dans les yeux.

« Je lui souhaite bien du courage. Je te croyais un homme meilleur.

Dehors. Dehors, va te faire voir, j'en ai terminé avec toi. File, retourne vite à Winterfell ! Je ferai empaler ta tête sur une pique, je la clouerai moi même pauvre crétin ! Tu crois pouvoir remettre en cause mon autorité avec ton orgueil et ton honorabilité ?! C'est la guerre ! »

Il continuait de hurler alors même que la Main… L'ancienne Main avait déjà quitté la salle. Le silence retomba, abasourdi. Les conseillers s'entre-regardèrent avant de se lever et de quitter la salle, un à un. Seule elle resta avec son père tremblant de fureur. Qu'avait-il fait ? L'insigne de métal poli luisait doucement sur la table de bois sombre, comme pour leur rappeler ce qui venait d'être dit. Elle la saisit. Elle était encore chaude d'avoir été portée. Le regard de Robert était fixe. Sans doute se retenait-il de renverser la table, les chaises, d'arracher les tapisseries. Elle tentait de rassembler ses pensées. Elle avait besoin d'Eddard. S'il quittait son poste, un Lannister le remplacerait et personne, oh non, personne ne s'opposerait à leur hégémonie. Et elle... Elle serait mariée, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tout pour l'éloigner du trône. Quelqu'un comprendrait tôt ou tard qu'elle savait tout. Elle finirait morte au fond d'un trou, aussi jeune que sa mère. Elle serra son poing sur l'insigne. Non. Il n'était pas question qu'elle tombe à cause de l'orgueil de ses pairs. Elle la reposa et quitta la salle à son tour. Elle avait à peine atteint la porte que Petyr Baelish la retint et l'entraina dans un recoin. Elle ne se débattit pas et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle y voyait brûler une flamme d'amusement. _Quel abruti._

« Alors princesse ? Qu'est ce que ça fait, de voir tous ses espoirs tomber à l'eau ?

\- Aucun de mes espoirs n'est tombé à l'eau, » répliqua-t-elle d'une voix cassante. « Allez-vous donc regarder Ned Stark mourir ? Que direz-vous à votre douce Catelyn, quand elle apprendra que son si cher époux est mort ?

\- Que les grands de ce monde n'aiment pas l'honneur. Vous n'êtes pas intervenue, il me semble.

\- Qu'aurais-je pu dire ? Je ne suis qu'une… Petite princesse naïve et sans connaissance de la politique. »

Le regard de Lyarra s'était lui aussi mis à luire, mais d'une colère immense. Le masque craquelait sous les assauts de celle qu'elle était réellement. Elle ne compromettrait pas son trône pour une Targaryenne. Littlefinger sourit. Quel feu couvait dans ce si jeune corps, devait-il penser. Quelle femme se cachait derrière le vernis d'innocence. Il lâcha un petit rire. Elle ne cilla pas.

« C'est vrai. Une petite princesse innocente et inconsciente des implications de ses actions.

\- Envoyez Lord Stark au bordel de Chataya, » lui ordonna-t-elle. « S'il comprend, il réintégrera ses fonctions.

\- Vous sous-estimez son sens de l'honneur.

\- Oh, non, Lord Baelish. Justement. »

Elle le repoussa et disparut dans la cour. Le dernier regard qu'il lui jeta fut un regard presque admiratif. Cette fille était une Cersei en puissance – à ceci près qu'elle se dissimulait bien mieux qu'elle quand il s'agissait de comploter. Il la devinait partant vers ses appartements, ou même vers ceux de la reine. Faire sa cour en toute innocence. Complimenter son frère. Elle s'était ménagée des soutiens puissants qui la protégeraient si quoique ce soit devait arriver. Peut-être restait-il quelque chose d'utilisable chez elle.

En réalité, elle se dirigeait vers ses propres quartiers. Elle av ait besoin de solitude pour réévaluer la situation. Bien heureuse aurait-elle été si elle avait seulement pu être seule ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Renly qui l'attendait visiblement. Il s'approcha immédiatement d'elle et, en tout état de cause, elle le fit entrer dans ses appartements. Ils étaient d'une taille conséquente, bien qu'assez simplement meublés. La seule véritable excentricité des lieux résidait dans l'immense terrasse à laquelle elle avait seule accès. Des appartements de princesse, c'était évident. Elle aurait pu l'inviter à la suivre dans sa chambre, là où elle était à peu près certaine de ne pas être écoutée. Mais si quelqu'un les observait, une telle invitation pourrait être sur-interprétée, d'autant que l'affection que le Lord d'Accalmie portait à sa nièce était largement connue. Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et poussa un soupir d'épuisement. _Qui voudrait être roi dans de telles conditions ?_

« Ma très chère nièce, je te vois bien lasse.

\- Je n'ai que l'impression que le royaume part à vau-l'eau, ce n'est pas grand chose. Le roi a besoin d'Eddard Stark.

\- Et Eddard Stark a besoin de toi. Il semble qu'il n'ait pas encore compris quoi que ce soit, » fit-il avec un sourire. « D'autant plus que son épouse a arrêté le Nain.

\- Tyrion ? Oh dieux… Pourquoi le monde entier désire-t-il la guerre ?

\- Ne fais pas comme si tout cela ne te servait pas, Lyarra. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Son oncle voyait clair dans son jeu, mais y participait. S'il l'appréciait, c'était en partie parce qu'elle avait l'esprit et la volonté que son père, autrefois, avait possédés. Il s'affala en face d'elle. Que son oncle avait une prestance étrange, dans ses vêtements recherchés. Son charisme était évident, ainsi que son charme, mais tout cela sonnait faux, la plupart du temps. Avec elle, cependant, il était d'une sincérité réelle. Quand elle était plus jeune, il avait partagé une partie de ses jeux, dénigrant avec elle sa belle-mère et son frère pendant ses caprices. Ils étaient complices et surtout lucides sur les qualités et les défauts de l'autre. Renly était un courtisan d'exception, d'une compagnie délicieuse, mais lui mettre le moindre pouvoir entre les mains aurait été une immense erreur. Rien que son poste au Conseil restreint lui semblait être une aberration, mais elle n'était pas sensée avoir d'avis sur la question.

« Avez-vous des nouvelles de Stannis ?

\- Oh, oui. Il attend patiemment que le monde se mette à brûler pour apparaître comme le sauveur de la situation, » railla-t-il. « Si ta question était de savoir s'il était toujours avec toi, la réponse est oui.

\- Et vous ?

\- Avec qui puis-je donc être ? Joffrey ? Laisse moi rire. »

Ce qu'il fit immédiatement après. Elle secoua la tête et ne put retenir un rire. Serait-elle restée sérieuse qu'il en aurait prit ombrage, de toute façon. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'entretenait aucune sympathie pour Stannis qu'il considérait comme rigide, austère et particulièrement ennuyant. Elle allait faire demander un domestique et une cruche de vin quand un jeune homme entra sans frapper. C'était Lancel Lannister. Elle fronça les sourcils et se redressa. Renly tourna à peine la tête.

« Eh bien. Quelle entrée fracassante.

\- Votre majesté, Lord Baelish m'envoie pour vous prévenir que le Lord Main a été attaquée en ville, » dit-il précipitamment. « Jory Cassel, le capitaine de sa garde, a été tué ainsi qu'une bonne partie de ses hommes.

\- Et Lord Stark ?

\- Il est vivant mais blessé.

\- Qui a fait ça ?

\- C'est que…

\- Parle, » le tança Renly sans délicatesse. « Avant que je ne t'y force.

\- C'était la garde rouge, seigneur. »

Elle acquiesça le coup. La garde rouge de Jaime Lannister. Le piège était en train de se refermer.


	6. Chapter 6 - Long awaited wakening

**LIVRE I**

**The sleeper must awaken**

* * *

Chapitre VI – Long awaited wakening

Assise sur sa terrasse, Lyarra observait le détroit à l'horizon, les allers et venues des navires. Dans la tour de la Main, le roi et la reine attendaient le réveil d'Eddard Stark. Elle savait ce que Cersei allait exiger. Rétribution pour l'enlèvement de son nain de frère et pour ce qu'elle considérait comme une agression de Ser Jaime. Elle n'était pas assez proche pour entendre les cris et les ordres, mais ça ne pouvait être calme. Elle avait un verre de vin dornien à la main, délicieux si elle n'avait pas à le boire à un instant pareil. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Robert allait exiger que son ami reprenne son poste et qu'il ordonne à son épouse de libérer Tyrion. Il partirait chasser dans le Bois-du-Roi dés qu'il aurait réglé cette sinistre affaire. _Evidemment. _Fuir les problèmes était une des compétences principales de son père. Quant à Lord Stark, il acquiescerait. Le roi absent, tout pouvait arriver. Tout et donc rien de positif. Elle posa son verre et se dirigea vers son balcon. Un vent chaud soufflait et la journée s'annonçait radieuse. Il y a un an, elle aurait sans doute pris un bain. Elle aurait invité Lady Sansa à venir avec elle. Mais la même Lady était actuellement enfermée dans sa chambre et surveillée par sa Septa. Sage décision, s'il en était. Elle irait sans doute la visiter dans l'après-midi. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée. On frappa brusquement à sa porte et un garde entra, présentant Littlefinger. Elle ordonna qu'on le laisse entrer et que l'on ferme la porte derrière lui. Elle resta fixée sur l'horizon. Ses informations étaient confuses, quoique claires sur un point : il avait fui en apercevant les soldats Lannister.

« Quel courage vous avez montré hier, Lord Baelish.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Sans moi, Lord Stark se serait probablement vidé de son sang.

\- A-t-il au moins vu l'enfant ?

\- Bien sûr, » répondit-il. « Pour qui me prenez-vous ?

\- Pour le tourne-casaque que vous êtes. »

Elle se tourna vers lui et le fixa. Il avait été utile. Elle ne pouvait désormais plus compter sur lui. Il sentait le vent tourner dangereusement, tout comme elle. Mais contrairement à Lyarra, il pouvait se désolidariser de ce… Mauvais côté qu'elle représentait. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, cependant. Il avait déjà beaucoup fait et, couplé avec l'action de Varys et la sienne, les choses n'étaient pas aussi catastrophiques qu'elles auraient pu l'être. Il se détourna et s'accouda au balcon. Sans doute n'avait-il pas ce genre de vue de ses appartements.

« Vous êtes peu reconnaissante, votre altesse

\- Je n'ai pas à l'être, » rétorqua-t-elle. « Vous servez vos propres intérêts en précipitant la chute de Ned Stark.

\- Oh, Lyarra. Ne me faites pas croire que vous n'en tirez pas profit.

\- Tant que le roi est à la chasse, non. Je n'en tire aucun profit. »

Elle rentra dans son salon et l'observa se servir un verre d'alcool. Elle aurait pu l'empoisonner, ce vin. Elle aurait débarrassée de ce gêneur. A aucun instant il n'avait soupçonné qu'elle ait pu y penser. Elle étouffa un sourire. _Ils me sous-estiment tous. _Cette pensée, loin de la contrarier, la soulagea. Sa partition n'était pas encore obsolète. Elle réajusta une des tresses qui couraient le long de ses joues d'un geste distrait. Littlefinger l'observait depuis la terrasse, alors qu'elle jouait avec ses mèches de cheveux sombres. Lorsqu'il eut fini son verre, il se glissa derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle le regarda dans le miroir.

« Personne n'obtient le trône en ménageant les pours et les contres, » murmura-t-il. « Il faudra un jour choisir entre votre honneur et votre ambition.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que ce n'est pas déjà fait ? »

Sa voix, basse et charmeuse, parut éveiller chez Baelish des sentiments divers. Le regard presque langoureux qu'elle lui coula le frappa comme un coup de poignard, tandis que le sous-entendu de ses mots suaves le laissa indécis. Elle en profita pour s'écarter et sortir, laissant l'homme seul devant sa coiffeuse. Jouer de ses charmes n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle faisait souvent. Mais aux grands maux… Elle descendit les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'à la cour et croisa la reine apparemment furieuse. Une rougeur s'étendait sur sa joue pâle. Elle venait d'avoir été giflée par son époux et elle ne le cachait pas. Si cela pouvait prouver la violence du roi… Elle s'arrêta pour s'incliner mais cela ne lui suffit pas. Elle la retint par le bras.

« Vous complotez avec les Stark, Lyarra. Je ne suis pas aveugle.

\- Votre majesté, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez…

\- Je sais que vous discutez très souvent avec Lord Baelish, » la tança-t-elle. Ses yeux verts auraient pu la tuer s'ils en avaient la capacité. « Ne le niez pas. Vous avez orchestré l'enlèvement de Tyrion.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? » balbutia-t-elle. « Votre frère a été enlevé ? Où ? »

L'innocence qu'elle était parvenue à mettre dans sa voix troubla Cersei qui la relâcha. Elle s'écarta avec une prudence feinte. Elle avait toujours fait semblant de craindre sa belle-mère. Quelques années plus tôt, cette peur était réelle. Depuis qu'elle avait en sa possession des vérités bien plus puissantes que le pouvoir réel de la Lionne, elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus à la considérer comme une menace. Elle baissa les yeux. Elle copiait l'attitude de Sansa. Et à la vue de la réaction moqueuse de la reine, sa stratégie fonctionnait.

« Tu es vraiment plus idiote que je ne le pensais. Comment une fille comme toi pourrait-elle comploter, c'est vrai ? Tu n'es pas capable de te tenir au courant de ce qui arrive autour de toi.

\- C'est que, votre altesse, je n'ai aucune compétence en politique.

\- C'est évident. Disparais de ma vue, petite sotte. »

Elle la repoussa. Lyarra trébucha avant de se rattraper à la rambarde d'un escalier. Elle resta prostrée ainsi jusqu'à ce que la reine disparaisse. Elle soupira de soulagement. Elle avait réussi à la leurrer, une fois de plus. Mais pour combien de temps encore, ça, elle était incapable de le dire. Elle sortit rapidement de la citadelle de Maegor pour rejoindre le bois sacré. Elle avait besoin de prier ses dieux, quand bien même ils ne l'entendraient pas. Elle regrettait qu'il n'y ait pas de barral à Port-Réal qui lui permette de réellement communiquer avec les anciens dieux. Ce vieux chêne blanc n'était qu'un ersatz fade du magnifique arbre de Winterfell. Elle soupira en repensant au castel de son enfance. Ils n'étaient rentrés à la capitale que depuis un mois et il lui semblait pourtant que cela faisait des siècles qu'elle avait vu Robb et les autres. Elle espérait qu'il se souviendrait de leurs derniers mots. Ils se révèleraient plus bien importants qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer à cet instant.

Elle resta longtemps agenouillée là, à ressasser tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel quand elle quitta le bois, calmée et reposée. La Main allait devoir tenir audience à la place du roi, aujourd'hui. Elle avait le droit d'y assister, bien que seul Ned eût le droit de s'asseoir sur le trône. Elle passa la porte de la salle du trône alors qu'il n'y avait que lui et le Grand Mestre Pycelle. Les courtisans n'étaient pas encore là. Elle s'inclina légèrement et vint s'asseoir près du trône, sur un fauteuil placé là. Oh, ce n'était pas le sien. C'était sans doute celui d'un des conseillers de la Main. Elle penchait pour Baelish, étant donné que Ser Barristan et Renly étaient partis avec le roi chasser. Peu lui importait. On ne la délogerait pas. La salle se remplit progressivement, alors qu'elle sentait l'angoisse gagner Eddard. Il y avait une canne, près de lui. Sans doute ne pouvait-il marcher sans cette dernière. Quand Littlefinger arriva, ce fut avec un troisième fauteuil qu'il fit placer à côté du sien, quelque peu en retrait. Il venait prendre note de ce qui se dirait, aux vues de son pupitre et de sa plume. D'ici à ce qu'il biffe le compte-rendu…

Une fois les courtisans tous entrés, on annonça un groupe de paysans du Conflans. Elle comprenait brusquement beaucoup mieux l'inquiétude de la Main. Les terres du Conflans servaient de tampons entre celles des Lannister et des Stark. Avec le récent enlèvement de Tyrion et la rixe en pleine ville, les tensions devaient être à leur paroxysme. Ils s'inclinèrent tous respectueusement bien que maladroitement. Eddard leur fit signe de se relever et elle leur sourit. Ils étaient visiblement éprouvés et pas seulement pas la route qu'il avait faite jusqu'à la capitale Elle imagina avec difficulté ce qui avait bien pu leur arriver chez eux. N'entendant personne prendre la parole, elle s'éclaircit la voix.

« Mes braves, vous semblez avoir souffert de la route. Qu'on leur apporte de l'eau et du vin, » ordonna-t-elle tandis que des serviteurs disparaissaient dans les alcôves. « On nous rapporte que vous venez du Conflans. Parlez en toute confiance.

\- Ils ont tout brûlé, là-bas… Nos champs, nos réserves de grains, nos maisons, » commença celui qui se présentait comme leur chef alors que ses compagnons buvaient à longs traits. « Ils ont violé nos femmes puis les ont violé encore et quand ils ont eu fini, ils les ont achevé comme ils l'auraient fait avec des animaux. Ils ont couverts nos enfants de pois et ils… Ils y ont mis feu.

\- Des brigands, assurément.

\- Oh ce n'était point des voleurs. Ils ne nous ont rien pris. Ils ont même laissé quelque chose quand ils sont partis, votre majesté.

\- C'est à la Main du Roi que tu t'adresses, pas au roi, » le reprit vertement Pycelle. « Le roi est à la chasse. »

L'empressement du Grand Mestre à remettre à sa place la seconde personne la plus puissante du royaume ne parut pas agacer qu'elle. Lord Stark lui adressa un regard entendu, alors que l'homme saisissait un sac apparemment lourd. Il en défit la cordelette et en déversa son contenu sur le sol de marbre. Tous froncèrent le nez en voyant apparaître un tas humide de choses roses. L'odeur était au delà du supportable, tant ces immondices avaient eu le temps de macérer lors de leur voyage. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de comprendre. Du poisson. Plus précisément de la truite.

« Des poissons. La truite est le blason de la maison Tully, » commenta Petyr Baelish. Il se pencha vers elle et se mit à chuchoter. « N'est-ce pas la maison de votre tante ? Tully, votre altesse ?

\- Ces hommes… Portaient-ils un blason ? Une bannière ?

\- Non, rien, votre… Main. Celui qui les conduisait… Il dépassait d'un bon pied tous les hommes que j'ai connu dans ma vie. Celui là, je l'ai vu fendre en deux le maréchal Ferrand, je l'ai vu coupé la tête à une cheval d'un seul coup de son épée aussi vrai que je suis ici !

\- Cela ressemble à quelqu'un que nous connaissons, » dit-elle à Ned. « La Montagne

\- Pourquoi Ser Gregor serait-il devenu brigand ? Cet homme là a été fait chevalier.

\- Je l'ai entendu nommé le Chien Fou de Tywin Lannister, » répliqua-elle « Vous lui connaissez aussi ce surnom.

\- Il est vrai que si les Lannister s'avisaient de planifier des attaques sur des villages placés sous la protection du roi, cela serait presque aussi présomptueux que d'attaquer la Main du Roi dans les rues de la capitale. »

Pris au milieu de la joute verbale de ses conseillers et de sa nièce, Eddard paraissait perdu au point de ne pas avoir entendu le sous-entendu de Littlefinger. Quant à elle, elle ne put retenir un regard noir à son encontre. Il n'était ni le moment ni le lieu de parler de cet événement, d'autant plus qu'il avait été dissimulé à la cour. Elle posa les mains sur les accoudoirs ornementés et attendit. La Main finit par reprendre la parole. Il désigna dans la foule un jeune chevalier qu'elle n'avait croisé que rarement à la capitale. Un dornien des montagnes, Lord Béric Dondarrion. Il le chargea de se rendre au castel des Clegane avec cent hommes. _Rien de nouveau sous le soleil,_ songea-t-elle. Le roi aurait sans doute commandé la même chose. Ce qui vint à la suite, en revanche, la stupéfia… Et la terrifia. Il se leva et marcha difficilement jusqu'à la limite du promontoire sur lequel le trône était posé et déclara d'une voix forte :

« Au nom de Robert de la maison Baratheon, premier du nom, roi des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, seigneur des Sept Couronnes et protecteur du royaume, je vous charge de faire peser la justice du roi sur le prétendu chevalier Gregor Clegane et tous les complices de ses crimes. Je le désavoue et jette sur lui l'opprobre, je le dépossède de tous ses rangs et titres, de toutes ses terres, de tous ses biens et je le condamne à mort.

\- Messire, voilà.. Voilà une décision bien rigoureuse, » tenta un Pycelle défait. « Il convient peut-être d'attendre le retour du roi Robert…

\- Grand Mestre Pycelle.

\- Messire.

\- Envoyez un corbeau à Castral-Roc. Informez Tywin Lannister qu'il est sommé de venir à la cour afin de répondre des crimes de ses bannerets, qu'il y arrive sous quinze jours sous peine de se voir déclarer ennemis de la couronne et traître au royaume. »

Une rumeur se propagea dans la salle. Tous les courtisans s'entre-regardaient, murmuraient, alors que la Main descendait les quelques marches du trône, suivi de près par ce vautour de Lord Baelish. Elle resta muette, soufflée par la violence de la sentence. Elle était juste, ça ne faisait aucun doute et sans nul doute méritée mais… Eddard ne pouvait se permettre de tels épanchements de justice alors même que sa propre vie était en danger. Révoquer les titres et biens du chien de Tywin était déjà une erreur. Convoquer le seigneur de Castral-Roc alors qu'il était le père de la reine et le premier créancier de la couronne était une folie. Elle resta figée, debout près de son fauteuil. Si le roi avait réclamé à sa Main de faire la paix avec sa belle-famille, il paraissait assez évident qu'il ne l'avait pas écouté. Il était incontrôlable et elle savait pourquoi. Il craignait pour sa famille. Il ne faudrait que très peu de temps avant qu'il ne décide de quitter Port-Réal ou, à défaut, d'envoyer ses filles bien loin de la capitale. En temps normal et dans l'abstrait elle le comprenait. Aurait-elle eu de la famille qui lui soit réellement proche et aussi faible que les filles Stark qu'elle l'aurait enjoint à fuir – bien qu'elle n'en eusse de toute façon pas. Mais elle avait besoin de Sansa ici. D'autant plus que la jeune fille serait capable de jeter son père aux flammes sans le vouloir si cela signifiait pouvoir être mariée à son prince et lui faire des enfants blonds. _Des enfants blonds…_

Elle sortit rapidement de la salle du trône, flanquée de deux gardes qui refusèrent de la laisser. Ce n'était pas des gardes Stark. Ils étaient venus la surveiller. Elle ne put retenir un sourire. Ils allaient être servis, si c'est à Cersei qu'ils rendaient des comptes. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune fille et laissa un des deux soldats frapper. Elle entra à sa suite et les congédia. Ils fermèrent la porte et attendirent derrière celle-ci. La jeune fille et sa Septa étaient en train de coudre. Elles posèrent toutes deux leur ouvrage et s'inclinèrent élégamment. Elle leur sourit et s'assit près d'elles. Elle pencha la tête en observant sa cousine. Chaque jour qui passait voyait sa transformation en fille du Sud se parfaire. Elle oubliait sans aucun doute ses origines, ou se rassurait en se disant que celles de sa mère n'étaient pas aux Nord. Dans tous les cas, la jeune Stark devenait une Lannister avant même d'avoir à en endosser le nom.

« Tu arranges tes cheveux comme une véritable sudiste, ma douce.

\- Nous sommes au Sud, votre majesté. Cela me paraît normal de me vêtir comme les femmes d'ici.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Ce n'était pas un reproche. »

La jeune fille adressa un regard victorieux à sa Septa. Lyarra arqua un sourcil. Venait-elle de se voir reprocher ses vêtements et sa coiffure ? Elle détourna son attention sur la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle avait certainement été arrangée avec goût par la reine avant l'arrivée de sa future belle-fille. Tout comme elle se plaisait à faire décorer ses appartements, y ajoutant toujours plus d'or et de rouge que la princesse s'empressait de faire remplacer par du noir. Un véritable combat se jouait depuis toujours entre les deux femmes sur les couleurs qu'elles arboraient… Et sur le nom qu'elles portaient. Cersei se faisait toujours appeler par son nom de jeune fille, alors même que quinze années s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle s'était mariée. Lyarra, elle, comptait bien conserver son nom aussi longtemps que possible.

« Quelle chance vous avez d'avoir une belle-mère aussi attentive et attentionnée que la reine, princesse !

\- J'en suis consciente, » répondit-elle avec prudence. « C'est une joie de voir qu'elle t'a fait part de son affection envers moi.

\- Elle s'enquiert très régulièrement de vous et de vos sentiments quant au mariage de Joffrey. Elle a sans doute peur que vous ne vous sentiez mise de côté.

\- Sans aucun doute. Je suis heureuse pour Joffrey et pour toi et nullement jalouse. »

Sansa sourit délicieusement. Oh non, elle ne l'enviait pas. Sans le vouloir, sa cousine venait de lui révéler une chose dont elle se doutait : la reine s'arrogeait l'appui de tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Dieux que la sensation du collet se resserrant autour de sa gorge était étrange. La seule personne qui paraissait pouvoir la sauver du piège royal paraissait être la Main si seulement elle venait à l'écouter. Peut-être son propre frère… Elle allait devoir être plus assidue quand la cour qu'elle lui faisait. Quitte à se parjurer, mais seule importait sa survie. Morte elle ne serait plus qu'un fantôme bientôt oublié. Elle hocha la tête et se releva. Elle leur fit signe de ne pas faire de même.

« Je venais m'assurer que la future princesse allait bien. Je suis enchantée de voir que c'est le cas.

\- C'est trop d'honneur que vous faites à Lady Sansa, » fit la Septa d'une voix courtoise. « Votre altesse. »

Elle sourit une dernière fois et sortit. Les deux gardes étaient toujours là, bien sûr. Elle allait quitter la tour de la Main quand elle entendit des bruits de talons volontaires. Elle s'arrêta, comprenant qu'ils venaient en sa direction. Son cœur ralentit. Etait-ce une embuscade ou un quelconque moyen de la perdre ? Elle jeta un regard à ses plantons qui ne le lui rendirent pas. _Pas maintenant… _Elle se tendit et fixa l'angle de couloir d'où allait apparaître la ou les personnes. Quand elle vit que ce n'était que son frère, elle retint un soupir de soulagement et s'inclina. Apparemment surpris de la trouver là, il se dirigea vers elle pour venir baiser sa main. Qu'il pouvait parfois être chevaleresque, son monstre de demi-frère.

« Etiez-vous en train de visiter Lady Sansa, ma chère sœur ?

\- En effet. Elle ne parle que de vous, » sourit-elle. « Vous trouverez en elle une épouse des plus fidèles.

\- Croyez-vous… Qu'elle soit réellement digne de moi ? Elle n'est qu'une nordienne et même jolie, elle reste issue de ce peuple de rustre, » remarqua-t-il de sa voix aigre et égotique. « Bien sûr, elle est votre cousine, mais vous avez été élevée en grande partie à Port-Réal, aussi les habitudes du Nord n'ont pas pris sur vous.

\- Bien entendu. M'autoriserez-vous à parler librement ?

\- Faites, vous êtes ma sœur. »

Elle prit un air gêné – ce qu'elle n'était pas. Elle regarda en direction de la porte de sa cousine, fermée. Elle devait avoir repris son ouvrage et sa conversation avec Septa Mordane. En elle hurlaient ses exigences morales qui la condamnaient déjà quant à ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle brida ces cris discordants. Joffrey était persuadé d'être le meilleur, le futur roi, le monarque le plus éclairé que Westeros ait jamais connu. Le conforter dans cette idée n'était pas difficile. Ca n'impliquait que des mensonges… Que des mots, des paroles pourtant si puissantes. Elle prit sa respiration.

« Il est possible que Sansa Stark ne soit qu'une jolie idiote et qu'elle ne soit pas digne de votre clairvoyance, » fit-elle d'une voix confidente. « Mais elle est un excellent parti. Elle vous offrira l'appui du Nord et de nombreux héritiers, si on en croit la fertilité de sa mère.

\- Vous avez raison Lyarra. Comme très souvent. Il est triste que ma mère ne reconnaisse pas votre intelligence. »

Il hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur. _Touché. _Elle s'inclina et le vit se diriger vers les appartement de sa fiancée. Les laisser compter fleurette… C'était une des seules choses qu'elle pouvait faire actuellement. Si elle parvenait à entrer dans ses grâces comme elle-même parvenait à le faire, peut-être réussirait-elle à faire de son mariage une réussite partielle. Une fois dehors, elle se permit d'errer dans les jardins, sur les terrasses. Il était temps… De prendre du bon temps. Au moins en apparence. La princesse n'était pas connue pour son goût de l'oisiveté.

Incroyable, comme le temps paraissait être étiré. Alors que les évènements semblaient se précipiter, les heures et les minutes tardaient, se languissaient quelque peu. Comme si elles avaient peur de trop vite passer. Elle croisa bien du monde, dans les jardins, et ce jusqu'à tard dans la soirée. Personne n'osait l'avouer, mais l'hiver se profilant apparaissait comme une terrible menace. Elle oubliait souvent que l'été durait depuis déjà trop longtemps, concentrée qu'elle était sur la situation politique. Le climat… Elle considérait qu'ils auraient tous les temps de se préoccuper de l'hiver quand la paix serait revenue entre les maisons. Ce n'était guère qu'une opinion de sudiste, mais ses priorités se plaçaient là. Ce n'est qu'à l'issue de sa longue promenade entrecoupée d'échanges de banalités qu'elle regagna les quartiers royaux pour dîner. En l'absence du roi, le repas fut glacial, uniquement entrecoupé des histoires de Tommen et des rires de Myrcella. La reine resta silencieuse, se contentant de répondre à ses enfants et de lui lancer des regards réguliers, surveillant ses réactions. Elle était sincèrement amusée par les pitreries de ses cadets, aussi il ne fut pas difficile pour elle d'avoir l'air d'une jeune fille de son âge à cet instant précis. Que cette vue ait satisfait ou agacé la reine, elle ne sut pas. Elle quitta la table avant cette dernière, prétextant une fatigue due à l'audience de la Main.

Dans la chambre, les chandelles avaient été allumées et brillaient d'un éclat si persistant qu'il lui parut s'y trouver comme en plein jour. La lune était ronde dans le ciel. Elle n'était pas pleine, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Elle l'observa de longs instants avant de saisir les quelques lettres qui couvraient son petit bureau. Elles étaient toutes cachetées. Une missive ordinaire de la Garde de Nuit, lui annonçant sans doute les nouvelles recrues. Elle la parcourut rapidement. Jon Snow serait bientôt intégré à la garde. Rien d'étonnant. La deuxième venait du Val, elle était cachetée par le sceau de la maison Hersy un calice ailé. Elle entretenait dans cette minuscule maison subalterne des contacts et l'un d'eux se faisait fort de l'informer de tout ce qui se passait aux Eyrié avant Varys lui-même. _Raté, _pensa-t-elle en lisant tout de même le pli. Au moins lui annonçait-il que Tyrion Lannister avait survécu et qu'il avait gagné son procès par combat. Enfin, son reître, un certain Bronn qu'il n'avait sans doute pas manqué de soudoyer et d'appâter. Bien qu'elle n'apprécie pas le Nain, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Eût-il perdu que Ned Stark aurait été tué dans la nuit et le Nord envahi dans les heures qui auraient suivi. La troisième et dernière lettre avait été envoyée par son oncle Stannis. Sa prose était aussi stricte que lui et elle n'espérait pas y trouver la moindre fioriture. Sous couvert d'en informer le roi, y étaient consignés la liste des vaisseaux stationnés à Peyredragon et Accalmie ainsi que ceux qui, potentiellement, viendraient en aide à la couronne. Une flotte importante, très importante, presque autant que celles des Fer-Nés des Îles de Fer. Elle hocha la tête et replia la lettre. Elle lui répondrait dés le lendemain. _Quelle correspondance._

Elle allait rejoindre sa chambre et se dévêtir quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Elle poussa un sourire agacé. L'empêcher de se reposer était en train de devenir un sport national et rien ne pouvait l'énerver plus prodigieusement. Elle resserra les pans de sa robe déjà dégrafée et ordonna qu'on entre. Elle n'avait aucune camériste avec elle, pas le soir. Leurs piaillements l'épuisaient au plus haut point. C'était un garde Stark. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Lord Stark veut vous voir de toute urgence, votre altesse.

\- A cette heure-ci ?

\- Il dit que ça ne peut attendre demain.

\- Bien, » dit-elle en détachant le moindre de ses mots. « Laissez-moi enfiler quelque chose de plus chaud et je vous suis. »


	7. Chapter 7 - Who are you, the proud Lord

**LIVRE I**

**The sleeper must awaken**

* * *

Chapitre VII – Who are you, the proud Lord said

Sa main endolorie peinait à tracer les derniers mots de sa dernière lettre. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, elle n'avait pas eu le temps. Ni l'esprit à se reposer. La discussion qu'elle avait eue avec la Main l'avait catastrophée… Terrifiée, même. Enfin, Eddard avait compris. Enfin il savait que les enfants de Cersei Lannister n'étaient pas ceux du roi, mais ceux de son frère. Enfin elle allait pouvoir faire éclater la vérité aux yeux de tous et pas seulement à ceux de ses proches. Enfin elle allait retrouver sa place légitime de seule héritière à son père. Son soulagement, à cet instant, était à son paroxysme. Mais Littlefinger avait raison. Elle avait sous-estimé le sens de l'honneur de son oncle. _« Je vais dire à Cersei de retourner à Castral-Roc et de protéger ses enfants, »_ lui avait-il déclaré. Tout, elle avait _tout_ dit pour l'en dissuader. Elle avait promis qu'elle intercéderait auprès de son père pour que rien n'arrive à ses frères et sœurs, mais il ne croyait pas que quiconque puisse arrêter Robert. Elle avait essayé de lui faire comprendre que tout dire à la reine revenait à programmer sa propre mort, celle de Sansa et Arya et surtout celle du roi. Il n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il ne croyait pas qu'elle puisse être aussi cruelle.

Repenser à cette conversation la crispa. Elle abattit son poing sur la table en lâchant un juron. C'était terminé. Dés lors qu'il lui aurait tout dit, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Le roi était encore à la chasse. Quelque soit la manière, elle était certaine qu'il n'en reviendrait pas. Et elle… Ces lettres étaient les dernières qu'elle pourrait envoyer. Elle allait devoir se soumettre aux Lannister pour sauver sa vie. Ce n'était plus après le trône qu'elle courait, mais après sa propre survie. Eddard creusait sa tombe, elle tentait de s'en échapper. Stannis et Renly seraient les seuls sur qui elle allait pouvoir compter. Et Robb… Elle devait le prévenir. Elle reprit sa plume et termina sa lettre. _Les temps troublés dont je t'avais parlé à Winterfell sont en train d'arriver. _Elle aurait tout fait pour ne pas avoir à écrire ces mots. Le soleil venait juste de se lever, dehors. Bientôt, ses caméristes allaient arriver et elle devait avoir envoyer toutes ces lettres avant. Avant qu'elle ne soit définitivement prise au piège. _Il va me falloir me taire, désormais. Cette lettre est la dernière que tu recevras de moi. _A part sans doute celle l'enjoignant à se plier à la couronne. A moins qu'elle ne soit pas celle qui l'écrive, ce serait à elle d'ordonner à son cousin de prêter serment au futur roi. _Je ne sais ce qu'il adviendra de ton père, mais il est en danger. Prépare toi et prépare tes armées. Ne te bats pas pour moi, bats toi pour lui. _Si jamais son ost arborait l'or et noir des Baratheon, elle était finie. Il fallait que les Lannister croient qu'il n'agirait que pas vengeance… Ou par volonté de récupérer son père, ses sœurs. Pouvait-elle seulement lui faire confiance ?

Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas se reposer là dessus. Mais elle pouvait au moins préparer le terrain. Elle cacheta toutes les lettres de son sceau personnel, une tête de cerf faisant face à une tête de loup hurlant. Elle avait ordonné qu'on lui crée ces armoiries pour s'opposer à celles de ses frères et sœurs incluant le lion de sa belle-famille. Son père ne s'y était pas opposé, fier qu'il était de la voir si attachées aux armes de sa mère. Depuis, elle avait coutume de sceller ses correspondances de cette emblème. Il y avait quatre missives à envoyer. Une pour son oncle Stannis, lui ordonnant de se tenir près. Une pour Robb, bien sûr. Une pour Theon Greyjoy, anticipant ses désirs de liberté et de pouvoir et lui demandant de rester fidèle à sa véritable famille. La dernière était pour Chateaunoir, qu'elle allait faire intercepter par tous les moyens. Ce n'était qu'une lettre de félicitations aux nouvelles recrues, rien de plus. Elle emprunterait les voies habituelles et découragerait les recherches des Lannister. Elle envoya le soldat Stark qui attendait là faire envoyer ces lettres à Peyredragon, Winterfell et au Mur. Quand il fut parti, elle porta une main à son visage et soupira. Un désastre. Un terrible désastre se profilait.

Quand ses caméristes arrivèrent finalement, elle s'était déshabillée et mise au lit. Elle fit mine de se réveiller quand elles entrèrent dans sa chambre et les laissèrent la parer, la maquiller, la coiffer, l'habiller. Le roi devait revenir de sa chasse dans la soirée, aussi la cour profitait-elle des derniers instants sans son ivrogne de souverain. Elle écouta leurs banalités avec le sourire, mais le cœur… Le cœur n'y était pas. Elle n'était pas même certaine de revoir son père. Un de ses oncles était parti avec lui et il ne le sauverait pas. Pas seul. Quand ce fut fini, elle était resplendissante. _Comme la mort. _Dommage qu'elle n'ait aucune volonté de sortir. Elle s'installa dans son salon et saisit un ouvrage qu'elle n'avait pas encore commencé. Si elle n'était pas à sa lecture dans les premiers temps, elle finit par oublier la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait dans les pages de son livre. Le soleil eut le temps de monter et de commencer à redescendre avant qu'elle n'en relève les yeux… Qu'elle n'en sursaute, presque, en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Elle ferma les yeux, prit sa respiration et se releva pour aller ouvrir la porte. C'était Renly. Son armure verte était couverte de sang. Il entra et ferma derrière lui alors qu'elle tombait à genoux devant lui. Il la rejoignit au sol et la prit contre lui.

« Comment, Renly ? Comment ?

\- Un sanglier géant, » répondit-il, visiblement sincèrement peiné. « Mais comment le savais-tu ? Tu es la première que je prévienne…

\- Il a enfin compris. Mais il a averti Cersei, il voulait qu'elle se mette à l'abri tant que père était loin.

\- L'imbécile…

\- Emmenez-moi près de lui. Je dois le voir… Une dernière fois. »

Elle se releva et se composa un visage digne. La tristesse qu'elle ressentait chez son oncle n'était pas due à la mort de son frère, sinon à la vue de sa nièce aussi accablée. Il lui prit le bras et la mena à travers les couloirs, les escaliers, jusqu'à la chambre du roi. Elle s'arrêta un instant. Ca faisait… Des années qu'elle n'était pas entrée. Personne n'en avait le droit, sinon la reine et les multiples prostituées de son père. Elle poussa la porte et faillit perdre connaissance. L'odeur était immonde. Un mélange âcre de bile, de sang et d'une odeur qu'elle n'identifiait pas vraiment. L'odeur de la mort, de la pourriture humaine. Le corps imposant de Robert était perdu dans les draps, sa peau rougeaude était terriblement pâle. Il paraissait groggy, que ce soit par la perte de sang ou par le lait de pavot du Mestre. Il se trouvait d'ailleurs près du lit avec la reine. Joffrey était assis à son chevet et lui tenait la main. Il était livide, son visage, défait. Elle s'approcha lentement alors que son oncle disparaissait dans les couloirs. Il allait prévenir Ned… Sans doute. Cersei la fixait mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle se précipita vers le lit, près de Joffrey qui la regarda à peine. Il les regarda tous les deux, aussi dissemblables qu'ils pouvaient être, mais aussi unis qu'ils étaient à cet instant. De son autre main, il caressa la joue de Lyarra avec douceur. Il bafouilla quelques instants avant de réussir à parler.

« J'aurais dû passé plus de temps avec vous, » fit-il d'une voix éteinte. « Pour vous montrer comment on devient un homme… Une femme. Je n'étais pas fait pour être un père.

\- Mon père… »

Elle vint caresser sa barbe hirsute, des larmes dans les yeux. Jamais il n'avait été un père correct, ni même médiocre. Il ne l'avait simplement jamais été. Toujours à ses filles, à son alcool et à ses batailles. Comment il n'avait jamais été un mari. Mais c'était son père, le dernier de ses parents vivant. Une des dernières personnes capables de lui parler de sa mère. Elle était grande, désormais. Elle n'avait plus besoin d'étreintes, des baisers et d'histoires. Mais autrefois, quand elle se réveillait de ses cauchemars, quand elle était seule dans son grand lit, autrefois elle en avait eu besoin. Sans les avoir. Mais peu lui importait. Elle aurait laissé tout, tous ses titres et toutes ses richesses pour conserver son père. Il leur adressa un sourire douloureux et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle savait ce qu'il y voyait. Le reflet des siens, le reflet du visage de la femme qu'il avait aimé. Il secoua la tête lentement.

« Tu ressembles tant à ta mère. Puisses-tu être aussi douce et forte qu'elle.

\- Vous allez vivre. Vous nous verrez grandir, Joffrey et moi. Vous nous apprendrez à…

\- Lyarra. »

Elle se tut et baissa les yeux. Elle ramena sa main à sa poitrine et retint ses sanglots. Elle était princesse. Et une princesse ne pleure pas. Le silence retomba, lourd. Douloureux. Dans le couloir, des bruits de pas se firent entendre, puis la porte. Ses deux oncles venaient d'entrer. Elle sentit la reine se tendre derrière elle. _Qu'elles finissent dans ses Sept Enfers, _pensa-t-elle au comble du désespoir. _Qu'elle meure, qu'elle souffre autant que père. _Le roi observa les nouveaux arrivants.

« Attendez, » murmura-t-il. « Il ne faut pas qu'ils voient ça. »

C'était l'heure de partir, voulait-il dire. Elle saisit la main de Joffrey et se releva. Il ne dit rien, ne fit rien sinon la suivre. Elle n'eut pas la force de s'incliner et le mena à l'extérieur. Lorsque la porte se referma et qu'ils furent seuls dehors, elle se força à rester digne. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait son père vivant. Elle sentit le poids de son frère peser contre elle. Elle en oubliait presque que cet enfant perdu était un monstre de cruauté. Elle l'entraîna avec elle jusqu'à ses appartements, les appartements princiers qu'elle n'avait jamais occupé. Elle referma la porte. La reine ne pouvait pas avoir mis sur écoute son propre fils chéri. Elle ne risquait rien tant qu'elle restait avec lui. Elle ordonna qu'on leur apporte de quoi boire et qu'on les laisse seuls. Les verres arrivèrent et les domestiques disparurent. Elle observa le jeune homme saisir sa coupe et la porter à ses lèvres. Il reprit quelques couleurs humaines, mais ne parvenait toujours pas à poser son regard. Elle soupira et posa une main sur son bras.

« Mon frère. Dans quelques heures vous serez roi.

\- Que voulez-vous que cela m'importe ? Notre père se meurt et c'est la seule…

\- Non, » dit-elle avec douceur. « Mais les courtisans attendront beaucoup de vous. Vous devrez convoquer un Conseil restreint. Affirmer votre pouvoir. Être digne de père. »

Elle jaugea sa réaction. Elle jouait à quitte ou double soit il prenait conscience de son rang et lui donnait raison, soit il refusait de l'écouter et deviendrait vite violent. Elle retira sa main et parcourut la chambre à pas lents. Elle était meublée avec goût – avec luxe. Tout était aux couleurs de la maison Lannister. Seul le trophée de chasse pendu au mur, un cerf aux larges bois, rappelait que le jeune homme était bien un Baratheon. _Juste de nom. Je ne vois que du Lion en lui. _La pièce était moins grande que son propre salon personnel et plus encombré. Elle croulait sous les meubles de bois précieux.

« Vous avez raison. Je suis presque roi. Je ne puis me laisser aller à de tels épanchements.

\- Votre tristesse est tout à fait justifiée. Elle doit cependant ne pas se montrer en public.

\- Bien sûr. Ils doivent me craindre, pas me plaindre, » ajouta-t-il d'une voix cassante. « Vous êtes intelligente, pour une femme. Pensez-vous que je doive changer les membres du Conseil ?

\- Ils sont tous très compétents. Votre âge impose cependant que vous choisissiez un régent, » dit-elle avec prudence. « Votre mère serait un bon choix, sans nul doute.

\- Vous y méritez une place. Une place de conseillère.

\- Ce serait un honneur. »

Elle s'inclina légèrement, mais longtemps. Suffisamment pour qu'elle sente le regard satisfait de Joffrey posé sur elle. Elle était en train de brader sa couronne, son trône à ce fils d'inceste. Mais rien n'était de trop quand il s'agissait de survivre et de se protéger. Dans les bonnes grâces du futur roi, elle était à l'abri de la hargne de Cersei qui se soumettrait à son fils s'il lui ordonnait d'abandonner toute poursuite ou toute menace pesant sur elle. Il appréciait sa clairvoyance et sa modestie, même si celle-ci n'était que simulée. Il pensait qu'elle était acquise à sa cause, elle qui l'avait moqué sans vergogne pendant toute son enfance. Le jeune homme avait la mémoire courte et la confiance facile. Le brosser dans le sens du poil pendant quelques années avait suffit à le mettre dans ses bonnes grâces. Elle ne retint pas un sourire quand elle le vit terminer son verre. A défaut d'avoir gagner, elle n'avait pas tout perdu. Elle devait maintenant convaincre Eddard Stark de faire de même et de se soumettre aux Lannister pour mieux les trahir quand l'heure serait venue. Ce n'était pas honorable, ce n'était pas honnête, mais ce n'était pas l'honnêteté qui sauverait leur tête.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte en prétextant avoir à faire et vouloir se rafraichir, excuse qui suffit apparemment à Joffrey, et sortit. Elle se précipita dans les marches et trouva son oncle Renly assis dans une alcôve, apparemment troublé. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et continua son chemin. Elle marchait vite, à grands renforts de voilages et de tissus flottant derrière elle. On entendait rien sinon leurs pas sur la pierre du donjon. Ils traversèrent la cour jusqu'à la tour de la Main et s'y engouffrèrent. Ned n'allait plus tarder. Elle resta debout, bras croisés. La tension de ses épaules pouvait à elle seule résumer toute l'angoisse qui l'habitait. Quand la Main apparut, elle se dirigea vers lui immédiatement.

« Lord Stark. Un instant. Seul à seul, si vous le voulez bien. »

Il les regarda tous les deux avec circonspection et congédia ses gardes. Il s'approcha et fronça les sourcils. Les complots ne l'intéressaient pas en cet instant, c'était évident. Elle leva le menton et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Père vous a nommé Protecteur du royaume.

\- En effet.

\- Elle s'en moquera, » rétorqua Renly. « Donnez-moi une heure et nous pouvons mettre cent épées sous vos ordres et ceux de Lyarra.

\- De Lyarra ? Que feriez-vous donc de cent épées ?

\- Nous frapperons. Dés ce soir, pendant que le château dormira, » dit-elle d'une voix claire. « Vous savez ce qu'est Joffrey. Le trône me revient de droit.

\- Plus vous tardez, plus vous donnez du temps à Cersei pour se préparer. Au moment où Robert mourra, ce sera déjà trop tard pour nous tous. »

Ned secoua la tête lentement et se détourna. Il se dirigea vers les arches donnant sur la cour. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas le temps de le voir hésiter, tergiverser, refuser. Son jeune oncle l'intima au calme, mais elle avait assez patienté. Si elle n'avait pas le soutien final de du Protecteur du royaume, les choses seraient bien trop longues. Bien trop difficiles à mettre en place.

« Lyarra, vous n'êtes pas l'héritière de Robert.

\- Je suis sa fille légitime. La seule, l'unique fille du roi Robert Baratheon. Que voulez-vous de plus ?

\- La ligne de succession ne passe pas par les femmes, » la coupa-t-il avec dureté.

\- La ligne de succession ne comptait pas lors de votre rébellion contre le Roi Fou, elle ne doit pas compter maintenant, » intervint le jeune Renly. « Que pensez-vous faire ?

\- Je ne déshonorerai pas les dernières heures de Robert en répandant le sang dans son château. Quand il sera mort, je ferai valoir mon titre. J'annoncerai la bâtardise de Joffrey. A cet instant seulement…

\- Vous vous ferez tué ! Mon oncle, entendez raison, soumettez vous aux Lannister et laissez-nous creuser leur chute sous leurs pieds ! »

Il la regarda dans les yeux comme il aurait regardé un enfant capricieux. Avec froideur et mépris. Elle serra les dents et hocha la tête en reculant d'un pas. La Main disparut dans ses appartements et claqua la porte. La conversation était terminée, tout comme le règne de Lord Stark. Mort avant d'être né. Un projet avorté. Un plan miné. Elle ferma les yeux et fit le deuil de tout ce dont elle avait cru. Le courage d'Eddard s'était mu en honneur crasse, un honneur qui ne lui apporterait que la mort et pire encore la souillure. Elle jeta un regard froid à Renly Baratheon. Et ils s'éloignèrent. Elle prit son bras, leur pas était plus lent. S'il fallait faire semblant, il fallait commencer maintenant.

Elle le sentit la mener jusqu'au bois sacré. Il la connaissait vraiment bien. Elle avait besoin de ses dieux, même si ces derniers n'entendaient rien à Port-Réal. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le vieux chêne. Elle resta debout, yeux fixés sur son écorce sur laquelle grimpaient la fumevigne. _Dieux avez-vous abandonné les Stark ? Rendez l'esprit au seigneur du Nord. _Elle s'agrippa au bras de son oncle comme elle l'aurait fait à une bouée si elle était en train de se noyer. Lui-même la regardait faire avec une tristesse et une inquiétude palpable. Ils n'étaient pas seuls, mais personne ne vint les déranger, ou ne tenta de s'approcher. Ils formaient une bulle protectrice autour d'eux, une bulle de silence.

« Que vas-tu faire ? » demanda-t-il finalement. « Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

\- J'ai déjà prêté allégeance au prince Joffrey. Je ne risque rien.

\- Cersei…

\- Se soumettra à son fils quand elle lui aura posé une couronne sur la tête, » dit-elle d'une voix blanche. « Je veux que vous retourniez à Accalmie. Maintenant. Travaillez avec Stannis, préparez votre prochaine attaque, formez toutes les alliances possibles. Et quand vous serez prêts, attaquez Port-Réal. Ce jour-là je serai prête. Suis-je claire ?

\- Oui, Ly… Oui, votre majesté. »

Il lâcha son bras et s'inclina devant elle comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Comme il l'aurait fait devant sa reine. Elle lui sourit avec tristesse et lui fit signe de partir. Ce qu'il fit, la laissant seule dans ce jardin. Elle serra ses mains l'une dans l'autre. Elle savait que Baelish s'était précipitée sur la Main – le Protecteur du royaume. _Peine perdue_. Il n'écouterait pas ce volatile de malheur plus qu'il l'avait écoutée elle. Il tenterait de soudoyer les gardes, il voudra faire arrêter les Lannister. Il ne parviendrait qu'à y perdre la tête. Et sa famille… Oh, pauvre Sansa. Pauvre jeune fille. Elle avait voulu qu'elle perde ses illusions. Elle avait voulu la voir grandir, la voir devenir moins naïve. Quelle cruauté qu'elle fût ainsi obligée d'ouvrir ses beaux yeux. Elle ne pourrait pour elle. Son père avait enterré sa vie en même temps que la sienne.

Elle rassembla ses esprits et laissa de côté ses pensées vindicatives. Aujourd'hui, elle devait être une parfaite petite princesse. La parfaite sœur aînée du roi. Elle se dirigea vers la salle du trône où, comme elle s'y attendait, elle trouva Joffrey, sa mère, le Grand Mestre Pycelle et la Garde Blanche. Elle s'inclina profondément, tandis que la reine s'avançait et ordonnait qu'on l'arrête. Les gardes se jetèrent sur elle, jusqu'à ce que son frère élève la voix.

« Mère ! D'où tenez-vous le droit d'arrêter ma sœur ?

\- Elle complote contre nous, mon roi, » répondit-elle, les yeux en flammes. « Elle tente de prendre votre place depuis que Lord Stark est à Port-Réal. Elle vient vous faire tuer par ses sbires.

\- La princesse Lyarra a prêté allégeance sitôt que nous sommes ressortis de la chambre de notre père, » la coupa-t-il brutalement en s'avançant vers elle. Les gardes s'écartèrent. « Je la tiens en très haute estime et j'exige qu'il en soit de même pour toute la cour.

\- Joffrey…

\- C'est votre majesté, mère. Je suis votre roi. Vous m'écouterez et vous m'obéirez comme tous mes sujets. »

Il tendit la main à sa sœur qui la saisit et se redressa enfin. Elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et apeuré. Volontairement apeuré. Lorsqu'elle croisa le visage crispé de sa belle-mère, elle retint un air victorieux. Que son frère se désigne comme étant le roi lui annonçait involontairement que son père était mort. Elle accusa le coup et s'assit sur le haut fauteuil qu'on avait apporté près du trône. Elle était à gauche du roi, la droite étant réservé à la reine régente. Se faisant, le monde s'amassait dans la salle du trône, alerté par les cloches qui sonnaient à tout rompre. _Le roi est mort, vive le roi,_ songea-t-elle tristement. Et quel roi se présentait. Il s'assit sur le trône, prenant une allure arrogante qui ne faisait que rappeler que le souverain n'était que trop jeune et trop inexpérimenté. Et trop fou, déjà.

Bientôt, c'était la Main qui entrait, accompagnée de sa garde et de Janos Slynt, commandant du Gué. Alors que la grande porte s'ouvrait, elle entendit déclamer ces mots :

« Saluons tous sa majesté Joffrey des maisons Baratheon et Lannister, premier de son nom, roi des Andals et des Premiers Hommes, suzerain des Sept Couronnes et Protecteur du Royaume ! »

Lord Stark lui lança un regard qu'elle ne lui renvoya pas. Elle se contenta de l'observer, lui et sa garde. Ce qu'il pensait faire… Elle aurait pu l'en empêcher. Sans doute. Il aurait fallu de faire disparaître le testament de Feu le roi Robert. Si elle avait eu plus de temps et s'il l'avait ne serait-ce qu'entendu, elle l'aurait peut-être fait. Mais ses actions irréfléchies avaient coûté la vie de son père. Il était temps qu'il se mette face à ses responsabilités et face aux implications de son soi-disant honneur. Joffrey, lui, ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

« J'ordonne au Conseil de prendre toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour mon couronnement, » ordonna-t-il avant d'ajouter. « Je veux être couronnés sous quinzaine. Aujourd'hui je vais accepter les serments de fidélité de mes loyaux conseillers.

\- Ser Barristan. Je crois qu'aucun homme ici présent n'a jamais pu mettre en doute votre honneur. » Lord Stark tendit un papier roulé au vieux chevalier. _Vous faites une grossière erreur…_

\- Le sceau du roi Robert. Intact. Par la présente, Lord Eddard Stark est nommé Protecteur du Royaume afin de gouverner en tant que régent jusqu'à ce que l'hériter atteigne sa majorité.

\- Puis-je voir cette lettre, Ser Barristan ? »

Cersei se leva et saisit le testament que le chevalier lui présentait. Le roi lançait des regards interloqués, inquiets et agacés autour de lui, comme une biche prise dans la lumière d'une torche. Elle-même se tendit sur son fauteuil, serrant les accoudoirs dans ses mains. Son regard ne quittait pas Lord Stark qui ne cillait pas. Quelle confiance il avait en ce bout de parchemin. Quelle confiance il avait en l'honneur inexistant des Lannister. Elle sourit en lisant les mots tracés là et joua avec les coins de la feuille.

« Protecteur du Royaume. Est-ce là votre bouclier, Lord Stark ? » fit-elle en déchirant d'un geste sec les dernières volontés de son défunt époux. « Un morceau de papier ?

\- C'était les volontés du roi…

\- Nous avons un nouveau roi. Lord Eddard, lors de notre dernier entretien vous m'avez donné un petit conseil. Permettez-moi de vous rendre la politesse ployez le genou, messire. Ployez le genou, et jurez fidélité à mon fils et nous vous autoriserons à finir vos jours dans les grises terres désolées que vous appelez votre patrie.

\- Votre fils n'a aucun droit au trône.

\- MENTEUR ! » hurla Joffrey, rougeaud. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

\- Vous vous condamnez par votre propre bouche, Lord Stark. Ser Barristan, saisissez-vous de ce traître. »

Joffrey se leva d'un bond et ordonna que l'on tue tous les Stark, tous les hommes des Stark, qu'on les tue tous. Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant. Etait-ce déjà la fin ? Eddard répliqua en ordonnant au commandant du Gué qu'il arrête la reine et ses enfants et qu'il les enferme dans leurs appartements. Elle secoua la tête lentement. Il ne la vit pas. Et tout s'enchaina. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que les soldats du Nord se fassent tous massacrer sous le regard stupéfait de leur seigneur. On ne soudoie pas un homme de la reine Cersei Lannister. Elle vit Littlefinger l'approcher. Elle dut lutter contre elle-même pour ne pas se lever. Il appliqua un poignard en acier valyrien et poignée en os de dragon contre la gorge de Lord Stark. Elle entendit ce qu'il lui dit au dessus du fracas des armes.

« Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous fier à moi. »

Si elle en doutait encore, elle se trouvait assurée d'une chose : Baelish ne courait qu'après sa propre réussite, sa propre vie. Les promesses qu'il avait faite à Lady Catelyn n'avaient été que le masque de ses actions. Le veuvage de son ancien amour ne l'arrangerait que trop. Il lui jeta un regard qu'elle perçut comme un avertissement. _Oh, Lord Baelish. Mais jamais je ne me suis fiée à vous. _Sa vengeance viendrait, comme l'hiver annoncé par les Stark. Et quand elle serait là, personne n'y échapperait. Et surtout pas lui. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux Lannister près d'elle. Et surtout, surtout pas eux.


	8. Chapter 8 - Concerning the mercy

**LIVRE I**

**The sleeper must awaken**

* * *

Chapitre VIII – Concerning the mercy

Elle était restée là, assise sur son fauteuil. Le sol de la salle du trône s'était rapidement couvert de cadavres et de sang. Joffrey était fasciné, sa physionomie entière reflétait son attirance malsaine pour la mort, tandis qu'elle avait cessé de voir ce qu'elle regardait fixement. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant d'hommes tomber devant elle. Elle n'avait jamais fait face à la mort dans son si simple appareil. Elle n'avait pas la nausée, ni envie de pleurer. Elle se sentait glaciale, hors de son corps, comme si l'horreur de la situation l'avait dédoublé. Comme si elle ne faisait que vivre un rêve duquel elle ne parvenait pas à sortir. Elle ne sentait même plus ses ongles enfoncés dans le bois meuble de son siège. Ce qu'elle sentait, en revanche, c'était l'odeur qui flottait dans la sable. Une odeur lourde, métallique, enivrante. D'un sens, elle comprenait son frère. Aurait-elle été moins forte psychologiquement qu'elle se serait saoulée de toutes ces flaques pourpres que des domestiques tentaient de faire disparaître.

Elle ne parvint à sortir de sa torpeur que lorsqu'elle entendit la reine ordonner à Sandor Clegane d'aller chercher Sansa Stark. Elle tourna la tête vers elle mais ne protesta pas. Elle n'attendait que ça pour la faire enfermer, pour prouver à son fils que sa sœur était une traîtresse qui l'avait manipulé. Elle se contenta de prier, encore et encore. Ned avait été emmené dans les geôles du Donjon Rouge. Elle se releva lentement. Elle devait aller le trouver. Peut-être l'imminence de sa mort lui ouvrirait les yeux… Peut-être. Elle s'inclina devant Joffrey et lui demanda l'autorisation d'aller changer de robe. Elle voulait enfiler une tenue de deuil. Il hocha la tête et l'encouragea à le faire. _Que quelqu'un respecte la mort de notre père, _dit-il. Elle fit appeler ses caméristes et leur ordonna de lui défaire les tresses qu'elles lui avaient faites. Elle se démaquilla et enfila une robe entièrement noire. Elle n'était d'humeur à être douce avec ces jeunes filles qui n'avaient aucune compassion, aucune sensibilité à sa douleur. Elle les congédia avec brusquerie et se regarda dans le miroir. Son reflet était celui d'une fille du Nord, les cheveux noirs bouclant sur sa poitrine enserrée dans un corset sombre, ses yeux bleus ressortant avec violence sur sa peau pâle. Il y avait des larmes, dans ces yeux. Des larmes et de la haine. Elle se releva et ne resta pas une seconde plus dans ses appartements. Elle devait trouver…

« Lord Varys.

\- Princesse, » fit-il, un sourire étrange aux lèvres. « Quel curieux spectacle que celui auquel nous avons assisté.

\- Navrant de voir que la Main n'a pas su placer sa loyauté dans la bonne personne.

\- Je reviens juste de sa cellule. Fort heureusement l'homme est attaché. »

Il lui coula un long regard et disparut dans un angle de couloir. Elle serra les dents. Combien de choses allait-elle devoir lui devoir ? Il n'avait pas fermé la porte. Sa remarque n'aurait aucun sens, dans le cas contraire. Elle rassembla ses jupons et se dirigea vers les geôles. Elle ne manqua pas de croiser au passage le Limier et la jeune Stark apparemment affolée. La jeune fille, menée de force par Clegane, lui adressa un regard terrifié. Elle hocha la tête lentement, tentant de rassurer sa cousine. Elle ne s'arrêta cependant pas. Si elle avait toujours été surveillée, elle était désormais espionnée en permanence. Le moindre geste équivoque, le moindre mot de travers lui vaudrait de devoir poser la tête sur un billot… Et de la perdre. Elle se glissa dans les étroits escaliers menant aux cellules destinées aux prisonniers de marque. Il faisait très sombre, seules quelques torches éclairait le sol irrégulier et les multiples geôles vides. Elle ne mit pas très longtemps à repérer celle de Lord Stark, située au bout du chemin lumineux marqué par les torches. Elle poussa la porte qui chuinta légèrement. Il releva la tête vers elle alors qu'elle s'agenouillait. Il n'était pas blessé, en tout cas pas visiblement. Si les soldats avaient été brusques avec lui, rien n'avait été fait pour lui laisser de marque. Elle secoua la tête.

« Je vous avais prévenu, mon oncle. Je vous avais prévenu que si vous n'acceptiez pas de vous soumettre au roi Joffrey…

\- Le roi Joffrey ? » rétorqua-t-il. « Il y a quelques heures vous vous désigniez comme la seule…

\- En effet. Mais cela aurait pu se faire cette nuit, demain, dans une semaine, quand les osts du Nord et de mes oncles auraient entraîné la débâcle des armées de la couronne.

\- Du Nord ? Vous avez… Ordonné à Robb de combattre ?

\- Non, » soupira-t-elle. « Mais il se battra dés qu'il saura que vous êtes enfermé. »

La Main de feu son père la fixait sans douceur. Il lui voulait sans doute d'avoir prêté allégeance à un roi sans droit sur la couronne. Elle n'en avait cure. Au moins, elle était libre et elle ne risquait pour ainsi dire rien. Contrairement à lui. L'affection qu'elle avait porté à cet homme du Nord lui paraissait avoir disparue. Elle lui en voulait, elle lui en voulait tellement ! Sa faiblesse d'esprit avait provoqué la mort de son meilleur ami, de son frère… De son roi. Il l'avait rendue orpheline. Il avait fait d'elle une enfant perdue, à la solde des Lannister. Elle se releva et s'approcha d'une torche. Il la dévisagea à la lueur de la torche au dessus de son épaule. Il secoua la tête.

« Vous agissez comme Cersei Lannister. Où est donc passée la douce enfant que j'ai élevée ?

\- Elle est morte, » lâcha-t-elle. « Elle est morte quand vous avez enterré mon père.

\- Vous vouliez tuer ces enfants ? Vos frères et sœurs ?

\- Je les aurais sauvé. Je _vous_ aurais sauvé. Vous ne voyez en moi qu'une enfant, tout comme mon père ne voyait en ma mère…

\- Ne me parlez pas d'elle. Vous ne la connaissez pas, » la coupa-t-il. Il fit une pause. « Vous ne lui ressemblez pas. Elle n'aurait pas agi ainsi. »

Elle se figea, tétanisée. Les larmes qu'elle avait retenues se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, glaciales, comme des coups de couteaux qu'elle se serait infligés. Elle les laissa faire de longues secondes avant de les essuyer d'un revers du poignet. Plus aucune larme ne coulerait. Plus jamais. Elle avait assez pleuré pour toute sa vie. Elle fit les cent pas dans la cellule, cherchant ses mots. Elle voulait lui faire aussi mal qu'il venait de le faire. Elle voulait qu'il se rende compte des erreurs qu'il avait fait. Elle voulait… Elle serra ses poings. Qu'elle se sentait impuissante. Qu'elle se sentait mauvaise. Qu'elle l'était, en cet instant ! Elle voulait que son père, son véritable père, celui qui l'avait vue grandir, celui qui avait parfois consolé des cauchemars, celui, enfin, qui lui avait raconté toutes ces histoires sur sa mère, elle voulait qu'il souffre. _Que suis-je en train de devenir ? _Elle lui adressa un regard épuisé.

« Vos mots, Lord Stark, ne sont que des paroles en l'air. Economisez les, ou vous mourrez, aussi surement que je finirai par m'asseoir sur le Trône de Fer.

\- Alors je mourrai.

\- Et vos filles aussi. J'espère que votre conscience est tranquille avec cette certitude. »

Elle sortit et claqua la porte de la cellule derrière elle. Le loquet tomba. Cette fois, il était bel et bien enfermé. Elle remonta en vitesse dans la cour et recueillit les condoléances des courtisans qui passaient par là. Elle les écouta à peine. Elle avait la sensation que son cœur s'était mué en pierre et qu'il avait cessé de battre. Elle était devenue de pierre et de glace. Mestre Luwin, le vieux mestre de Winterfell, lui avait un jour dit que certains Stark avaient en eux du sang de Loup. Brandon Stark, le frère aîné d'Eddard, en avait beaucoup. Sa mère, un peu. Le tout les avait mener à une mort bien précoce. C'était à son tour de porter ce sang en elle. Elle le sentait courir dans ses veines, dans ses doigts et dans tout son être. Elle sourit calmement et sentit le calme revenir dans son esprit. Elle pensait avoir le temps d'aller marcher sur la Promenade des Traîtres, de se dégourdir les jambes et de croiser quelques autres nobles prêts à se plier en quatre pour recevoir un regard de la princesse préférée du nouveau roi. Elle ne put qu'à peine passer le seuil du bois sacré qu'un chevalier de la Blanche Garde vint la chercher pour lui annoncer qu'une nouvelle fois son frère avait convoqué la cour dans la salle du trône. Il souhaitait tenir sa première audience en tant que roi et que requérait sa présence en tant que bien-aimée conseillère. Les mots étaient de lui, bien sûr. Qui d'autre que lui pouvait être aussi obséquieux et excessif dans ses qualificatifs ? Elle acquiesça et suivit l'homme jusqu'à la salle bondée. Tous s'écartèrent à sa vue et elle put traverser la foule sans avoir à s'arrêter une seule fois. Elle surprit le regard de Joffrey briller quand il la vit. _Ce gamin a des réflexes de Targaryen, à moins que ce soit plutôt ceux de ses parents. _Elle salua la reine et s'assit. C'était à peine si les coussins de son fauteuil n'était pas encore chauds. Elle le regarda ordonner que Janos Slynt soit fait Lord d'Harrenhal. Ser Barristan était là, droit comme la justice. Elle jeta un œil au vieux chevalier. Il avait toujours fière allure, bien sûr. Mais ses cheveux blancs et les nombreuses rides sur son visage suffisaient à dissimuler son allure vigoureuse et son air volontaire. La vieillesse lui allait bien, d'une certaine manière. Il avait sans doute l'âge d'être son grand père, cependant. Pendant ce temps là, le Grand Mestre Pycelle déclamait ce qui était écrit sur son parchemin.

« En lieu et place du traître Eddard Stark, le bon plaisir de sa majesté est que Tywin Lannister, seigneur de Castral-Roc et gouverneur de l'Ouest, soit nommé Main du Roi. En dernier lieu, » ajouta la voix chevrotante du vieil homme « Et au vue des temps de trahison et de trouble que nous vivons, il est de l'avis du Conseil restreint que les jours et la sécurité du roi Joffrey revêtent dorénavant une importance capitale. »

Si elle avait pu, elle aurait levé les yeux au ciel. Etait-ce pour plaire à son jeune souverain que le grabataire Mestre et ses compagnons avaient ajouté ces quelques lignes ? Elles ne voulaient rien dire, si ce n'est que le roi n'était pas capable de se protéger seul… Ce qu'il ne comprit visiblement pas, vu sa mine orgueilleuse et méprisante. Elle balaya l'assistance du regard pour s'arrêter sur Lady Stark. Elle avait les yeux ostensiblement baissés. La douce enfant venait plaider la cause de son père, sans aucun doute, après avoir envoyé une quelconque lettre à son frère aîné pour qu'il n'attaque pas la couronne. La sienne serait arrivée bien avant cette fausse missive et l'ost Stark serait déjà en route vers les terres de l'Ouest. La reine l'avait vue, à en juger par le sourire moqueur qu'elle arborait. Pour autant elle ne la fit pas approcher, préférant appeler le chef de la Garde Royale.

« Votre majesté, » s'inclina le chevalier. « Je suis à vos ordres.

\- Levez vous, Ser Barristan. Vous pouvez retirer votre heaume. Vous avez longtemps servi le royaume avec grande loyauté. Chaque homme et chaque femme des Sept Couronnes vous doit reconnaissance. Mais l'heure est venue de mettre de côté armure et épée, » fit Cersei d'un air victorieux. « L'heure est venue de vous reposer, vous remémorant avec fierté vos nombreuses années de service.

\- Majesté la Garde Royale est composée de frères jurés, nos vœux nous engagent à vie. Seule la mort nous relève de notre charge sacrée.

\- La mort de qui, Ser Barristan ? La vôtre ou celle de votre roi ? »

C'était donc cela. L'honorable chevalier allait servir de bouc émissaire à la famille royale. Alors que le roi avait été presque intoxiqué par la quantité de vin corsé qu'il avait bue, vin servi par son écuyer, Lancel Lannister, le cousin de la reine, c'était lui que l'on accusait. Parce qu'il se sentait coupable, parce qu'il était vieux et parce qu'il était gênant. Très gênant. Il avait été fidèle aux Targaryen, autrefois. Il avait obéi aux commandements des Dragons, il avait combattu les soldats de son père et de son oncle. Et il était là, encore vivant, bien vivant. Capable de tuer la moitié des hommes présents ici sans être blessé.

« Vous avez laissé mourir mon père, » insista Joffrey comme pour confirmer ses doutes. « Vous êtes trop vieux pour protéger quiconque.

\- Votre majesté…

\- Le Conseil restreint s'est prononcé. Ser Jaime Lannister prendra votre place en tant que Grand Maître de la Garde Royale.

\- Quelqu'un qui a profané sa lame avec le sang du roi qu'il avait juré de protéger !

\- Prenez garde, Ser.

\- Nous n'avons que gratitude pour vos années de service, messire, » dit enfin Lyarra, bien qu'elle n'ait pas participé à cette décision. « Vous vous verrez sans aucun doute octroyé une place forte avec des domestiques pour pourvoir…

\- Un château pour y mourir, » répliqua Ser Barristan. « Des hommes pour m'enterrer. »

Il saisit les agrafes de sa cape et les arracha toutes les deux. Il jeta ensuite ses gants, en jurant être chevalier et mourir chevalier. Quand Littlefinger déclara que s'il était effectivement chevalier, il était cependant dévêtu. Le bon mot fit rire la cour. Toute la cour, sauf Lyarra et Sansa. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à faire semblant de rire, ni l'outrecuidance de se moquer d'un tel homme. Il appartenait aux légendes. Personne n'avait le droit de se moquer d'un héros. Même un roi, même un abruti comme Petyr Baelish. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il sortit son épée. Tous les autres chevaliers le firent aussi, comme pour le menacer. Elle se leva comme par réflexe. Le regard de son frère se fit curieux et insistant. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine, alors que le Lord Commandant de la Blanche Garde menaçait le roi de l'ouvrir comme un gâteau. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit la lame heurter le sol et ne put s'empêcher de le suivre des yeux lorsqu'il sortit. Elle se rassit lentement en sentant le regard du roi se durcir. Elle s'excusa faiblement et baissa les yeux. Qui allait-il rejoindre ? Cet homme ne pouvait exister que dans l'ombre d'un roi. Reviendrait-il lorsqu'elle serait reine ? Allait-il se lancer à la poursuite des Targaryen exilés ? Elle pencha la tête. La séance était terminée. Le héraut l'annonça, demandant à quiconque désirant soumettre quelque chose à sa majesté le roi Joffrey de s'avancer et de parler immédiatement. Elle jeta un regard à Sansa qui parut hésiter. Lyarra hocha la tête imperceptiblement, espérant l'encourager à parler. Sa stratégie parut fonctionner puisqu'elle éleva la voix.

« Votre majesté…

\- Approchez, ma dame, » dit poliment Joffrey.

Elle fut annoncée par le héraut, tandis qu'elle parcourait les quelques mètres qui la séparait du champ de vision du trône. _Que tu es pâle,_ songea-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas changé de robe, elle n'avait pas été recoiffée. Elle était habillée pour partir en voyage, pas pour faire sa cour. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle avait peur. Quiconque à sa place aurait été paralysée par la terreur, elle la première… Quand elle avait son âge. Elle se redressa sur son siège, alors que le roi était affalée sur le trône.

« As-tu une requête pour le roi et le Conseil, Sansa ?

\- J'en ai une, » dit la jeune fille d'une voix blanche avant de tomber à genoux. « S'il plaisait à votre majesté, je demande grâce pour mon père, Lord Eddard Stark qui était la Main du…

\- La trahison est une plante vénéneuse, » grommela Pycelle. « Elle doit être arrachée.

\- Laissez la parler. Je veux entendre ce qu'elle a à dire.

\- Merci, votre majesté.

\- Niez-vous que votre père ait commis un crime ? »

Baelish couvait la jeune fille d'un regard gourmand. Lyarra peina à rester calme en le surprenant, mais son trouble passa pour provoqué par la demande de sa cousine. Elle resta cependant calme et n'afficha aucune émotion particulière. Si elle devait conseiller son roi, elle devait le faire conformément à l'avis qu'avait déjà Joffrey sur la question. Et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était dans de bonnes disposition à l'égard de sa fiancé ou s'il jouait avec elle. _Attendons encore un peu._

« Non, messire. Je sais qu'il mérite un châtiment. Je ne demande que miséricorde, je sais que le seigneur mon père doit regretter ce qu'il a fait. » Les mots se précipitaient à ses lèvres. « Il aimait le roi Robert, il était son ami. Vous savez tous combien il l'aimait. Il n'avait jamais voulu être Main, il a fallu que le roi le lui demande. Ils ont dû lui mentir, Lord Renly ou Lord Stannis ou quelqu'un, je ne sais qui mais on lui a menti.

\- Il a nié que je sois le roi. Pourquoi l'a-t-il nié ?

\- Il avait une blessure grave, mon frère, » intervint-elle. « Mestre Pycelle lui administrait du lait de pavot, il n'était sans doute pas dans son état normal.

\- Oui ! Il n'était pas lui même, sinon il n'aurait jamais dit ça. »

S'en suivirent les piaillements de Pycelle, de Baelish, du Grand Mestre, qui déblatéraient sur l'opportunité de tuer ou non Lord Eddard. Elle se tendit. _Quand je serais reine, jamais je ne siègerai avec des conseillers pareils. En fait,_ réalisa-t-elle, _je siègerai seule. _Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la reine qui ne paraissait n'exprimer aucun avis particulier. Joffrey était pensif. Elle se releva et vint s'approcher de lui pour poser une main sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux vers elle, surpris de son attitude. Elle lui sourit et ignora les reproches dans les yeux de Cersei. Elle désigna la jeune Stark et continua d'une voix douce.

« Mon frère. Il est évident que la trahison, même regrettée et défendue d'une telle manière, ne peut être oubliée ou pardonnée. Lord Stark doit être sévèrement puni… Mais peut-être le Mur serait-il une peine suffisante.

\- Vous êtes miséricordieuse, Lyarra, » répondit Joffrey. « Lady Sansa, y'a-t-il autre chose ?

\- S'il vous reste encore dans le cœur quelque affection pour moi, je vous en conjure, faites-moi cette grâce votre majesté.

\- Epargnez cet homme et le peuple louera votre magnanimité. Soyez grand comme je sais que vous l'êtes. »

Elle l'avait murmuré à son oreille, emportant un sourire de sa part. Elle se dégoutait elle-même, mais c'était la dernière chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour la maison de sa mère. La dernière, l'ultime tentative de la sauver de la déchéance et de la mort. Elle revint s'asseoir. Elle avait simplement quelque peu peser sur la balance de la décision de son frère, rien de plus. Elle le vit réfléchir longuement. Il semblait se demander s'il pouvait vraiment froisser et sa sœur et sa fiancé, sachant qu'elle soupçonnait Cersei de ne pas fondamentalement désirer la mort d'Eddard. Elle devait admirer l'homme, d'une certaine manière. Ou tout simplement imaginer les conséquences possibles de la mort du seigneur du Nord sur la réaction de son fils et de sa femme. Il ferma les yeux d'un air inspiré. Il se donnait un air de Baelor le Bienheureux – un air qui ne lui allait pas du tout. S'il était bienheureux, c'est que les nouveaux dieux étaient aussi cruels qu'imbéciles. Elle posa son coude sur son accoudoir et s'appuya sur sa main. Le contrecoup de sa nuit blanche à écrire ses lettres se faisait cruellement ressentir et, couplé avec les multiples soubresauts d'émotion, elle était en train de luter contre le sommeil.

« Vos douces paroles m'ont ému. Mais votre père doit avouer. Avouer ce qu'il a fait et reconnaître que je suis le roi. Sinon, point de miséricorde, n'en déplaise à la princesse Lyarra.

\- Il le fera. »

Alors seulement la jeune Stark se releva, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Personne d'autre n'eut de requête à présenter, aussi la séance se clôt ainsi. La cour sortit, elle se releva et tendit son bras à son frère. La reine se crispa mais il vint le saisir. Elle le mena à bas des marches, jusqu'aux arches d'où pendaient encore les tentures de chasses. Elle les admira, tête relevée. Il y avait leur père… Son père sur chacune d'entre elles. Peut-être en pendraient-ils une avec un sanglier géant et Feu le roi Robert le pourfendant de sa lame. Peut-être. Elle n'aimait pas ces décorations. Elle les trouvait ridicules et peu digne d'une salle de trône. Tout juste assez belles pour orner la salle de bal du petit castel d'une maison subalterne. Ils s'arrêtèrent sous une arche tandis que les chevaliers quittaient la pièce accompagnés des membres du Conseil. Cersei Lannister ne resta pas plus longtemps et ils se trouvèrent seuls. Elle s'appuya contre la balustrade et sourit au roi. Il lui renvoya son sourire et vint passer une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle ne réagit pas mais en elle, tout son être se cabra. Sentir les doigts de son frère dans sa chevelure la révulsait, même si elle avait déjà senti d'autres mains sur sa personne… Et des mains plus vieilles.

« Vous avez été juste, mon frère. Juste et charitable envers votre fiancée.

\- Je ne sais pas, » soupira-t-il. « Eddard Stark est un traître et il mérite la mort, ainsi que tous ceux qui oseront s'opposer à moi.

\- Sans nul doute majesté. Pour autant le garder en vie pourrait vous être très utile. L'ost du Nord resterait au Nord et vous conserveriez la paix du Royaume.

\- Aussi intelligente que vous pouvez être, ma très chère amie, vous restez une femme. Vous êtes trop indulgente envers ces rustres. »

Elle baissa les yeux, acceptant l'injure sans broncher. Qu'allait-elle devoir supporter d'autre, avant de pouvoir tuer cet abominable roitelet ? Elle se sentit dévisagée. Il allait lui reprocher ses cheveux détachés, son absence de maquillage, sa tenue trop simple et trop prude. Elle était la seule à porter le deuil, dans ce castel. Même lui arborait une de ses tenues dorées et portait sur la tête la couronne ornée de bois de cerf de leur père. Elle était trop grande, aussi il la portait en arrière. Elle l'imaginait tomber autour de son cou et retint un rire. Elle ferait fondre cette couronne, un jour. Elle ne l'appréciait pas. Elle brillait trop. Elle était pompeuse et ne fédérait pas les Sept Couronnes. Il se détourna et rit à sa place. Un rire glaçant, fou. _Aerys ne devait pas être très différent, au même âge._

« Je vais réfléchir. Ce serait un moyen d'apprendre à Sansa qu'elle m'est soumise jusqu'à la mort.

\- Vous avez raison. Elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce que signifie devenir l'épouse d'un roi.

\- C'est évident. Quelle petite sotte, » grinça-t-il. « Une plaie que ma mère m'impose toujours. Tout serait plus simple si je pouvais vous épouser vous, ma sœur. Vous êtes bien plus digne que n'importe quelle fille du Nord.

\- Je suis honorée d'un tel compliment.

\- Vous pouvez l'être. J'espère pouvoir le concrétiser, voyez-vous . Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, cependant… »

Il baisa sa main de ses lèvres fines et sortit. Il la laissa frissonnante, tremblante. Elle ne pouvait pas. Ne devait pas. N'était pas capable de s'imaginer femme d'un tel homme, quand bien même il n'avait aucune goutte de sang en commun, même si elle y obtiendrait le trône. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, tentant d'éradiquer l'ignoble sensation du toucher douceâtre du roi. Elle ferma les yeux et croisa les bras comme pour se protéger. Après tout, qui la protégeait, désormais, sinon elle-même ? Elle était soumise à toutes les décisions de Joffrey et de sa mère qui, heureusement, ne le laisserait jamais épouser sa sœur. _Quelle ironie, venant d'une femme qui passe ses nuits à coucher avec son jumeau._ Elle la haïssait beaucoup trop pour lui laisser prendre le pouvoir et en faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle manipulait Joff' avec trop d'habilité, elle serait capable de le retourner contre Cersei, sa propre mère. La perspective était alléchante mais elle n'était pas prêtre à en payer le prix. Elle accepterait n'importe quel époux pourvu qu'on ne l'éloigne pas de la capitale. Elle devait attendre que ses oncles attaquent… Attendre, comme le serpent sur le point d'attaquer. _Pour mieux le tromper, ressemble à la douce fleur, mais sois le serpent qui se cache dans les hautes herbes._


	9. Chapter 9 - The fine blade of Silence

**LIVRE I**

**The sleeper must awaken**

* * *

Chapitre IX – The fine blade of Silence

Des volutes de vapeurs montaient tout autour d'elle, alors qu'elle jouait avec les pétales que l'on avait versé dans son bain. Il était chaud. Très chaud. Trop chaud sans doute, étant donné la teinte rosée que prenait sa peau diaphane. Le roi lui avait recommandé de se libérer un peu de temps de repos, elle qui l'avait fidèlement assisté dans toutes ses récentes prises de décision. L'ascendant qu'elle prenait progressivement sur lui était telle qu'elle parvenait parfois à évincer la reine lorsque celle-ci exprimait le moindre désaccord avec l'avis de son fils. Oh, qu'elle haïssait cette bien trop belle et trop intelligente jeune fille. Qu'amère devait être sa défaite, elle qui l'avait toujours prise pour une superbe idiote. Que douloureuse devait être l'obligation de renvoyer à Lyarra ses sourires obséquieux et ses courbettes, de peur de voir Joffrey se retourner contre elle. Elle pencha la tête et soupira. Que sa vie aurait été simple si elle n'avait été la fille du seigneur d'Accalmie. Elle n'aurait eu qu'à jouer des coudes pour s'approcher de la cour, être nommée demoiselle de compagnie d'une princesse qui, elle, aurait été obligée de se battre pour survivre. Quelle douce vie cela aurait été. Une belle vie pour une docile lady. Chose qu'elle n'était pas et ne serait jamais. La docilité n'était que l'aveu d'une faiblesse inassumée. Le mot faiblesse… Ne lui allait pas. Et ne lui irait jamais. Elle recueillit un pétale au creux de sa main. Il était jaune. Un pétale de rose jaune, l'emblême des Tyrell de Hautjardin. C'était amusant. A défaut de faire partie du conflit approchant, ils étaient au moins dans son bain.

On lui avait proposé des appartements plus spacieux, mieux décorés. Si elle avait autrefois été le mouton noir de la famille royale, elle avait l'impression, depuis quelques jours, d'être devenue l'objet de toutes les attentions. _Tu m'étonnes. _Tout était à refaire, ceux qu'appréciait feu le roi Robert n'étaient probablement pas ceux qu'apprécierait le nouveau souverain. Autant dire que commencer par lui plaire à elle était un bon début. Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas dupe de ces manœuvres éhontées. Elle était sur le point d'appeler une de ses caméristes quand ce fut elle qui débarqua dans l'appartement.

« Majesté, Lord Varys souhaite s'entretenir avec vous.

\- Hmm, » fit-elle. « Faites-le donc entrer.

\- Madame, vous n'êtes…

\- L'Araignée n'est pas équipé pour réagir à ma nudité. De plus, vous allez installer un paravent pour que je suis m'habiller. »

Il était temps que le Maître des Chuchoteurs goûte de la médicine qu'il administrait. Si elle pouvait le sortir de son immense zone de confort, elle n'en serait que plus satisfaite. La jeune fille obtempéra après avoir tergiversé. Ce qu'elle ne lui demandait pas. Une fois cela fait, elle entendit Varys entrer. La porte se referma derrière lui et elle aperçut l'ombre de sa silhouette massive sur le mur près de lui. Il eut un silence, apparemment surpris de l'attitude nonchalante de la princesse. Il s'éclaircit la gorge alors qu'elle sortait de l'eau et saisit un drap. Elle s'entoura et fit face au miroir pour démêler ses cheveux trempés de ses doigts.

« Lord Varys, on m'a dit que vous désiriez vous entretenir avec moi. Parlez donc.

\- Je vous attendais dans une autre tenue, je dois vous l'avouer.

\- Vous êtes bien sensible, pour un eunuque. »

Elle éclata de rire et noua le drap sur sa poitrine avant de passer de l'autre côté de la mince barrière qui la séparait de l'homme. Il l'observa des pieds à la tête, sans vraiment exprimer la moindre émotion. Elle s'était toujours demandé comment il avait bien pu mériter son surnom et surtout s'il avait été émasculé jeune ou déjà adulte. Des questions qu'elle ne lui poserait jamais, évidemment. Non pas qu'elle en aurait eu honte, mais elle était pratiquement certaine de n'avoir qu'une version biaisée de l'histoire. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'il refusa de faire. Elle rappela sa demoiselle de compagnie pour qu'elle vienne s'occuper de ses cheveux et de son maquillage. Il n'était désormais plus question d'agir dans l'ombre – l'ombre était trop dangereuse.

« Bien, êtes-vous venus m'admirer ou avez-vous quelque chose d'important à me dire ?

\- Je laisse cela à des hommes plus capables que moi, altesse, » dit l'eunuque avec un sourire. « Je souhaitais vous prévenir que Lord Stark n'avait pas l'air disposé à suivre les consignes de notre roi. Quand bien même vous l'avez convaincu de surseoir à son exécution…

\- Eddard Stark ne manquera pas d'entendre raison quand il aura compris qu'il en va de la sécurité de ses enfants.

\- Quelle tristesse qu'il n'ait pu entendre l'émouvante défense de sa fille. Il en aurait été fier, sans aucun doute. »

Elle acquiesça tandis qu'elle sentait ses cheveux se tordre, se boucler, se sécher et s'attacher au dessus de sa tête. Varys venait lui demander si elle désirait qu'il retourne voir le traître dans sa cellule. Il pouvait. Il devrait. Elle ne tenait pas à voir Sansa orpheline de père, elle qui était si loin de sa famille et de chez elle. Et elle était pratiquement certaine que Cersei serait moins encline à lui faire du mal si elle savait que Ned était vivant, même au Mur, même au bout du monde. Elle soupira à cette idée. Il était peut-être fait pour ça, tout comme Benjen. La Garde de Nuit. Des ordres simples, honorables, la certitude de protéger pour ainsi dire l'avenir du royaume. Il y serait sans doute heureux, même isolé et dépouillé de ses titres… Titres qui ne valaient rien pour un nordien, tant que subsistait l'honneur. Robb serait un seigneur compétent s'il se laissait conseiller. Chose qui ne risquait pas d'arriver avant longtemps. Ses armées se massaient près des Jumeaux pour atteindre le Conflans et attaquer l'ost Lannister positionné là. Elle savait que Ser Jaime y avait rejoint son père et qu'ils prévoyaient tous deux une attaque sous peu. Malgré l'inimité évidente qui régnait entre Tywin Lannister et son nain de fils, il n'allait pas laisser passer une insulte à l'honneur de sa maison aussi facilement. Elle jeta un regard entendu à l'Araignée.

« Eh bien ? Qu'attendez-vous ? Allez le convaincre, puisque c'est ce que vous désirez.

\- Votre majesté. »

Il s'inclina et disparut. Son soulagement était perceptible et la fit rire. Sa camériste, elle, ne réagit pas. Elle devait être en train de mépriser l'attitude de sa maîtresse, tout en se rappelant qu'elle était princesse et qu'elle lui devait un respect total. Surtout maintenant. Sa proximité avec Joffrey laissait craindre à beaucoup de monde qu'elle ne soit aussi cruelle et malveillante que lui. Cette assimilation la chagrinait, bien sûr, mais elle n'aurait qu'à renverser la vapeur plus tard. Ce ne serait pas si difficile de faire oublier la réputation déjà mauvaise du souverain. D'autant plus qu'elle ne comptait pas le garder proche d'elle quand elle serait parvenue à se hisser à sa place.

Quand ses cheveux furent méthodiquement séchés et coiffés et son visage maquillé, elle enfila une robe dorée surbrodée de dentelle noire. Même si son frère portait presque plus volontiers les couleurs et le nom des Lannister, elle refusait de renier ceux de son père… Ses propres couleurs. Elle tenait au Cerf Baratheon et au Loup Stark de son emblème, bien plus finalement qu'à sa propre intégrité morale. Elle congédia son oiseau de malheur et ressortit. Elle prévoyait de se rendre au bois sacré, non pas pour prier mais pour s'y trouver seule. Il était de mauvais ton de se rendre dans le « temple » des dieux du Nord alors que Lord Stark était emprisonné et menacé de mort. _Comme si ça importait._

Le bois sacré était aussi, et surtout, un immense jardin composé d'allées et de bosquets, de larges bassins et de petites fontaines. Il était agréable, bien sûr. Elle s'y perdit pensivement, effleurant les plantes du bout des doigts. Elle n'entendit pas la reine se diriger vers elle comme elle se serait dirigée vers un nuisible à éliminer et sursauta quand elle sentit sa main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se tourna et mit plusieurs instants avant de s'incliner. Enfin, de tenter de s'incliner elle l'en empêcha en raffermissant sa prise. Lyarra ne cilla pas, malgré la douleur aigue que lui provoquaient les ongles de Cersei dans sa chair. Elle n'attendait que ça : une grimace pour sentir le pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur elle devenir évident. Elle se contenta de lui sourire.

« Votre altesse, » fit-elle d'une voix contrite. « Aie-je quelque chose à me reprocher ?

\- Vous manipulez le roi, je le vois bien. Lui est charmé par votre… Intelligence et votre diplomatie, mais je vois clair dans votre jeu. Vous voulez le trône à tout prix, vous précipiterez…

\- Ma reine, je ne comprends pas. Je ne fais qu'agir dans le meilleur intérêt du royaume, en conseillant mon bien-aimé frère…

\- Pas de ça avec moi ! » tonna-t-elle, au comble de la fureur. « Croyez-vous pouvoir me leurrer avec vos sourires et vos courbettes ?!

\- Je n'ai pas cette prétention, majesté. Il est vrai que ce jeu, c'est vous qui m'en avez appris les règles. »

Le venin de ses mots n'était qu'à demi tempéré par la douceur de son ton. Comme le miel enrobant le poison. Comme le vin corsé qui avait tué feu le roi Robert. La reine déglutit et la relâcha quand elle entendit des bruits de talon. La princesse adressa un sourire charmant aux jeunes hommes qui passaient là avant de reporter son attention sur son interlocutrice. Si sa bouche était souriante, ses yeux, eux, étaient plus glaciaux que les vents du Nord. Rien ne pouvait résister aux Loups du Nord, pas même la Lionne de Castral-Roc. Pas même le lionceau couronné. Peut-être qu'enfin Cersei Lannister le comprenait. Elle avait engendré sans le vouloir un monstre de politesse et d'ambition, de respect et de meurtre contre lequel elle n'allait rien pouvoir faire. _Une plus jeune et plus belle que toi…_

« Il comprendra. Joffrey est clairvoyant, il ne tardera pas à voir clair en vous.

\- Le roi Joffrey, madame. Je n'accepterai pas que l'on ne lui porte pas le respect qu'il lui est dû en me présence.

\- Petite…

\- Gardes, » fit Lyanna d'une voix forte. « Menez moi jusqu'à sa majesté le roi. Le procès d'Eddard Stark ne va pas tarder et je tiens à lui offrir mon aide. »

Elle fixa les yeux verts de la reine et se détourna, escortée de membres de la Blanche Garde. Intérieurement, elle exultait. Elle n'en avait peut-être pas le titre, mais la véritable reine régente, c'était bien elle. Joffrey rejetait les conseils de sa mère, qu'ils estimaient couards et peu efficaces. L'audace prudente de sa sœur lui paraissait plus digne d'un jeune roi… Même si elle n'aurait agi ainsi à sa place. Elle devait ménager les sensibilités de la cour et du peuple en sa faveur tout en satisfaisant les exigences de son roi… Tout en étant parfaitement consciente qu'elle aurait un jour à mettre un terme à la pitoyable vie de son consanguin de demi-frère. On racontait que lorsqu'un Targaryen naissant, les dieux jouaient son existence à pile ou face. Pile, il ne serait qu'un fou de plus sur la longue liste de cette maison. Face, il serait un génie. Il semblait en aller de même pour les enfants des jumeaux Lannister. Pile, Joffrey, face, Tommen et Myrcella. Elle était d'avis d'éloigner ces bambins de leur famille, ou tout du moins d'utiliser leur ascendance prétendument royale à bon escient. Elle n'allait pas tarder à glisser l'idée de marier Myrcella à quelque jeune héritier d'une grande maison. Elle se ménagerait ainsi sans nul doute l'appui de la maison en question, même si avec les Stark et les Baratheon elle avait déjà un solide ost à sa suite. Solide, mais surement pas suffisant.

Ces pensées la suivirent jusqu'à la chambre de son frère. Elle frappa elle-même à la porte, congédiant son escorte qui disparut dans les couloirs de la Citadelle de Maegor. Elle entendit la voix de Joffrey lui ordonner d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit. Il était assis dans un fauteuil, devant son bureau. Il lisait visiblement des lettres. Elle s'inclina profondément et s'approcha, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se pencha au dessus de lui pour voir qu'elles venaient des quatre coins du royaume. Des maisons qui prêtaient allégeance au roi. Les sceaux lui indiquèrent qu'elles venaient des terres de la couronne, de l'Ouest ou du Val. Aucune maison du Nord, du Bief ou du Conflans. Et encore moins de Dorne. Rien qui ne pût l'étonner, si ce n'est que les Tyrell n'avaient aucune raison de refuser la couronne à Joffrey. Sans doute les lettres n'étaient-elles pas encore arrivés. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur un siège non loin et lissa le tissu de sa robe.

« Qu'avez-vous décidé quant au procès de Lord Stark, mon frère ?

\- Rien, pour l'instant. J'aviserai sur l'instant, selon la bonne volonté qu'il mettra dans ses propos.

\- Bien sûr, » acquiesça-t-elle. « Sont-ce les lettres d'allégeance ?

\- Toutes. Mais ces bâtards du Nord… Ils suivent Robb Stark, ce traître. Hautjardin n'a rien daigné envoyer non plus, ils parlent de marier leur fille à notre dégénéré d'oncle ! »

Il abattit son poing sur la table. Une partie des lettres tombèrent au sol dans un bruit feutré alors qu'il fixait la fenêtre en face de lui d'un air rageur. Elle baissa les yeux. Les Tyrell rejoignaient donc la cause de Renly… A fortiori la sienne. Le Bief était un allié puissant. La flotte Redwyne associée à celle de Peyredragon et des contrebandiers alliés à Davos Mervault constituerait un soutien non négligeable lorsqu'il faudrait entrer dans la baie de la Néra. Leur armée était nombreuse, entraînée et par dessus tout jeune et fidèle à leur seigneur. Tout comme les bannerets d'Accalmie étaient fidèles à Renly. Stannis avait bien sûr moins de soutien, mais il était marié à Selyse Florent et y trouvait un soutien matériel et humain conséquent. Les choses se profilaient pour le mieux, elle allait juste devoir être patiente et stratégique. Elle ne devait être mariée à personne jusqu'à ce que ses alliés prennent Port-Réal, sous peine de ne pouvoir faire le meilleur choix en terme d'alliance. Elle prit cependant un air inquiet et posa une main sur l'épaule de Joffrey qui la repousse brusquement.

« Majesté, ces traîtres payeront. Vous avez de puissants alliés, les Lannister…

L'armée Lannister est bloquée dans le Conflans par l'armée du Nord. Mon oncle s'y trouve alors qu'il devrait être à la capitale, en tant que Lord Commandant de la Garde Royale.

\- Robb Stark est inexpérimenté et jeune, » le tempéra-t-elle. « Il vaincra sans doute les armées de Lord Tywin à plusieurs reprises, mais lorsqu'il s'agira d'agir sur la durée, il n'en aura rien la patience ni l'intelligence. Ses bannerets ne seront pas assez disciplinés et lui manquera de légitimité et d'autorité.

\- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir, femme ? » lâcha-t-il, tranchant.

\- Parce que j'ai grandi avec lui et que je sais qu'il a été élevé comme un petit prince. »

Elle avait raffermi sa voix et était devenue presque agressive. Son frère cilla, mais parut s'apaiser. _Quel imbécile. _Il avait vu Robb lors de leur visite de Winterfell, il aurait savoir que ce n'était pas le cas et qu'il avait suivi l'éducation d'un jeune seigneur du Nord sans privilèges ni droits particuliers que ses frères et sœur n'aient pas eu. Et pourtant il la croyait – il ne croyait que ce qui l'arrangeait, de toute façon. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle donnait sur la cour et non sur la mer, de sorte qu'elle put observer les allers et venues des uns et des autres. Elle aperçut Petyr Baelish sortir de la salle du trône et Varys faire de même peu de temps après. Elle vit la reine rentrer dans la tour de la Main – sans doute pour aller voir Sansa. Elle vit des gardes assurer la relève. Elle vit le château vivre sous ses pieds, tout simplement. Une ambiance étrange régnait depuis la mort de son père, comme si personne ne savait vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Tant que l'ancienne Main du Roi était encore dans sa geôle, sans avoir été jugé, les choses n'iraient pas en s'arrangeant. De la décision du roi Joffrey allait dépendre l'attitude des courtisans envers lui. S'il se montrait miséricordieux et lui laissait le droit de se rendre au Mur pour ne jamais le quitter, ils se détendraient et mèneraient un train de vie somme toute normal. Si en revanche il venait à le faire exécuter… Se détendre ne serait pas exactement leur préoccupation première. Elle croisa les bras. Si elle voulait conserver son pouvoir sur lui elle devait s'imposer.

« A compter de maintenant, mon frère, j'apprécierais que vous ne me réduisiez plus à ma condition de femme, » ajouta-t-elle. « Si mes conseils vous déplaisent, il est de votre autorité de me congédier.

\- Vos conseils, madame, me sont précieux. Si je vous ai froissée… Veuillez me le pardonner. »

Il se redressa et s'approcha d'elle. Il n'était que légèrement plus grand qu'elle, de sorte que leurs yeux étaient à peu près à la même hauteur. Les mêmes yeux que sa mère, bien sur. Elle sentit son cœur rater un battement quand elle sentit sa main se poser au creux de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui. _Ce n'est qu'un gamin… _Elle se contint, se força à ne pas repousser cet enfant-roi dont la prise ne lui laissait que le choix de se laisser faire. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse, qui pour lui donner la sensation qu'elle n'attendait que ça, qui pour pouvoir l'écarter d'elle. Ses lèvres épaisses s'écrasèrent contre les siennes et tout son être cabra. Elle avait déjà été embrassée, elle avait déjà embrassé. Mais ça n'avait jamais ressemblé à ce que Joffrey prenait pour un baiser. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait et répétait sans doute ce que son Chien de bouclier-lige avait pu lui raconter. Elle ne tarda pas à sentir sa langue darder entre ses dents et tenter de jouer avec la sienne et sa main remonter dans son cou pour fourrager dans ses cheveux. Elle se tendit, ce qu'il prit sans doute pour une hésitation puisqu'il se colla un peu plus contre elle. Elle crispa ses poings sur le tissu de son pourpoint, priant tous les dieux que ça s'arrête. Elle se sentait déjà attirée vers son lit qu'on frappa violemment à la porte. En l'espace d'un instant, elle était libérée et il ordonnait que l'on ouvre la porte. Le ton de sa voix se suffit à lui-même. Il était furieux… Furieux et frustré. Elle replaça les mèches de cheveux qu'il avait dérangé et le tissu de sa robe en jetant un œil à la porte.

C'était Ilyn Payne, accompagné de Lord Varys. Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent profondément devant le roi et l'eunuque adressa un regard en coin à Lyarra. Elle les salua sans chaleur. Ils n'auraient pas pu être plus différents. Tout gras et pimpant que pouvait être ce dernier, la Justice du Roi était maigre, presque squelettique et arborait un visage grisâtre grêlé par la petite vérole. Il était déjà l'heure. Elle s'approcha du roi et passa son bras sous le sien. Il ne lui adressa qu'un regard distant.

« Votre majesté, le peuple attend déjà devant le Grand Septuaire. Il est temps.

\- Le peuple ne me dicte pas ma conduite.

\- Altesse, il est pourtant l'heure. Eddard Stark doit être jugé pour que le royaume entier comprenne ce qu'il en coûte d'être un traître. »

L'argument parut suffisant pour Joffrey qui se mit en marche. Il resserra sa prise sur le bras de sa sœur et ils sortirent de la Citadelle. Une batterie de gardes les y attendait et les entoura pour descendre les rues de Port-Réal jusqu'à l'esplanade du septuaire. Les Port-Réalais étaient parqués derrière tous les soldats possibles et imaginables et hurlaient à leur passage. _« Mort au traître ! Vive le roi ! »_ entendait-on. Elle les salua discrètement, mais se demanda si vraiment ils savaient ce qu'ils disaient. S'ils remarquaient le mépris que leur réservait leur roi. Il la tança quand il la vit sourire à un enfant. Les princesses ne s'abaissent pas au niveau de la populace, bien sûr. Elle baissa d'abord les yeux, avant de regarder droit devant elle. La place était déjà bondée et des gens étaient montés sur les toits des maisons, des échoppes, pour assister à la déchéance de la Main. Ils fendirent difficilement la masse humaine stationnée là et parvinrent à rejoindre une estrade de bois montée pour l'occasion.

La reine s'y trouvait déjà, ainsi que Sansa, Baelish et le Grand Septon. Ce qui restait de la Garde Royale les protégeait. Alors qu'elle jugeait bon de relâcher le bras de son frère, ce dernier l'entraina jusqu'en haut les marches et la garda à sa droite. Il salua sa mère et Lady Stark rapidement et les cloches du septuaire se mirent à sonner. Un glas funèbre, bruyant, accompagné des vociférations de la foule. Le soir tombait et le ciel prenait une teinte rosée, alors que la chaleur était presque suffocante. Elle sonda la foule. On disait qu'Arya avait disparu. Cersei avait ordonné à Baelish de faire rechercher l'enfant par tous les moyens, en vain pour l'instant. _Tout porte à croire que je sois plus douée que lui, _songea-t-elle en apercevant la fillette à moitié assise sur la grande statue de Baelor Ier. Si personne d'autre qu'elle ne la voyait, c'est qu'elle était entourée d'imbéciles, en plus de manipulateurs. Elle croisa les mains sur son ventre et sentit la foule se densifier encore un peu plus. On amenait le traître. Son cœur se serra. _Mon oncle… _Les gardes qui l'escortaient peinèrent à le protéger des coups et des injures des hommes et des femmes qu'il rencontra sur son chemin. Il resta digne, muet et droit. Lorsqu'il passa devant sa fille, cette dernière souriait ingénument. Qu'elle devait-être fière d'être parvenue à sauver son père ! Elle, la gamine ! Puisse-t-elle avoir une raison de sourire, quand…

« Je suis Eddard Stark, seigneur de Winterfell et Main du Roi, » lança-t-il d'une voix puissante. Il tremblait furieusement, comme si ce qu'il allait dire le blessait au plus profond de son âme. Il jeta un regard à Sansa qui hocha la tête. « Je viens devant vous faire l'aveu de ma trahison, à la face des dieux et des hommes. »

Lyarra déglutit. Non… Entendre ces mots de la bouche de son honorable oncle la hérissa. Elle aurait voulu se jeter entre lui et la foule et hurler qu'ils se trompaient tous. Elle crispa ses poings sous ses manches. Elle ne pouvait pas… Ne devait pas agir. Pas cette fois. Pas encore. Joffrey serra son bras comme s'il tentait de lui faire passer une idée. Un poids tomba sur sa gorge et son cœur. Le roi avait fait son choix, alors même que le traître n'avait pas fini sa déclaration.

« J'ai trahi mes engagements envers mon roi et la confiance de mon ami Robert. J'avais juré de protéger et de défendre ses enfants, mais avant même que son sang ne soit devenu froid, j'ai comploté d'assassiner son fils... » _FAUX !_ « Et de m'emparer du trône pour moi-même. »

Ils hurlèrent. Ils hurlaient tous, sans discontinuer. Leurs hurlements emplissaient sa tête, tournoyaient dans son esprit, l'emprisonnaient et l'enserraient dans leur étau terrible. Elle pâlit et sentit son corps battre la chamade. Son champ de vision s'étrécit, ses mains tremblaient dans sa robe. Elle se retint au bras de son frère qui ne s'en rendit qu'à peine compte, fasciné qu'il était par le spectacle de cet homme hué par le monde entier pour n'avoir que tenter de rétablir la vérité. _Ma faute… C'est ma faute… _A peine cette pensée avait-elle résonnée en elle qu'une pierre fendit l'air pour heurter le crâne d'Eddard. Il ne réagit pas, retenu par le Limier. Du sang se mit à couler de la plaie, longeant les angles aigus de son visage.

« Que le Grand Septon et Baelor le Bienheureux me soient témoins de ce que je vais dire. Joffrey Baratheon est le seul véritable héritier du Trône de Fer par la grâce de tous les dieux, le seigneur des Sept Couronnes et le Protecteur du royaume.

\- Plus nous pêchons, » chevrota Mestre Pycelle. « Plus nous souffrons. Cet homme a confessé ses crimes devant les dieux et les hommes. Les dieux sont justes mais Baelor le Bienaimé nous a appris qu'ils peuvent tous aussi être miséricordieux. Que devons-nous faire de ce traître, majesté ? »

De nouveau une clameur monta sous le regard inquiet de Sansa. Elle-même ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Elle ne vit pas l'air orgueilleux de Joffrey et de la reine. Elle releva les yeux vers lui sans le voir. Elle se fit suppliante, elle qui savait déjà ce qui allait suivre. Elle murmura un « soyez clément, mon roi » à son oreille, mais il ne parut pas l'entendre. Elle ferma les yeux de longs instants, mais elle ne parvint pas à reprendre ses esprits. Le monde entier tournait autour d'elle, Baelor tournait, les sept tours, le Grand Septon, les étoiles, tout, tout tournaient comme un disque gigantesque posé sur un pivot. Et le pivot, c'était elle, perdue au milieu des évènements. La chaleur… Le monde… Le bruit… L'éclat des lames… D'un geste, le souverain fit taire la foule.

« Ma mère et ma sœur bien aimée souhaitent que je laisse Lord Stark rejoindre la Garde de Nuit. Privé de tout titre et de tout pouvoir, il servirait le royaume dans un exil définitif et ma chère Sansa a imploré pitié pour son père, » déclara-t-il, paraissant hésiter encore une fois. Elle serra son bras plus fort encore. « Mais elles ont de faibles cœurs de femme. Tant que je serai votre roi, la trahison ne restera jamais impunie. Ser Ilyn. Apportez-moi sa tête.

\- Majesté, non ! Je vous en supplie, arrêtez ! »

Elle l'avait hurlé, alors que Cersei se jetait sur son fils et que Sans l'implorait encore. Il refusait de revenir sur sa décision, alors même que pour la première et dernière fois sa mère et sa sœur parlaient à l'unisson. Elle saisit son visage dans ses mains, mais ne réussit qu'à se faire repousser brusquement. Elle tituba et se serait écroulée évanouie si le Limier ne l'avait pas retenue. Sa respiration était hachée. Sa vision, noire, pulsante. Elle ne voyait qu'Eddard, à genoux, les mains accrochées dans le dos et Varys s'approcher en courant et les gardes qui maintenaient son oncle et n'entendait que les cris, les cris, les cris de Sansa… La lame qui sort de son fourreau, si immense, le bruit du métal poli, son éclat éblouissant… Les bruits étaient feutrés, si feutrés, comme si elle se trouvait sous l'eau. Lord Stark inclina la tête et l'épée tomba. Le silence.

Le noir.


	10. Chapter 10 - Kings and Queens of promise

**A/N : **Ce chapitre est le dernier du livre I. Je suis avec joie les statistiques de cette fanfiction et je suis ravie de voir qu'elle plaît. N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, je les lirai et en prendrai note. En attendant, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.

* * *

**LIVRE I**

**The sleeper must awaken**

* * *

Chapitre X – Kings and Queens of promises

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était étendue dans son lit, ses cheveux lâchés tout autour de son visage comme une corolle. Elle resta tout d'abord immobile, tentant de mettre du sens dans tout ce qui venait d'arriver. Son oncle était mort, exécuté par la Justice du Roi. Sansa hurlait, la reine s'était tue… Joffrey devait être tout sourire. Elle serra les poings et se redressa immédiatement. Sa chambre était vide. Il n'y avait rien ni personne. Derrière sa porte, en revanche… Une telle réaction allait lui valoir les foudres de Joffrey, sans aucun doute. Elle était consignée dans ses appartements jusqu'à nouvel ordre et elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on le lui dise pour qu'elle le sache. Elle soupira et se releva. Elle ne portait que la tunique qu'elle portait sous sa robe de la veille. Elle se rendit sur sa terrasse. Les bateaux circulaient toujours, indifférents à l'horreur qui prenait place entre les murailles du Donjon Rouge. Être sur l'un d'eux, se rendre à Essos, quitter ce guêpier… Son père avait rêvé de tout cela, autrefois. Avant qu'il ne meure. Avant qu'il ne la laisse seule. Et ça avait été son oncle, ensuite. Les autres étaient bien loin. Robb, à cet instant, ressentait la même chose qu'elle et Sansa. Le deuil.

Elle se prépara seule, enfila une robe d'un vert sombre. Ce n'était pas du noir, elle ne serait pas accusé de regretter la mort d'un traître, mais elle refusait que l'on croit qu'elle s'en réjouissait. Elle tressa simplement ses cheveux, maquilla légèrement ses yeux. Elle n'avait plus de larmes. Une reine ne pleure pas. Une reine reste digne. Sa mère n'aurait pas pleuré. _Qu'en sais-je, finalement ? _Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait le teint pâle, presque blafard. Ses yeux ressortaient douloureusement. Elle grimaça et décida finalement de masquer sa peau derrière de la poudre. Elle avait presque l'air en bonne santé quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le roi. Elle le vit d'abord dans la glace, avant de se relever et de s'incliner devant lui. Il était tendu. Agacé. Comme souvent. Il la releva d'autorité et l'observa longuement. Fusse-t-il satisfait de la voir ainsi apprêtée qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il portait sa couronne – la couronne de leur père. Il se présentait dans toute sa majesté devant elle. Pensait-il vraiment l'impressionner ?

« Votre majesté.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, madame ?

\- Bien mieux. Je vous remercie de l'attention que vous me portez. »

Il n'était pas question de se rebeller. Elle devait lui montrer qu'elle se plaçait volontairement sous lui, sans avoir besoin qu'il l'y place. Il saisit sa main dans la sienne. Elle était chaude. Presque moite. Il n'angoissait pourtant pas… Mais elle comprenait sans difficulté que son lourd manteau doré devait lui tenir bien chaud. Si sa physionomie et son attitude ne présageait rien de négatif, elle n'était pas dupe. Ses yeux émeraude l'aurait bardé de traits s'ils avaient pu le faire. Il la mena jusqu'au balcon où il admira la vue tandis qu'elle restait muette. Si jamais lui venait l'idée de la précipiter au dessus de la balustrade, elle ne survivrait pas longtemps dans les eaux profondes de la baie. Elle ne s'éloigna cependant pas de lui et du vide. Le faire serait avouer à son frère qu'elle le craignait. Elle le méprisait, le haïssait, désirait sa mort mais jamais, ô grand jamais elle ne le craindrait.

« Mère dit que si vous vous êtes évanouie, c'est parce que vous souffrez de la mort de votre oncle.

\- Son altesse la reine m'honore de tant de sollicitude, » dit-elle avec prudence. « Mais la chaleur était épouvantable et la clameur populaire si forte…

\- Ne me mentez pas, Lyarra. Je le saurais.

\- Mon cher frère, jamais je ne le pourrai. Vous le devineriez immédiatement. »

Il la sonda longuement. Il n'avait aucune clairvoyance quant aux sentiments des gens qui l'entouraient, contrairement à sa mère qui avait autrefois vu clair en toute la cour. L'âge et l'orgueil lui avait laissé croire que tous étaient stupides, aussi partait désormais de cette certitude pour juger de l'attitude de ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle feignit la tristesse et l'inquiétude. Celle de perdre l'amour de son roi, bien sûr. Ce n'était pas difficile. Triste et inquiète, elle l'était, mais évidemment pas pour cette raison. Son air parut attendrir Joffrey qui posa ses mains à sa taille enserrée dans un corset. Elle même ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire ou faire pour s'attirer autant d'indulgence d'un tel monstre sa jeune sœur Myrcella était tout aussi jolie qu'elle, sans être aussi appréciée. Peut-être était-ce parce que leur père l'avait toujours aimée elle plus que lui et qu'il la considérait comme l'idéal paternel ? Il la respectait depuis qu'il était petit. L'attitude ambiguë – si on pouvait seulement encore parler d'ambiguïté à ce stade, qu'il montrait à son égard était nouvelle, elle. La perspective d'un mariage prochain éveillait peut-être son intérêt latent pour les femmes. _Cersei serait-elle suffisante pour l'empêcher de me prendre pour femme ?_

« Ma mère, » dit-il encore. « Me conseille en permanence de ne pas vous faire confiance.

\- Je ne saurais m'opposer à votre mère, majesté.

\- Pourtant vous le faites quand vous prenez mon bras.

\- Je ne puis résister à mon amour pour vous, mon frère. Je cesserai si cela vous sied davantage.

\- Non. Ne cessez pas. Je dois tenir audience et j'entends que vous y assistiez. »

Elle s'écarta pour s'incliner. Elle attisait les penchants de Joffrey, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix. La salle du trône était déjà pleine de courtisans venus réclamer des titres ou s'agenouiller devant le roi. Elle prit place, toujours au même endroit, toujours sur le même fauteuil. Ce fut d'abord un ballet de seigneurs venus présenter leur respect à leur souverain, pensant parfois à la saluer elle. Grand bien cette pensée leur a valu, tant cette attention parut plaire au roi. Elle se contenta de renvoyer la politesse et de sourire. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à jouer les parfaites princesses. Sa présence à cette audience n'était qu'un moyen de calmer l'inimité de la reine… Et d'empêcher son frère de partager ces sentiments. Elle resta cependant droite sur son siège, contrairement à lui qui s'enfonça progressivement dans son immense trône de métal. Dans l'assistance elle repéra Sansa qui, malgré le deuil cruel qu'elle portait, était présente, coiffée, maquillée et habillée. Elle était à demi-dissimulée derrière une colonnade, le regard fixe et perdu. Non… Elle n'était pas là. Pas mentalement.

Les choses prirent une tournure différente quand on amena Marillion, un barde qui avait osé railler la mort de leur père. Une partie d'elle le considérait comme un moins que rien, un homme bon pour la potence pour avoir tourner en ridicule son ancien roi. L'autre ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Le contexte était propice aux moqueries. Joffrey le força à chanter sa chanson indigne devant toute la cour. Le rhapsode obéit. Il avait une belle voix, elle ne pouvait le nier. La chanson était infamante, bien sûr. _La reine lui avait pris les couilles et le sanglier fit le reste. _Aurait-elle été seule qu'elle aurait ri au début du vers. Mais ladite reine avait la bouche pincée et le regard furieux. Il y eut un instant de flottement, où chacun hésita à sourire ou à se jeter sur le ménestrel… Jusqu'à ce que le roi lui même se mette à applaudir lentement. Lyarra le suivit, ainsi que tous les courtisans.

« Très amusant ! Est-elle drôle, cette chanson ! Merci de nous l'avoir faite écoutée, » s'esclaffa Joffrey avec cynisme. « J'imagine qu'elle fut encore plus appréciée dans cette taverne.

\- Je demande pardon à votre majesté. Jamais plus je ne la chanterai. Je le jure.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu affectionnes le plus. Ta main ou ta langue ?

\- Majesté… »

Elle jeta un regard à son frère. Son goût du sang n'avait donc aucune limite. Comme un chien qui aurait mordu une unique fois, il ne lui était plus possible de se défaire de son désir de mort et de torture. Sa voix était curieusement aigue, comme s'il ne tenait plus. Le chanteur, lui, était blême, à moitié encore agenouillé devant le trône. Elle lui adressa un long regard. _Fais ton deuil, pauvre homme, le roi n'est pas d'humeur heureuse. _Elle posa sa main sur son bras et lui adressa un regard destiné à l'apaiser quelque peu. Tout calme qu'il pourrait bien être, la sanction serait la même.

« Ta main ou ta langue ? Si tu devais garder l'une ou l'autre, que choisirais-tu ? » Devant l'absence de réponse du jeune homme, il pencha la tête. « Je pourrais aussi te trancher la gorge.

\- Mais… Mais tout homme a besoin de ses mains, majesté.

\- Certes ! Alors ce sera la langue.

\- Majesté, pitié !

\- Ser Ilyn, qui mieux que vous peut exercer cette sentence ? »

Les cris du ménestrel résonnèrent longtemps dans la salle. Jusqu'à ce que sa langue soit coupée et jetée au feu et que le sang s'écoule sans discontinuer de sa bouche. Il fut emporté par les gardes et disparut derrière les immenses portes. Et ce fut fini. Joffrey soupira et retira sa couronne. Il la tendit au Limier qui la reposa sur son coussin et descendit les quelques marches qui menaient au trône. Il s'inclina devant sa sœur.

« Cela suffit pour aujourd'hui. Je vous laisse régler les autres questions, Lyarra.

\- Si c'est votre désir, majesté.

\- Siégez, ma sœur. »

Il fendit la foule avec Clegane et discuta quelques instants avec Sansa avant de lui ordonner de le suivre. Le petit groupe sortit de la salle en direction de la Promenade. Qu'allait lui montrer Joffrey ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle se releva et vint s'asseoir sur le trône. C'était la deuxième fois. La première, son père l'y avait assise alors qu'elle avait 7 ans. Il avait posé sur sa tête son immense couronne et avait forcé la cour à s'incliner devant elle. La fillette qu'elle était alors avait éclaté de rire et avait applaudit des deux mains. Les courtisans avaient joué le jeu, bien sûr, mais la reine était sortie précipitamment. Evidemment. C'aurait dû être son premier né et non cette enfant naturelle d'une morte. Le regard qu'elle lui lança à cet instant était à la hauteur de sa colère. Elle n'ajouta cependant rien. Lyarra ordonna que l'on nettoie le sol couvert de sang et que les audiences reprennent. Un homme s'approcha et s'inclina profondément. Il portait le vert et or des Tyrell. Elle plissa les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Des gardes portant la même livrée l'entouraient. Les Tyrell étaient alliés à Renly. Que faisait l'héritier de la maison à Port-Réal, alors qu'ils s'étaient placés comme ennemis de la couronne ?

« Votre majesté, » commença-t-il. « Je viens en tant que porte-parole de la maison Tyrell de Hautjardin.

\- Ser Willos. Votre suite et vous êtes les bienvenus ici, bien que je ne puisse m'empêcher de me demander ce que vous venez chercher ici. Il est de notoriété générale que votre sœur a épousé le félon Renly Baratheon.

\- C'est de cette affaire que je viens m'entretenir avec vous, majesté. »

_Une chance que je siège pour Joffrey, alors. _Elle pencha la tête et observa le jeune homme. Il était plus vieux qu'elle de plusieurs années et s'appuyait sur une canne ornementée de motifs floraux et à pommeau d'émeraude polie. Sa jambe avait été écrasée par le poids de son propre cheval alors qu'il joutait contre le prince Oberyn Martell. L'inimité entre les deux maisons avaient été à son paroxysme, même si les deux hommes assuraient entretenir une relation épistolaire suivie. Malgré cet handicap, ce jeune seigneur passait pour l'héritier parfait intelligent, cultivé, courtois et agréable de figure. Il arborait une barbe fournie mais travaillée et il y avait de son frère Loras en lui – bien qu'il apparaisse plus viril que lui. Beaucoup de jeunes filles rêvaient de se voir promises à ce jeune homme. Elle lui fit signe de se relever. La position devait être au moins inconfortable, pour ne pas dire douloureuse.

« Je vous écoute, » reprit-elle. « Qu'avez-vous à dire ?

\- Ma jeune sœur Margaery… Elle s'est énamourée de Lord Renly. Elle s'est enfuie de Hautjardin avec une petite suite et notre jeune frère, Loras. Ils ont rejoint Accalmie et elle a épousé votre oncle devant septon et mestre, » dit-il d'une voix presque désespérée. « Vous devez savoir que notre loyauté réside avec la couronne, votre altesse.

\- Je ne puis vous croire que sur parler, Lord Tyrell. Je ne vois ici aucune preuve de votre attachement à sa majesté mon frère.

\- C'est pourquoi je suis ici. Je viens servir mon roi de la manière qu'il considèrera comme la plus adéquate. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans le regard noisette de Willos… Quelque chose qui cherchait plus loin que ses propres yeux. Comme s'il cherchait à y voir plus qu'elle n'en montrait. Elle adressa un regard à Varys derrière elle. Il hocha la tête lentement. Baelish resta immobile. Il attendait qu'elle s'adresse directement à lui. Il allait pouvoir attendre. Elle n'allait pas lui demander son aide, sous aucun prétexte. L'histoire de l'hériter du Bief sonnait faux. Comment Lord Mancel avait-il pu laisser sa fille chérie fuir son castel sans lancer à sa poursuite toute sa garde personnelle ? Comment avait-elle pu s'énamourer, comme il le disait si bien, de Renly qu'elle n'avait dû voir qu'une ou deux fois ? Plus illogique encore, comment son frère avait-il pu la laisser épouser l'homme qu'il aimait _lui_ ?

Elle se rejeta sur le dossier du trône et sentit les pointes des épées s'appuyer contre sa chair, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas reine et qu'elle n'avait pas à disserter sur les motivations des Tyrell. La nouvelle ne la ravissait pas, cependant. Elle les aurait préférés au côté de ses oncles et non au côté de son frère. Elle n'en laissa cependant rien paraître et s'adressa à la reine régente.

« En tant que régente, quelle est votre opinion, majesté ?

\- Il convient que le roi lui-même juge de cette affaire.

\- Cela va de soi, » lui concéda-t-elle. « En attendant la décision de son altesse, j'ordonne que soient préparées des chambres pour Ser Willos et sa suite. Qu'ils soient traités comme les hôtes de marques qu'ils sont. »

Le jeune homme inclina la tête avec reconnaissance et disposa. L'audience était terminée. Elle se releva rapidement, quittant le trône à regrets mais avec prudence. La reine ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle s'inclina devant elle et sortit de la salle du trône en évitant les politesses et les courbettes des courtisans. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'était parti faire son frère avec Sansa et son bouclier-lige. Elle se dirigea vers la Promenade où les silhouettes imposantes des manteaux d'or, du roi, du Limier et de la jeune Stark se dessinaient. Elle se hâta et s'arrêta net quand elle comprit ce qu'il se passait. Sur le haut des créneaux, là où les étendards des Sept Couronnes auraient dû être pendus, les têtes de la suite nordienne étaient plantées. Elle manqua de suffoquer quand elle vit celle de Lord Eddard, cireuse, déformée. Elle ne l'aurait pas reconnue si Sansa n'avait pas été en train de la fixer, non loin d'elle. Personne ne la voyait, cachée qu'elle était derrière une série de colonnes. La fureur enflamma son esprit, ainsi que le dégout. Ce monstre obligeait sa fiancé à regarder la tête de son père, la tête de sa septa. Il la menaçait de lui offrir celle de son frère. Ce qu'elle répondit fut le reflet même de ce que Lyarra pensait. _« Peut-être me fera-t-il présent de la vôtre. » _Courageux. Très courageux. Mais idiot, dans sa situation. Ce qui suivit, elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Deux gifles de Ser Meryn Trant, deux coups de son gantelet. _Pousse le. Pousse le, Sansa. _Il était debout sur une plateforme, haut, si haut au dessus du sol. Elle la vit s'avancer vers lui et son cœur se souleva. Si le Limier ne l'avait pas retenu, Joffrey Baratheon serait tombé. Au sens propre… Et au sens figuré. Il menaça encore et cette fois-ci elle intervint.

« Mon frère, » s'exclama-t-elle. « Qu'est ce donc que ceci ?

\- Ma dame. Vous devriez apprendre à votre cousine comment on se comporte avec un roi.

\- Et vous devriez apprendre que l'on ne conquiert pas le cœur d'une jeune femme à grands renforts de coups, majesté.

\- Je fais ce qu'il me plaît de faire, » rétorqua-t-il. « Je suis le roi. »

Elle inclina la tête et le regarda partir. Le Limier l'observait fixement. Elle lui rendit son regard avec froideur. Il avait empêché la jeune fille de se venger. Que lui importait que ce fût pour lui essuyer le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue ? Elle s'approcha de Sansa et lui prit son bras pour l'éloigner de l'imposant Chien. Elle était blême et mutique. Elle était traumatisée. Et elle ne pouvait la consoler. Elle ne pouvait que la secouer, lui faire entendre ce que tous voulaient qu'elle entende : les ordres de son roi. Elle la mena dans le bois sacré, là où son père avait eu le malheur de prévenir la reine. Là où tout avait commencé à s'écrouler. Aussi profondément qu'elle put, jusqu'aux endroits que les jardiniers négligeaient. Là où les herbes étaient folles et les fleurs, inconnues. Là où les branches couvraient le soleil. Là où, petite, elle se cachait de la cour pour s'inventer des histoires où sa mère était vivante et son père présent. De bien belles histoires, en vérité, pour une réalité si sombre.

Le regard que lui lança la jeune fille la glaça. Elle n'avait plus confiance en elle. Elle l'avait vu siégée auprès de Joffrey, hocher la tête quand il prenait ses décisions. Elle ne savait rien et en savait trop pour comprendre. _Pauvre enfant. _Que le fait de réaliser bien trop tard qu'elle n'était pas chez elle à Port-Réal devait être douloureux. Quand elles eurent atteint les profondeurs du jardin, elle se tourna vers elle et se composa un visage froid et dur. Elle en était capable. Malheureusement.

« Sansa, très chère, à quoi rime tout cela ?

\- Vous avez fait tuer mon père, vous aviez promis…

\- Je n'ai personnellement rien promis. Et le roi non plus, » trancha-t-elle. « Je t'avais prévenu, ma douce. Que ton futur époux n'était pas parfait et qu'il te fallait apprendre à te taire. Tu as prévenu la reine que feu votre père vous renvoyait à Winterfell. Tu as participé à cette monstruosité.

\- Vous disiez que vous étiez mon amie, que vous m'aideriez !

\- J'ai essayé de le faire, mais ta stupide tête de volatile ingrat ne veut rien entendre ! »

Elle avait élevé la voix. La jeune Stark la regardait avec des yeux stupéfaits et furieux. Que tout ceci lui faisait mal. Sa cousine n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là, entre la folie des hommes et leur ambition. Lyarra reprit son souffle et ferma les yeux de longs instants. Personne ne pouvait l'entendre, ici. Cersei ne connaissait pas cet endroit et si c'était le cas, elle ne savait qu'elle s'y réfugiait. Tout était trop sale pour une Lannister du Roc, ici. Même ses enfants n'en connaissaient pas l'existence. Elle pressa ses mains l'une contre l'autre comme pour exorciser sa crainte d'être entendue. Elle saisit sa cousine par le bras et la plaqua contre elle. Cette dernière résista un bref instant avant de comprendre qu'au moindre cri, des gardes débarqueraient et que la faute tomberait sur elle. Et pas sur la princesse chérie du roi. Elle laissa retomber ses mains et ferma les yeux, attendant comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Si seulement les choses étaient si simple. Si seulement, oui.

« Ecoute moi attentivement, Sansa Stark, » susurra-t-elle. « Je ne me répèterai pas. Soumets toi à ton roi. Obéis lui en toutes choses. Donne lui ta vertu s'il te la demande. Je ne pourrai pas te sauver si tu joues les rebelles. Accuse ton père, ton frère de tous les maux de cette terre, car rien ne te sera épargné si tu les défends. Un jour viendra où le véritable souverain prendra le trône par tous les moyens. » Elle fit une pause, sentant la panique de la fillette. « A ce moment là je pourrai te sauver, mais à ce moment là seulement. En attendant tu dois survivre. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? »

Elle sentit sa tête dodeliner contre son épaule. Elle la relâcha et reprit son air méprisant. Elle en savait déjà plus, mais pas assez pour qu'elle risque quoi que ce soit. Lui venait-il à l'esprit de la dénoncer que le roi n'entendrait rien à si peu de précisions. Elle l'observa de longues secondes avant de repartir aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Elle jeta un regard las au chêne blanc. Les dieux ne pouvaient rien pour elle ici. Si jamais l'un d'entre eux existait seulement. Elle détacha ses yeux de l'arbre et retint un garde pour lui ordonner de retirer les têtes des Stark des piques. Il hésita, répliquant que c'était l'ordre du roi que d'afficher les traîtres sur la Promenade, jusqu'à croiser son regard. Il était plus noir encore que sa chevelure. Il s'inclina et disparut derrière un bâtiment. Elle ne pouvait supporter la vue de ces têtes qui, tout en la regardant, ne pouvaient plus la voir. C'était comme se regarder un miroir pendant trop longtemps. Elle y voyait toute sa culpabilité étalée comme de la peinture sur un tableau.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers ses appartements, elle croisa des domestiques portant coffres et caisses jusque dans les tours du Donjon Rouge. Assurément, les affaires de la suite Tyrell. Elle allait devoir enquêter pour savoir ce que voulaient ces gens. Elle ne pouvait croire à cette histoire de mariage à la dérobé. La maison suzeraine du Bief ne pouvait se permettre de perdre ce qui faisait sa plus grande force diplomatique : ses héritiers. Tous beaux, tous bien faits, tant physiquement que mentalement, ils étaient autant de clefs qui leur ouvriraient assurément les portes de Port-Réal. Perdre Lady Margaery dans les bras de son oncle qui ne la toucherait sans doute jamais était hautement improbable, surtout en considérant l'intelligence de la Reine des Epines, la grand mère de Lord Willos, mère de son père. Sans jamais l'avoir rencontrée, elle la tenait pour une femme aux grands talents tactiques et stratégiques. Sa réputation la précédait où qu'elle aille, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle en sache autant. Ses leçons d'héraldique se révélaient bien plus utiles qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer à l'époque où elle les prenait. Cette idée la fit sourire tristement. Qui aurait cru, alors qu'elle était une gamine courant dans Winterfell et jouant dans la neige du Nord, qu'elle finirait pas mentir à la face du monde entier pour rester en vie ? Elle se figea. Une pensée terrible la transperça de part en part. Etait-ce possible… Que Renly la crût définitivement rangée aux côtés de Joffrey ? Que ses apparences l'aient convaincu, lui son cher ami ? Elle porta une main à son cœur. Revendiquait-il la couronne pour lui-même ? Elle était si sure d'elle et de ses alliances qu'elle n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginer l'éventualité qu'on la trahisse au sein de sa propre famille. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas lui. Pas eux. _Je suis perdue s'ils m'abandonnent…_

« Votre majesté, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, Lord Baelish, » dit-elle d'une voix glaciale en tournant la tête vers lui. « Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire le contraire ?

\- Vous êtes blême, altesse. J'ai entendu dire que la vue de la tête de feu votre oncle vous indisposait, alors j'ai cru…

\- Mal. Vous avez cru mal. » _Non. Je dois faire semblant. _Elle s'adoucit et soupira. « Pardonnez-moi. Ces derniers jours ont été éprouvants.

\- Vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner. Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner sur les bords de la baie ? »

Elle hocha la tête et saisit son bras. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus grand qu'elle et sans doute pas beaucoup plus épais. Ses manteaux dissimulaient son manque de stature et ses yeux rieurs faisaient taire toute moquerie… En tout cas en face de lui. Les messes-basses allaient bon train une fois qu'il était retourné. Il semblait murir ce qu'il allait lui dire, comme s'il fallait prendre avec elle des précautions anormales. Oh elle le haïssait tant. Lui et son attitude d'arriviste vendu. Il pensait sans doute que l'aider à s'élever au trône lui assurerait une place au soleil. Elle trouverait le moyen de l'éloigner _définitivement _de la couronne. Elle avait suffisamment supporté cet oiseau de malheur dans son enfance. Quand elle en aurait le pouvoir, elle ferait un ménage incroyable dans les vautours du Donjon Rouge.

Il la mena jusqu'à l'embarcadère des navires de la capitale. Des enfants jouaient non loin, essayant de faire des ricochets dans l'eau calme de la Néra. Des marins déchargeaient leurs cargaisons. Personne ne prêta attention à eux, quand ils empruntèrent la promenade qui s'avançait dans la baie. Le ciel était d'un bleu pâle au dessus d'eux, le bleu du ciel un jour de grande chaleur. Il s'arrêta quand ils purent plus continuer et se tourna vers elle. Il saisit ses mains dans les siennes. Elles étaient sèches, nerveuses. Froides.

« Vous serez surprise d'entendre que Ser Jaime est retenu prisonnier par l'armée de Robb Stark, sans doute.

\- Je ne le suis pas, mais je m'en attriste. J'espère qu'il entendra raison et qu'il le laissera partir.

\- Ne vous moquez pas, princesse, » s'amusa-t-il. « Vous savez aussi bien que moi que Lord Stark ne laisserait pas partir un otage de marque sans demander quoique ce soit en retour.

\- Vous présumez de mes pensées, messire. Je ne suis qu'une femme. La politique m'est étrangère. »

Elle pencha la tête et lui adressa un sourire désolé. Comme si elle n'était pas en mesure de comprendre les implications de cette prise en otage. La reine devait être furieuse. _Oh, je suis certaine que Lancel saura la consoler… _Joffrey le serait aussi. Tout serait fait pour sortir Jaime de là. Y compris attaquer frontalement l'ost du Nord. Mais elle avait entendu parler des victoires du traître nordien. Elle savait que lorsqu'il s'agirait de combattre, il outrepasserait toujours Tywin. Il était jeune, volontaire, impulsif, mais il était entouré de vieux seigneurs qui avaient participés à la rébellion Baratheon. Elle observa la mer. Il allait occuper les Lannister suffisamment longtemps pour qu'à l'est les choses se préparaient. Sans le savoir, il facilitait bien plus sa victoire par sa pugnacité que ses oncles par les dieux savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Lord Baelish éclata de rire.

« Oh, Lyarra, vous ressemblez tant à Lord Stark. Si sure de vous, si imbue de votre nom. Vous ne leurrez plus personne.

\- Comment expliquez moi que je sois encore vivante, dans ce cas ? » Elle le regarda dans les yeux. « Et pour vous, Littlefinger, c'est votre altesse. Le roi serait peiné d'apprendre que vous ne respectez pas sa sœur bien aimée. Peut-être souhaitez-vous que je lui fasse part de votre inconvenance ?

\- Ce serait une manœuvre bien malhabile. Ne sais-je point des choses que…

\- Vous tomberez avant moi si vous jouez à ce jeu là. »

Elle se détacha de lui et ordonna aux gardes qui les suivaient de près de la ramener au castel. Lorsqu'elle vit Baelish s'incliner devant elle, yeux rivés sur le sol, elle sut qu'elle avait gagné. Il craignait Joffrey, comme tout le monde depuis la mort de son oncle. Tant qu'elle avait le roi avec elle, elle ne risquait rien. Elle était au dessus de tous. Et personne ne la menaçait impunément. _Personne._


	11. Chapter 11 - Power is power

**LIVRE II**

**The one who needed saving**

* * *

Chapitre I – Power is power

La chaleur était suffocante, en ce jour de fête. L'anniversaire du roi Joffrey Ier était célébré à grands renforts de combats et de joutes. Sa sœur, la princesse Lyarra, était assise à sa droite, tandis que sa fiancé, Lady Sansa Stark, était assise à sa gauche. Si la première arborait un sourire éclatant et n'hésitait pas à rire aux bons mots du souverain, la seconde semblait bien moins enchantée par le spectacle. Elle n'arborait qu'un sourire de façade, sans aucune chaleur ou entrain. Devant eux avait lieu le combat entre le Limier et quelque chevalier sans valeur ni nom. _Le combat… La mise à mort, plutôt,_ songea la princesse en regardant le jeune homme recevoir coups sur coups de la part de son adversaire. Il ne tarda pas à être précipité à bas des murailles jusque dans la cour du Donjon Rouge sous les cris des courtisans amassés là. Joffrey sauta de son siège et s'approcha du bord de la Promenade. Elle eut un sourire. Officiellement, c'était une faveur pour Sandor Clegane. Officieusement, elle s'imaginait poussant son roitelet de frère… De demi-frère.

« Tu as bien combattu, Chien ! » s'exclama-t-il pour son bouclier-lige, de l'autre côté du gouffre, l'entende. Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux jeunes femmes à ses côtés. « Cela vous a-t-il agréé ?

\- Ce combat fut impressionnant, mon très cher frère.

\- Il a bien combattu, votre majesté, » se fendit Sansa.

\- J'ai déjà dit qu'il avait bien combattu.

\- Oh mon roi, ne tourmentez pas votre dame, » soupira Lyarra en venant saisir le bras de Joffrey. « Qu'y connaît-elle, en combat ? Elle ne peut juger de la qualité de Lord Clegane.

\- Bien sûr. Vous avez raison. »

Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur et la serra contre lui. Les courtisans les observèrent sans dire un mot, mais elle savait ce qu'il pensait tous. Que la véritable future reine de Westeros n'était autre qu'elle, la sœur aînée du roi et que les attentions qu'il lui portait étaient bien supérieures à celles qu'il lui devait en réalité. De mauvaises langues osaient dire qu'ils étaient amants, à la manière des Targaryen d'autrefois. C'était faux, évidemment. Même s'il était entreprenant dans ses baisers et dans ses étreintes, il n'avait jamais été plus loin. Ce n'était pas faute de le désirer, cependant elle savait que si une occasion se présentait, il n'hésiterait pas longtemps. La haine puissante que lui vouait sa mère, la reine régente, ne lui laissait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il tentait de briser ses fiançailles avec la jeune Stark pour l'épouser elle. Elle adressa un regard à sa cousine. La mort de son père avait fait tombé un voile sur ses yeux bleus et plus rien chez elle ne sonnait véritable. Elle s'était perdue, comme elle l'avait redouté depuis leur départ de Winterfell il y avait comme une éternité. Sans doute ne savait-elle même pas si elle avait encore le droit de porter son nom, alors que son frère avait pris les armes contre la couronne et qu'il avait été désigné comme traître par le roi. Elle n'avait pas pu échanger plus de quelques mots avec elle depuis leur dernière discussion, mais elle sentait que quelque chose avait changé dans la manière dont elle la regardait. Elle n'était pas son ennemie, mais elle ne pouvait pas être son allié. Tout juste pouvait-elle tenter d'interférer auprès de Joffrey et essayer de le convaincre d'être plus doux avec sa future épouse. Elle pouvait, certes. En pure perte.

En contrebas, on nettoyait la large tâche pourpre laissée par le chevalier sur le pavage de la cour. Le roi s'impatienta et demanda ce qui devait suivre. Ser Lothor Brune, franc-coureur au servir de Lord Baelish, et Ser Dontos Hollard… Qui n'arrivait pas. Elle pencha la tête. Elle connaissait le chevalier pour l'avoir croisé parfois. Un alcoolique, sans titres et sans terres depuis qu'Aerys le Fol avait éradiqué sa maison. Elle adressa un regard interrogateur au roi qui haussa les épaules. On entendit alors un bruit d'armures retentir et le chevalier apparut près de la tribune royale. Son plastron était ouvert, son casque, tombé au sol, et il était à peine habillé en dessous de la ceinture. Elle éclata de rire et tous les courtisans la suivirent. Dontos s'excusa maladroitement et récupéra son casque qu'il se colla sur le crâne. Son frère fronça les sourcils.

« Vous êtes saoul.

\- Non ! Euh, non, non votre majesté. J'ai bu… Deux coupes de vin.

\- Deux coupes ? » s'amusa-t-elle. « Ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose.

\- Je vous en prie, buvez encore une coupe.

\- Vous êtes sur majesté ?

\- Oui. Pour fêter mon anniversaire, buvez-en deux, buvez autant que vous le voulez ! »

Si Joffrey n'avait pas été Joffrey, l'invitation aurait sans doute été sincère. Elle était proposée d'une voix presque sincère. Elle se tendit. Ce n'était pas son attitude qui l'inquiétait, mais ce qui allait suivre, une fois que le chevalier aurait bu cette fameuse coupe en l'honneur de son anniversaire. Elle croisa le regard de Sansa qui secoua lentement la tête. Elle savait, elle aussi, que ce pauvre pochtron n'allait pas survivre longtemps à l'affront qu'il venait de faire au roi. Elle était épuisée de tout ce sang qu'il versait en permanence et qu'elle devait supporter, elle qui n'était jamais libre de ses mouvements. En se rendant indispensable, elle s'était aussi mise à son service. Elle devait assister aux Conseils restreints – dont un se tenait en ce moment même, elle devait accompagner le souverain dans ses décisions, elle devait donner son avis… Enfin, ce qui y ressemblait le plus. Elle ne parlait jamais sans passer ses propos au filtre de son opinion. Même quand cela signifiait bafouer ses propres principes. Le chevalier s'inclina lourdement.

« J'en serais honoré votre majesté.

\- Ser Meryn, aidez Ser Dontos à fêter mon anniversaire. Veuillez à ce qu'il boive tout son saoul. »

L'imbécile s'approchait de la table du roi quand les gardes le saisirent pour le mettre à genoux, les mains accrochées derrière le dos, une corne dans la bouche. Meryn Trant saisit un petit fût rempli de vin et entreprit de le faire couler dans la corne, obligeant Dontos à boire au risque de s'étouffer. Elle était préparée à assister à sa torture, aussi se contenta-t-elle de se pendre au bras qui entourait sa taille. Il savait à quel point elle abhorrait ses accès de violence et de cruauté, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de savourer son apparent dégoût. Ce n'était qu'une façade : le sang et les cris ne la mettaient plus mal à l'aise. Elle en avait trop vu et trop entendu. Près d'eux, elle vit Willos Tyrell grimacer. Il n'approuvait pas plus qu'elle ce genre d'agissements, mais gardait le silence. Il n'était là que par le bon désir du roi, pour racheter la conduite d'une partie de sa maison à l'égard des traîtres. Elle se rappela qu'elle devait avoir une conversation avec lui pour tirer au clair cette sordide affaire de mariage caché… Mais il semblait l'éviter. Alors que le chevalier se débattait, elle vit tout à coup Sansa s'agiter.

« Non vous n'avez pas le droit !

\- Qu'avez-vous dit ? Avez-vous dit que je n'ai pas le droit ?

\- Sans doute pas, mon roi, » tenta Lyarra. « Elle ne faisait sans doute que blâmer Ser Dontos qui se débat contre…

\- Votre clémence tend parfois à la bêtise, chère sœur. Répondez, Sansa.

\- Je voulais seulement dire que cela vous porterait malheur de tuer un homme le jour de votre anniversaire.

\- Quelle est cette superstition stupide digne d'une paysanne…

\- Elle a raison, » intervint Clegane. « Ce qu'on sème le jour de son anniversaire, on le récolte toute l'année.

\- Majesté, même si tout cela n'est qu'une histoire de bonne femme, il est inutile d'assombrir ce jour, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le roi parut se laisser convaincre et ordonna tout d'abord qu'on le tue le lendemain. Un camouflet idiot, qu'il était bien le seul à considérer comme une manière de tromper le sort. Quel qu'il soit, d'ailleurs. La technique de la jeune fille avait été habile, très habile. Qu'elle s'inspire d'elle, de Cersei ou qu'elle ait simplement un instinct de survie en développement importait peu. _Peut-être survivra-t-elle, finalement. _Cette pensée la réconforta quelque peu, alors que la jeune fille, elle, paraissait encore plus inquiète qu'auparavant. La vie de ce pauvre idiot avait l'air de lui tenir à cœur, même si elle ne voyait aucune raison à ça. C'était un piètre jouteur, il n'avait aucune beauté, pas le moindre charme, avait la boisson facile… Elle comprenait mal ce qu'elle pouvait lui trouver. Elle lui jeta un regard et elle réussit à le capter. Elle avait bien le droit, pour une fois, d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle lui indiqua le chevalier qui recrachait tout son vin sur le sol, tandis que Joffrey maugréait qu'il ferait bien tuer ce _fou_ plus tard. Le regard bleu de lady Stark s'illumina.

« Oui en effet c'est un fou, quelle perspicacité de l'avoir vu ! Il sera bien mieux en fou qu'en chevalier.

\- Il ne mérite pas la miséricorde d'une mort rapide, » ajouta Lyarra d'un ton doucereux en se serrant contre son bras. « Offrez le moi. Faites de lui mon fou.

\- Avez-vous entendu mes dames, Ser Dontos ? A dater de ce jour, vous serez au service de ma sœur la princesse.

\- Soyez remercié, sire, » balbutia le tout nouveau bouffon. « Et à vous, mesdames, merci.

\- Mon neveu bien aimé ! »

Ils se tournèrent tous en direction de l'invective lancé à voix haute. Elle haussa un sourcil. Tyrion Lannister était de retour, accompagné d'un reître peu avenant et d'une… Troupe de ce qui ressemblait à des sauvages. Des barbares des clans des Montagnes, sans doute. Le contraste entre ces brutes épaisses et son nain d'oncle. Les courtisans se mirent à murmurer, à s'écarter sur son chemin. Il portait une armure qui le tassait d'autant plus qu'elle était trop grande. Evidemment. Il se dirigeait vers la tribune royale d'un pas décidé sans prêter attention aux sourires amusés qui l'entouraient et adressa un sourire moqueur à toute l'assistance. Il vint baiser la main de la princesse – sans avoir besoin de se pencher. Il vint saluer avec chaleur Myrcelle et Tommen qui l'enlacèrent. Tyrion était un être complexe. Il aimait apparemment sincèrement son neveu et sa nièce et méprisait pourtant leur mère, leur frère et feu leur père. Quant à elle… Elle n'avait jamais su dire s'il l'appréciait, se reconnaissait en elle ou s'il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment à son égard. Elle en doutait. Il y avait ceux qui l'adoraient, ceux qui la haïssaient, mais elle ne laissait personne vraiment indifférent. Tout comme son père, ou le souvenir de sa mère. Il lui adressa un long regard interrogateur auquel elle ne répondit pas.

« Nous t'avons cherché sur le champ de bataille, » finit-il par dire à Joffrey. « Tu étais totalement introuvable.

\- J'étais ici. Je gouvernais les Sept Couronnes.

\- On nous a dit que vous étiez mort, mon oncle, » ajouta-t-elle. « Vous me voyez soulagée que ce ne soit pas le cas.

\- Moi aussi chère Lyarra. La mort est ennuyeuse, surtout maintenant qu'il y a tant d'animation dans le monde. Lady Sansa, je suis navrée pour votre père.

\- Sa perte ? Son père a reconnu être un traître, » s'exclama le roi.

\- Il reste son père.

\- Mon père était un traître. Ma mère et mon frère sont tous deux aussi des traîtres. Je suis fidèle à mon bien aimé Joffrey. »

La jeune fille avait les yeux ostensiblement baissés. Elle vit le regard du Lutin s'assombrir avant qu'il se détourne. Il annonça se rendre au Conseil restreint pour régler une affaire. Elle se tendit et chuchota à l'oreille de son roi qu'elle devait s'y rendre… Pour surveiller son oncle. Personne ne savait ce qu'il venait faire ici et elle n'aimait pas l'idée de ne pas être au courant. Avec la prudence qu'elle devait montrer, elle ne pouvait se permettre de continuer ses investigations aussi ouvertement. Elle ne pouvait plus envoyer de missives sans que celles-ci soient lues et ne recevaient que celles des Mestres avec lesquels elle s'entretenait depuis toujours. Il hocha la tête et déposa un baiser sur son poignet. Le regard de Sansa se fit interloqué quand elle vit quelle douceur il témoignait à sa sœur. Elle l'ignora et rejoignit Tyrion avec sa propre escorte. Elle n'avait sacrifié à sa liberté que la compagnie de Ser Arys du Rouvre, un des plus jeunes membres de la Garde Royale et sans doute le plus fréquentable… Et un natif du Bief, dont les parents étaient fidèles à la maison Tyrell. S'il était seulement possible de savoir où résidait la loyauté de la Rose d'or. Il restait quelques pas derrière elle, comme elle l'avait ordonné à plusieurs reprises.

Le Nain se retourna en l'entendant arriver et lui sourit. Elle n'avait rien à lui dire, en tout cas pas aussi entourée, mais elle avait besoin de son soutien. Son attitude toute entière lui laissait croire qu'il allait provoquer un véritable tôlé à la table du Conseil. Sa présence ne rendrait pas les choses plus simples, la reine régente ne verrait pas d'un bon œil la moindre proximité entre cette princesse un peu trop présente et son frère. Alors qu'il s'était mis à siffler à l'approche de la salle, elle vit s'éloigner une cage à moitié couverte d'un drap. A travers les barreaux, elle aperçut le plumage blanc d'un corbeau blanc de Villevieille. Elle le suivit des yeux et ne cilla pas. _L'hiver vient. _Non, l'hiver était là, ou en tout cas l'été ne l'était plus. Le plus long été connu arrivait à sa fin. Les paysans allaient se presser de toutes parts à Port-Réal, d'autant plus que la guerre menaçait. Selon ses informations, le royaume pouvait tenir cinq années d'hiver avant que la situation ne se révèle critique. C'était une moyenne sans doute le Val d'Arryn et le Bief avaient-ils plus de ressources qu'ils n'avaient pas déclaré… Elle passa les arcades et s'inclina profondément devant le Conseil à l'inverse de son oncle qui entra comme il entrerait dans ses appartements. Elle sentit la reine se crisper alors qu'elle venait s'asseoir près de Lord Varys. Il lui adressa un hochement de tête.

« Ne vous levez pas. Plus ravissante que jamais, ma grande sœur. La guerre te donne bonne mine. Pardonnez moi cette interruption, continuez !

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » le coupa-t-elle d'une voix aigre.

\- Je reviens d'un voyage tout à fait remarquable » s'assoit « Sache que j'ai pissé du sommet du Mur, j'ai dormi dans une geôle céleste, je me suis battu contre les clans des Montagnes… Tellement d'aventures, tellement de raison de m'estimer heureux !

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici en pleine réunion du Conseil restreint ?!

\- J'ai la conviction que la Main du Roi est bienvenue à toutes les réunions du Conseil.

\- Père est la Main du Roi. »

Il pencha la tête comme devant un enfant qui raconterait des bêtises. Il sortit d'un parchemin scellé du lion Lannister et le tendit à sa nièce. Elle le brisa et le déroula sur la table. Tous l'observaient fixement. Elle parcourut la missive du regard. _Moi, Lord Tywin Lannister, gouverneur des terres de l'Ouest… _Titres, titres, autosatisfaction éhontée… _Désigne mon fils Lord Tyrion Lannister comme Main du Roi tant que je ne pourrais assurer ce rôle. _C'était donc ça. Elle laissa le parchemin se replier et le fit glisser jusqu'à Lord Baelish qui le lut rapidement. Elle s'éclaircit la voix.

« Votre père a désigné Lord Tyrion pour le remplacer en tant que Main du Roi pendant qu'il…

\- DEHORS ! TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS ! »

La reine s'était levée et hurlait. Son visage était défait, comme si sa fureur soudaine avait fait disparaître toute beauté de son visage au profit des quelques rides qui entouraient ses yeux et de la rougeur de ses joues. Les conseillers sautèrent de leur siège et s'enfuirent rapidement. Plus qu'elle. Elle prit soin de courber l'échine devant la reine qui la chassa d'un geste méprisant. Tyrion la regardait faire avec une certaine fascination. Comme s'il lui reconnaissait enfin… Quelque chose. Un talent. _Il en tardera pas à venir me rendre visite, ce Nain. _Elle passa les colonnades mais s'y attarda. Il était question des Stark, de la mort de Ned et de Robb. De toutes les batailles qu'il avait menées avec son ost, jamais il n'en avait perdu une. Elle ne retint pas un sourire. Peut-être serait-il meilleur stratège que son père, peut-être parviendrait-il à vaincre les Lions de l'Ouest. L'ironie de la chose était exquise. Le ton monta quand il fut question des otages Stark. Des trois qu'ils avaient à échanger il y avait peu de temps, seule Sansa pouvait être considérée comme telle, tant que sa sœur cadette restait introuvable. Elle ne suffirait pas à faire revenir Ser Jaime, sans aucun doute. Même Cersei ne trouvait rien à y redire et c'était assez rare pour être signalé. Elle cherchait à s'approcher des tentures quand elle entendit des pas près d'elle. Elle se figea et tourna lentement la tête.

Lord Willos la regardait avec curiosité. Elle lui fit signe de ne pas faire un bruit et s'écarta. Il la suivit de près jusqu'au bois sacré. Elle soupira et fit volte-face. Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil quand il remarqua son agacement… Presque sa colère. Il s'appuya sur sa canne et éclata de rire.

« Eh bien, votre altesse, si j'avais imaginé provoquer chez vous une telle réaction chez vous, je n'aurais pas osé venir à la capitale.

\- Vous n'étiez pas sensé être près de la salle du Conseil restreint. Que faisiez-vous là ?

\- Oserais-je vous retourner la question ? »

Elle plissa les yeux. Allons bon. L'héritier Tyrell se faisait spirituel. Elle lança un regard alentours et salua d'un hochement de tête ses demoiselles de compagnie réunies non loin. Elle revint vers son interlocuteur avec un sourire qui, de toute évidence, le désarçonna. Il n'était pas aux faits des us de la cour, visiblement, et semblait ne pas comprendre ce revirement d'humeur. Il lui tendit cependant son bras gauche – celui qui ne tenait pas sa canne et la mena à travers les bosquets. Il les observait avec insistance, comme s'il cherchait à mettre un nom sur chacun d'entre eux. Tout devait être bien terne, s'il cherchait à comparer ce piètre jardinet avec les cours ombragées et luxuriantes de Hautjardin. Il n'eut cependant pas l'outrecuidance de lui en faire la remarque. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle pouvait comprendre les regards envieux qui les suivaient. L'homme venait d'un castel idyllique, partageait le sang d'une des maisons les plus puissantes de Westeros, apparaissait courtois et galant et portait particulièrement beau. Il y avait cependant chez lui quelque chose… Quelque chose qui la dérangeait. Toujours ces doutes sur ses motivations réelles, mais il y avait aussi son regard quand il posait les yeux sur elle. Sans nul doute était-il attiré par son rang et par sa beauté qui, disait-on, était renommée dans tout le royaume.

« Vous plaisez-vous à Port-Réal, messire ?

\- Sans nul doute. Je suis votre obligé de m'avoir accueilli alors que ma maison…

\- Je doute de vos motivations, Lord Tyrell, » fit-elle en soutenant son regard. « Ainsi que de celles de votre maison.

\- Majesté, je ferais ce que vous désirez que je fasse pour vous prouver…

\- Vous ferez ce que vous ordonnera votre roi. Je ne suis que la conseillère de sa majesté. »

Il s'inclina légèrement, abandonnant son obséquiosité au profit d'un silence respectueux. Le cœur de Lyarra se serra. Ce jeune homme n'était pas digne d'un tel traitement et ne méritait pas sa méfiance. Il n'était qu'un héritier tentant de racheter la conduite de sa jeune sœur. Et même si tout ceci n'était qu'une sinistre machination pour ménager les deux parties en cause, pouvait-elle seulement lui en vouloir ? Elle jouait au même jeu. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants. Dans une autre vie, peut-être aurait-elle rêvé d'un homme comme Willos. Dans cette vie-ci, elle n'était même pas sure de pouvoir rêver de quoi que ce soit, de peur de voir tout ce qu'elle possédait s'effondrer comme un château de cartes. Elle s'arrêta sous un kiosque donnant sur la baie. Il était rarement vide, tant son ombrage était appréciable en de telles chaleurs. Elle relâcha son bras et vint s'appuyer sur la balustrade de marbre. Il resta longtemps derrière elle, comme s'il hésitait à s'approcher, mais finit par venir à sa hauteur. Il paraissait sur le point de dire quelque chose, une main dans sa veste comme pour en sortir quelque chose. Elle fronça les sourcils. Quoiqu'il pût vouloir, ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment. Elle éleva la voix avant même qu'il ait rassemblé ses esprits.

« Veuillez excuser ma rudesse. C'est que les temps sont durs et que je n'ai plus que mon frère pour unique famille. Mes oncles se sont tous faits traîtres alors que le corps de mon père n'était pas encore froid.

\- Vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner, princesse. Si mon attitude vous dérange, je puis…

\- Non, restez. Votre compagnie m'est agréable, » fit-elle, forçant un sourire charmant. Elle ne mentait ni ne disait la stricte vérité. _Comme toujours. _« Il faudra un jour me parler de Hautjardin. On raconte tant de choses sur votre château que je ne sais démêler le vrai du faux.

\- Ce sera un plaisir, madame. En retour, peut-être pourrez-vous m'informer sur les coutumes de la cour. »

Elle hocha la tête, surprise de la spontanéité du jeune homme. Il était évidemment respectueux et courtois, mais pas plus qu'envers une autre héritière d'une grande maison. Qu'il s'entretienne avec une princesse de sang ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure, ni changer la moindre de ses habitudes. C'était une attitude feinte, bien sûr, l'attention qu'il portait aux mots qu'il utilisait en témoignait et rendait sa sincérité aussi vaine que vide. Personne ne pouvait outrepasser les murailles qu'elle s'était construites autour d'elle, ces derniers mois. Ceux qui l'auraient pu étaient loin ou étaient morts. Une ombre passa sur son visage en réalisant que de sa véritable famille il ne lui restait personne à la capitale. Personne sauf Sansa et Arya, si cette dernière ne s'était pas enfuie. Cette pensée finit de lui écraser le cœur, comme s'il n'en subsistait que de la poussière qui aurait été bien aise de s'envoler.

Elle passa cependant un certain temps avec Lord Willos qui se révéla d'une conversation agréable et cultivée. Bien qu'elle eut gardé avec lui une distance glaciale, elle échangea quelques idées sur la politique, la littérature ou la religion qu'elle n'avait jamais pu discuter avec qui que ce soit. Qu'il ait pris ses dires pour de la décontraction ou qu'il ait compris qu'elle ne parlait jamais sans peser ses mots, elle ne sut le dire. Toujours était-il que lorsqu'ils se quittèrent, une petite heure plus tard, il semblait toujours sur le point de lui annoncer quelque nouvelle apparemment primordiale. Et pourtant il ne fit pas. Elle se retrouva alors seule dans la cour, perdue dans ses pensées et dans l'inquiétude dans laquelle la mettait autant de secret. Elle n'apperçut que tard les pas des gardes entourant Cersei, suffisamment tôt cependant pour se dissimuler derrière une alcôve. Elle conversait avec Baelish qui sortait apparemment de la salle du Conseil. Elle tendit l'oreille. Il avait été chargé de retrouver la cadette Stark. Si elle était toujours en vie, elle pourrait sans doute rassurer Sansa et surtout utiliser cette information à son avantage. Tant qu'elle était vivante et loin de la reine, la fillette ne pouvait pas être utilisé pour faire libérer Jaime – et il valait mieux que ce soit Robb qui l'ait que Cersei ou Tywin Lannister. Enfermé, il était comme un poids sur la conscience collective de la capitale, une épée de Damoclès au dessus de leur tête les poussant à agir avec raison. Une fois libre, rien n'empêcherait les Lions de sauter à la gorge du Nord. Rien, ni personne.

La conversation tourna rapidement à la joute verbale. Ne pas avoir retrouvé une enfant ne mettait pas Littlefinger dans une position des plus confortables et la reine n'était apparemment pas d'humeur à jouer aux devinettes. Les insinuations de l'oiseau moqueur sur sa _relation_ avec son frère jumeau ne l'amusèrent pas, pas plus que le sous-entendu que beaucoup de monde partageaient la connaissance de leur... Proximité. _« Le savoir,_ lui dit-il, _le savoir c'est le pouvoir._ »

« Gardes, » fit-elle. « Arrêtez le. Tranchez lui la gorge. Arrêtez. Attendez. J'ai changé d'avis, maintenant relâchez-le. Reculez de trois pas. Retournez vous. Fermez les yeux. » Elle fit une pause et lui sourit. « Le pouvoir c'est le pouvoir. Voyez si vous pouvez délaisser un moment vos pièces de monnaie et vos putains, afin de retrouver pour moi la jeune Stark. Je vous en serai infiniment reconnaissante. »

Et elle quitta la cour, laissant un Littlefinger pantelant et stupéfait. Terrible sensation que ça devait être, de se sentir si terriblement menacé par celle que l'on sert. Elle ressortit de sa cachette, les mains dissimulées dans ses manches. Elle laissa ses talons claquer sur le sol pour qu'il se retourne. Il avait le regard flou, comme s'il recalculait ses chances. Elle pencha la tête et haussa un sourcil, amusée. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui et désigna ses cheveux laissés en désordre par la violence des manteaux d'or. Il les replaça d'une main légèrement tremblante. _Que ne puis-je comprendre pourquoi Lady Catelyn lui a préféré Brandon Stark. _Toute sa superbe l'avait quitté.

« On dirait que vous avez un fantôme, Lord Baelish.

\- Prenez-vous donc exemple sur Varys et espionnez-vous désormais les conversations ?

\- Vous m'insultez et vous trompez lourdement, » soupira-t-elle. « Je viens d'arriver. Il faut croire que vous n'êtes plus le petit prodige de sa majesté.

\- Vous devez savoir ce que c'est, que d'être rejetée.

\- Ce trait d'esprit était d'une bien piètre qualité, Littlefinger. Je suis déçue. Occupez-vous donc de cette fillette et vous retrouverez peut-être les grâces royales. »

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin, presque enfantin et disparut dans une série de marches, un sourire aux lèvres. Son être entier se dégoutait de ne parvenir à sourire que devant ce genre d'individus et elle se surprit à prier pour qu'un jour, cette comédie s'arrête. _Quand je serais reine… _Tout serait pire. Peut-être vivait-elle les meilleures années de sa vie sans s'en rendre compte. Quand elle eut rejoint sa chambre, elle trouva plusieurs lettres posées négligemment sur son bureau. Des nouvelles des quatre coins du Royaume, dont le cachet avait peut-être été refait… Mais mal. Elle les parcourut sans grand intérêt. Les récoltes du Bief, les batailles du Conflans… Quand arriva celle de Port-Réal, ce fut la plus précise, puisque c'était là que se trouvaient la plupart de ses informateurs. Elle pâlit quand elle lut la nouvelle : la mort d'un nouveau-né dans le bordel de Chattaya. Une petite du nom de Barra, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Elle laissa retomber la missive. _Le forgeron._


	12. Chapter 12 - A wicked game to play

**A/N : **Ici se justifie tout particulièrement le rating. Rien de particulièrement explicite, mais il conviendra sans doute que les plus jeunes passent ce chapitre (même si j'ai des doutes sur le fait que les plus jeunes lisent cette fanfiction... Ou suivent Game of Thrones).

* * *

**LIVRE II**

**The one who needed saving**

* * *

Chapitre II – A wicked game to play

Tout se sait, dans un castel et, à plus forte raison, dans le Donjon Rouge. Ce n'était pas qu'une rumeur persistante pour effrayer les comploteurs, c'était une réalité dont Lyarra peinait toujours à saisir la pleine mesure. Assise dans la salle du Conseil restreint, elle attendait l'arrivée des conseillers en parcourant les points qui devaient être abordés. Jaime Lannister, bien sûr, les conditions de paix proposées par Robb Stark et le Mur. Le Lord Commandant Mormont avait fait envoyé à Port-Réal une missive réclamant des recrues pour repeupler Châteaunoir. La menace des sauvageons devenait de plus en plus pressante. Elle soupira. Elle était pratiquement certaine que ce point serait négligé. Elle tourna la tête quand elle entendit les pas désordonnés des membres du Conseil et se releva quand la reine pénétra dans la salle. Elle la regarda avec un certain plaisir – c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Cersei sourire à sa vue. Elle resta perplexe et salua les autres membres, dont Lord Tyrion qui lui adressa un regard empathique. _Qu'est ce que… _Elle se rassit et s'apprêtait à faire entrer l'émissaire des Stark, le cousin de la fratrie Lannister quand la reine la coupa.

« Que faites-vous encore ici, Lyarra ?

\- Je vous demande pardon, ma reine ?

\- Le roi vous a fait mandé dans ses appartements, » insista-t-elle. « La requête était apparemment urgente. Alors je vous demande ce que vous faites encore là. »

Elle pâlit. Joffrey ne la demandait jamais expressément dans ses quartiers, il venait la trouver dans les siens ou attendait qu'elle ne vienne. Elle se leva lentement et salua respectueusement l'assistance qui ne commença la séance qu'une fois qu'elle fut sorti. Ser Arys la rattrapa alors qu'elle sortait d'un pas précipité mais ne lui posa aucune question. Elle ne savait pas si le jeune homme était impressionné ou s'il avait compris à son expression qu'il était inutile de tenter d'enclencher la moindre conversation. Elle n'avait pas été mise au courant de cet ordre, qui avait sans douté été confié au Limier ou à un quelconque chevalier. Quelqu'un cherchait de toute évidence à sa disgrâce et la mettre en retard à un rendez-vous avec le roi était en effet la meilleure manière de lui en faire perdre l'appui. Elle grimpa les marches des escaliers jusqu'aux appartement royaux que son frère avait fini par investir. Son cœur se serra. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici, c'était pour y voir son père mourir. Ca ne faisait pas si longtemps mais elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une pause avant de frapper à la porte. Elle ordonna à son escorte de retourner au Conseil restreint. Il ne l'aiderait pas si quoi que ce soit devait arriver et il resterait sans doute l'oreille collée à la porte si elle le laissait faire. Il s'inclina et s'éloigna dans les couloirs à grands renforts de cliquetis d'armure. Elle effleura la porte avant de s'annoncer. La voix de son frère retentit, elle entra.

Il était assis à son bureau, tourné face à la porte. Ses pupilles s'étrécirent quand il la vit entrer. Elle évita ce regard en s'inclinant et s'approcha à pas lents. Il se releva et pencha la tête. Rien n'était sain dans sa physionomie et elle se tendit quand il effleura son épaule nue de ses doigts. Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il passait sa main sa joue, sa pommette, son menton et elle sentit ses oncles entrer dans sa chair alors qu'il la forçait à soutenir son regard. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que des yeux aussi verts puissent brûler d'une fièvre pareille. La crainte que ses propres prunelles exprimait n'était pas feinte, cette fois. Elle n'avait pas les cartes en main et elle ne pouvait que bluffer. Un exercice périlleux dans lequel elle excellait certes, mais qu'elle ne pouvait qu'espérer continuer à maîtriser. Comme un funambule sur son fil, elle jouait avec sa vie au moindre mouvement, au moindre battement de cil. La gorge sèche, elle parvint finalement à parler.

« Votre majesté, pourquoi…

\- Je vous ai vu avec Lord Tyrell, » le coupa-t-elle sèchement. « Vous aviez l'air d'apprécier sa compagnie.

\- Il a insisté pour que je lui fasse visiter les jardins, en aucun cas…

\- Oseriez-vous me dire que j'ai tort ? »

C'était donc ça. Le roi était jaloux, lui n'avait aucune prise sur elle autre que celle que son rang et son sang lui imposaient. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, mais il était évident que s'il en avait été capable, il l'aurait forcée à l'épouser. Par tous les moyens possibles. Elle déglutit et secoua lentement la tête, autant que sa prise douloureuse le lui autorisait. Elle sentit sa peau rompre sous l'un de ses oncles et une goutte de sang perler sur sa joue. _Ne réagis pas. _Elle psalmodia cet ordre comme un mantra et tenta de saisir la deuxième main de son frère qui la repoussa.

« Bien sûr que non, mon frère. Il est vrai que sa conversation est fort agréable.

\- Vous avouez, » grinça-t-il alors qu'il resserrait ses doigts sur sa peau. _Ne réagis pas… Réfléchis, vite… _« L'avez-vous laissé vous toucher, Lyarra ? L'avez-vous laissé vous prendre ? Son foutre sent-il la rose ?

\- Votre majesté…

\- Êtes-vous la putain de Hautjardin ?! »

Il se mit à la secouer, alors que son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. _Réfléchis, vite réfléchis, agis… Agis… _Elle le supplia d'une voix brisée de la relâcher, feignant d'être au bord des larmes, les yeux humides. Elle s'agrippa à sa veste quand il la relâcha finalement. Le sang pulsait à ses tempes, coulait dans son cou et sa vision était troublée. Le visage du roi était déformé par la haine, la colère… Et la folie. Il la regardait avec une joie enfantine, comme si sa souffrance le ravissait ou, pire, l'amusait. Elle s'écarta de lui et tomba au sol. Tout ceci était destiné à l'émouvoir, bien sûr, mais sa tête tournait vraiment. Elle passa une main tremblante sur son visage, là où ses ongles avaient laissé des marques en croissant de lune. Elles la brulaient, comme s'il y avait laissé de l'acide. Elle releva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il serrait les poings. _Non. Pas comme ça. _Elle agissait comme le ferait Sansa, comme une faible femme. Elle se releva et essuya ses yeux. Elle lui fit face comme un jour elle lui ferait face : avec puissance et confiance. Il parut désarçonné alors que son regard se faisait plus dur et froid que les glaces du Nord. Elle redressa son menton et ignora le sang qui séchait sur ses doigts et sur ses pommettes. Elle sentit une partie de sa peur se disperser en lui et ce qui ressemblait à du doute dans ses yeux.

« Comment pouvez-vous ? » fit-elle d'une voix assurée. « Comment pouvez-vous remettre en cause l'amour que j'ai pour vous ?

\- Je vous aie vue avec cet homme.

\- Il me disait à quel point vous étiez un roi extraordinaire et l'entendre me mettait en joie, majesté. Que vous pensiez… » Elle fit mine d'être blessée. « Que vous imaginiez que je ne vous sois pas fidèle me déçoit terriblement. Je pensais que mes sentiments pour vous étaient évidents.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Il était encore suspicieux. Il n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement, sans aucun doute. Elle baissa les yeux un instant. _Agis. Maintenant. _Elle s'approcha de lui à pas lents, suffisamment pour qu'il ait eu le temps de s'écarter s'il l'avait voulu. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Elle passa une main dans son cou découvert, ignorant ses blessures qui lui ordonnait de ne pas toucher l'homme qui les avait provoquées. Tout son être, son âme et son esprit rejetaient ce qu'elle allait faire, mais avait-elle seulement le choix ? S'il fallait se perdre pour survivre, ce n'était pas si cher payé. Elle avait déjà abandonné sa vertu à un chevalier – chevalier qui désormais lui servait d'escorte. Ce ne serait rien de plus… Qu'un accroc de plus sur son voile de vierge. Il la regardait faire sans d'abord réagir, qu'il eut été surpris par son audace ou qu'il attendît de voir jusqu'où sa chère sœur était capable d'aller. _Vous n'avez même pas idée. _Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte et vint l'embrasser sans se préoccuper du fait que ses baisers étaient bien plus expérimentés que les siens et qu'elle n'avait jamais été si entreprenante. Elle ferma les yeux, refusant de voir qu'elle était en train d'embrasser son monstre de frère… Son monstre de demi-frère, qui ne pas partager la moindre goutte de sang avec elle même s'il s'imaginait le contraire. Elle sentit ses mains fourrager dans ses jupes. Il ne se satisferait pas d'un simple baiser, pas cette fois. Elle repoussa les dernières bribes de résistance en elle et se détacha de lui pour monter sur l'estrade sur laquelle son lit était posé. Il resta bras ballants alors qu'elle défaisait le nœud qui retenait sa robe et la laissait tomber à ses pieds. Elle n'était pas nue mais ne portait qu'une simple tunique de dessous, ne lui atteignant que les genoux. Son corset dissimulait encore sa poitrine jusqu'à ce qu'il vint en faire sauter les attaches et qu'il le rejetât sur son bureau.

Elle sentit alors ses mains moites se promener sur ses seins comme autant de nuisibles affamés. Elle se laissa tomber sur ses draps et l'attira avec elle. Elle le débarrassa de sa veste puis de sa chemise. Son torse était glabre, maigre, sans la moindre virilité ou la moindre force. Alors qu'elle était déjà complètement nue, lui paraissait hésiter à se dévêtir. Elle se redressa sur un coude et se fit charmeuse, tête penchée, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Son regard était complètement perdu, presque flou, mais particulièrement avide. Il suivait le moindre de ses gestes, et lorsqu'elle saisit sa main pour l'amener jusqu'à son intimité, elle vit ses pupilles s'agrandirent. Son contact l'écoeura, mais elle était allée trop loin pour s'arrêter là. Un regard vers Joffrey lui rappela qu'il ne la laisserait de toute façon pas se défiler. En son for intérieur, elle pria tous les dieux que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, frappe à la porte ou entre. Quitte à se faire surprendre dans une telle tenue… Dans un tel absence de tenue. Les gestes du roi n'étaient pas assurés, mais ils étaient brusques. Elle remercia ses précédents amants d'avoir existé et elle se surprit à plaindre Sansa quand elle serait obligé de supporter sa nuit de noce. Elle serait encore vierge, pure comme elle était. _Tu es trop sérieuse. _Elle poussa un petit soupir qui rassura apparemment le jeune homme sur ses… Prouesses et qui le convainquit de se dénuder. Elle le regarda faire. _Allez, dépêche toi qu'on en finisse. _Elle le plaqua sur le lit et l'enjamba. Il allait lui falloir tout faire, à ce rythme. Au regard qu'il lui lançait, il lui rappelait un gamin apprenant à jouer avec son tout nouveau cadeau. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et glissa sa main jusqu'à sa virilité, si seulement on pouvait qualifier _ça _de viril. Il se tendit, comme électrisé.

« Vous voyez, mon roi… » souffla-t-elle d'une voix éraillée. « A quel point je vous aime ? A quel point… Je vous désire ? »

Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Elle l'avait récupéré, et ce pour longtemps. _Pour toujours. _Elle avait peut-être même sauvé sa cousine. Elle passa ses mains sur son torse, alors que ses hanches ondulaient régulièrement contre lui. Il était comme fasciné, silencieux, yeux grands ouverts. Assez ridicule, en vérité. Elle se surélevait pour le laisser entrer en elle quand de grands coups retentirent contre la porte. Elle se figea et tourna la tête. C'était le Limier qui tonnait derrière la plaque de bois qui les séparait de lui. Il parut émerger de sa transe et se redressa. Elle se décala, tandis qu'il se relevait et enfilait ses vêtements rapidement. Sa frustration était aussi visible que palpable et elle resta immobile, assise sur les draps froissés. Il lui jeta un regard avide et lui ordonna à voix basse de remettre ses vêtements. Elle hocha la tête et saisit sa chemise, son corset, pour tout enfiler rapidement. Elle rattacha sa robe à la va-vite, referma sa ceinture et se plaça devant le miroir en pied pour rectifier sa coiffure mise à mal par les mains de son frère. Elle essuya le rouge qui avait coulé de ses lèvres et vit le roi ouvrir la porte. Le Limier entra et lança un regard indescriptible à la jeune fille. Elle lui adressa un sourire poli. Oh il n'était pas dupe, il devait se douter de ce qui venait de se passer. Les joues de Joffrey était rouges, ses cheveux, désordonnés. Il courba à peine la nuque.

« Tu nous déranges en pleine discussion, Chien. Que veux-tu qui ne puisse attendre ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui veux quelque chose, » grogna Clegane. « C'est votre oncle. Il veut parler à votre sœur.

\- Me parler ?

\- Ouais. Et il m'a demandé de vous accompagner dans ses appartements. »

_C'est que tout le monde veut me parler, aujourd'hui. _Elle vint saisir la main de son frère et courba l'échine devant lui. Il la releva et lui chuchota qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de s'incliner devant lui. Après ce qu'ils étaient sensés faire, on ne pouvait effectivement pas dire qu'il leur restait quoi que ce soit à dissimuler. Elle lui sourit, enjôleuse, et suivit le Chien du roi qui la mena jusqu'à la tour de la Main. Elle n'y était pas retournée depuis la mort de Ned mais ne lui donna pas en spectacle sa tristesse et sa culpabilité. C'était tout ce qu'il attendait, pour la rapporter à la reine ou à Joffrey. La porte des quartiers de Tyrion Lannister était grande ouverte et laissait voir le bazar qui y régnait. Des coffres étaient éventrés et vomissaient des vêtements et des parchemins. Des bouteilles d'alcool étaient abandonnées ça et là. Et le Nain était assis sur le même siège que feu son oncle, quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle ordonna qu'on ferme cette satanée porte derrière elle et vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Il fit glisser un verre de vin jusqu'à elle. Elle le saisit délicatement et le porta à ses lèvres. C'était un vin capiteux. Corsé. Le même que celui que son père avait bu… Elle relâcha le verre sur le bureau. Il se fendit sur toute sa hauteur dans un bruit cristallin. Le regard de son oncle se fit plus brillant, alors que le sien perdait toute chaleur.

« Quel est le sens de tout ça, Lord mon oncle ?

\- De tout ça ? Mais ma douce, je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

\- Ce vin, » fit-elle en désignant la carafe. « C'est celui que votre cher cousin a servi à mon père. Celui qui a causé sa mort.

\- Tu m'en vois désolé. Il n'empêche qu'il est diablement bon. »

Il porta son verra à ses lèvres après avoir comme trinqué avec un hôte invisible. Elle repoussa son verre brisé et se rejeta sur le dossier de son fauteuil. Il y avait une raison derrière cette invitation. Ce n'était pas qu'une visite de courtoisie, ce n'était pas le genre du Lutin. Surtout depuis qu'il s'était punaisé cette insigne sur la poitrine. Elle croisa les bras sur son ventre. Elle avait terriblement besoin d'un bain pour exorciser le souvenir des mains de Joffrey. Elle soutint son regard. Elle avait en face d'elle un adversaire avec lequel il lui était presque possible de jouer franc-jeu, de ne pas cacher ses cartes et de les abattre. _N'oublie pas qui il est. _Un Lannister, tout autant que sa sœur et son neveu. Elle ordonna à la servante debout près d'eux de retirer le verre de sa vue. Alors qu'elle le saisissait à pleine main, le verre céda et éclata en multiples morceaux qui tombèrent au sol alors que son contenu éclaboussait tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité. Elle ne réagit qu'à peine, alors que la jeune fille, à peine plus vieille qu'elle, se confondait en excuses. Elle avait un accent chantant, un accent qu'en vérité, elle n'avait jamais entendu. Et elle ne savait pas nettoyer le vin. Elle l'étalait sur les tapis au lieu de l'éponger et elle imaginait déjà ses doigts criblés de morceaux de verre. Elle fronçait les sourcils et allait reprocher au Nain son personnel quand elle le vit se lever et regarder la fille avec inquiétude. _Se pourrait-il… _Elle dissimula un sourire et baissa de nouveau les yeux sur la « domestique ». Elle ne portait rien sur sa robe et elle pouvait voir la totalité de sa complexion en jetant un œil à son large décolleté. Tyrion la congédia et lui demanda de faire venir une fille des cuisines pour qu'elle s'occupe de cet accident. Lui demanda, oui, vu la voix douce qu'il employa. Les choses devenaient véritablement intéressantes. Elle sortit et ferma la porte derrière elle, alors que Lyarra chassait de sa robe les bris de verre de sa robe.

« Si j'osais, messire, je blâmerais les piteuses compétences de votre suite, » dit-elle avec une confiance retrouvée. « Si seulement celle-ci était bien une servante.

\- Elle était cuisinière chez mon père.

\- Oui, sans doute. Il est vrai que la chaleur des cuisines justifie des tenues si… Légères. »

Son oncle se releva et lui fit face. Debout, il était à peu près aussi grand qu'elle l'était assise. Il y avait une certaine anxiété dans son regard, dissimulée derrière une agressivité exagérée. Elle n'avait pas besoin des petits oiseaux de Varys ou des putains de Baelish pour en apprendre tous les jours un peu plus. Il lui suffisait de briser un verre ou de mentir sur ses sentiments. Ce n'était ni honorable ni digne d'une princesse mais ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu de jouer les Stark. Elle n'en était pas, de toute façon. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers le bureau où elle effleura les parchemins à moitié déroulés. Elle sentait ses yeux vairons peser sur elle de tout leur poids – quel poids terrible, n'est-ce pas ? Elle s'appuya sur le meuble et désigna la porte fermée.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Ne me menacez pas, Lyarra.

\- Ce n'est pas une menace. C'en serait une si j'étais partie en prétextant une obligation et que je m'étais perdue dans les couloirs, » sourit-elle. « Si d'aventure, j'étais retournée voir sa majesté et que je lui avais dis l'affront que j'avais essuyé. Si j'avais menti, en la désignant comme une voleuse… Ou si j'avais dit qu'elle ne m'avait pas respectée à ma juste valeur. Là, ça aurait été une menace.

\- Je ne suis pas Ned Stark. Je connais les règles du jeu.

\- Et pourtant vous occupez ses appartements et vous portez son insigne. Quel retournement de situation, hm ? » Elle avait tous les atouts. Elle n'avait qu'à les placer judicieusement. « Dites-moi ce que je fais là, puisque vous m'avez faite appeler. »

Son regard se durcit. Le masque de la petite princesse était bien prompt à tomber, devant un adversaire de cette envergure. Un très petit homme était capable de projeter une bien grande ombre et celle de Lord Tyrion était aussi immense qu'il était minuscule. Peut-être arriverait-il à concurrencer la sienne, un jour. Elle boucla une de ses mèches de son doigt, distraitement. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés, mais d'une manière qui ne l'inquiétait pas. Même lui ne pouvait pas deviner ce qu'elle était en train de faire, quelques instants auparavant. Quoique. Il connaissait assez les femmes pour deviner qu'elle avait écorché sa virginité, et ce plusieurs fois. Il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, avec le nombre de filles qu'il traînait dans son lit, appâtées qu'elles étaient par son argent. On le disait bien… Fait, pour un homme de sa taille. Elle ne se serait pas aventurée à aller vérifier, cependant. Il soupira et se resservit du vin, un moyen comme un autre de se donner du courage. Hm. De quel courage pouvait-il bien avoir besoin face à une enfant comme elle ?

« Nous savons tous les deux que tu n'as jamais aimé ton frère, » prononça-t-il finalement d'une voix posée. « Ton attitude envers lui…

\- Provoque des rumeurs, en effet. Les croyez-vous ?

\- Je n'oserais pas, non. Personne n'ose, d'ailleurs.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas dérangée pour cela, j'espère, » grogna-t-elle.

\- Non. Etudions donc le cas de Myrcella. »

Elle haussa un sourcil, sincèrement surprise. Il lui demandait un conseil, à elle ? Quelle surprise. Elle se redressa et pencha la tête. Il hocha la sienne comme pour lui assurer qu'en effet, elle l'avait bien entendu. Elle joignit ses mains sous ses manches, à la manière de la reine. La référence n'échappa pas à Tyrion qui ne retint pas un sourire moqueur avant de désigner la carte des Sept Couronnes étalée sur l'immense table ronde trônant au centre de la pièce. Des pions y étaient disposés. Elle tenta d'en retenir le plus possible, ils représentaient les récentes avancées des troupes.

« Vous voulez la marier. A qui pensez-vous ?

\- Dorne est éloigné de la couronne depuis le tragique incident du sac de Port-Réal. Il est temps d'y remédier.

\- Quentyn Martell ?

\- Trop vieux, il serait bon pour toi, » répondit-il. « Non, Trystan, le plus jeune. Il n'a que deux ans de plus que notre douce petite princesse.

\- La reine ne vous laissera jamais faire, mon oncle, » le prévint-elle. « Quand elle entendra la rumeur…

\- Justement. Je compte sur toi pour te taire. J'ai dans l'idée de voir qui est le véritable agent de Cersei entre Pycelle, Baelish et Varys. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. S'il fallait en choisir un, elle aurait désigné les trois. Elle avait des doutes sur l'eunuque, cependant. Mais pour ce qui était de Baelish… Il avait été menacé par la reine, il n'allait pas s'opposer à elle. Quant au Grand Mestre, sa loyauté n'avait jamais résidé que dans les Lannister, en témoignait son action pendant la rébellion Baratheon. Il avait fait ouvrir les portes de la capitale, la livrant au feu et au sang de Tywin… Et non des Targaryen. Mais elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait faire. Il allait dire trois choses différentes, une à chacun des conseillers. L'un d'entre eux parlerait. En fonction de ce que la reine entendrait, il saurait lequel était le plus félon des trois. Un stratagème intéressant. Assez basique, mais intéressant. Elle finit par acquiescer. Mais le regard du Nain ne cessait pas de luire. Il avait autre chose en tête.

« Je ne parlerai pas, comme vous vous en doutez, » souffla-t-elle. « Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Avant que tu ne me coupes, j'étais sur le point de te dire que ta relation avec Joffrey et son… Insistance quant à son désir de t'épouser agacent prodigieusement ta belle-mère ma sœur.

\- Tout chez moi l'agace. Mais je ne vous suis pas.

\- Je pense que si, » insista-t-il. « Tu es autant un produit de son éducation que de celle de feu Lord Stark. Tu es intelligente, utilise donc cette superbe tête que tu as la chance d'avoir sur les épaules. »

Il joua avec son vin, la carafe à la main. Elle se figea. Elle ne pensait pas… Il ne voulait pas dire que… Elle lui adressa un regard alarmé auquel il répondit en penchant la tête. Ses boucles blondes dansèrent sur ses tempes. Ses poings se crispèrent dans ses manches. _Non. Pas ça. _Elle tenta de garder son calme mais tout ce qu'elle pensait acquis était en train de s'effondrer. _Un château de cartes… _Elle ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas… Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Elle devait rester à Port-Réal, sa présence était requise ici ! Elle s'écarta et croisa son reflet. Son regard était perdu, ses traits, crispés. Elle ne parvenait pas à se composer un visage impassible. Pas cette fois. Même si Tyrion ne paraissait pas se réjouir de son trouble, elle ne pouvait le lui offrir en pâture. Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Elle sentit son cœur se ralentir, ses joues pâlir, ses pupilles s'étrécir. Lentement mais surement revenait son calme. Elle détendit ses mains et resta dos au Nain. Elle chercha ses mots et s'assura que sa voix ne serait pas tremblotante.

« Qui, mon oncle ?

\- J'ai plusieurs prétendants, » répondit-il d'une voix presque rassurante. « Tous des hautes maisons. Comme je te l'ai dit, Quentyn Martell est une possibilité.

\- Non. Pas si son frère épouse Myrcella, c'est stratégiquement idiot.

\- Theon Greyjoy.

\- Non. J'ai grandi avec lui.

\- Robert Arryn. Ne me réponds pas, je sais que tu diras non. » Il fit une pause. « Ecoute, Cersei a été claire. Tu dois être mariée, peu importe à qui, mais tu dois l'être. Elle te fera tuer si elle entend encore une fois Joffrey te demander en mariage devant tout le Conseil. »

Ainsi donc, Tyrion Lannister avait négocié avec sa sœur un mariage qui lui plairait à elle. Qu'il l'ait fait pour être dans ses bonnes grâces ou par simple envie d'être plaisant, peu lui importait. Quelque soit son choix, il serait mauvais. Elle ne pouvait pas être mariée avant d'avoir atteint le trône. Elle devait le prendre pour elle, pas pour son mari. Elle devait être reine. La seule, l'unique souveraine de Westeros. Un époux, elle en choisirait un parmi les familles dissidentes à son pouvoir. Ce ne serait qu'un handicap d'en avoir déjà un… L'impossibilité totale de mener la moindre alliance sans l'aide de quiconque.

Mais c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Si elle refusait, elle s'exposait à l'ire de la reine et aux rumeurs de la cour. Si jamais Littlefinger s'amusait à faire courir le bruit qu'elle était la maîtresse du roi… Ses désirs de trône seraient à jamais réduits à leur plus simple expression : des rêves. Des fantasmes. Elle passa en revue tous les héritiers qu'elle connaissait. Robb n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. Elle avait d'autres projets futurs pour Theon. Quentyn ne présentait aucun intérêt. Robert Arryn était souffreteux, jeune et soumis à sa mère. Aucun Lannister ne l'épouserait, elle ne l'accepterait pas. Il ne restait que… _Oh._

« Très bien. Je veux que ce soit annoncé comme un désir du Conseil restreint, » dit-elle d'une voix blanche. « Et ce sera Lord Willos Tyrell. »


	13. Chapter 13 - Blinding shadows

**A/N : **Un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction et aux adorables commentaires qui ont été postés. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette bafouille, je ne pensais pas que quiconque puisse être intéressé par mes élucubrations de fan... En espérant d'être à la hauteur de vos attentes à tous.

* * *

**LIVRE II**

**The one who needed saving**

* * *

Chapitre III – Blinding shadow

Le soir même la jeune fille était demandée à la table royale. Enfin, à la table régine serait plus exact, le roi Joffrey n'étant pas présent. Elle était assise entre Myrcella et Tommen, tandis que Sansa se trouvait à l'opposée de Cersei. Tyrion lui avait rappelé qu'elle n'était pas supposée savoir qu'elle allait être mariée et qu'il ne lui avait laissé le choix de l'_heureux_ prétendant que par pure sympathie. Il était sensé être celui qui déciderait de son futur époux. Elle se força alors à discuter avec sa jeune sœur, à adresser des sourires tendres à son frère et à glisser quelques mots à sa cousine. Elle minaudait, courtisait, comme elle l'avait toujours fait mais un observateur vraiment attentif aurait su dire qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là. Tout comme Lady Stark, d'ailleurs. Elle aussi devait craindre son mariage… A ceci près qu'il ne serait sans doute pas aussi heureux que le sien. Au moins Lord Willos n'était pas un monstre de sadisme et de violence. La reine, elle, ne la quittait presque jamais du regard, comme si elle étudiait la physionomie de la jeune fille que son fils voulait si terriblement épouser. Peut-être enfin comprenait-elle qu'elle avait elle-même engendré la menace qui pesait sur son si cher Joff. Aurait-elle seulement fait semblant d'apprécier Lyarra qu'elle n'aurait jamais appris de sa haine et de son ressentiment. _Elle ne m'a jamais prise au sérieux. _Bientôt, elle saisirait l'ampleur de son erreur… Mais ce serait déjà trop tard pour elle et sa maison.

L'ambiance se faisait pesante à mesure que le silence s'installait. On entendait seulement un vent coulis se frayer dans les colonnades et les couverts cliqueter sur les assiettes. La luminosité était réduite à sa plus simple expression : seules les torchèrent éclairaient la table et leur repas. Alors que la régente buvait verre de vin sur verre de vin, Sansa mangeait à peine. Les enfants étaient les seuls à ne pas être gênés par le malaise ambiant et mangeaient avec bon appétit. Myrcella posa ses couverts et jeta un regard à sa mère.

« Quand Joffrey et Sansa vont-ils se marier ?

\- Bientôt, mon cœur, quand la guerre sera finie.

\- Mère m'a dit que j'aurais une robe neuve pour la cérémonie et une autre encore pour le festin, » s'extasia la fillette. « Votre robe sera ivoire, puisque c'est vous l'épousée."

Sansa ne répondit pas, les yeux comme perdus dans la lueur des chandelles. Apparemment déçue de son peu d'entrain, Myrcella se tourna vers sa sœur. Elle lui sourit doucement pour la rassurer. Elle lui glissa que sa robe serait la plus belle d'entre toutes et elle rougit. Oh qu'elle était jolie, cette petite fille. Toute la beauté de sa mère, son esprit aussi, sans doute, mais nulle trace de sa cruauté et de sa dureté. Que Dorne ait accepté une si jolie fiancée pour son prince cadet ne l'étonnait pas, et ce malgré l'inimité persistante qui existait entre les maisons Lannister et Martell. Peut-être pourrait-elle utiliser cette alliance à son avantage, un jour. Si seulement l'alliance tenait. Le verre de la reine heurta la table.

« La princesse vient de te parler.

\- Pardon, majesté, » dit doucement la future mariée. « Ta robe sera sans doute magnifique, Myrcella. J'ai grande hâte que les combats cessent enfin et que je puisse jurer au roi amour et fidélité devant les dieux.

\- Est-ce que Joffrey va tuer le frère de Sansa ? » intervint Tommen d'une voix fluette.

\- C'est possible. En serais-tu content ?

\- Non. Je ne crois pas.

\- Même s'il le tuait, » ajouta Lyarra. « Sansa ferait son devoir.

\- N'est-ce pas, ma tourterelle ? »

Elle hocha la tête lentement, mais ses joues avaient perdu leurs couleurs. Elle se mura dans le silence jusqu'à la fin du repas, alors que la petite princesse discutait avec sa mère de la composition de sa robe, des couleurs, du tissu, des chaussures… Toutes les choses qui font briller les yeux des jeunes filles. Il y a quelques semaines, quelques éternités, Lady Stark elle aussi aurait eu les yeux brillants. Mais ce soir là, ils étaient mornes, tristes. Morts. Quand les horloges sonnèrent dix heures, la reine décréta qu'il était temps pour les plus jeunes de rejoindre leur chambre. Tous se levèrent, Sansa la première et elle la vit s'enfuir vers ses appartements. Rien qui n'échappa à Cersei, cependant, dont le sourire débordait de cruauté. Lyarra s'inclina devant elle et appela Ser Arys. Il arriva immédiatement.

« Ser Arys. Veuillez faire prévenir mes domestiques que je désire qu'un bain soit prêt quand je retournerai dans mes appartements.

\- Vous allez quelque part, majesté ?

\- Rien qui ne vous concerne, messer. »

Elle pencha la tête alors que le jeune homme s'inclinait et disparaissait dans l'obscurité des couloirs. Lui qui avait pris son innocence ne savait désormais plus comment se comporter avec elle. Elle eut un petit sourire. Pauvre homme. Il aurait sur ses épaules la lourde responsabilité d'avoir pris à la future épousée Tyrell sa virginité. Elle se demandait vaguement comment il le vivrait, quand il apprendrait qu'elle allait se marier. Plus jeune, elle l'avait considéré comme l'époux idéal. En grandissant, elle avait compris que le chevalier avait bien des défauts, le premier étant celui de ne pas savoir garder un secret. _Eh bien. Il va devoir faire un effort._

Elle attendit de ne plus entendre ses pas pour se diriger vers les appartements de Sansa. Elle se doutait que la jeune fille devait être en train de se préparer pour dormir et qu'elle avait dû faire renvoyer toutes ses caméristes. Une raison de plus pour venir lui parler maintenant. Elle s'arrêta devant sa porte quand elle l'entendit pester. Il y avait du mouvement à l'intérieur. Elle tendit l'oreille.

« Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie de t'enseigner comment faire ton travail !

\- Dois-je m'en aller ? » répondait la voix à l'accent chantant. _Mais c'est qu'elle est partout._

\- Brosse moi les cheveux.

\- Permettez, ma chère cousine, que je le fasse pour vous. »

Elle avait poussé la porte sans frapper – elle n'était pas obligée de le faire, après tout. La domestique, encore elle, resta immobile. Comme si elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était sensée faire. Ce qui était le cas, assurément. Elle lui sourit et tendit la main pour qu'elle y pose la brosse. Elle s'inclina se faisant avant que la princesse ne la congédiât. La porte claqua derrière elle. Elle fit signe à la jeune femme de rester assise et saisit une mèche de ses cheveux. Ils étaient quelque peu abandonnés, ces derniers temps. La majeure partie des caméristes qu'elle avait mis à son service s'étaient débrouillées pour être mise au service d'autres maîtresses… Et cette prostituée n'avait rien d'une domestique. En tout cas pas de ce type là. Elle démêla doucement les nœuds qui s'étaient formés dans son opulente chevelure auburn. Le miroir doré ne lui renvoyait qu'un reflet pâle et déformé de leurs deux visages. Elles n'auraient guère pu être plus différentes, toutes les deux. Ne serait-ce que dans leur tenue : si la sienne était riche en broderies dorées et argentées, celle de Lady Stark était très simple. Taillée dans un tissu bleu pâle, sans grandes fioritures, elle tombait sobrement et ne flattait pas particulièrement sa silhouette menue. Il allait falloir faire quelque chose, si la situation devait encore durer. Son regard fixe attira le sien et elle la sentit rougir. Elle devait craindre que ses pensées ne soient visibles. Heureusement que non. Elle-même serait morte depuis bien longtemps – bien avant Eddard, en vérité.

« Tu es songeuse, ma douce. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Rien, majesté, » répondit-elle promptement. « J'imaginais comment serait le mariage.

\- Bien sûr. Tu dois avoir hâte.

\- Oui, majesté. »

A l'entendre, on aurait cru qu'elle était un de ces oiseaux moqueurs capables de reproduire de courtes expressions. _Oui majesté. _Combien de fois pouvait-elle le répéter sans se lasser ? Elle reposa la brosse et tressa précautionneusement ses cheveux. Elle lui disait tout, avant, tout et même trop. Elle avait compris qu'il fallait se taire et elle avait peur de ne jamais la voir sincère de nouveau. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était. Ce n'était désirable pour personne. Même pour Cersei, pour qui de toute façon c'était bien trop tard. Elle termina en nouant ce qui restait de cheveux libres et la fit se relever. Un oisillon blessé, voilà ce qu'elle était. Elle n'était pas un colombe, une tourterelle ou un rouge-gorge. Juste une enfant perdue, aux joues rendues bleues par le coups. Elle effleura sa pommette et soupira.

« Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour cela cesse, Sansa.

\- Vous ne pouvez rien faire. Vous avez dit que vous ne feriez rien.

\- Je peux interférer auprès de sa majesté pour…

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne vous épouse pas vous ? »

Sa voix avait été tranchante. Lyarra resta immobile, stupéfaite, alors que sa cousine retombait dans sa torpeur. Sa question… Toute naturelle qu'elle était, sous-entendait une pensée qui n'avait pas dû la quitter depuis la mort de son père. Pourquoi s'obstinait-on à la marier avec le roi si le désir de sa majesté se trouvait autre part ? Pourquoi voulait-on qu'elle épouse un homme violent s'il ne voulait même pas d'elle ? Elle était instrumentalisée et elle ne savait pas même jusqu'à quel point. Tommen avait été clairvoyant pour son âge : si Robb Stark tombait et ses frères avec lui, elle serait la clé du Nord. Une clé d'or, pour la couronne. _Je la renverrai chez elle. _C'était tout ce qu'elle méritait. Elle saisit sa main doucement.

« Je suis sa sœur. C'est une passade, il reviendra vers toi.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour me frapper, encore et encore ?

\- Sansa, » la prévint-elle d'une voix forte. « N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses. »

_Faites qu'elle comprenne. _Elle lui jeta un dernier regard avant de sortir. Un bain l'attendait. Si des roses jaunes s'y trouvaient, elle crierait au complot. Ce qui équivaudrait à un loup criant pour un de ses congénères. Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, des vapeurs s'élevait du bac rempli d'eau chaude. Elle eut un sourire. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir se détendre. Elle se dévêtit pour la deuxième fois de la journée, mais cette fois les bras qui s'ouvrir à elle était chauds et la bercèrent comme une enfant. Elle ferma les yeux. Le temps d'un bain elle n'était plus qu'une jeune fille bientôt mariée, ce qu'elle aurait dû être. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes à peine après être sortie de l'eau. Une longue nuit, comme elle n'avait pas pu en faire depuis longtemps. Une longue nuit nécessaire.

Le lendemain matin, elle ordonna qu'on lui trouve une robe de brocard vert. Willos Tyrell allait être convoqué au Conseil restreint pour que la nouvelle lui soit annoncée. Il était adulte et capable de prendre ses décisions et elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il était venu uniquement pour obtenir le pardon royal. Elle espérait qu'il n'y aurait aucune opposition à Hautjardin… Bien mal leur en aurait pris. On ne refuse pas la main d'une princesse quand elle se présente. Elle se regarda dans le miroir quand ses caméristes eurent fini. Ce n'était pas sa couleur et aucun mariage ne changerait ça. C'était une couleur étrangère, comme si on avait collé sur elle cette robe sans qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vraiment voulu. Elle fouilla dans ses bijoux à la recherche d'un collier de perles quand sa main heurta une aiguille. Elle la tira et l'observa. C'était la broche de Robb, celle qu'il lui avait offerte avant son départ. Une gueule de loup. Elle l'avait retiré à son arrivée à Port-Réal et une domestique l'avait surement rangé avec les autres colifichets sans qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte. Ce morceau de métal aurait pu lui valoir un séjour en geôle… Et la perte de sa tête. Elle le serra dans sa main et ferma les yeux. Elle avait confiance en son cousin. Il vaincrait et prendrait Port-Réal avec Stannis et Renly. Ils devaient déjà s'être organisés. L'attaque serait imminente… Son heure arrivait. Il lui fallait juste être patiente, encore un peu. Elle fit appeler son escorte et se rendit dans la salle du Conseil. Son profond décolleté était laissé nu, faute d'avoir finalement mis le moindre pendentif. Quand elle arriva, Ser Willos était déjà là, debout malgré son handicap, tandis que la reine régente, la Main, Baelish et Varys étaient assis. Elle cilla quand elle vit le siège de Pycelle vide. Elle s'assit à sa place et désigna le jeune homme.

« Pourquoi Lord Tyrell est-il debout ? Je vous en prie, messire, asseyez-vous ! »

Il s'inclina et attendit que le siège fût tiré près de celui de la princesse pour s'asseoir. Il était apparemment tendu, ce qu'elle aurait dû être si elle n'était pas déjà au courant. Elle sentit son regard se poser sur sa robe avec curiosité. Il ne l'avait jamais vu qu'en or et noir, éventuellement en bleu ou en violet, mais jamais portant aussi ouvertement les couleurs d'une autre maison que la sienne. Toute la cour savait à quelle point la princesse Lyarra était attachée à son nom. La reine la dévisagea. Seul Tyrion semblait ne pas être surpris. Il la poignardait du regard. Elle lui renvoya un sourire charmant elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Elle se marierait, certes, mais pas sans esclandres.

« Maintenant que la princesse Lyarra est des nôtres, nous pouvons commencer cette séance du Conseil restreint, » dit-il en fronçant imperceptiblement les sourcils. « Lord Willos, nous vous remercions de votre présence.

\- J'en suis honoré.

\- Faisons simple, cher frère, » le pressa Cersei. « Annonce donc la nouvelle à ta nièce.

\- Quelle nouvelle ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Oh je ne qualifierais pas cela de problème… Disons simplement que cela te concerne. »

Elle gesticula sur son fauteuil, comme une jeune fille l'aurait fait confronté à un tel discours. Elle sentit le malaise de son voisin. Lord Baelish et Varys étaient au courant et piaffaient d'impatience de voir la réaction de la si ambitieuse princesse. Incroyable, n'est-ce pas, que de livrer en pâture une prétendante au trône à une maison lointaine ? Elle les observa tous, l'œil inquiet. L'effet plût à la reine dont le sourire s'agrandit. _Elle rira moins, quand il lui faudra l'annoncer à son fils._

« Bon, j'imagine que le suspens a assez duré. Lyarra, il est grand temps que tu te maries, » déclara-t-il alors qu'elle ouvrait de grands yeux. _Apparence, apparence. _« Nous avons examiné… Enfin, j'ai examiné plusieurs prétendants et il se trouve que le seul dont la famille a répondu favorablement tout en étant suffisamment jeune, vieux, beau, puissant…

\- Se trouve être Ser Willos ici présent, » le coupa la reine d'un ton péremptoire. « Je gage, messire, que vous n'aviez pas été prévenu.

\- En effet, votre majesté, vous m'apprenez cette nouvelle. Je… Je suis heureux d'avoir été jugé digne de son altesse la princesse.

\- Je… » Elle balbutia et porta une main à ses lèvres. « C'est…

\- N'êtes-vous pas satisfaite, ma fille ?

\- Je le suis, majesté, bien sûr. C'est que c'est si soudain… »

Elle fit mine de ne pas savoir comment réagir, les yeux ostensiblement baissés. Quelle comédie elle jouait là. C'était la réaction de Sansa, pas la sienne. Surtout qu'elle était au courant depuis suffisamment d'heures pour s'être faite à l'idée. Willos, en revanche, paraissait réellement surpris. Enfin, réellement… Il y avait toujours ce détail, cette petite… Chose dans son être qui instillait un doute puissant en elle. La nouvelle ne pouvait que le prendre au dépourvu, certes, mais l'acte en lui-même, non. Quel hasard, que la reine se décidât à marier sa belle-fille alors même qu'un des meilleurs partis de Westeros se trouvait à la capitale ! Les coïncidences de ce genre n'existaient pas et n'existeraient jamais. Les Tyrell étaient de parfaits courtisans, habiles et courtois en société, mais aussi d'excellents comploteurs. Mace, le père du jeune homme, était connu pour son désir d'élever sa maison au même rang que celui des autres grandes familles suzeraines. Son nom était nouveau, sa fortune tout autant – trois siècles, tout au plus, et il avait besoin de se légitimer. Epouser une Stark doublée de Baratheon, le tout couronné… Il n'aurait guère pu rêver mieux pour son aîné. Elle n'était pas aussi malhabile qu'elle prétendait l'être au jeu des alliances. Et celle-ci était aussi intéressante pour la couronne que pour la famille de l'époux. La flotte Redwyne suivrait, ainsi que toutes les récoltes du Bief. L'hiver arrivait, elles ne seraient pas de trop… Et leur armée protègerait Port-Réal de la future attaque de ses oncles. _Quelle coïncidence, vraiment !_

« Votre famille a quitté Hautjardin dés qu'ils ont reçu notre missive, » continua Tyrion. « Votre mariage aura lieu dés que vos gens seront arrivés.

\- Déjà ?

\- La guerre gronde, chère Lyarra. Tes épousailles ont beau être importantes, elles ne peuvent éclipser les batailles.

\- Il est grand temps que cela soit fait, » soupira la reine, apparemment peu intéressée. « Robert en parlait déjà avant sa mort et…

\- Majesté. Vous parlez de l'ancien roi. »

Un moment de flottement traversa la table alors que tous les regards se portaient sur Ser Willos. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Son regard brun était directement planté dans celui de Cersei. Il la défiait, sans vergogne. La commissure de ses lèvres tressauta, comme si elle résistait à l'envie de lui planter le coupe papier avec lequel elle jouait machinalement dans les yeux. Elle accentua encore la fureur de la monarque douairière en adressant un sourire timide au jeune homme. Lord Baelish resta immobile, Varys parut ne rien avoir vu ni entendu et la Main se mit à rire sous cape. Le regard mortel que lui lança sa sœur le calma et il congédia conseillers et futurs époux en prétextant avoir à s'entretenir seul à seul avec la reine. Elle se releva et s'inclina avant de sortir de la salle au bras de son fiancé. L'Araignée lui fit signe de venir. _Hm._

Elle laissa Willos la mener jusqu'à la cour. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Sa soudaine rébellion n'était qu'un moyen de se garantir de son affection. Elle n'était pas si bête, pas si naïve. Jamais il ne s'était opposé à qui que ce soit avant ce jour là il jouait stratégique. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour ça. Sa vie entière reposait sur ce jeu de balances instables. Il saisit une de ses mains en un geste presque tendre. Son être cabra. Pensait-il vraiment l'avoir acquise à sa cause aussi facilement ?

« Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vous demande pardon, messire ? » Elle prit un air innocent. « De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- De notre mariage. Vous avez convaincu la reine Cersei mais… Je crois que vous le saviez.

\- Si je l'avais su… Croyez bien que je vous l'aurais dit.

\- Je n'en suis pas certain, » dit-il avec un sourire amusé. « Vous êtes une jeune femme très mystérieuse. »

Elle se tendit et récupéra sa main. Elle n'avait envie de jouer à ce jeu là avec l'homme qu'elle allait devoir épouser. Il n'était pas sensé être aussi… Clairvoyant. A moins qu'il soit aussi insidieux qu'elle et qu'il ait autant de contacts qu'elle avait d'espions. Auquel cas ils étaient à égalité, mais elle en doutait. Si le jeune homme était d'une intelligence vive, il n'en restait pas moins un rat de bibliothèque, plus prompt à ouvrir un livre qu'à manipuler des hommes. Il sentit son trouble et perdit son sourire. Encore une fois, il paraissait sur le point de lui annoncer quelques chose. Encore une fois, il ne dit rien. Elle s'écarta d'un pas, marquant ainsi la distance qu'il y avait encore entre eux. Il le vit mais n'insista pas. Elle n'était pas un animal apprivoisable. La douceur, l'esprit, la moquerie ou la manipulation ne prenaient pas sur elle. Et ne prendraient jamais.

« Ne soyez pas si méfiante, altesse. Votre secret sera bien gardé.

\- Je ne vois pas de quel secret vous voulez parler.

\- Bien sûr, » souffla-t-il. « Nous devrions nous parler seul à seul, vous ne pensez pas ?

\- Je regrette, Lord Willos. Je dois m'entretenir avec sa majesté.

\- Alors je viendrai vous chercher dans vos appartements demain. »

Il lui adressa un sourire tout à fait charmant et courba la nuque. Elle hocha la tête et le regarda s'éloigner. Son estomac se serra. Il représentait définitivement une menace. Il en savait beaucoup, derrière sa courtoisie et ses manières de prince charmant. Beaucoup trop. Elle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et se tourna en sentant une présence dans son dos. L'eunuque était là, silencieux, à l'observer. Elle serra les dents et détourna son regard. Elle fit quelques pas pour rejoindre la Promenade. Paradoxalement, c'était là où il y avait le plus de monde qu'elle était désormais en sécurité. Etant donné le nombre d'espions et d'hommes de main qui déambulaient dans le château, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient entendre de banal et de peu intéressant serait rapporté à leurs maîtres. Dans tout ce brouhaha de platitudes d'usage, il leur serait impossible de discerner la conversation cryptée de la conversation de cour. Quant à Varys lui-même, il aurait beaucoup à perdre de la trahir et de divulguer la teneur de leurs discussions. Elle vint s'appuyer sur les murailles surplombant la Néra, pensive. Les mains jointes sous ses longues manches, son compagnon resta silencieux. Il l'observait. Oh, elle savait ce qu'il voyait. Son incertitude, son inquiétude, sa peur, même, qu'elle même n'assumait pas. Il ne semblait pas s'en régaler, cependant. Il n'était pas Littlefinger. Elle soupira longuement. Elle aurait dû accepter d'épouser Robin Arryn. Il aurait été soumis, idiot, et elle aurait pu se servir de lui comme d'un paravent à ses actions… Et ce n'était pas comme si elle cherchait un amant.

« Vous avez fait forte impression sur l'amie de Lord Tyrion, majesté.

\- Ah oui ? Elle a tout intérêt à prendre des cours de soutien, si elle veut rester incognito, » répondit-elle. Elle eut un petit sourire. « Et à apprendre à s'habiller avec plus de pudeur.

\- Elle apprendra. C'est une jeune fille intelligente. Tout comme vous.

\- Vous savez Varys, je crois que votre absence de virilité n'est pas la seule cause de votre célibat. Comparer une dame à une prostituée n'est pas exactement un compliment. »

Elle se tourna et surprit un air amusé sur le visage gras du chuchoteur. Elle l'avait rarement vu ainsi, spontanément souriant. Tout comme lui avait rarement dû voir de la joie dans ses yeux. Il hocha la tête d'un air penaud, comme pour s'excuser. Elle secoua la tête. Elle avait beau ne pas faire confiance à l'homme, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui témoigner une certaine… Sympathie. Malgré son peu de connaissance sur sa vie, il y avait entre eux certaines similarités. Sans parler du fait qu'il n'était pas plus un homme qu'elle, ils n'étaient tous les deux pas vraiment chez eux. Pas vraiment acceptés. Tous deux travaillaient pour une cause qui dépassait la simple prise de pouvoir – quoiqu'elle y attachât une importance non négligeable. Il s'approche des créneaux à son tour.

« La Main du Roi s'ingénue à éloigner chacun des membres du Conseil restreint. Janos Slynt, Mestre Pycelle… Je ne sais si je dois m'inquiéter.

\- Oh, j'imagine qu'il s'est rendu compte que le Conseil n'a pas été… D'excellent conseil envers les deux Mains précédentes, » soupira-t-elle. « Pouvons le blâmer pour ça ?

\- Le pouvoir est une chose étrange, ma dame. Ecouteriez-vous une de mes énigmes ?

\- Faites. Elles sont toujours pleines d'enseignements. »

Ils s'assirent sur un banc de pierre. Il murissait apparemment sa devinette. Qu'allait-il donc tenter de lui faire comprendre ? La complexité du pouvoir ? La dureté des responsabilités ? Son regard était indescriptible, comme à l'ordinaire. Elle ramena ses jupes près d'elle et l'écouta, concentrée.

« Trois hommes importants se trouvent dans une pièce. Un roi, un prêtre et un homme riche. Devant eux se tient un mercenaire de basse extraction. Chaque homme important lui demande de tuer les deux autres. Qui vit et qui meurt ?

\- Cela dépend du désir du mercenaire.

\- Croyez-vous ? Il ne désire ni or, ni couronne, ni faveur des dieux. D'aucuns pourraient dire qu'il possède l'épée, donc le pouvoir. » Il ménagea une pause. « Mais si ce sont les mercenaires qui gouvernent, pourquoi prétendons-nous que les rois détiennent le pouvoir ? Lorsque votre oncle a été décapité, qui était le véritable responsable ? Joffrey, le bourreau ou autre chose ?

\- Votre énigme n'a aucune réponse, Lord Varys.

\- Exactement, princesse. Le pouvoir réside là où les hommes s'imaginent qu'il doit résider. C'est un leurre. Une ombre sur le mur. La vôtre se fait de plus en plus grande. Prenez garde à ne pas vous y perdre. »

Il lui adressa un long regard avant de prendre congé. En d'autres bouches, ces mots auraient été autant de menaces. Mais venant de lui, elle les comprenait comme un avertissement. Le mal ne naît pas. Il se crée. Un instant d'égarement et elle deviendrait l'abstraction qui s'était formée autour d'elle : un monstre d'ambition, de manipulation, de pouvoir et de méfiance. Elle regarda l'horizon, là où ciel et mer se mêlaient en une masse indescriptible. Demain… Demain elle parlerait avec Willos. Et elle saurait si son futur époux représentant une menace ou un allié potentiel.


	14. Chapter 14 - Playing the war

**LIVRE II**

**The one who needed saving**

* * *

Chapitre IV – Playing the war

_Pauvres idiotes,_ pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la salle du trône. Elle était attendue à l'audience ordinaire du roi et ses caméristes, incapables d'arriver à l'heure, l'avait terriblement mise en retard. Elle se serait volontiers préparée seule si sa femme de chambre n'avait pas insisté pour qu'elle les attendît. Elle pestait sur le chemin quand elle aperçut son oncle Main. Elle s'approcha, pensant risquer d'autant moins de sanction qu'elle serait accompagnée de Tyrion. Il lui adressa un salut qu'elle lui rendit et ils se rendirent à deux devant les hautes portes de bois de la grande salle. Les gardes la firent ouvrir et la scène qui s'offrirent à eux les glaça.

Sansa, en larme, était à genou au sol, retenant sa robe déchirée comme elle le pouvait. Ser Meryn lui assenait des coups du plat de sa lame alors que les courtisans restaient désespérément silencieux et passifs. Elle suppliait, criait, alors que personne n'agissait. Seul le Limier paraissait sur le point d'arracher la stupide tête couronnée du roi. Elle vit Tyrion froncer les sourcils alors qu'il tonnait.

« Qu'est ce que cela signifie ?! »

Ils traversèrent tous deux la foule, lui suivi de son épée-lige, elle de Ser Arys. Ser Trant stoppa son geste et s'écarta. Une rumeur traversa la cour, à peine entrecoupée des sanglots presque hystériques de la jeune fille. Tous s'éloignèrent, enfin conscients de leur lâcheté. Lancel Lannister fixait obstinément le sol. Elle lui adressa le regard le plus noir qu'elle le put. Il recula pour se mêler aux autres. Sansa tourna la tête vers eux. Elle secoua la tête lentement. Un voile de crainte couvrit les yeux émeraude de Joffrey tandis que son oncle s'avançait. Il jaugea le chevalier de la Garde Royale.

« Quel genre de chevalier êtes-vous pour frapper une jeune fille sans défense ?

\- Le genre de chevalier qui sert son roi, Nain.

\- Faites-attention, » prévint Bronn, le mercenaire de Tyrion. « Je ne voudrais pas maculer de sang votre beau manteau tout blanc.

\- Que l'on donne à cette pauvre fille de quoi se couvrir. Elle doit devenir ta reine. N'as-tu aucun égard pour son honneur ?

\- Je la châtie ! »

Elle vit Clegane s'approcher de sa cousine pour déposer sa cape blanche sur ses épaules. Elle trainait par terre alors qu'elle se drapait dedans. Elle resta à genou, alors même que l'immense Chien posait sa main énorme sur sa petite épaule. Elle se garda bien du moindre mouvement ou du moindre commentaire. Tant qu'elle n'était pas véritablement mariée et tant qu'il était toujours sur le trône, il avait pouvoir de vie et de mort sur elle. La moindre trace de rébellion ou la moindre perte de soutien de la part de son frère permettrait à Cersei de la faire tomber… Définitivement. Elle se contenta de remercier le bouclier-lige d'un hochement de tête. Il ne répondit pas.

« De quels crimes ? Elle n'a pas prit part à la bataille de son frère, espèce de crétin !

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler ainsi ! » cria Joffrey. « Le roi peut agir comme bon lui semble !

\- Le Roi Fou a agi comme bon lui semblait. Est-ce que ton oncle Jaime t'as déjà dit ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- Personne ne menace sa majesté en présence de la Garde du roi !

\- Je ne menace nullement le roi, chevalier, je fais l'éducation de mon neveu » soupira Tyrion. « Bronn, la prochaine fois que Ser Meryn parle, tue-le. Ça, c'était une menace. Vous voyez la différence ? »

Le Manteau Blanc ne répondit pas, alors que le Nain offrait sa main à Lady Stark. Elle resserra sa prise sur l'immense cape qui la couvrait et saisit cette main. La cour sortit en même temps que l'étrange couple et le roi se leva, indigné. Elle se retrouva seule avec lui en quelques instants. Il était furieux. _Superbe. _Elle congédia son escorte et s'approcha de l'estrade du trône. Elle sourit avec calme. Cette fois-ci, les choses ne seraient pas aussi faciles. Non seulement la reine avait été mise au courant du mariage de Myrcella – un drame avait éclaté, sans aucun doute, mais elle avait aussi dû prévenir son fils que son autre sœur elle aussi allait se marier. Avec Willos Tyrell, qui plus est. Et la pilule était mal passée, en témoignait le regard qu'il lui lança. Il se rassit sur son trône, la jambe tressautant nerveusement. Elle resta debout, mains croisées sur son ventre.

« Vous croyez que j'ai eu tort, Lyarra ?

\- Tort, votre majesté ?

\- De punir Sansa, » lâcha-t-il avec violence. « Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas comprendre.

\- Un roi peut faire ce qu'il désire, mon frère. Je vous dirai simplement que vous décrédibilisez votre future épouse devant la cour.

\- Ma future épouse. Bien sûr, puisqu'on nous fait épouser cet imbécile de seigneur des fleurs. »

Elle pencha la tête, un sourcil haussé. Il agissait comme un enfant à qui on aurait retiré un jouet. Il pianotait des doigts sur les accoudoirs du trône. Quelque part, ce mariage la sauvait. Peu importe la manière, si elle n'avait pas été mariée de force à un autre homme, Joffrey serait parvenu à ses fins la concernant. Et qui sait ce qui aurait suivi ? Des enfants, qu'elle aurait été obligée de porter, des enfants Lannister aux yeux verts. Des coups, sans doute, quand il se serait lassée d'elle. Et dans tous les cas, sa soumission perpétuelle et inconditionnelle. Elle soupira et prit un air éploré qui ne troubla absolument pas le souverain.

« J'en suis mortifiée, majesté, tout autant que vous. Mon cœur…

\- Peu m'importe votre cœur. Ma mère m'a trahi et je ne l'oublierai pas. Je ne veux pas de cette traîtresse. C'est vous que je veux. »

Il la saisit par le col de sa robe et la précipita contre lui. Elle se sentit pressé contre son torse et bientôt ses lèvres vinrent chercher les siennes, avidement. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour tenter de le repousser mais il se releva et l'entraîne derrière le trône, contre les immenses vitraux. Son dos heurta le verre et elle sentit les mains affamées de son frère rechercher les attaches de sa robe. Elle bénit la ceinture d'or qui ceignait sa taille et en dissimulait les agrafes, alors qu'il tirait sans ménagement sur ses jupes. Elle lui murmura d'arrêter, que quelqu'un pourrait entrer mais il la fit taire d'un baiser maladroit et poussif. Elle serra les dents, tourna la tête. _Mauvaise réponse. _Il saisit son visage où les marques de ses ongles n'avaient pas encore tout à fait disparu. Elle tenta de le convaincre de la relâcher, des conséquences possibles… Il lui ordonna de se taire et jeta sa ceinture qui cliqueta sur le sol de pierre. Elle sentit sa robe s'ouvrir sur son corset. _Quelqu'un, n'importe qui, pas ici, pas maintenant..._

Elle allait se laisser faire, espérant que les choses dureraient le moins longtemps possible quand elle entendit les portes s'ouvrir. Elle se crispa alors que des pas sonnaient. Un, deux… Trois. _Oh Willos. _Le roi s'arrêta et lui ordonna de ne pas bouger. Dissimulée derrière le trône, elle rattacha sa robe aussi vite qu'elle le pût alors que sa ceinture brillait singulièrement près des fauteuils des conseillers.

« Votre majesté, » fit le jeune seigneur. « Je suis à la recherche de la princesse Lyarra. Votre oncle m'a dit que je la trouverai ici.

\- Vous voyez bien que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Je me permets d'insister, majesté. »

Sa voix était dure. Il se doutait de quelque chose. Elle apparut de derrière l'imposant monticule d'épées sous le regard sévère de Joffrey. Elle garda les yeux baissés. S'il devait comprendre quelque chose, il devait le faire de la manière qu'elle désirait. Ses yeux se mirent à briller. Elle descendit les degrés de l'estrade d'un pas lent pour se diriger vers lui. Il s'inclina respectueusement mais se plaça devant elle. Il jouait les preux serviteurs sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui se tramait en réalité. Chevaleresque. Elle n'en attendait pas moins de sa part. Le roi les regarda tous les deux, hésitant apparemment entre les faire tuer tous les deux ou les laisser partir. Elle courba l'échine devant lui, tandis que ses cheveux désordonnés tombaient sur son visage. Son fiancé fit de même et ils prirent congé rapidement, laissant le monarque seul avec sa fureur. Elle passa une main à son ventre, là où s'était trouvée la ceinture avant qu'elle ne soit arrachée. Elle avait pris le bras du jeune homme sans s'en rendre compte et il la menait profondément dans le bois sacré. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, de sorte qu'elle ne le comprit pas, dans un premier temps. Quand elle sortit enfin de sa torpeur, il la regardait avec inquiétude. Elle le relâcha et acquiesça. Elle ne pourrait pas contrer toutes ses questions, si d'aventure il lui prenait d'en poser. Il serra sa main dans la sienne comme l'aurait fait un ami, un parent… Un amant. Elle le regarda faire avec hésitation. Le geste n'était pas désagréable et ses questionnements étaient légitimes. Une part d'elle voulait faire confiance à son futur époux, la part qui, réveillée par Varys, ne voulait pas sombrer dans la paranoïa. Une autre part, cependant, voulait le repousser et lui ordonner de ne jamais plus la toucher ainsi. Elle lutta et se détendit finalement. Il soupira et regarda autour d'eux.

« L'intimité est si rare, en ces lieux. Je comprends votre affection pour ces jardins.

\- Comment savez-vous que j'aime ce bois ?

\- De la même manière que je sais que vous faites semblant d'aimer votre frère, votre grâce, » dit-il d'une voix prudente. « Vous devez me faire confiance. Je sais que dans votre position, cela équivaut à vous jeter dans le vide mais…

\- Mais quoi, Lord Willos ? A quel jeu vous jouez, exactement ?

\- Au jeu des trônes, princesse. Le jeu auquel vos oncles jouent avec vous. »

Elle resta figée, stupéfaite. Le ton du jeune homme était très bas, de sorte que le vent dans les branches couvraient le son de ses mots sans qu'aucun ne s'échappent vers des oreilles indiscrètes. Elle secoua la tête, incapable de comprendre. Etait-il un agent de Cersei ? De ses oncles ? Des Tyrell, tentant de jouer sur tous les plans ? Elle le vit fourrager dans une de ses poches. Elle craignit l'espace d'un instant qu'il ne sortît une arme, mais c'était un parchemin froissée. Encore cacheté. Il le lissa et prit son souffle en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait effectivement personne pour les entendre… Ou les voir.

« Je suis en mesure de vous le prouver.

\- Soyez clair, Willos, » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix trop aigüe. « Avant que j'appelle les gardes.

\- Ils ne sont pas avec vous, princesse. Moi je le suis, comme toute ma famille, tout le Bief, les Terres de l'Orage et Peyredragon. Lisez. »

Il lui tendit la missive. Elle la saisit brusquement. Le sceau était celui de Stannis, un cerf couronné dans un cœur enflammé. L'influence de sa femme rouge. Elle la décacheta avec difficulté. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle était ainsi. Et personne ne l'avait lue. Elle adressa un regard méfiant à son interlocuteur avant de déplier le parchemin. L'écriture austère de son oncle couvrait tout le recto. _Lyarra. _Pas de fioritures. C'était bien lui. Elle s'attacha à chaque mot, sentant le sang quitter son visage à mesure qu'elle parcourait la lettre. _Si tu lis ces mots, c'est que Willos Tyrell est parvenu à ses fins. _Sa vision s'étrécit, ne couvrant désormais plus que les lettres, les phrases qui s'enchainaient. L'encre avait tracé des pleins et des déliés, des points, des virgules. Personne ne pouvait imiter l'écriture de son oncle. Même Renly, qui s'y amusait parfois. _Les Tyrell nous ont rejoint rapidement, grâce à l'intervention de Ser Loras. _Le Chevalier des Fleurs avait promis à son amant toute l'aide dont il était capable. Et c'était beaucoup. Le Bief… La flotte Redwyne, définitivement leur. Son cœur se souleva. _Renly a épousé Margaery. La seconde condition, c'était votre mariage. _Comment avait-elle pu ne pas comprendre ? C'était évident. Tout ce simulacre de pardon royal, ces courbettes, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un leurre – qui avait si bien fonctionné qu'elle en avait été la victime principale. _La suite Tyrell viendra en nombre. Lorsque nous attaquerons par la mer et que l'ost du Nord attaquera par la terre, ils attaqueront de l'intérieur. _Tout était en place et elle ne s'en était pas même rendue compte. Elle porta une main à ses lèvres, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. _Nous savons que ton attitude servile doit te coûter. Bientôt tu te vengeras. _La signature était imposante, sévère. Elle replia le morceau de parchemin et sentit le regard Willos peser sur elle. Il était l'instrument de sa prise de pouvoir. Il allait être roi. Son roi.

Elle sentit que ses jambes allaient céder sous son poids et se retint comme elle put à un buisson près d'elle. Il la retint, passa un bras sous ses épaules et l'empêcha de s'effondrer. Elle se laissa faire, affaiblie. Sa tête tournait, ses pensées tourbillonnaient et elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Elle ferma les yeux et força son esprit à se poser pour reprendre le contrôle. Elle repoussa l'aide du jeune homme et passa une main sur son visage.

« Tout ça… Tout était prévu.

\- Ce n'était pas sensé être aussi simple, en réalité, » précisa-t-il, nullement vexé. « Vous avez grandement facilité les choses.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Lord Tyrion m'en a parlé. Il faut croire qu'il a un faible pour vous, tout comme sa majesté.

\- Ne me reprochez pas de survivre, Lord Willos, » soupira-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Non en effet. Et plus de Lord et de majesté entre nous. Nous allons partager plus qu'un nom… Et plus qu'une guerre. »

Elle se sentit brusquement jeune et impuissante devant ce seigneur héritier déjà bien adulte. Il avait beau ne pouvoir se tenir sur ses deux jambes et nécessiter une canne, à cet instant, c'était lui qui tenait la barre et pas mal. Elle se tendit. Ce n'était pas la mention de leur vie commune qui la crispait, ni même la perspective de partager son lit. C'était ce qui viendrait après. Il serait couronné avec elle. Serait appelé majesté au même titre qu'elle. Serait respecté comme elle. Un roi qu'elle ne pourrait contrôler, faute de l'avoir choisi elle-même. Elle voulait un roi consort, pas un roi dirigeant. Ce serait elle la souveraine. Elle et personne d'autre.

Il sentit la colère monter en elle et fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait visiblement pas son trouble… Ou le comprenait trop bien. Dans tous les cas, il était un mystère pour elle, bien plus que l'inverse. Elle dissimula la missive dans ses jupes, des morceaux de cire sèche collés aux doigts. Elle les observa longuement. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi penser. Elle aurait dû se réjouir : elle allait vaincre et s'asseoir sur ce trône de fer tant désiré. Elle allait succéder à son père ! Le venger !

« Nous ne partagerons pas le trône, Willos. Je suis l'héritière, pas vous.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de couronne, ni même de pouvoir. Je ne vous demande pas de donner mon nom à nos enfants et je ne vous demande pas de porter les couleurs de ma maison, » dit-il avec patience. « Je vous demande votre main jusqu'à ce que la mort rompe notre union.

\- Qu'est ce que vous apporte une telle union ?

\- Appartenir à la famille royale légitimera définitivement notre suzeraineté sur le Bief. De plus… Je ne serai jamais un combattant. Je ne peux honorer mon nom que de cette manière. »

Elle le vit faire jouer sa canne nerveusement. Mace Tyrell ne pardonnerait jamais à la Vipère Rouge de lui avoir pris sa jambe – et ce même si les deux hommes tentaient d'apaiser les tensions entre leurs deux familles. Peut-être était-ce logique, qu'il ne désire qu'une couronne symbolique. Personne ne voulait d'un roi estropié, même si peu, même si ça ne le rendait que plus sage. Elle acquiesça lentement et reprit le bras du jeune homme. Elle savait désormais à quoi s'en tenir, mais il fallait qu'ils retournent en bonne société. La mélancolie et les doutes… Viendraient plus tard. Elle lui fit signe de continuer à marcher et ils se remirent en marche. Une bonne semaine. C'est ce qu'il faudrait à la suite Tyrell pour atteindre Port-Réal. Stannis avait précisé que l'attaque aurait lieu très peu de temps après son mariage. Le lendemain… Ou le surlendemain. Ce qui ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il allait falloir agir dans l'urgence pour absolument tout : robe, cérémonie, rencontre de ses beaux-parents et, surtout, préparation de sa prise de pouvoir. Bien qu'elle se doutât que tout fusse arrangé à l'avance, elle allait devoir, à défaut de tout faire, au moins se protéger elle-même. Il était évident que lorsque les Lannister comprendraient qu'ils avaient fait rentré la menace dans le Donjon lui-même leur réaction serait immédiate. Il n'y avait pas assez d'hommes dans la capitale pour contrer conjointement une avancée maritime, terrestre et interne. Elle posa sa main sur celle de son compagnon avec précaution. A défaut de l'apprécier, elle devait au moins faire semblant que c'était le cas. Pour la cour. Pour sa famille, sa belle-famille. Il lui adressa un sourire lucide. Lui ne serait pas leurré par ce jeu de dupes. _Evidemment._

« Majesté, savez-vous qu'une attaque couve de l'autre côté de la baie ?

\- Une attaque ? » s'étonna-t-elle, rentrant dans son jeu. « Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Les navires de la flotte Baratheon projettent de venir assiéger Port-Réal sous peu. Ma famille viendra sans doute avec des soldats... Pour protéger la famille royale. Même si elle a les ressources nécessaires pour cela.

\- Les ressources…

\- Une substance sauvage, altesse. »

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur sans comprendre. Une substance sauvage ? Des ressources pour se protéger ? Leur retour au milieu des courtisans l'obligeait à parler par énigme et il était diablement doué pour ça. Varys lui même n'y aurait comprit goutte… _Goutte. _Elle baissa les yeux, électrisée. La substance. C'était le nom donné au feu grégeois par les pyromants, les membres de la Guilde des Alchimistes. Ça faisait des années que personne n'en avait entendu parlé, tout en sachant pertinemment que dans les dernières années de sa vie le Roi Fou en avait fait produire des quantités astronomiques pour les dissimuler sous Port-Réal. Elle pensait que son père avait fait détruire ces caches, conscient du danger qu'elles pouvaient représenter. Mais apparemment elle s'était trompée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on ait laissé cette menace latente dormir sous leurs pieds. Et son existence compliquait singulièrement la marche des opérations. Lancées sur les navires, ces jarres les enflammeraient et rien ne pourrait arrêter les flammes… Rien et surtout pas l'eau de la baie. Le feu grégeois ne cessait de brûler que lorsque son propre combustible – lui même, était épuisé. Une arme redoutable, meurtrière et plus que dangereuse en de mauvaises mains. En n'importes quelles mains, d'ailleurs. Elle pressa le bras de Willos et le laissa la mener à travers les bosquets pour une promenade des plus romantique. La pensée de tout ce feu sauvage, là, sous ses pieds, prêt à être jeter sur les navires qui venaient la couronner ne lui permit pas de profiter de ce moment à sa juste valeur.

Bien sûr, sa compagnie était délicieuse, surtout maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle pouvait… Envisager de lui faire confiance. Les regards envieux des dames autour d'eux l'emplirent d'une certaine fierté qu'elle réprima vertement. Elle avait eu le choix et peut-être avait-elle fait le meilleur en choisissant ce jeune seigneur des roses. Pourtant… Il y avait toujours dans ses yeux cette petite flamme allumée, qu'elle avait prise pour une marque de complot mais qui, maintenant qu'elle savait, ne cessait pas de briller sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. Il agissait comme un véritable chevalier, un prince de conte et il lui était impossible de discerner la vérité du mensonge. Peut-être recevait-elle simplement la monnaie de sa pièce il jouait au même jeu qu'elle avec les mêmes pions sans employer toutefois les mêmes règles. _Une chance_, pensa-t-elle, _qu'il ne soit pas mon adversaire._

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ce fut sous le prétexte pour Lord Tyrell d'aller écrire une lettre à son père pour le remercier d'avoir agréer à un tel mariage. Une piètre excuse, au regard des circonstances, mais elle savait que c'était ce que faisaient les futurs époux heureux de leurs noces. Elle le laissa baiser sa main et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Avant d'effacer ce sourire de son visage. Quoiqu'il lui en coûte, elle ne devait pas aimer son mari. Ni même ressentir la moindre attirance ou affection envers lui. L'amour… C'était trop cher payé. S'il venait à mourir ou s'il se trouvait dans l'obligation de l'éloigner, la souffrance serait trop grande. Elle qui n'avait jamais aimé ni été véritablement aimée ne pouvait se le permettre. Un doux poison, certes, mais un poison tout de même. Et celui sur lequel elle devait se concentrer était bien plus violent et réel. Le feu grégeois… Cersei n'avait sans doute pas manqué d'en commander la confection. Elle ne pourrait pas l'utiliser, en tout cas pas seule. Seule la Main du Roi pourrait décider de les employer pendant la bataille à venir et il se trouvait que ladite Main s'était prise d'une certaine affection pour elle. Il lui suffirait de…

« Princesse Lyarra ?

\- Messire Main, » répondit-elle. « Que me vaut le plaisir de vous revoir ?

\- Ton frère est d'une humeur exécrable depuis l'annonce de ton mariage.

\- Oh c'est sans doute le sang du Lion qui ressort. L'amour fraternel est… Particulier dans votre famille.

\- N'est-ce pas ? » Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, apparemment peu amusé de sa plaisanterie. « Je doute que cette histoire de mariage entre vous deux lui soit venue toute seule, cependant. »

Elle haussa les épaules, feignant de ne pas comprendre. Le Nain n'était pas dupe mais il n'insista pas. Ce terrain n'était pas moins glissant pour lui que pour elle. Il la jaugea du regard, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose de changé chez elle. Il parut satisfait, quoiqu'il ait pu trouver. Il venait sans doute d'essuyer les cris et les plaintes de sa sœur, encore une fois. Une raison de plus pour lui de venir trouver un peu de calme près de sa nièce. Lui qui ne l'avait pas revu entre le départ de Winterfell et l'anniversaire de Joffrey devait la trouver bien changée. Fini les complots ouverts, fini la haine affichée. Tout était désormais dissimulée derrière un sourire doux et derrière un humour certes toujours cinglant, mais surtout allusif. Elle ressemblait de moins en moins à Cersei – et c'était une bonne chose.

« Les armées Baratheon se rapprochent de la capitale, ma douce. N'es-tu pas inquiète ?

\- J'ai confiance en notre roi, mon oncle, et en ses armes. Pas vous ?

\- Serais-tu au courant du…

\- Feu grégeois ? Je le suis, » dit-elle d'une voix posée. Elle choisissait chacun de ses mots avec une précaution toute particulière. « Avez-vous été voir la Guilde ?

\- Je compte y aller demain.

\- Bien. Quand ce sera fait, venez me trouver. J'ai à vous parler. »

Il paraissait sur le point de rétorquer quand elle lui demanda l'autorisation de prendre congé. Elle avait à faire, _avec le mariage_. Il se ravisa et la salua. Elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la Citadelle de Maegor. Ce n'était pas qu'un excellent moyen de laisser son oncle seul avec ses questionnements c'était une réalité. La reine s'occupait des préparatifs et elle tenait à y imposer certains de ses choix. N'était-ce pas _son_ mariage, après tout ?


	15. Chapter 15 - Final masquerade

**LIVRE II**

**The one who needed saving**

* * *

Chapitre V - Final masquerade

Le lendemain, elle n'attendit pas la venue de Lord Tyrion très longtemps. A peine midi eut-il sonné qu'on frappa à sa porte. Elle ne portait qu'une robe très simple – elle avait passé la matinée à essayer de robes. Toutes ivoires, toutes compliquées, mais toutes couvertes de broderies fleuries. Elle les avait toutes refusées. Elle ne voulait pas de fleur. Elle allait être obligée d'en porter toute sa vie, il n'était pas question qu'elle passe ses derniers instants de Baratheon couvertes de pétales. Les couturiers avaient retenu leur mécontentement quand ils avaient quitté sa chambre avec la reine. Cette dernière n'était pas surprise par l'opiniâtreté de sa belle-fille et, pour la première fois, elle alla jusqu'à plaisanter avec elle. _« A Hautjardin vous devrez supporter toutes les roses du monde, vous feriez mieux de vous y habituer._ » Le mot était plaisant. La réalité, bien moins. Elle avait l'intention de l'envoyer bien loin de Port-Réal dés que ce serait possible… C'est à dire dés que l'attaque de la flotte de ses oncles seraient passées sous les flammes vertes du feu grégeois. Piètre espoir, à vrai dire.

Elle avait fait renvoyer tous ses domestiques pour se retrouver seule. La reine était trop occupée par le départ prochain de sa fille pour concentrer ses efforts sur elle. Surtout qu'elle pensait l'avoir définitivement soumise et elle devait absolument en profiter. Ce fut elle qui ouvrit sa porte avec un sourire indescriptible. Il entra rapidement, seul. Elle n'aurait pas à renvoyer son reître. Elle lui indiqua une carafe rempli d'un vin dornien et le vit remplir son verre en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil. Il avait l'air éprouvé et las, alors qu'il passait sa main sur son visage déformé. Elle vint s'asseoir en face de lui et le regarda longuement. Il restait silencieux, obstinément, et la força à prendre les devants.

« Comment avez-vous trouvé les caves de la Guilde ?

\- Intéressantes. Bien plus pleines que les caisses de l'Etat, » dit-il en faisant rouler son vin. « Une véritable arme de guerre. Sept mille huit cent onze pots, commandés par ma très chère sœur.

\- Avez-vous ordonné l'arrêt de la production ?

\- Non. Mais j'ai ordonné qu'elle soit subordonnée à ma volonté. »

Elle hocha la tête. La Guilde n'était pas plus attachée à Cersei qu'à son frère et tant qu'elle pouvait pondre ses pots maudits, elle ne posait aucune question. Les pyromants étaient trop heureux de reprendre du service pour s'arrêter aussi facilement. Elle avait cependant entendu bien des histoires sur les caves profondes s'étendant sous Port-Réal. On disait que la moindre flamme déclencherait l'effondrement total des caches, à grands renforts de sable et de terre. Assez pour noyer le feu grégeois, pour ainsi dire. Eux prétendaient que c'était grâce à une puissante formule magique. La magie n'existant pour ainsi dire plus depuis la mort des derniers dragons, elle penchait plutôt pour un système complexe anti-feu. Ils n'étaient pas obligés d'aller si loin, dans un premier temps. Tyrion l'observa avec intensité. Elle se redressa et joua avec la petite tresse qui tombait dans son décolleté. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les siens. _Hm. Résistant._

« Lyarra, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

\- Il se trouve que toute cette quantité de feu grégeois pourrait très facilement réduire à néant la flotte de mes oncles, » soupira-t-elle. « Aussi je vous demande de ne pas l'utiliser.

\- Tu… Quoi ?

\- Oh je vous en prie, mon oncle. Cette petite comédie est d'une bien piètre qualité, ne me faites pas croire que vous avez été leurré par si peu. » Elle se releva et s'approcha de son balcon. Le vent faisait onduler les voilages qui en obscurcissait la vue. « Lord Stannis et Renly viennent certes prendre la capitale. Mais pourquoi, selon vous ?

\- Pour prendre le pouvoir. Si on en croît les sordides rumeurs d'inceste, Stannis est le véritable héritier de feu le roi Robert.

\- Oh vraiment ? N'oubliez vous pas une donnée dans cette équation ? »

Elle se mit à sourire. Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui dominait. Elle avait toutes les cartes en main pour convaincre la Main du Roi de trahir ses engagements. Une de ces cartes était particulièrement importante. A n'utiliser qu'en dernier recours, si le Nain se révélait récalcitrant. Il pencha la tête, l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Quel changement brutal d'attitude la petite princesse sortait les crocs. _D'or ou de pourpre, un Lion a toujours des griffes. _Un Cerf aussi, apparemment. Surtout quand celui était couronné. Il posa son verre avec précaution.

« J'ai peur de te comprendre. Depuis le début, tu te frayes un chemin jusqu'au trône ? Tu pensais vraiment épouser Joffrey ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Mais Cersei m'aurait faite tuée, si je n'avais pas réussi à entrer dans les bonnes grâces du roi, » expliqua-t-elle patiemment. « Je n'ai fait… Que ce qui était nécessaire.

\- Et tu veux que je trahisse ma famille pour toi ? » Il éclata de rire. « Qu'est ce qui m'empêche d'aller prévenir ton cher frère que tu complotes depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Deux choses, en vérité. La première, c'est qu'il ne vous écouterait pas. La seconde… C'est que j'ai les moyens de vous convaincre. »

Ce n'était pas une menace, bien sûr. Tyrion était trop habitué aux menaces, avec sa sœur, son père, tous les hommes qui le prenaient de haut. C'était un avant-goût de ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Elle s'approche de la petite carte de Sept Couronnes qu'elle était parvenue à récupérer et déplaça les pions qu'elle y avait posé. Les deux Cerfs avancèrent sur Port-Réal, tandis que le Lion se rabattait vers la capitale, pris à revers par le Loup. La Rose, elle, se trouvait dans la capitale. Elle fit tomber le félin qui s'y trouvait. Les yeux de son oncle suivaient ses gestes, comme fascinés. Peut-être comprenait-il enfin les tenants et les aboutissants de ses actes, depuis le début. Sa proximité avec Varys, son jeu de séduction avec le roi…

« Si vous lancez ces jarres sur les navires Baratheon, sans aucun doute, vous en provoquerez la déroute. Votre père parviendra peut-être à prendre la ville. Je serai tuée. Willos aussi. La révolte s'épuisera, vous vaincrez. Joffrey conservera le trône, Cersei, la régence.

\- Cette hypothèse me plaît assez, Lyarra.

\- Mais vous, Lord Tyrion, qu'adviendra-t-il de vous ? Votre sœur vous haït, votre père vous méprise, » fit-elle en s'approchant de lui. « Un jour ou l'autre ils vous feront tuer. Peut-être même pendant la bataille à venir.

\- Laisse moi deviner. Si tu gagnes, tu me gardes en vie ? »

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'il se mettait de nouveau à rire. Plus tristement, cette fois-ci. Elle avait touché juste et, quelque part, elle le regrettait. Elle était la mieux placée pour savoir à quel point il était douloureux d'être mis face à sa solitude. Il se resservit et but le contenu de son verre d'un trait, apparemment troublé. Il pouvait toujours maintenir les apparences. Elle y voyait clair. Il se mit jouer avec son insigne. Elle le laissa tergiverser quelques instants. Elle avait fermé la porte derrière lui, il ne pouvait pas sortir. A moins qu'il se mette à hurler qu'elle tentait de l'empêcher de jeter de la _merde de cochon_ sur des navires, elle ne risquait rien. Il réagissait bien mieux qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, d'ailleurs. Pas de cynisme, pas de blague. Il la prenait au sérieux, ce qui n'était pas évident en soi. Il poussa un soupir et secoua la tête.

« Admettons que je te suive, » commença-t-il. « Que feras-tu quand les troupes Baratheon rentreront dans le Donjon Rouge et massacreront tous les Lannister ?

\- Ordre a été donné de ne pas toucher à la famille royale. Ce sont des procès qui suivront que je vous protégerai.

\- Et tu crois qu'ils obéiront à une gamine ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi donnerait cet ordre, » précisa-t-elle. « De plus, Robb Stark a votre frère. Si vous ne me suivez pas, il sera tué. Sans la moindre forme de procès, cette fois-ci. »

Elle le sentit ciller. Sa propre mort ne le touchait apparemment pas beaucoup, mais quand il s'agissait de l'incroyable Jaime… Les choses changeaient. Qu'il doutât de sa promesse le concernant, ce n'était que légitime. Dans la fureur ambiante, si un soldat se prenait d'envie de le tuer, elle ne pourrait rien pour lui. Mais son frère était retenue à Vivesaigues, loin des combats. Il ne risquait rien tant qu'on ne poussait pas les Stark à l'éliminer. Il leur était utile… Tant que Sansa pouvait être sauvée. Si la conspiration de Lyarra venait à être découverte, elle aussi serait tuée. Et personne n'arrêterait la fureur du Nord, surtout pas Joffrey et son pseudo pouvoir. Il secoua la tête lentement, sans qu'elle sache exactement pourquoi.

« Vous sauveriez Jaime alors qu'il a estropié l'enfant Stark ?

\- Castral Roc aura besoin d'un seigneur. Je suis prête à l'épargner si vous m'aidez, mon oncle.

\- Tu agis comme si tu étais déjà assise sur ce foutu trône, » répliqua-t-il dans un sursaut de résistance. « Rien ne me dit que tu ne reviendras pas sur tes mots.

\- Je le jure, sur les anciens dieux et les nouveaux, » promit-elle. « Je suis bien moins ingrate que votre sœur et je récompense mes amis. A vous de décider si vous désirez en être. »

Elle avait durci sa voix. Elle aurait pu y passer plus de temps, bien sûr, mais plus la discussion traînait, moins elle risquait d'emporter son adhésion. Elle était sincère. Elle ne voulait pas la mort de son oncle, pas après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle… Et pas après avoir vu ses compétences politiques. Elle aurait besoin de conseillers fidèles, une fois tout ça terminé. Et Tyrion pouvait en être. Il lui devrait non seulement la vie, mais aussi celle de son frère et la survie de la branche aînée de sa maison. Et même si elle ne tenait pas sa promesse, la mort qu'elle lui offrirait serait sans doute moins douloureuse que celle que les siens lui imposeraient. Il se releva et repoussa les voiles pour atteindre le balcon. La mer était calme, contrairement à lui. Pour l'instant. Elle passa les arcades et vint à ses côtés. Qui aurait pu croire que les flots seraient bientôt le théâtre d'une des batailles les plus importantes de ces dernières années ? La paix était une chose étrange. Ce n'était pas la valeur habituelle, c'était une aberration. Le monde n'était pas fait pour être en paix, c'était une constante. Un sac en remplaçait un autre, une Danse des Dragons se substituait à une autre… Des coups d'état, les uns après les autres, installant des familles différentes au pouvoir. Elle ne vaudrait peut-être mieux que les autres, mais on se souviendrait d'elle comme de la première femme à s'être assise sur le Trône de Fer sans contestation. _On se souviendra de moi._

« Que veux-tu que je fasse, Lyarra ?

\- Ne faites rien. N'en parlez à personne. » Elle fit une pause, savourant sa courte victoire. « Cersei pensera vaincre, elle ne prendra pas la peine de s'assurer de l'utilisation des jarres.

\- Tu es consciente que lorsque l'attaque aura lieu je devrai organiser la résistance.

\- C'est ce que j'attends de vous, messire. »

Elle le regarda brièvement et se perdit de nouveau dans l'horizon azur. La couleur de ses yeux, ceux de son père. Elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien penser, si seulement il était capable de voir. Etait-il fière ? Sans doute ne la regardait-il pas. Il était avec sa mère. Enfin heureux. Entouré de ses amis, de Jon Arryn et de Ned Stark. De Brandon, de Rickard, leur père. La mort était bien désirable, dans de telles conditions. Le seul enfer existant, finalement, c'était celui dans lequel ils vivaient tous… Rien de pire ne les attendait, de l'autre côté.

Cette pensée ne la quitta pas alors qu'elle était débordée par les préparatifs du mariage. Willos aidait comme il le pouvait, mais la place d'un homme n'était sans doute pas entre des chiffons et des nappes. La reine avait vu les choses en grand un dîner somptueux était prévu, ainsi qu'une cérémonie au Grand Septuaire de Baelor. Même si elle l'avait voulu, elle n'aurait pas pu se marier devant les anciens dieux. Il n'y avait pas de barral, à Port-Réal et sa belle-famille n'aurait jamais accepté l'austère mariage des sauvageons et des nordiens. Elle se plia à cette exigence. Quand la suite Tyrell arriva enfin à la capitale, tout était pour ainsi prêt. La guerre et l'attaque couvant, les festivités devaient avoir lieu un ou deux jours après leur arrivée. A peine le temps pour eux de poser leurs affaires… Et de placer leurs soldats. Des fleurs couvraient déjà le Donjon Rouge et ses jardins quand le convoi tout de vert et d'or franchi les portes du castel. Elle était là, près du roi qui avait singulièrement pris ses distances, de Sansa et de Cersei. Willos était juste derrière elle, une main chastement posée à sa taille. Une manière de montrer l'affection qu'il lui portait sans outrepasser ses droits sur elle. De toute façon, elle ne l'aurait pas laissé faire.

La première personne à paraître vu la minuscule Reine des Epines, grand-mère de son futur époux. Elle toisa la famille royale réunie là de toute sa hauteur et se dirigea directement vers Lyarra. Elle hocha la tête, apparemment satisfaite, alors que son fils, Lord Mace, sortait à son tour d'un carrosse. Ventripotent, il était néanmoins souriant et s'inclina profondément devant leurs majestés avant de venir baiser la main de la princesse. Son épouse, Lady Alerie, une belle femme aux cheveux argentés, vint embrasser son fils. Le reste de la suite se composait d'oncles, de tantes, de cousins et des chevaliers en tout genre. Les dernières voitures étaient remplies de vivres en tout genre, des fruits, du vin, du blé… Un cadeau probablement négocié avec la couronne. _Le prix de ma main. _Willos paraissait enchanté de revoir sa famille et se déplaçait avec une certaine aisance malgré sa canne entre les groupes formés dans la cour. Les domestiques s'activaient pour débarrasser la voie et emporter les lourds coffres dans les tours. Devant un tel débarquement d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants, la reine paraissait tout à fait à son aise, persuadée que tout ce monde les protégerait de Stannis et Renly Baratheon quand l'heure serait venue. Lyarra, elle, faisait son possible pour ne froisser personne, échangeant quelques mots avec ses futurs beaux-parents avant de se diriger vers une autre partie de la suite. Elle ne se départait pas de son sourire et de ses bons mots, sous le regard perçant d'Olenna, la doyenne de la famille. Quand elle eut enfin fini de faire le tour des groupes et qu'elle eut présenté ses respects à tout ceux qui en étaient dignes, elle vit la vieille femme se diriger vers elle d'un pas décidé. Elle s'inclina avec politesse, provoquant sur ce minuscule visage ridé un air de contentement.

« Alors c'est vous que va épouser mon petit-fils, » fit-elle d'une voix piquante. « Accompagnez moi dans ces immondes jardins, voulez-vous ? J'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

\- Assurément, madame. Le voyage fut-il bon ?

\- Effroyablement long et ennuyant. Mon enfleur de fils n'a pas cessé de se pavaner et d'arrêter tout un chacun pour annoncer que son fils allait épouser la princesse. Ridicule. »

Elle ne retint pas un rire et elles s'éloignèrent du vacarme des caméristes et demoiselles de compagnie se pressant autour des chevaux, des voitures, des écuyers courant après leur chevalier… La Reine des Epines se laissa mener jusqu'à un kiosque construit légèrement au dessus de la baie, un endroit calme, abrité du soleil et du vent chaud. Des roses trémières poussaient autour des treillages, mêlées à des lauriers roses et à d'autres arbustes qu'elle n'aurait pas su nommer. Rien n'échappait à son regard, tout semblait être passé au peigne fin… Et surtout elle. Elle se félicita d'avoir coiffé ses cheveux relativement simplement et de n'avoir choisi qu'une robe de brocard bleu saphir en lieu de celle, compliquée et chargée, qu'avaient voulu lui faire porter ses stupides pies de service. Elle s'assit à sa table de fer forgé qui trônait sous la tonnelle et fit signe à Lady Tyrell de faire de même… Qui resta debout. Elle se contenta de s'appuyer contre le fauteuil qui lui était réservé.

« Votre réputation vous précède, jeune fille. On vante votre beauté jusqu'à Hautjardin. J'avoue ne pas être aussi déçue que je l'imaginais, » lâcha-t-elle. « Vous savez ce que c'est, les rumeurs exagèrent toujours le bien comme le mal.

\- Je suis heureuse que vous me trouviez digne de Ser Willos.

\- Plus que digne, en vérité. J'avais fini par me résoudre au célibat de cet éclopé. Mais assez de bavardages, parlons plutôt de ce qui justifie votre mariage. Le trône.

\- Madame… »

Elle lui fit signe de se taire et ordonna aux chanteurs qui les accompagnaient de jouer un air. Non seulement ils jouaient fort, mais ils jouaient aussi fort bien, de sorte que rien ne pouvait paraître suspect. Olenna Tyrell était une vieille femme… Qu'elle ait des difficultés à entendre ses musiciens n'avait rien d'étrange. Ses deux immenses gardes du corps se placèrent aux deux colonnes soutenant l'édifice sous lequel elles se trouvaient. Elle fredonna l'espace de quelques instants la mélodie qu'ils jouaient – l'Ours et la Belle. Elle s'arrêta net et lui adressa un regard entendu.

« Vous avez peur qu'on nous entende, peut-être ?

\- La reine a des oreilles partout. Je ne souhaite que la réussite de notre plan.

\- Bien sûr, » fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Comme nous tous, nous ne serions pas dans ce trou à rats dans le cas contraire.

\- Puis-je vous demander comment vont mes oncles ?

\- On ne peut mieux. Enfin, si on peut considérer que ce vieux Stannis puisse aller bien. Dites moi plutôt comment vous comptez remercier la loyauté des Tyrell, une fois que vous serez assise sur cette monstrueuse chaise. »

Elle haussa un sourcil avant de se reprendre. Elle avait été prévenue de la… Franchise et de l'ironie de la doyenne du Bief, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à tant de spontanéité quant à sa personne. Elle ne se sentait pas insultée, bien sûr, cette femme avait au moins le quadruple de son âge et avait vu se succéder bien des roitelets à la tête du royaume… Mais une chose était certaine : c'était la dernière fois que quiconque s'adressait à elle avec autant de légèreté. Vieille ou pas, belle-famille ou pas. Son visage se durcit quelque peu, ce que son interlocutrice ne manqua pas de remarquer. Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres fines tandis qu'elle haussait les épaules comme pour dire qu'il n'y avait pas mort d'homme. _En effet, mais profite de ta supériorité, elle ne durera pas. _Elle aurait pu répliquer énergiquement et la remettre à sa place mais ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu. De plus, elle avait déjà réfléchi aux titres qu'elle comptait distribuer à ses alliés et il en y avait évidemment pour les Tyrell. Elle pencha la tête et soupira.

« Me prenez-vous pour si ingrate que je ne récompense pas mes alliés, Lady Olenna ?

\- Non. Je vous prends pour une petite reine sans expérience qui a besoin de solides conseillers, » répondit-elle avec aplomb. « Je ne vais pas engager ma maison dans un guêpier pour vos beaux yeux.

\- Pourtant vous devez bien connaître ça, vous la Reine des Epines.

\- Bien répondu, gamine.

\- C'est votre majesté, madame. J'ai grand respect pour vous et j'entends que cela soit réciproque. »

Le ton avait été cordial, mais les mots, péremptoires. Comme toujours. Le venin le plus fielleux enveloppé dans le miel le plus sucré. Les yeux de la petite dame d'Hautjardin se mirent à briller avec plus de vigueur encore. Elle ne parut pas déstabilisée, cependant. Elle n'était certainement pas la première petite effrontée qu'elle avait à mater… Mais elle était sans doute la seule qui, d'ici peu, serait celle devant laquelle elle devrait s'incliner. Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité, elle éclata d'un rire aigu et amusé. Elle demanda un verre de vin qu'un jeune homme à la livrée doré apporta immédiatement. Un vin de la Treille, assurément. Un rouge sombre, qu'on disait moelleux et délectable jusqu'en Essos. Elle congédia sans ménagement le page qui dévorait des yeux la princesse qui lui adressa un sourire doux avant de revenir à sa maîtresse. La tension ne tarda pas à revenir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle hoche la tête.

« Vous avez du caractère, majesté. » Elle insista sur ce dernier mot avec moquerie. « Je n'en attendais pas moins de la fille de Robert Baratheon. Il est bon que vous ne laissiez pas faire par vos aînés.

\- Assez de bavardages, avez-vous dit. Je compte désigner votre fils Lord Mace comme maître des navires. Etant donné l'importante flotte de la maison Redwyne, cela me semble tout à fait adéquat.

\- En effet.

\- Quant à mon futur époux, » continua-t-elle. « Il sera associé aux décisions du Conseil restreint en tant que roi consort. Je conserve mon titre de souveraine plénière quoiqu'il arrive. »

Elle s'attendait à un certain scepticisme de la part de la vieille Tyrell. Elle ne réagit cependant pas comme elle l'avait espéré : elle se contenta de sourire et d'acquiescer. Son regard luisait toujours, qui de moquerie, qui de satisfaction. Qui aurait été seulement capable de le dire ? Elle resta stoïque, regardant la minuscule pomme ridée se déplacer de long en large, observer les fleurs, commenter leur couleur, regarder la baie, indiquer les navires qui descendaient à Dorne et en profiter pour glisser une critique sur les ennemis héréditaires des gens du Bief. Elle n'y répondait pas. Elle n'était pas là pour entendre ses radotages ni son avis sur les Martell. Elle finit par s'asseoir à son tour alors que les bardes chantaient toujours, une autre chanson qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle fixa les eaux sombres de la Néra.

« A peine assurée du trône et déjà si autoritaire

\- Dois-je comprendre que ma décision ne vous satisfait pas ?

\- Elle me satisfait. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous abandonniez votre trône, » dit-elle sans relever son ton agacé. « Faites simplement attention à ne pas devenir la méchante reine dont vous jouez si bien le rôle. Vous êtes trop jeune pour ça.

\- Vous n'êtes pas la première à me le dire, ma Lady. Je sais qui je suis. »

Varys et elle s'étaient donnés le mot, en tout cas c'était ce que tout portait à croire. Le regard sombre de la Reine des Epines se dirigea vers elle alors qu'elle se levait. Elle savait que ses gestes étaient raides, mais il était temps que tous ces courtisans et pseudo-conseillers comprennent une chose très simple. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas les mains liées dans le dos et la tête sur un billot de bois, elle agirait toujours tel qu'elle le désirait. S'il fallait qu'elle porte une couronne et qu'elle menace le monde entier de sa justice pour ne plus recevoir de tels conseils paternalistes, alors soit. Ce serait le cas. Elle adressa un signe de tête à la vieille femme avant de se faire volte-face dans un envol de jupons. A la fin, il n'y aurait plus qu'une seule et unique reine. Et ce serait elle.


	16. Chapter 16 - Those who stand

**LIVRE II**

**The one who needed saving**

* * *

Chapitre VI – Those who stand when we fall

Une journée radieuse s'il en était. Le genre de journée prompte à voir les Port-Réalais dehors, les enfants sur les plages ou barbotant sur les berges de la baie et leurs parents à peine sortis de l'eau que déjà séchés par le soleil et le vent. Oui, c'était sans doute ce qui serait arrivé si les alentours de l'embarcadère n'avaient pas été sécurisés et réservés à la famille royale et à ses chers invités. La princesse Myrcella quittait la capitale pour Lancehélion où l'attendait son fiancé, Trystan Martell. La jeune fille faisait de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes, mais à mesure que le petit bateau sur lequel elle était assise s'éloignait du rivage pour se rapprocher du _Véloce_, la galère de guerre qui allait l'emmener bien loin de chez elle, son joli visage se tordait se tristesse. De peur, aussi, sans doute. Au loin elle reconnut aussi le _Lady Lyanna_, le _Roi Robert_, le _Fougueux_ et le _Lion. _Une escorte impressionnante pour une si petite fille. Des navires de guerre envoyés au sud au lieu de rester défendre la ville. La stratégie de la Main était assez contestable, d'un point de vue militaire, mais elle devinait qu'il avait tenté de calmer les ardeurs de la reine… Ainsi que de contenter l'engagement qu'il avait envers elle. Elle adressa un petit salut à sa petite sœur qui força un sourire en sa direction. Non loin d'elle, un peu plus haut sur le ponton, sa mère dissimulait tant bien que mal son chagrin et sa colère, tandis que Tommen sanglotait sans retenu. Willos, près d'elle, ne fit aucun commentaire à l'instar de son père et de Garlan, son frère cadet. Le silence était mélancolique et chargé de tension. On envoyait la princesse chez sa belle-famille, mais on l'envoyait surtout bien loin d'une ville qui ne tarderait pas à être mise à feu et à sang. Le Grand Septon bénissait son voyage d'une voix forte mais inégale. L'inquiétude touchait toutes les classes de la société.

Cersei, elle, maudissait son frère à voix basse. Elle regardait loin vers l'horizon, tandis que la petite embarcation s'éloignait toujours plus et que sa si petite fille disparaissait, tâche doré sur azur. Elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'elle disait, la voix du prêtre prenant le dessus sur ses imprécations, mais elle se doutait de la teneur de ses propos. _Qu'il aime un jour une femme de tout son cœur pour qu'elle puisse la lui prendre. _Elle qui savait à quel point l'amour était un leurre. Lyarra fit mine d'écraser une larme au coin de ses yeux. Il valait mieux que sa douce sœur s'en aille, pourtant. Elle serait en sécurité sur son navire quand ils seraient tous en danger de mort.

« On dirait un chaton qui miaule pour appeler sa mère, » cracha Joffrey en lançant un regard mauvais à son frère en larmes. « Les princes ne pleurent pas.

\- Je vous aie vu pleurer. » Sansa avait glissé ces mots comme on aurait glissé une insulte. Le roi se tourna vers elle, menaçant.

\- Vous avez parlé, madame ?

\- Mon petit frère a pleuré quand j'ai quitté Winterfell.

\- Et alors ?

\- Pleurer est naturel, mon frère, » intervint-elle en lâchant le bras de son futur époux pour poser sa main sur son épaule. « Tommen aime tendrement Myrcella, vous le savez.

\- Silence, femme. Votre petit frère est-il prince ? Non ? Votre remarque n'est guère judicieuse. »

Il repoussa sa sœur et appela le Limier. Il remonta les quelques marches qui descendaient à l'embarcadère et s'éloigna avec sa suite. Elle jeta un regard de désapprobation à sa cousine et demanda à Lord Willos de la raccompagner au palais. Il hocha la tête et tous deux emboitèrent le pas de Clegane pour suivre le chemin qui les ramènerait au Donjon Rouge. La foule amassée là était menaçante – bien plus qu'à l'exécution d'Eddard Stark. Le meurtre des bâtards du Roi Robert avait déclenché l'ire de la population et ceux qui étaient venus assister au défilé de la noblesse étaient silencieux. Ils fixaient les membres de la garde et le roi comme s'ils hésitaient à les attaquer. Elle se tendit. Elle n'était pas particulièrement visée mais si quelque chose venait à arriver… Elle échangea un regard lourd d'angoisse à son compagnon. Il se rapprocha de Ser Arys et de Ser Garlan qui assuraient leur protection et donna l'ordre qu'ils ne les quittassent pas une seule seconde. Elle tenta d'adresser des sourires aux enfants et aux femmes elle ne vit que des mines sombres et agressives. Les choses s'accélérèrent brusquement quand un homme se mit à hurler à la cantonade.

« Salut à toi roi Joffrey ! Saluez tous le roi ! Que les sept bénédictions soient sur vous, bâtard ! Bâtard, saluez tous le roi ! C'est pas un roi c'est un bâtard !

\- Votre majesté on a faim !

\- Nous devons faire vite, la révolte couve princesse, » lui glissa son beau-frère en lui faisant signe de le suivre. « Vous ne devez pas être là quand… »

La clameur se tut, alors que Joffrey s'était agenouillé. Toutes les épées sortirent de leur fourreau tandis qu'il portait une main à sa joue. Il venait de recevoir des excréments sur son visage. Hystérique, il ordonna qu'on lui amène celui qui avait ça, que l'on tue tous les hommes et toutes les femmes présentes, tandis que les premières échauffourées commençaient entre membre de la garde et population. Le chaos gagna bien vite les rues, tandis que tous les membres de la famille royale fuyait aussi rapidement que possible. Le roi, à moitié coincé sous le bras de son bouclier-lige, se fit avalé par la foule tandis qu'elle se laissa entraîner dans une rue adjacente. Arys et Garlan menacèrent tout ceux qui s'approchaient de leur épée et ils parvinrent à quitter l'artère principale. Ralentie par sa robe et par Willos qui ne pouvait courir, Lyarra s'évertuait à les suivre, bousculée par la foule qui se faisait de plus en plus pressante. Elle sentit la main de son fiancé serrer la sienne avec toute la force dont il était capable, tandis qu'il tentait d'éclaircir la voie. Des hurlements retentissaient, des insultes fusaient, du sang giclait partout.

Le Donjon Rouge était en vue quand elle s'arrêta brusquement, retenue par une main puissante. Elle lâcha la main de Lord Tyrell et se retrouva acculée contre un mur, face à un homme dont la taille n'égalait que sa laideur. Elle sentit son cœur rater un battement et regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait rien, pas d'armes, pas d'outils, rien que ce monstre de violence qui tirait sur ses vêtements et l'attirait irrémédiablement vers un magasin vidé de ses occupants. Il la projeta contre un étalage, sans qu'elle ne puisse retenir sa chute. Sa tête heurta un cageot et sa vision se fit imprécise, brouillée.

« Oh toi ma belle tu perds rien pour attendre. J'ai toujours rêvé d'me taper une bourge, et c'est qu't'as l'air gironde, » grogna-t-il en faisant sauter les attaches de sa robe une à une. Elle se débattit mollement, luttant contre la douleur persistante à l'arrière de son crâne. « T'as pas envie de crever hein, ma belle ? Alors arrête de te tortiller comme un asticot.

\- Willos… Willos ! »

Elle poussa un cri désespéré, à peine assez fort pour couvrir le bruit des combats qui avaient lieu non loin. Elle releva brusquement son genou, heurtant les parties sensibles de son agresseur qui poussa un beuglement animal. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'un instant pour se venger et lui assener une gifle qui envoya son visage heurter une pierre saillante. Elle gémit de douleur, à peine consciente et sentit les mains calleuses de l'homme se glisser sous ses jupes. Elle ferma les yeux et détourna la tête. _Si je ne le regarde pas, tout ça passera… Ce n'est qu'une cauchemar, un cauchemar… _Elle sentit sa robe se rompre et elle poussa un second cri, plus faible encore. Non, c'était la réalité et elle n'allait rien pouvoir faire sinon subir les assauts de cette bête faite homme. Il fit pression sur ses cuisses et elle ne peut retenir les larmes qui se mirent à couleur sur son visage défait. Et tout s'arrêta. Les mains quittèrent ses jambes, son poids disparut et l'ombre de sa silhouette se la couvrit plus. Elle rouvrit un œil avec précaution, puis le second.

A ses pieds, l'homme se secouait, victime de soubresauts et de spasmes. Une flaque de sang s'étendait sous sa gorge qu'il tenait à deux mains. Au dessus d'elle il y avait une main tendue. Elle la saisit comme dans un rêve et manqua de s'écrouler quand elle l'eut mise débout. Des bras la retinrent avant de la hisser au dessus du sol, tête dodelinant dans le vide. La démarche était claudicante, mal assurée. Elle tenta de discerner un visage mais tout était flou, si flou. Elle ne vit que les yeux qui la regardaient. Des grands yeux marrons, brûlants de colère. Elle n'eut pas la force de dire quoique ce soit et sombra dans l'inconscience, bercée par le rythme irrégulier des pas de celui qui la portait et par la douleur pulsant dans toute sa tête.

Elle aurait été incapable de dire si ce qui avait suivi. Elle se souvenait vaguement de s'être sentie emportée par plusieurs mains, plus bras, de la brûlure du feu de Myr sur sa peau et de l'odeur lourde des cataplasmes. Il y avait eu des voix autour d'elle, féminines et masculines, peut-être même des disputes. La confusion la plus totale régnait alors dans son esprit et le sommeil n'y changea rien. Quand elle reprit connaissance et fut capable d'ouvrir les yeux, elle savait déjà qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre et que le soir tombait. Un vent frais s'engouffrait par les colonnades de sa terrasse et faisait voler des mèches de ses cheveux. Autour d'elle, ses baldaquins oscillaient lentement. Elle se redressa avec précaution et porta une main à l'arrière de sa tête. Le sang avait coagulé, séché et une large tâche rougeâtre avait taché la taie d'oreiller. Les onguents dont l'avait couverte le Grand Mestre Pycelle eux aussi s'était craquelé. _Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ? _Elle repoussa les draps qui la couvrait. Elle ne portait qu'une longue chemise blanche, virginale, dissimulant mal les bleus dont elle était pour ainsi dire couverte. Elle se glissa à bas du lit et marcha quelques mètres. Sans s'être totalement envolé, le lancinement de sa blessure à la tête s'était apaisé et elle parvint sans trop de peines à rejoindre sa coiffeuse. Elle s'assit et repoussa le voile tombé sur son miroir.

Le large pansement qu'on avait collé sur sa joue ne laissait rien présager de bon et ses cheveux étaient collés par le sang, la sueur et la fièvre. Elle n'avait pas fière allure, mais les choses n'étaient pas si terribles. Elle s'appliqua à retirer la gaze qui couvrait la moitié de son visage en retenant une plainte la plaie avait commencé à cicatriser sur le bandage. Elle parvint cependant à s'en débarrasser progressivement, mettant à jour une vilaine entaille en forme de demi sphère sur sa pommette gauche, juste sous l'œil. C'était la pierre sur laquelle elle s'était blessée. Elle effleura la plaie encore humide. Olenna Tyrell la trouverait bien moins belle dans cet état que fardée et coiffée comme elle l'avait vue dans les jardins à son arrivée. Cette pensée lui arracha un pauvre sourire qui tira sur la toute jeune cicatrice. Elle se détourna de la glace et enfila rapidement une robe dorée. A peine l'eut-elle nouée qu'elle entendit frapper. Elle ouvrit elle-même la portée et se trouva nez-à-nez avec la Main du Roi, apparemment aussi surpris qu'elle. Elle se décala et le laissa entrer. La pièce sentait le camphre et les lourdes effluves des médicaments. Son oncle la regarda avec une sincère inquiétude et désigna sa joue.

« Une sale blessure que tu as là. Tu nous as tous fait peur.

\- Alors imaginez ce que j'ai pu ressentir là-bas, » soupira-t-elle. Le souvenir même de la violence ambiante la troubla. Elle se reprit. « Tout le monde est-il sain et sauf ?

\- Tous ceux qui comptent vont bien, malgré l'incendie qui ravage en ce moment même Culpucier. Tu es la seule à avoir fini dans cet état, même si Lady Sansa a bien manqué perdre sa pureté, elle aussi.

\- Elle va bien ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle. Le Limier l'a ramenée. »

Elle sourit de soulagement. Non pas tant pour tous les autres que pour sa jeune cousine. Elle ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Elle était la plus innocente d'entre tous. Elle… Elle avait peut-être provoqué une part de ce qui était arrivé. Elle aurait peut-être pu empêcher la foule de se soulever si elle avait orienté Joffrey sur le sort du peuple plus que sur le sien. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle avait laissé beaucoup trop de mains se poser sur elle, ces derniers temps, et elle avait l'impression que son propre corps lui était devenu étranger. Un outil comme un autre. Joffrey et tous les autres hommes de la cour s'étaient soumis à elle parce qu'elle avait joué de ce qu'elle savait être une des armes les plus puissantes : la beauté. Le sexe en était une, bien plus efficace. Les larmes, comme se plaisaient à dire les dames de haute naissance, n'étaient que de piètres subterfuges. Un jour, elle remercierait la reine pour de tels enseignements. Elle serra ses bras dans ses mains. Elle avait froid mais rien ne pouvait la réchauffer – le froid était intérieur.

« Ton futur époux est mort d'inquiétude. J'étais venu te veiller quelques temps mais tu as décidé de sortir de ton sommeil.

\- Je suis touchée par votre sollicitude, mon oncle, » fit-elle du bout des lèvres, perdue dans ses pensées. « Faites venir Lord Willos si cela vous est possible. »

La Nain courba la nuque et ressortit. Il n'eut à faire que quelques pas pour alerter le jeune homme qui attendait non loin de la porte de sa chambre, assis dans une alcôve. Quand il entra, il la trouve dos à lui, les doigts courant dans les voilages orangée accrochés au dessus de l'arcade donnant sur la baie. Il referma derrière lui et s'approcha lentement. Il peinait à marcher, et ce même avec sa canne. Quand elle se tourna vers lui, elle n'eut pas besoin de le lui demander. Elle savait qu'il souffrait le martyr. Elle se fendit d'un sourire qui avait plus en commun avec la grimace douloureuse et elle le laissa saisir sa main. Elle était écorchée. S'il désirait toujours l'épouser après l'avoir vu dans cet état… Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres avec galanterie et une certaine tendresse. Il n'avait rien en commun avec l'homme qui lui avait porté secours et qui l'avait portée jusqu'aux gardes alors même qu'il supportait difficilement son propre poids. Cet homme là avait du sang sur les mains et sur son épée, cet homme là était furieux.

« Majesté. Comment…

\- Asseyez-vous, Willos. Votre jambe vous fait mal, je le vois. »

Il obtempéra et l'amena jusqu'à sa causeuse. Elle s'assit avec lui et l'observa. Non, l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle n'avait rien d'un meurtrier. Elle se sentit faible, comme souvent quand il était là. Il lui rappelait douloureusement à quel point il était doux de vivre toutes ces histoires dont elle s'était bercée, enfant. Des histoires où une jeune princesse tombait amoureuse d'un beau prince qui la sauvait des Lions qui tentaient de la tuer. Cersei lui avait très vite fait comprendre que tout cela n'était que des contes, des leurres et que jamais aucun prince, ni aucun chevalier ne l'aimerait. Elle avait cru que son père était un modèle le temps et les déceptions n'avaient cessé d'écorner cette image jusqu'à la déchirer. Elle avait abandonné ses illusions au profit d'une triste réalité dans laquelle elle était seule et le resterait toute sa vie. Cynique et désabusée, elle avait pensé les hommes comme autant de bêtes à l'affut de la moindre faiblesse. Elle avait abandonné sa virginité comme on abandonne un poids et s'était servi de son charme juvénile et encore pur pour s'arroger de toutes les méfiances et toutes les attentions. Elle avait joué la belle idiote, sincère uniquement envers ceux qu'elle estimait hors d'atteinte ou insensible à son petit jeu. Renly, bien sûr, depuis toujours, Stannis lorsqu'il se trouvait à Port-Réal. Eddard, jusqu'à ce qu'il commette l'erreur de quitter Winterfell. Sansa. Robb. Ils étaient tous bien loin et Varys avait raison. A trop jouer et à trop gagner elle finissait par se perdre. Ce beau jeune homme au regard sombre lui renvoyait son reflet tel qu'il le voyait : fidèle à la réalité. Sa réalité. Une future reine, certes, mais une future reine terriblement seule. Elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux à cette pensée et les contint. Pas de faiblesse. Jamais.

« Willos je… Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Vous m'avez sauvée. Vous êtes revenu sur vos pas et…

\- Je n'allais pas vous laisser seule. Je dois devenir votre époux, il est de mon devoir de vous protéger, » répondit-il avec calme. « Tout comme il est de mon devoir de protéger la seule véritable reine de Westeros.

\- Je ne suis la reine de personne.

\- Vous êtes la mienne. »

Il serra sa main dans la sienne et saisit son visage pour capter son regard. Les yeux bleus de la jeune fille étaient brillants des sanglots qu'elle retenait depuis si longtemps. Il suspendit son geste. Attendait-il une permission ou un refus cuisant ? Il regardait la plaie de sa joue. Quels mariés ils allaient être. Une épousée ouverte d'hématomes, le visage enlaidi par cette vilaine blessure accompagné d'un boiteux pratiquement incapable d'aligner dix pas sans tomber. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire puis un rire sans humour. Il fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre, presque inquiet. Elle s'était tapé la tête et il ne l'avait jamais entendu rire aussi ouvertement les deux ne pouvaient qu'être liés… Non ?

« Pardonnez-moi, mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher de nous imaginer dans cet état déplorable devant le Grand Septon.

\- Devant le… » Il cligna des yeux, apparemment décontenancé, avant d'éclater de rire. « Il est vrai que nous ne manquerons pas d'allure.

\- La mariage du siècle, » soupira-t-elle. « A ce propos… Comment avez-vous réussi à me porter ?

\- Je ne m'en suis pas laissé le choix. Même si c'était une des plus mauvaises idées que j'ai eu de ma vie… Avec celle de jouter contre le prince Oberyn Martell. »

Il haussa les épaules en souriant. Toute mince qu'elle pouvait être, elle avait perdu connaissance dans ses bras et la soutenir jusqu'à la déléguer aux Manteaux Blancs avait dû être un calvaire. Elle regarda sa jambe. Elle était enserrée dans un système compliqué d'attelle articulée fixée sur sa cuisse, son genou et son mollet. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il avait fait fabriqué une série de prothèses en or et métaux précieux. Celle-ci devait en faire partie. Elle était ouvragée, ornée de fleurs et de feuilles d'acanthe. Si ça n'avait pas été un moyen d'empêcher sa jambe de se dérober sous son poids, elle aurait pu prendre ça pour une excentricité du Bief. Il suivit son regard et la décala pour qu'elle ne soit plus visible.

« Nous vous inquiétez pas pour moi. C'est vous qui avez le plus souffert.

\- Il ne m'est rien arrivé qui ne soit pas remédiable. Ce ne sont que des égratignures.

\- Lyarra, » la coupa-t-il. « Cet homme vous aurait violée et tuée. Ce n'est pas rien.

\- Ce n'est pas arrivé.

\- Parce que j'étais là. Pourquoi êtes-vous si défiante ? Je ne suis pas votre oncle, je ne sais pas tenir un siège et je ne veux pas vous avoir par la force. Je ne suis pas un guerrier. »

Il eut brusquement l'air blessé. Atristé. Elle resta un instant silencieuse. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle n'allait pas le convaincre qu'elle désirait ce mariage – c'était faux. Pour autant elle s'était habituée à l'idée et elle ne lui paraissait plus si mauvaise. Elle n'allait pas glisser qu'elle l'aimait, c'était tout aussi faux. Mais elle se surprenait à _désirer_ sa présence. Ou du moins à ne pas la rejeter quand elle se présentait. Elle cherchait ses mots sans seulement trouver quoi lui répondre. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pu être sincère dans ses sentiments qu'elle ne savait plus comment les exprimer, ni même comment les penser. Elle baissa la tête.

« Je n'ai pas voulu ce mariage. Pas à l'origine. C'était trop tôt, hors de propos et… Je pensais utiliser mon célibat comme un moyen de lier des alliances, » dit-elle d'une voix sourde. « Je ne suis pas amoureuse de vous et je ne sais pas si je le serai un jour.

\- Nous pourrons revenir en arrière et faire annuler cette union si c'est ce que vous désirez, madame.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine de le vouloir. Je ne suis certaine de rien.

\- Peut-être qu'il est temps pour vous d'arrêter de vous assurer de tout, » répliqua-t-il. « Est-ce trop vous demander que de lâcher prise ?

\- Si je lâche prise, je tombe et personne ne pourra me rattraper.

\- Je vous ai déjà rattrapée une fois. Faites moi confiance. »

Ce n'était pas une demande ou une supplication romantique. C'était une exigence et pas seulement pour lui. A ce rythme, elle ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. Devenir une véritable Lannister n'était pas une option. Cersei Lannister n'avait pas toujours été ce monstre de cruauté et d'aigreur. Elle avait été une jeune fille, comme elle, rêvant de pouvoir et d'émancipation. Elle avait rêvé d'épouser le beau prince Rhaegar et n'avait épousé que le roi Robert. Elle avait dû supporter la vue de la preuve vivante que son époux ne l'aimerait jamais en cette fillette aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Lyanna était morte, mais Lyarra était bien vivante. Et, progressivement, années après années, accouchements solitaires après accouchement solitaires, la magnifique jeune reine était devenu un tyran sanguinaire. Etait-ce vraiment ce qui l'attendait ? Qu'avait-il manqué, finalement, à la Lionne de Castral-Roc, si ce n'est… De l'affection, de la confiance placée en un autre être qu'elle-même ?

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre, quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour détourner son attention quand il l'attira contre lui. Il ne l'embrassa pas, ne lui imposa rien sinon cette étreinte. La tête appuyée contre son épaule, elle ferma les yeux. Elle aventura ses mains dans son dos et se serra contre son buste. Comme une enfant à la recherche de chaleur, cachée dans des bras réconfortants. Il caressa ses cheveux doucement, comme il l'avait sans doute fait quand ses frères et sœurs faisaient des cauchemars et que leurs parents n'étaient pas là. _Un cauchemar. Oui, c'est exactement ça. _Ses épaules se mirent à tressauter et elle laissa enfin couler ses larmes. Elle vinrent humidifier puis tremper la chemise du jeune homme. Elle se sentit osciller il la berçait. Il pressa ses lèvres contre sa tempe. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle n'avait pas froid dans les bras d'un homme et elle n'avait pas peur du silence qui les entourait.

« Vous n'êtes plus seule, » murmura-t-il. « Tant que je serai vivant et que vous voudrez de moi, vous ne serez plus seule.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me le promettre. Si mes oncles échouent…

\- Nous nous battrons. Et si nous devons tomber, nous tomberons ensemble. Ça, je peux vous le promettre. » Une pause. « En retour, promettez-moi une chose, Lyarra. Promettez-moi que vous ne deviendrez pas Cersei.

\- Je… Je vous le promets.

\- Bien. »

Il s'écarta d'elle pour saisir son visage dans ses mains et, cette fois, l'embrasser. Sur ses lèvres se mêlaient sang et larmes, donnant à ce baiser un goût de tristesse et de douleur. Mais il y avait autre chose, quelque chose de plus doux qu'elle n'avait senti auparavant et qu'elle n'osait nommer. Elle remonta ses mains jusqu'à sa nuque, là où de petites mèches bouclées avaient poussés et venaient recouvrir sa peau. Ce qu'il y avait de différent, elle le savait : il n'y avait pas de violence, ni dans ses gestes ni dans son désir. Car il la désirait, c'était évident, presque palpable. Il ne ferait rien qu'elle n'ait pas elle-même voulu, cependant. Quel genre d'homme pouvait bien mettre de côté ses propres exigences au profit de celles d'une femme, sinon cet éclopé de seigneur des roses ? Quand il mit fin au baiser, il se contenta de caresser sa joue intacte d'un doigt léger et de lui sourire avant de se relever. Il saisit sa canne et la regarda, debout quand elle était restée assise, encore hébétée. Il s'inclina et sortit. Quand la porte claqua, elle comprit que ce qu'elle craignait le plus était en train d'arriver et elle essuya ses yeux d'un geste rageur. Elle tombait, non pas politiquement, socialement ou littéralement. Bien pire que tout cela elle tombait amoureuse d'un homme.


	17. Chapter 17 - Safer for one day

**A/N : **Encore une fois, ce chapitre justifie le rating. Bonne lecture et un grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, s'abonnent ou laissent des commentaires.

* * *

**LIVRE II**

**The one who needed saving**

* * *

Chapitre VII – Safer for one day

Tout repoussé qu'il avait pu être par les évènements de Culpucier, le jour du mariage ne manqua pas d'arriver. Le calme revenu dans la ville n'était que précaire et ne survivait qu'à cause de l'angoisse grandissante de l'imminence de l'attaque Baratheon. Ce n'était pas le moment de lancer de grandes festivités et il n'avait pourtant pas été question de les annuler. Le Donjon Rouge bruissait d'une rumeur persistante faite de vaisselles, d'ordres et de racontars. Personne ne savait à quoi ressemblerait la robe de la mariée et elle n'avait pas été vue en public depuis qu'elle avait été retrouvée assommée dans cette échoppe par le seigneur Willos. D'aucuns disaient qu'elle était défigurée, d'autres l'imaginaient handicapée ou devenue folle. Elle était parfaitement au courant de ces histoires mais ne s'en préoccupaient guère. Ils n'auraient qu'à la voir entrer dans le Grand Septuaire pour voir que la princesse Lyarra n'avait aucunement perdu de sa superbe. Soignée avec la plus grande précaution par Lomys, le Mestre de Hautjardin venu avec toute la suite Tyrell, la profonde entaille qui lui barrait la pommette s'était réduite à une mince cicatrice pâle. Elle était visible, certes, et le serait toujours, mais un peu de maquillage la dissimulerait sans mal. Quant à la plaie qu'elle avait à l'arrière de la tête, cette dernière cicatrisait progressivement à mesure que les jours passaient. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Personne ne voulait parler de cette émeute, ni des raisons qui avaient poussées la foule à agir ainsi. On préférait préparer un mariage et dilapider l'argent de la couronne dans des épousailles princières.

Lyarra était presque prête à se livrer à cette mascarade. Toute une batterie de caméristes s'affairaient sur elle pour la rendre la plus belle possible. Cinq jeunes filles s'occupaient de ses cheveux, cinq autres de son maquillage et deux couturières reprenaient sa robe. Quelques fils avaient été tirés lors des derniers essayages et elle se devait d'être parfaite. Le reflet que lui renvoyait son miroir était à la fois enchanteur et grotesque. Tant de petites mains pour un unique jeune fille. Derrière elles, sur les tables, les chaises, les meubles et le sol étaient posés tous les cadeaux qu'elle avait reçu. Des bijoux, pour la plupart, des livres venant de ceux qui la connaissaient le mieux, beaucoup de fleurs dont une rose offerte par Olenna Tyrell recouverte d'or pur. La reine lui avait fait cadeau d'une tiare de diamants et de topazes dorées, le roi, d'une broche à l'effigie du cerf Baratheon aux yeux de grenat. Il y avait aussi des étoffes précieuses et quelques tableaux myriens de grands maîtres. Elle n'y avait accordé qu'une attention subalterne, obligée à se soumettre aux tortures esthétiques de ses femmes de chambre. On la fit monter sur un plot pour qu'elle enfile la robe. Elle était incroyable, en vérité, et incroyablement virginale. La jupe était assez simple, faite d'un brocard ivoire dont l'immense traîne traînait par terre, mais c'était le bustier qui importait. Rebrodé d'arabesques d'or, il remontait sur sa poitrine en deux langues de tissus pareilles à des ailes et n'était retenu que par les manches tulipes qui se mêlaient à la traîne tant elles étaient longues. Ses épaules dénudées et son décolleté avait été recouverts d'une fine résille d'or figurant le ramage d'un cerf. La seule rose qu'elle portait se trouvait à son poignet - une large manchette ciselée de fleurs couvrait une partie de sa main et de son avant-bras. Le blanc et l'or tranchaient presque sévèrement avec son opulente chevelure noire tressée, bouclée, relevée en cascades d'ondulations dont quelques uns effleuraient ses omoplates. Sur le sommet de sa tête avait été posé la tiare de la reine, brillant jusqu'à aveugler. Ses yeux avaient été fardés de nuances de gris allant du plus clair au plus foncé. Jamais mariée n'avait été si belle de mémoire d'homme.

Et, bientôt, il fut l'heure de se diriger vers le Grand Septuaire où toute la cour attendait déjà. On la couvrit du vieux manteau or et noir des Baratheon et elle se dirigea vers sa voiture. Les rues n'étaient toujours pas sures, mais elle insista pour prendre le chemin prévu. La population ne la haïssait pas et ce qui s'était passé ne changerait rien à sa confiance qu'elle avait en elle. Elle adressa de petits saluts aux enfants qui s'aventuraient à lui sourire. Le silence était lourd et chargé de tension mais aucun débordement ne fut à dénoter. Elle ne descendit de son carrosse qu'une fois sur le parvis du sanctuaire. Plusieurs badeaux présents retinrent leur souffle. Elle n'était ni handicapée, ni folle et encore moins défigurée. Elle se dirigea vers les grandes portes qui s'ouvrirent devant elle. A l'intérieur, le vacarme cessa dés qu'on l'aperçut. Les dômes de cristal éclairaient la salle d'autant de couleurs que celles de l'arc-en-ciel et sa robe si blanche sembla attirer toute la lumière sur elle. Elle vit les hommes se suspendre dans leur rire, les femmes se crisper et la reine déglutir. Elle avait donné son accord à son couturier pour la confection d'une telle robe et le regrettait sans nul doute. La suite Tyrell n'était pas moins pétrifiée. Même la Reine des Epines marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre sa conversation. Lyarra s'apprêtait à se diriger vers l'autel quand Joffrey se dirigea vers elle et lui tendit son bras.

« Votre majesté ?

\- Notre père n'est plus et en tant que père du royaume il est de mon devoir de vous accompagner à votre époux, » dit-il sans chaleur. « Vous êtes resplendissante. Trop pour cet imbécile. Vous regretterez cette union. »

Elle ne fit pas même mine de l'écouter et se laissa guider à travers la foule. Sa traîne glissait derrière elle et elle ne put s'empêcher d'écouter les murmures. De la jalousie, de l'envie, des commentaires. Lord Baelish lui-même ne trouva rien à redire à Sansa qui se trouvait près de lui. La jeune fille la dévorait du regard alors qu'elle lui adressait un sourire discret. Devant le Grand Septon, Willos Tyrell l'attendait, tenant sur son bras le manteau vert et or de sa maison qui remplacerait bientôt celui qui avait recouvert les épaules de Cersei Lannister, plus de quinze ans plus tôt. Elle monta avec précaution les quelques marches qui menaient au prétoire et s'arrêta face à son futur époux. Il n'avait pas détaché les yeux d'elle depuis qu'elle était apparue, comme fasciné. Belle, elle l'avait toujours été et sans s'y être habitué, il avait appris à voir au delà des apparences. Mais elle n'était pas seulement belle, à cet instant. Elle était solaire. Elle était tout ce qu'une reine devait être.

« Votre majesté, votre majesté, » déclara le Grand Septon en saluant Joffrey et Cersei. « Messires, nobles dames. En ces lieux, au regard des dieux et des hommes, je déclare solennellement que le seigneur Willos Tyrell et la princesse Lyarra Baratheon sont mari et femme, une seule chair, un seul cœur, une seule âme, à présent et pour jamais et maudit soient ceux qui chercheraient à les arracher l'un à l'autre. » Il se tourna vers le jeune homme. « Vous pouvez maintenant embrasser votre épouse et la revêtir de votre cape, la mettant sous votre protection.

\- Par ce baiser, je vous engage mon amour et vous prendre pour ma dame épouse.

\- Par ce baiser, je vous engage mon amour, » répondit-elle d'une voix douce. « Et vous prends pour mon seigneur époux.

Il acquiesça silencieusement et parcourut les quelques pas qui les séparaient. Il l'embrassa rituellement et ce baiser ne fut rien d'autre qu'un symbole sans véritable sens. La cour se contenterait de cet ersatz. Devant eux, toutes les jeunes filles encore à marier se pâmait d'envie et tous les jeunes hommes jalousait ce seigneur du Bief à qui seul appartenait désormais la plus belle femme du royaume. Elle se tourna et le sentit lui retirer son manteau pour le remplacer par celui de sa maison, plus frais de n'avoir été porté. Le vert et l'or étaient désormais ses couleurs et Tyrell son nom. Ils se tournèrent vers la foule amassée et tous se mirent à applaudir. Tyrion près de la reine et du roi lui jetait un regard brulant et la suite Tyrell était tout sourires. Evidemment. Quel triomphe.

Et ils vinrent tous, les uns après les autres, présenter leurs vœux de félicité sous le regard des sept dieux et des hommes. Cette station debout ne dérangea pas la jeune fille outre mesure mais elle sentit l'assurance de son époux faiblir à mesure que les rangs se vidaient. Elle resserra sa prise sur son bras et il se redressa. Un homme courageux et conscient du rang qu'il venait d'atteindre. Pouvait-on seulement rêver mieux ? Quand enfin toutes ces platitudes furent écoulées et le Grand Septuaire vidé, ils purent enfin retourner au Donjon Rouge où le bois sacré avait été transformé en véritable salle de banquet. Des tonnelles de fleurs avaient été installées, partout fleurissaient les roses, les magnolias, les hortensias, leur lourde odeur flottait dans l'air et imprégnait jusqu'aux livrées des valets et des servantes. Les Tyrell avait fait de ce mariage le leur, reléguant le Lion et le Cerf à quelques bannières çà et là. On dirigea le nouveau coupla vers l'immense table d'honneur, tandis que le roi et sa famille étaient installés non loin. Les mets qui s'entassèrent sur les tables étaient succulents, vins sucrés et viandes de toutes races et des quatre coins du royaume. Lyarra ne mangea que très peu, se contentant de picorer dans toutes les assiettes… Comme la majorité des courtisans autour d'eux. Derrière les acrobates et les jongleurs et entre les interludes musicales, elle voyait les plats repartir presque pleins dans les cuisines. Elle se tendit. Willos ne le manqua pas. Il l'encouragea du regard et elle se leva. Elle tapa dans ses mains et adressa un sourire resplendissant à toute la cour. Tous se levèrent et abandonnèrent leur assiette et leurs couverts.

« Remercions les dieux de nous offrir tous ces mets d'exception, ces vins liquoreux et toutes ces festivités, » déclara-t-elle. « Et rappelons nous que tous n'ont pas cette chance. Je me permets donc d'en appeler à la générosité de sa majesté mon frère.

\- Que désirez-vous, ma dame ?

\- Puissent les reliefs de ce somptueux repas être distribué aux habitants de notre belle ville, votre altesse.

\- Si cela vous sied, ma très chère sœur, » répondit-il, quelque peu surpris. « Alors ainsi soit-il. »

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea jusqu'à sa table pour venir déposer un baiser sur ses doigts. Elle s'inclina avec élégance et le remercia à voix basse. Il ne répondit pas, dissimulant derrière un air jovial une jalousie dévorante. Elle le sentit serrer sa main un peu trop longtemps avant de retourner auprès de sa fiancée qui n'avait pas touché à son assiette. La colère du roi se répercuterait cruellement sur elle, ce soir. Elle lui adressa un regard et lui fit signe de s'approcher. La reine fronça les sourcils mais laissa la jeune fille se lever et rejoindre sa cousine à la table d'honneur. Elle lui indiqua un siège près d'eux et profita d'une nouvelle chanson et d'un changement de plat pour caresser sa joue. Elle était très belle, avec sa robe cramoisi et ses cheveux habilement tressés et remontés sur sa nuque. Belle, mais si triste. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Willos. _Surveillez les environs. _Il comprit sans qu'elle ait eu besoin de parler et elle put se concentrer sur Lady Stark.

« Ma douce. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Très bien, majesté, » mentit-elle. « Dois-je toujours vous appeler majesté ?

\- Appelle moi comme tu le désires. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

\- Le roi… Il réagit mal à votre mariage.

\- Je le sais. Sansa… Cette heure dont je t'ai parlé. Elle arrive. Bientôt tu seras…

\- Ma dame. Lord Varys. »

D'une voix égale, Willos l'avait coupé. Mais elle en avait dit assez elle avait compris. Ses yeux brillaient d'un nouvel éclat et son sourire parut soudainement plus sincère. Elle s'inclina devant le couple et retourna à sa place sous le regard suspicieux de Cersei Lannister. Elle lui glissa quelques mots, sans doute une question, à laquelle elle ne répondit que par un hochement de tête. Elle leur survivrait, comme toute sa famille. Les Stark n'étaient pas faciles à tuer et même morts leur souvenir conservait une aura que personne n'avait encore réussi à égaler ou oublier. Le Maître des Chuchoteurs se dandinait en effet jusqu'à elle, saucissonné dans une longue tunique parme. Son visage gras ne laissait paraître que de la joie. Feinte. Bien sûr. Il salua le jeune marié poliment avant de se concentrer sur elle. La bataille était imminente. Il le savait et il lui fallait assurer sa survie. Une fois sur le trône, bien malin aurait été celui capable de dire quelles seraient les premières décisions de la jeune fille. Et, surtout, qui elles concerneraient. Il déposa sur la table un paquet enveloppé dans un tissu doré. Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était ni l'heure ni le lieu de lui offrir un cadeau. Elle sentit Willos porter la main à l'épée qui ceignait toujours sa taille, prêt à réagir si quoique ce soit devait arriver. Les gardes, autour d'elle, ne semblaient pas conscients de ce qui se tramait. Elle défit le nœud qui le retenait et ouvrit la petite boîte pour y découvrir une réplique miniature d'un œuf de dragon. Couvert d'écailles dorés, il était parcourus de reflets irisés. Il faisait la taille de la paume de son main et ne pesait guère lourd. Elle adressa un regard interrogateur à l'eunuque.

« Je vous remercie, Lord Varys, mais puis-je connaître la raison de ce cadeau ?

\- Votre mariage me semble être une bonne raison de vous offrir ceci, altesse. Ou, devrais-je dire, Lady Tyrell.

\- Ne vous jouez pas de nous, Araignée, » prévint Willos, menaçant. « Répondez.

\- Votre époux est bien moins diplomate que vous, ma dame, si je puis me le permettre. Ceci n'est pas un œuf véritable, c'est une réplique d'une grande qualité. En revanche, ce qui est vrai, c'est que les dragons sont de retour.

\- Des rumeurs. Rien de plus.

\- En êtes-vous certaine ? Daenerys du Typhon possède désormais trois dragons. Notre ami commun en est certain.

\- Des bébés dragons, si je ne m'abuse. »

Son rappel avait été cinglant. Elle posa une main sur le bras de son compagnon et se leva lentement. Seule la table séparait Varys d'elle et de son agacement. Ce mariage était peut-être une convention et un passage obligé, mais elle n'appréciait que très moyennement son intervention intéressée. Pensait-il protéger sa tête en lui annonçant ce qu'elle savait déjà ? Il la connaissait bien mal, ou trop bien. Il y avait autre chose derrière cette annonce. Il savait aussi bien qu'elle qu'un dragon entraîné ne pouvait être monté que cinq ans après l'éclosion de son œuf. Des lézards volants à peine capable de cracher du feu ne l'aideraient pas à prendre les Sept Couronnes et ses errements à Essos ne l'intéressaient guère. Une attaque se profilait, l'hiver arrivait, les Autres étaient réapparus, il y avait trop de choses à faire pour s'intéresser à cette gamine. Elle s'adoucit cependant, n'oubliant pas à qui elle s'adressait. Tant qu'elle n'était pas assise sur ce fichu Trône de Fer, il était capable de renverser toute la situation.

« Vous ne venez pas me souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde, » reprit-elle. « Alors quoi ? Vous venez vous assurer que votre tête restera bien posée sur vos épaules pour encore un certain temps ?

\- Vous avez toujours été perspicace. Avec votre arrangement avec le seigneur Main et ce mariage, votre victoire apparaît évidente.

\- Et votre défaite d'autant plus. Que voulez-vous donc ? L'assurance que je ne vous ferai pas trancher la tête ?

\- Plutôt celle que vous trancherez la tête de ceux qui le méritent, » glissa-t-il avec un sourire doucereux. Il désigna du regard Lord Baelish, riant aux éclats près d'une quelconque femme d'une maison subalterne. « Regardez Littlefinger. Si fier de bientôt s'en aller aux Eyriés pour épouser la veuve Arryn. Un heureux hasard que feu Lord Arryn ne soit pas là pour l'en empêcher. Mais je suis si bavard. Profitez de votre mariage, jeunes gens. »

Il s'inclina et se retourna vers sa place. Elle échangea un regard avec Willos. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'il sous-entendait. Il lui avait fait comprendre que Jon Arryn avait été tué par les Lannister… Pour retourner sa veste et accuser Baelish. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens et elle n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à ce genre de choses alors même que la fête battait son plein. Il ne la laissa d'ailleurs pas se concentrer sur le problème puisqu'il demanda à ce que la musique se fasse plus forte, plus joyeuse. On chantait la Ballade de Danny Flint le Rebelle, une chanson bien triste pour un mariage. L'ambiance se réveilla immédiatement quand on passa à la Rose d'Or. Les paroles avaient été écrites pour la maison Tyrell et elle vantait la douceur de vivre d'Hautjardin. Elle aurait pu y vivre si les dieux ne l'avaient pas faite princesse et elle aurait pu élever de nombreux enfants dans les jardins du castel. Ce n'était pas le cas et elle n'y vivrait jamais.

La journée s'écoula en discussion plus ou moins intéressantes et en saltimbanques de toutes sortes. Elle avait refusé de voir intervenir un groupe de nains, consciente que le roi l'avait proposé pour heurter son oncle. Elle préféra voir le dompteur d'ours se présenter avec sa bête et la faire danser sur le rythme de l'Ours et la Belle. Elle récompensa généreusement tous les artistes qui passèrent devant eux et félicita ceux qui le méritaient. Le soir vint rapidement et alors que le soleil se mettait à décliner, la plupart des invités était saoul, endormi ou les deux. Elle commençait à ressentir la fatigue accumulée depuis plusieurs semaines quand le roi sauta sur ses pieds et fit cliqueter son couteau contre son verre de cristal. Ceux qui étaient en état de le faire tournèrent la tête vers lui.

« C'est l'heure de la cérémonie du coucher ! »

Alors que le vacarme s'était atténué, il reprit de plus belle à l'annonce de la partie du mariage qui amusait le plus la foule. Elle serra les dents et se leva. Elle entendit Willos soupirer tandis que les hommes encore présents la tirèrent de l'autre côté de leur table. Elle se sentit soulevée et perdit ses chaussures dés l'instant où elle quitta le sol. Parmi les hommes qui la portaient, elle reconnut Ser Garlan, légèrement ivre mais encore conscient. Il lui glissa de ne pas s'inquiéter et tira lui même sur les nœuds retenant sa robe. Il fut celui qui la récupéra alors qu'elle se retrouvait en chemise dans les bras, entre autre, d'un Ser Arys complètement saoul et des membres de la Blanche Garde. Ses bas disparurent dans les mains d'un inconnu, tandis qu'elle vit le roi lui arracher sa chemise avec un sourire lubrique. On la fit monter les escaliers et elle sentit les liens de son corset se desserrer. Il ne mit pas longtemps à tomber et quand elle atteignit finalement la porte de sa chambre, elle ne portait plus rien sinon ses bijoux. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'entendre les commentaires grivois de ses accompagnateurs et retint une grimace de dégoût. Tous pourraient se vanter d'avoir vu la si belle et si pure princesse Lyarra nue – surtout son bouclier-lige. Elle fut posée sur le sol sans ménagement et on lui ouvrit la porte. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et reprit son souffle. Cette tradition était… Abjecte. Inutile.

Willos n'arriverait que lorsque les femmes auraient fini de le dénuder et de le porter plus ou moins difficilement jusqu'ici. Elle tenta de se sortir de la tête l'image de toutes ces femmes enivrées et affamées arrachant ses vêtements à son mari et se dirigea vers son miroir en pied. Elle retira son bracelet puis sa résille et entreprit de détacher l'édifice complexe de sa chevelure. Progressivement, à mesure qu'elle retirait les pinces qui retenaient tresses et mèches, ses cheveux retombaient en boucles souples sur ses épaules, jusqu'à recouvrir ses seins. Elle avait à peine terminé quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur le jeune homme et sur les harpies qui l'accompagnaient. Il fit tourner le verrou rapidement et les cris s'espacèrent derrière la plaque de bois. Il resta appuyé quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le silence retombe.

Et enfin il se tourna vers elle. Elle se tenait debout au centre de la pièce, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. La situation n'était pas confortable tous deux savaient que cet instant arriverait. Elle n'avait pas peur de cet instant, elle ne risquait pas d'avoir mal et son époux n'était pas un monstre. Mais ce n'était pas naturel, rien ne l'était depuis le lever du jour. Les serments, les baisers provoqués par les incitations des convives, les sourires… Cette formalité, puisque c'était ainsi qu'elle était présentée. C'est lui qui fit le premier pas et s'approcha d'elle. Il plissa les yeux et retira délicatement la tiare qu'elle avait oubliée d'enlever. Sans talons, complètement nue, elle ne lui arrivait qu'aux épaules et lorsqu'il l'attira contre lui, elle dut monter sur la pointe de ses pieds pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Leur gêne disparut bien vite dans ce baiser. Il passa une main dans son dos, l'autre restant crispée sur sa canne. Elle s'écarta pour passer dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre, pas cette nuit, alors elle s'allongea sur son lit. Il la rejoignit aussi vite qu'il le put, son attelle ayant été arrachée avec le reste de ses vêtements. Il s'assit près d'elle et la dévora des yeux. Elle allait vers lui quand une brusque montée de culpabilité l'arrêta dans ses gestes. Il cilla, surpris, et une ombre traversa son regard. De l'inquiétude.

« Lyarra ?

\- Il faut que vous sachiez quelques chose, » commença-t-elle. « Je ne suis plus…

\- Je m'en doutais. Tant mieux. »

Il la saisit par la taille et passa au dessus d'elle. Elle lui sourit. Il avait raison, tant mieux. Pas de peur, pas de douleur, pas d'histoires racontées entre filles qui l'auraient influencé. Juste eux deux. Elle sentit ses mains effleurer ses épaules, sa poitrine, son ventre, ses cuisses et des baisers dévorer son cou et son buste. Elle glissa sa main jusqu'à sa virilité déjà dressée et la caressa doucement, laissant son désir monter à mesure qu'il explorait son corps et lui arrachait des soupirs. Son souffle dans son cou la faisait frissonner et une boule de chaleur se formait à son bas ventre. Au delà de son attirance purement charnelle, il y avait autre chose entre eux. Il avait sans aucun doute imaginer ce moment depuis qu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois, siégeant pour son frère avant même qu'elle ne soit sa promise. Et elle n'avait pas réussi à repousser son propre désir. Il était jeune, beau et il venait de loin, de là où on n'exigeait pas la virginité de son épouse, là où on privilégiait le plaisir à des exigences purement formelles.

Elle glissa sa jambe derrière la sienne pour l'attirer encore un peu plus près d'elle et sentit son érection contre son ventre. Ils échangèrent un regard intense et elle hocha la tête. A cet instant seulement il s'autorisa à entrer en elle, sans violence mais sans hésitation. Elle passa ses mains dans son dos et sentit tous les muscles de Willos se tendre à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait vers elle. Les yeux fermés, elle suivit ses mouvements comme elle avait appris à le faire dans les bras d'autres hommes que lui. La main du jeune homme était chaude sur sa poitrine, il était chaud en elle, tout était chaud. Où qu'il la touche il laissait de douces brulures, des marques de ses mains là où d'autres s'étaient pourtant posées. Elle les oubliait tous les uns après l'autre tandis qu'il se faisait plus rapide, plus entreprenant. Leurs corps se tendirent progressivement et leur souffle se fit plus audible, à l'unisson l'un de l'autre. Son bassin ondulait contre le sien, sans qu'elle ne contrôle réellement ses gestes. Il y avait sans doute des courtisans encore collés à la porte dans l'espoir d'entendre les ébats princiers. Ils furent servis des gémissements ténus de la jeune fille. Les yeux fermés, une de ses mains serait les draps, y imprimait la marque de ses ongles. L'autre fourrageait dans les cheveux de son amant. Ses lèvres effleuraient son oreille, ses cheveux, comme s'il cherchait à s'imprégner de son odeur… De son être. Sur ses hanches, ses mains se crispèrent et, dans un soupir commun, ils atteignirent le pic de leur plaisir. Le Grand Septon avait raison, à cet instant précis ils ne formaient plus qu'un seul corps, emmêlé, serré, brûlant.

Il ne se détacha d'elle que quelques secondes plus tard. Elle reprit son souffle, ses esprits, yeux toujours clos. Non, personne ne lui avait jamais fait ressentir ça auparavant. Il n'était pas plus vieux que les autres hommes qu'elle avait pu connaître, pas plus expérimenté, sans doute, mais il s'était préoccupé d'elle, l'avait aimée plutôt que baisée. Il s'allongea près d'elle et elle le sentit bouger. Elle avait prévu des vêtements, laissés près du lit. Il ne pourrait sortir complètement nu de sa chambre. Elle se tourna et le regarda. Il était assis et enfilait une chemise. Elle se glissa et se redressa pour poser sa tête sur son dos. Elle l'imaginait sourire.

« Willos, » murmura-t-elle. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de partir.

\- Vous voulez que je reste ?

\- Le feriez-vous, si c'était le cas ? » Il acquiesça. « Alors restez. »

Il reposa sa chemise et se rallongea. La tête posée sur son torse, les cheveux épars, recouverte du fin drap qu'il avait tiré sur eux, Lyarra entendait son cœur battre. A mesure que le temps passait et que son souffle s'apaisait, son rythme ralentit. Il avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules et il s'endormait déjà. Elle resta yeux ouverts longtemps, fixant le vide, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait joué sur le fil du rasoir et elle avait cru être suffisamment bonne équilibriste pour se maintenir debout. Elle était tombée dans les bras de cet homme et, pire encore, s'y trouvait bien. Les discours de Cersei Lannister étaient oubliés, la mort de sa propre mère, éclipsée. L'amour avait beau ne pas changer les hommes, il était doux, si doux. Et il la sauverait de sa propre ombre, à coup sur. Willos Tyrell serait son roi, son conseiller, son ami, son amant. Elle aurait bien plus besoin de lui qu'elle avait pu l'imaginer jusque là. Quand elle s'endormit, ce fut contre lui, bercée par les battements réguliers de son cœur. Lady Tyrell, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, dormit sans crainte dans les bras d'un homme alors que se profilait la plus terrible attaque du Port-Réal ait connu depuis quinze ans.


	18. Chapter 18 - The leader, the martyr

**LIVRE II**

**The one who needed saving**

* * *

Chapitre VIII – The leader, the martyr

Comment une mer si calme pouvait-elle laisser présager tant d'horreurs ? La baie de la Néra était si calme. Si bleue, si innocente. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer que d'ici quelques heures des navires débarqueraient par dizaines pour prendre la ville. Pourtant, en contrebas de la colline d'Aegon, les habitants de Port-Réal se préparaient au pire. Le Gué avait été artificiellement renforcé par des reîtres payés par la couronne et tentait de maintenir l'ordre. On chuchotait que Lord Stannis Baratheon avait été converti à une nouvelle religion et qu'il allait imposer son culte à toute la ville, accentuant la paranoïa. Des conjurateurs tentaient de faire peser la balance en faveur des armées qui arriveraient sous peu, mais l'angoisse régnait immanquablement. Le Donjon Rouge lui-même bruissait de la peur de ces dames.

Elles devaient toutes être réunies dans le Bal de la Reine avec cette dernière, mais elle avait refusé de s'enfermer avec Cersei Lannister et Ilyn Payne. Elle resterait avec son mari, protégée par Ser Arys du Rouvre. Elle ne risquait rien. Les osts qui avançaient sur la capitale le faisaient pour elle. C'était pour sa cousine qu'elle s'inquiétait et c'était exactement pour cette raison qu'elle avait fait appeler le Limier.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se tourner vers lui pour savoir qu'il arrivait. Son pas lourd et traînant ne cherchait pas à être discret et il n'avait sans doute pas compris pourquoi la princesse nouvellement mariée l'avait fait appelé. Dos à lui, elle attendit qu'il vienne à sa hauteur pour lui sourire poliment. Il ne répondit pas mais s'inclina avec raideur. Il avait l'habitude des exigences de Joffrey – y compris celles qui portait sur sa dame. Elle savait que de tous les membres de la Garde Royale, il était le seul à refuser de frapper la jeune fille. Il l'avait sauvée de ses agresseurs à Culpucier. Il passait du temps avec elle, même s'il s'en cachait bien. Elle lui adressa un regard calme, consciente de son trouble.

« Lord Clegane, » dit-elle. « Je vous remercie d'être venu.

\- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Vous êtes déçue des talents de votre seigneur des roses ?

\- Ne soyez pas si agressif. Vous ne savez pas ce que je vais vous demander.

\- Alors faites-le vite, je ne suis pas censé vous servir de dame de compagnie.

\- C'est à propos de Sansa Stark. »

Même s'il s'en serait défendu si elle l'avait signalé, elle le vit ciller. Il passa d'un pied sur l'autre, brusquement mal à l'aise, et attendit qu'elle continuât. Elle s'accouda aux murailles de la Promenade et désigna l'étendue azur sous leurs pieds. Il suivit son regard. Tous ceux capables de se battre se préparaient pour la bataille du lendemain, que ce soit d'un côté comme de l'autre. Les navires n'étaient plus loin, les hommes, déjà prêts. Les lames, aiguisées, les voiles, sorties. Elle le dévisagea discrètement. Ses cheveux gras retombaient sur sa brulure et tentaient sans doute d'en dissimuler l'horreur, comme d'ordinaire. Il était arrogant, mais d'ordinaire il l'aurait été envers elle, pas envers Willos. Aurait-il était un véritable chien que ses oreilles auraient été couchées sur son crâne, ses babines retroussées, prêt à attaquer. Le Limier se préparait à défendre son roi. Elle pencha la tête. Comme si un homme comme lui était capable de se sentir redevable envers qui que ce soit, et surtout un gamin cruel et hystérique.

« Dites-moi. A combien évaluez-vous les chances de Port-Réal, cette nuit ?

\- Je ne suis pas stratège.

\- Répondez, Sandor. Je n'ai pas peur de la vérité.

\- Elles sont nulles, » lâcha-t-il. « A moins que ne soyez magicienne, la ville ne tiendra pas la nuit.

\- Alors Lady Stark aura besoin d'être protégée. Que pensez-vous de Ser Meryn ? »

Elle le sentit se crisper. Il fit volte-face et la saisit par le bras. Sa poigne, puissante, fit hurler sa chair. Elle ne se défendit pas et lui sourit, faussement amusée. La situation n'était pas des plus confortables mais elle ne risquait rien. Même si la cour avait été désertée, à juste titre, il ne s'aventurait pas à menacer une princesse. Elle sentit ses doigts se décontracter les uns après les autres. Il fulminait. _Il s'inquiétait._

« Vous jouez à quoi, là ?

\- Protégeriez-vous un petit oiseau en danger, Chien ?

\- Ma place est sur le champ de bataille, pas devant la porte d'une gamine.

\- La bataille tournera court et les Lannister comprendront vite qu'ils perderont… De l'intérieur. Ils déchaineront leurs forces contre ceux qu'ils penseront être des traîtres, » déclara-t-elle. « Pensez-vous que l'on épargnera cette gamine ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème.

\- Ça l'est. Vous vous préoccupez d'elle. Alors vous allez faire ce que je vous ordonne si vous voulez rester en vie une fois que la ville sera tombée. »

Elle se dégagea de sa prise, soudainement autoritaire. Il resta immobile, décontenancé. Il avait obéi à son frère aveuglément, à un stupide gosse sur la tête duquel on avait oublié une couronne, mais elle n'avait jamais osé lui donner le moindre ordre. Plus jeune, il lui faisait peur et il en jouait. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'était devenue la fillette qui s'enfuyait à sa vue pour se cacher derrière son oncle ou le trône de son père. Elle croisa les bras et releva le menton, autant pour réussir à le regarder que pour prendre de l'ascendant sur lui. Peine perdue, elle ne l'impressionnait pas. En revanche, elle avait attiré son attention.

« Vous allez vous enfermer avec elle dans ses quartiers. Vous barricaderez la porte, bloquerez toutes les fenêtres.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que la fille ne se débattra pas et que je vais accepter ?

\- Vous accepterez parce que la savoir violée par vos collègues de la Blanche Garde vous révulse, » répondit-elle avec assurance. Elle lui tendit un minuscule paquet. « Elle ne se débattra pas parce que je vous lui direz que vous agissez sous mon ordre et que vous lui donnerez ça.

\- Et si c'était moi qui la violait ? Vous me prenez pour quoi, pour un Chevalier des Fleurs ?

\- Un Chien ne violente pas un Loup. »

Il la regarda avec suspicion, avant de baisser les yeux sur ce qu'elle tenait. C'était une petite boîte scellée d'un cachet de cire aux armes mêlées des Baratheon et des Stark. Il le saisit et le fourra dans une de ses poches. Son regard était sombre, ombrageux. Pourtant elle était certaine qu'il obéirait. Il y avait plus important qu'arracher la tête à des soldats, apparemment. Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite, tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'un pas rapide. Elle espérait que sa jeune cousine comprendrait le message et qu'elle resterait calme. Elle resta sur la Promenade quelques instants, à profiter de la vue et à espérer que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'elle se tiendrait là. _Hm. Peut-être qu'on placera ma tête là si je viens à mourir. _Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire sans humour et elle redescendit dans le bois sacré. Les fleurs de son mariage n'avaient pas été retirées, mais les tables, les estrades et les fauteuils avaient été rangés. Elle ne s'attarda pas autant qu'elle aurait pu le désirer et le traversa d'un pas rapide. Les domestiques se pressaient dans le Bal de la Reine pour préparer la retraite de leurs dames. Elle les évita autant que possible. Eux ne seraient pas protégés, lorsque les armées ennemies entreraient dans le Donjon Rouge. Elle avait confiance en ses oncles, pas en leurs hommes. Ils étaient des soldats, motivés à boire le sang des Lannister et de leurs gens. Avant de se retrancher dans ses appartements, elle devait encore parler à quelqu'un. La Main, qui organisait les défenses de la ville dans la salle du Conseil. Elle était encore conseillère du roi. Elle avait sa place là-bas, d'autant plus que les autres membres n'étaient pas présents, se terrant déjà dans une cachette quelconque. Les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent devant elle. Elle était vide et résonna de ses pas. Elle regarda alentours. Les tentures de son père avaient été retirées depuis déjà longtemps, remplacées par les étendards des maisons Baratheon et Lannister. Il allait falloir changer un certain nombre de choses d'ici peu. Quand elle passa la porte, les têtes de Tyrion Lannister et Bronn se tournèrent vers elle. Elle les salua et les rejoignit autour de la table. Une carte de la ville avait été étalée et des pions la jonchaient. Sur les hauteurs, au niveau des portes. Des groupes d'hommes.

Le reître plissa les yeux, apparemment peu enclin à partager avec elle leurs discussions. Elle lui renvoya son regard avec fierté et saisit les miniatures figurant les navires de la flotte Baratheon. Ne sachant pas si le Nain avait mis son épée-lige au courant de leur accord, elle se contenta de les placer régulièrement autour du Donjon Rouge. Le _Fureur, _le _Lord Steffon_ et le _Cerf des Mers_ ne se trouvaient pas en première ligne, comme elle imaginait qu'ils le seraient. Son oncle était un excellent navigateur et bien qu'elle ne connaisse pas les noms des bâtiments de la flotte Redwyne, elle se doutait qu'il ne placerait pas ses meilleurs galères en position de faiblesse. Elle sentit le regard de son oncle peser sur elle, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre ce qu'elle faisait.

« Lyarra, peux-tu m'expliquer la raison de ta présence ?

\- Je viens m'assurer que vous remplissez votre office de la manière la plus satisfaisante possible, messire Main.

\- J'aimerais savoir ce qu'une gamine fait ici, Tyrion, » grogna Bronn. « Elle joue avec les navires comme un gosse avec des soldats de plomb.

\- Au contraire. Elle a placé la flotte avec logique… Et intelligence. Es-tu satisfaite de notre travail ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous comptez protéger avec si peu d'hommes à chaque porte mais… J'imagine que si le but est de donner la ville sans lutter, c'est une technique comme une autre. Puis-je ? »

Le Lutin haussa les épaules, l'air de ne pas vraiment se préoccuper des actions de sa nièce. Elle saisit les garnisons stationnées aux portes les plus éloignées de la Baie et les rassembla aux portes de la Rivière, donnant directement sur le port, celle du Roi, située plus au sud et celle de Fer, presque accolée à la Baie, au nord. Elle entendit le mercenaire pousser un soupir excédé.

« Il y a un problème, maître Bronn ?

\- Nous sommes attaqués par la terre, gamine, et vous laissez toutes les portes terrestres sans défense. Voilà le problème.

\- Lord Tywin Lannister les défendra avec les armées de Castral-Roc, » répliqua-t-elle avec tact. « Si les hommes de Stannis touchent terre et parviennent à entrer dans la ville, même lui ne pourra rien faire pour nous sauver.

\- Je ne fais pas confiance à cette fillette.

\- Cette fillette est ta princesse, mon ami, et son avis n'est pas idiot. »

Il réorganisa ses troupes, modifiant les effectifs en fonction de son avis. Il ne laissa pas les accès terrestres sans protection, bien sûr, mais privilégia ceux plus proches de la mer. Elle sourit. Renly s'infiltrerait rapidement dans la ville, aidé par les armées Stark qui bloqueraient l'ost Lannister sur la route de l'Or, au niveau d'Antrecombe. C'était ainsi que ça devait se passer, selon la missive de Stannis. Les portes seraient de toute façon ouvertes de force par les Tyrell stationnés dans la ville, alors… Peu importait finalement par où ils entreraient. Elle acquiesça et elle aida le binôme à organiser les défenses de telle manière qu'elles gêneraient le moins possible l'avancée de ses alliés. Bronn, suspicieux, tentait d'imposer sa façon de voir les choses, en vain. Tyrion savait où elle voulait en venir et il ne se défendait pas de ses décisions. Elles étaient cohérentes… Mais elles n'étaient pas les meilleures s'il s'agissait de protéger la ville. Lorsque tout fut préparé, son oncle l'enjoignit à rejoindre son époux puisqu'elle avait décidé de ne pas rejoindre la reine et ses dames. _Que les sept bénédictions vous soient accordées,_ lança-t-elle en quittant les deux hommes. Sans doute allaient-ils se disputer au sujet des choix qui avaient été faits. De toute façon, c'était trop tard. Dans le cour, les dames se précipitaient jusqu'à la Citadelle pour se terrer dans la salle de réception privée de la reine. Elles ne prirent pas la peine de s'incliner, cette fois. La guerre était plus importante que son rang. Elle grimpa les escaliers plus longtemps que les autres et se trouva seule à l'étage des appartements princiers. Tommen avait été emmené loin de la capitale et Myrcella… Elle devait à peine être arrivée dans son désert d'adoption. Elle était la seule à oser rester dans ses appartements. Cersei avait tenté, doucereuse, de la convaincre de venir avec elle et les autres mais elle avait refusé. Elle devait rester avec son mari qui ne pouvait se battre. Ser Arys s'inclina profondément quand elle se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Elle se planta devant lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Il tenta de soutenir son regard avant de détourner le sien. _Faible._

« Vous resterez ici et vous empêcherez quiconque de rentrer.

\- Oui, madame.

\- Si un de mes oncles se présente, prévenez-moi. Ne l'attaquez pas ou il pourrait vous en coûter.

\- A vos ordres.

\- Donnerez-vous votre vie pour la mienne ?

\- Oui, votre grâce. »

Il répondait automatiquement, comme il avait été entrainé à le faire. Elle resta quelques secondes face à lui avant de le contourner et de rentrer dans ses appartements. Willos devait déjà s'y trouver. Il s'était entretenu avec son frère et son père pour prévoir l'attaque conjointe des forces Tyrell et Baratheon. Quand elle referma la porte derrière elle, elle vit assis sur la causeuse, un livre dans les mains. Elle sourit et entreprit de pousser son bureau vidé de ses papiers et babioles jusqu'à la porte. La confiance qu'elle avait en son garde du corps était quelque peu bancale et elle préférait s'assurer qu'elle se rendrait compte de quelque chose si quelqu'un devait entrer. Quand elle eut fini, elle surprit le regard amusé de son époux. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et vint près de lui. Le vent soufflait par les fenêtres et faisait voleter quelques mèches de ses cheveux sur son visage. Il faisait mine d'être détendu pour ne pas l'inquiéter plus qu'elle ne s'inquiétait déjà seule et désigna les coussins près de lui. Elle s'assit et soupira. Elle jeta un œil au livre qu'il lisait et sourit. C'était un ouvrage d'histoires. Son père, autrefois et quand il en prenait le temps, lui en lisait des extraits quand elle le lui demandait. Un sourire le faisait fondre, une moue lui aurait ouvert les portes de la Banque de Fer. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de plus qu'un petit air triste, cependant. Elle effleura la couverture et le saisit. Elle passa les pages et s'arrêta à l'histoire du Prince des Libellules et de Jenny de Vieilles-Pierres. Des petits dessins avaient été tracés en marge, d'une jeune fille avec un garçon, main dans la main. Un poème maladroit avait été écrit non loin d'une main d'enfant. Elle caressa les lettres du bout du doigt. Ça faisait des années qu'elles étaient là. Elle était toute petite, à l'époque, et elle rêvait de trouver un prince comme Duncan Targaryen. Un prince qui serait capable de tout abandonner pour elle. Elle entendit Willos se mettre à rire.

« Pour toi, je ne serai plus roi, pour nous, je donnerai tout… Excusez-moi, Lyarra, mais c'est ridiculement…

\- Niais, stupide, gamin. Je sais, arrêtez de vous moquer, » rit-elle. « J'étais petite et je rêvais du prince charmant.

\- Comme toutes les petites filles. Enfant je voulais devenir chevalier de la Garde Royale.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment. Mon père ne l'aurait jamais accepté, bien sûr, mais j'avais toutes ces images de capes blanches et de roi à protéger… Ou de reine. »

Il acquiesça lentement et baissa les yeux. Comme tous les petits garçons, il avait voulu être chevalier et il l'était devenu. Son rêve s'était brisé net au fil d'une lance. Un prince de Dorne et une chute plus tard, il était estropié d'une jambe. Et pourtant il n'avait jamais entretenu la moindre haine envers la maison Martell. Il avait fait contre mauvais fortune bon cœur et s'était occupé de sa jeune sœur, de ses deux frères, il avait appris l'astronomie, il avait lu, il avait étudié l'élevage et ses terres. Un héritier parfait, assagi et intelligent. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait désiré, mais ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Elle posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule. Si seulement leurs rêves avaient suffit à faire d'eux ce qu'ils désiraient.

« Et nous voilà, bien loin de nos rêves, » soupira-t-elle avant de se reprendre. « Enfin. Vous êtes ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un prince charmant, je dois dire.

\- Et il se trouve que je protège une reine. Le destin se joue de nous.

\- C'est vrai. Dans quelques heures… Nous serons soit morts, soit monarques.

\- Vous en doutez encore ? Depuis le début vous gagnez, ma dame.

\- Non… Pas depuis le début. J'ai tué Jon Arryn et Eddard Stark. »

Elle ferma les yeux, une expression de pure douleur sur le visage. Elle avait repoussé aussi longtemps que possible cette idée, cette culpabilité écrasante. Elle avait tenté de vivre avec la certitude que sans elle, ces hommes ne seraient pas morts. Ces hommes honorables, reliefs d'un temps où la droiture était plus importante que le pouvoir ou la cupidité. Willos se mit à caresser ses cheveux – il les aimait, ses cheveux. Il pressa ses lèvres sur le sommet de sa tête en un geste tendre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait et personne ne le pouvait. Pour autant, il était là et ne prétendait pas lui apprendre comment gérer sa souffrance. Il n'était qu'une épaule sur laquelle elle pouvait s'appuyer, la canne de sa conscience blessée. Elle pourrait la panser à ses côtés. Lui n'avait jamais rien fait de mal à quiconque, il s'assurerait jusqu'à la mort qu'elle fasse les bons choix et non pas ceux, trop faciles ou trop cruels, par lesquels elle pourrait être tentée. Elle soupira. Tous ces regrets étaient mortifères. L'imminence de la bataille la rendait mélancolique, angoissée, tendue. Elle sentit son époux bouger. Elle rouvrit les yeux et le regarda remplir deux verres d'un vin sucré. Une bouteille qui n'avait pas été ouverte lors de leur banquet de mariage. Il trinqua avec elle et le porta à ses lèvres. Elle fit de même en jetant un œil vers les voilages emportés par le vent. Stannis avait les éléments avec lui et la nuit tombait lentement. Le prochain lever de soleil verrait sans nul doute son triomphe ou sa chute définitive. Elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant comment les chanteurs et les historiens appelleraient cet instant. C'était une guerre sans combats, du moins à l'est. Une guerre sans adversaires et sans but… Sinon elle. Willos se releva, son verre dans une main, sa canne dans l'autre et se dirigea vers le balcon. Elle le suivit. Elle plissa les yeux, presque aveuglée par les rafales. La surface de la Néra était parcourue d'une écume blanche. Rouge elle serait, bientôt.

« Vous n'êtes pas responsable de leur mort, » dit-il d'une voix posée. « Pas plus que vous ne serez responsable de celles que provoqueront vos armées cette nuit.

\- C'est différent. J'aurais pu sauver Eddard, si seulement…

\- Vous seriez morte avec lui.

\- Il me prenait pour Cersei Lannister, dans les derniers temps, » gémit-elle. « Il ne m'a jamais considérée comme légitime.

\- Vous n'êtes pas Cersei. Quant à lui, il n'a pas eu le temps de voir que vous aviez grandi et que vous n'étiez plus l'enfant qu'il a élevé.

\- Vous ne savez pas…

\- Non en effet. Mais je vous connais et je sais que vous… »

Les cloches se mirent à tinter frénétiquement et le coupèrent. Elle se glaça et se lança contre la balustrade. Au loin, là où le soleil touchait la mer, des voiles étaient apparues. Son cœur se souleva. En contrebas les murailles se remplissaient de soldats. La plupart n'avait jamais tenu une épée de leur vie. Il y avait des enfants, parmi eux. Envoyés mourir. Elle déglutit. Les navires avançaient vite et des cornes retentissaient partout. La ville allait être encerclée. Crispée sur la pierre de la rambarde, elle ne sentit tout d'abord pas Willos la tirer en arrière. Il dût insister et lui ordonner de rentrer pour qu'elle s'écarte et accepte de retourner à l'intérieur. Les roulements des tambours sur les bâtiments se faisaient déjà entendre et la course des derniers chevaliers stationnés dans la Citadelle résonna dans les couloirs. Elle ne pouvait s'asseoir et attendre, soumise, que le destin vienne à sa rencontre. Elle resta derrière les arcades menant à la terrasse, fixant la mer. Si Tyrion tenait sa parole, les navires pourraient accoster et attaquer sans encombres. S'il avait compris le sens de ses exigences, il laisserait tomber les portes pour sauver ses hommes. Beaucoup de si. Beaucoup de choses laissées entre les mains d'un seul homme.

Le jeune homme ne parvint pas à l'arrêter quand elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur les rues de la ville. Là encore il y avait des hommes massés partout devant toutes les portes, tous les accès, suant à grosses gouttes en entendant les armées arriver. Elle ne distinguait pas les étendards qui approchaient, mais elle les imaginait sans problème. Une masse humaine sombre qui s'avançait sur la ville. Tout autre qu'elle aurait été terrifiée. Un regard à la cour et aux hommes Tyrell massés là en attendant le signal – deux fusées lancées du navire amiral de Stannis et des dernières lignes de l'ost de Renly. Quand elles s'élèveraient dans le ciel, l'une après l'autre, la machine serait lancée et les Lannister ne pourraient que se soumettre… Ou mourir.

Elle piaffait, piétinait, tandis que le temps passait et que la nuit tombait. Il ne fallut que très peu de temps pour que les galères atteignent presque la côte. Les premiers flèches partirent et les premiers cris retentirent… Mais rien n'arrêta l'avancée inexorable des montres de bois. On lança la charge vers la plage où débarquèrent les premiers hommes de la marine Baratheon. Du sommet de sa tour elle n'entendait qu'un écho déformé des combats, appuyée contre une colonne. La nuit l'empêchait de voir quoique ce soit. Elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'horreur de la bataille qui, déjà, faisait rage. Un à un les navires accostèrent tandis que les premiers assauts furent donnés en direction de l'ouest. Passant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, Lyarra ne parvenait pas à savoir qui était en position de force. Elle allait rejoindre le balcon quand une explosion retentit : la première fusée venait d'être lancée. Dans la cour, les armures se mirent à cliqueter. La seconde ne résonna que quelques minutes plus tard et des hurlements la suivirent. Le sang se mit à battre ses tempes. Les Trois Putes, comme on avait vulgairement surnommé les immenses trébuchets construit pour protéger la porte de la Rivière si fragilement défendue, pilonnaient la flotte. A ce rythme, plus d'un navire serait coulé mais peu importait. Ils servaient une cause supérieure et leur perte n'était qu'un dommage collatéral.

Dans la cour, des échauffourées éclataient entre gardes Lannister et soldats Tyrell et, dans les escaliers, elle entendit des éclats de voix. Elle se tendit et jeta un regard à Willos. Il se releva et porta une main à son épée en lui faisant signe de s'éloigner de la porte. Il n'y eut tout d'abord plus un bruit, comme si on chuchotait. _Oh Arys si tu me trahis… _Alors que d'immenses fracas retentissaient de part et d'autres, que des hurlements déchiraient la nuit, la porte se mit à trembler. On ordonna de l'ouvrir. Ils ne répondirent rien. Il y eut un cri étouffé, un choc contre le mur épais et la porte frémit une nouvelle fois. Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme, de l'autre côté. Un seul homme qui se jetait contre la mince plaque de bois qui les séparait de sa violence. Son époux tenta de replacer le meuble qui bloquait la porte. En pure perte. A la troisième charge, les montants commencèrent à céder. Il utilisait quelque chose comme bélier – elle avait pourtant fait retirer tous les bancs de tous les étages… Elle déglutit et saisit une épée sous son lit. Il lui lança un regard étonné et elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'offusquer de la présence d'une arme dans la chambre d'une dame. Un quatrième assaut fit sauter les gonds supérieurs. Un coup de pied fit tomber le bureau et l'homme entra. C'était Ser Meryn Trant, les yeux fous. De l'autre côté, à moitié affaissée sur le palier, le jeune chevalier du Rouvre gisait, la tête à demi-éclatée sur le sol. Elle retint un haut-le-cœur et raffermit sa prise sur sa lame.

« Lyarra, dans la chambre.

\- Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça, » gueula le chevalier. « Le roi veut votre tête, bâtarde, et je la lui apporterai.

\- Ça j'en doute. »

Elle vit Willos s'approcher de l'homme et jeter sa canne. Les battements de son cœur ralentirent et elle sentit ses paumes devenir moites. Un sifflement hurlait dans ses oreilles, alors que le jeune homme se battait avec Trant. Sans égard pour sa jambe, il enchaînait les feintes et les coups en traître que son mari paraissait éviter sans trop de problème. Il lui parut même qu'il était en meilleure posture, plus léger et plus calme, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui transperce l'épaule. Il beugla et recula, portant une main à la blessure béante et sanguinolente. Ses yeux n'étaient que deux trous enflammés quand il se jeta sur son seigneur. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Lorsque son gantelet s'abattit sur son genou, il hurla de douleur. _Pitié, non. _Elle saisit son épée à deux mains et s'élança jusqu'aux deux hommes qui luttaient non plus avec leurs lames, tombées au sol, mais avec des coutelas que le chevalier avait accrochés à sa ceinture. Ils étaient de dos, elle ne pouvait voir que son dos massif et ses gestes mécaniques. Elle éleva sa lame et profita de sa concentration pour l'abattre sur sa nuque laissée découverte. La tête ne tomba pas mais se détacha sur quelques centimètres tandis qu'un flot de sang s'écoulait le long de son torse. Elle repoussa son corps secoué des tremblements erratiques de l'agonie et tomba à genou devant Willos. Il était allongé, grimaçant. Elle allait lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever quand elle comprit que ce n'était pas sa jambe qui le faisait souffrir. Un gémissement resta bloqué dans sa gorge.

Un poignard était planté sous ses côtes, dans son ventre.


	19. Chapter 19 - Blood has no privilege

**LIVRE II**

**The one who needed saving**

* * *

Chapitre IX – Blood has no privilege

Elle porta une main tremblante à ses lèvres. Alors qu'à l'extérieur tout n'était que hurlements et vacarme incessants, la pièce était plongée dans un silence terrible. Le jeune homme respirait par à coups et du sang s'échappait de sa bouche lorsqu'il hoquetait. Il cherchait l'oxygène. Elle saisit sa tête, aussi délicatement au possible, et l'appuya contre sa cuisse. Ses cheveux étaient poisseux, des éclats rougeâtres s'accrochaient à ses doigts. Et lui la regardait comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre sur cette terre qui vaille la peine d'être regardé. Il leva son bras pour caresser sa joue. Ses gestes étaient maladroits. Déjà. Elle sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues, des larmes qui imprimèrent leurs sillons comme deux traînées d'acide sur sa chair. Elle secouait la tête frénétiquement. _Je vais me réveiller. Je vais me réveiller. Je vais me rév… _Cette pensée tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser. Il sourit douloureusement.

« Lyarra. Ne pleurez pas.

\- Je ne pleure pas, » mentit-elle, réprimant ses sanglots. « Je ne pleure pas.

\- Vos joues sont humides. Une reine ne pleure pas un seigneur des roses.

\- Vous êtes mon roi. Renly va bientôt arriver, je vous ferai soigner, vous devez juste…

\- Chut. »

Il l'avait chuchoté. Il secoua à son tour la tête. Un geste si ténu, si faible qu'elle frissonna de terreur. Son visage pâlissait à mesure que son sang imprégnait le tissu du veston qu'il portait. Il y jeta un regard avant de fermer les yeux. Il laissa retomber sa main, qu'elle saisit avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Il la serra. Un enfant l'aurait fait avec plus de force. Elle le vit déglutir avec difficulté et tourner la tête. Il cracha des caillots de sang sur le sol de pierre. Il gémit. Elle sentit ses propres forces la quitter. Pas lui. Pas son époux, pas le seul homme qui croyait en elle et le lui montrait. Il ne méritait pas ça. Il n'était pas responsable de cette boucherie. Il n'était qu'un seigneur… Qu'un seigneur de roses, dans un pays où la guerre n'est qu'une histoire que l'on raconte aux enfants pour leur faire peur. Ses paupières se rouvrirent. Ses prunelles étaient pâles, si pâles. Il balbutia quelques mots avant de parvenir à reprendre ses esprits.

« Les dieux ont d'autres projets pour vous… Pour toi. Je ne serai pas ton roi.

\- Je t'en supplie, reste avec moi ! » Elle l'avait crié d'une voix inégale. « Sans toi je… Je ne peux pas, je ne saurai pas…

\- Tu sauras. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

\- Tu ne peux pas mourir, tu n'as pas le droit. Tu es la seule chose qui me relie à l'humanité, si je te perds je perds tout ce qu'il y a de bon en moi. Reste avec moi, Willos, pitié…

\- Je ne peux pas, » soupira-t-il. Il souffrait, il souffrait tellement. « Tu m'as promis. Tu tiendras ta promesse. La reine Lyarra B… Baratheon n'a qu'une seule parole. »

Il tenta de rire mais il ne fit que gargouiller. La lame dans son ventre sursautait avec ses tremblements. _Non… Non, je vous en prie, ne me le prenez pas, pas lui. _Elle ne pouvait pas tout perdre. Il venait de lui être donné, il devait remplacer tout ce qu'on lui avait déjà volé. Il ne pouvait pas déjà lui être retiré. Il était trop jeune, il… Elle retint ses larmes, sentant son regard se voiler progressivement. Elle lui sourit avec une infinie tristesse, de celle que les dieux prennent plaisir à provoquer. Il se détendit. S'il devait garder une image d'elle, que ce soit celle-ci. Cette jeune fille au sourire rare et aux yeux tristes. Il effleura ses doigts des siens et elle les glissa dans les interstices de sa main. La vie le quittait et il la quittait aussi.

« J'aurais tant voulu… » Il hoqueta, plus faiblement encore. « J'aurais tant voulu savoir me faire aimer de toi.

\- Je t'aurais aimé, » murmura-t-elle. « Je t'aimais déjà.

\- Alors je meurs heureux d'avoir été aimé de la seule femme que mon cœur ait jamais désiré. Adieu, ma reine.

\- Non… Willos, reste avec moi. Reste avec moi. Ne me quitte pas ! »

Le jeune homme détourna le regard et elle sentit sa main devenir molle dans la sienne. Elle répéta ses ordres, plus fort, mais cette fois il n'obéirait pas. Il ne l'entendait plus. Ses yeux devinrent aveugles et ils ne la virent pas le secouer, arracher le couteau qui lui avait arraché la vie. Ils la virent pas en appeler aux dieux, le serrer contre elle avec toute la force de son désespoir. Il était loin, là où la douleur et les larmes n'existent pas. Son corps sans vie ne répondait pas à son étreinte et, à mesure que son sang la recouvrait, ses cris faiblirent pour n'être plus que des suppliques murmurées. La bataille était terminée. Elle était gagnée, mais elle avait tout perdu. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'en contrebas, les armées de Stannis et de Renly Baratheon avait pénétré la ville et massacraient tous les gardes Lannister qu'elles purent trouver. Elle n'entendit pas les pas précipités des armures dans les tours du Donjon Rouge, ni les hurlements de ceux qui résistèrent en vain. Elle ne vit pas son jeune oncle se précipiter dans les escaliers de la Citadelle et atteindre la porte de sa chambre. Elle aussi était aveugle.

Le jeune seigneur, suivi d'hommes Tyrell, s'arrêta net quand il vit le désastre. Ser Meryn, vidé de son sang, affalé près de sa nièce et du corps inanimé de celui qui avait été son époux. Il ordonna d'une voix sourde que l'on aille trouver la reine et qu'on l'enferme avec les autres Lannister. A peine eût-il parlé que la jeune fille releva la tête et la tourna vers lui. Sur le rouge cramoisi qui recouvrait son visage, ses yeux saphir ressortaient douloureusement. Elle serrait feu Willos Tyrell contre elle comme une enfant un poupon. Il s'approcha à pas lents et s'agenouilla dans sa superbe armure. Les yeux hagards de la princesse le suivirent. Ils étaient rouges d'avoir tant pleuré, tant supplié. Les dieux n'avaient pas répondu et l'avait laissé seule. Il saisit ses mains et les força à relâcher les vêtements imbibés de sang de son mari. Il retomba dans un bruit humide. Il la prit contre elle, qui pour l'enlacer, qui pour la sortir de sa torpeur.

« Lyarra, Lyarra c'est moi… C'est Renly. Est-ce que tu es blessée ?

\- Non, » fit sa voix, blanche. « Ils me l'ont pris.

\- Tu dois venir avec moi.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas le laisser seul. S'il se réveille…

\- Il ne se réveillera plus, » la coupa-t-il, aussi doucement qu'il en était capable. « Il est mort, ma douce.

\- Ils l'ont tué… Il est mort pour me protéger, je n'ai plus rien, je veux mourir pour qu'il vive ! »

Elle l'avait crié. Cri de souffrance. Il ne la relâcha pas et la força à se relever. Ses jambes ne la soutinrent pas, au début, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se redresse mollement. Sa robe bleue pâle était alourdie, écoeurante de pourpre. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Partout, la nuit, l'ombre. La mort. Elle ne vint regarder son oncle que plusieurs secondes plus tard. Son visage était barré d'une vilaine entaille mais il paraissait sain. Elle s'écarta de son étreinte et baissa les yeux. Willos était allongé par terre, les yeux mi-clos, les bras légèrement écartés de son buste. Ses deux jambes s'emmêlaient. _Il n'a plus mal, désormais. _Elle essuya les larmes qui n'avaient pas cessé de couler de l'arrière de sa main, étalant encore un peu de sang sur son visage. Elle respira profondément, plusieurs fois. Il lui semblait que son cœur avait cessé de battre et que son cerveau n'était plus qu'un nuage d'aiguilles vrombissant et tourbillonnant. Son oncle l'observait avec tristesse et inquiétude, prêt à la rattraper si elle venait à tomber. Elle secoua la tête lentement.

« Mais je n'ai pas le droit de mourir. Il s'est battu pour que je vive. Sais-tu ce que je lui aie promis, Renly ?

\- Non, Lyarra.

\- Je lui aie promis que je ne serai jamais comme Cersei, » répondit-elle d'une voix plus claire. « Les dieux m'ont arraché le cœur à main nue, ils ont piétiné la dernière chose que je possédais et pourtant je dois tenir cette promesse. Je dois résister aux voix qui murmurent à mon oreille Tu sais ce qu'ils me disent ? De tuer la reine. De tuer le roi. De les éventrer et de les pendre dans le salle du trône. De laisser Tommen se faire dévorer par les loups. De les faire souffrir autant que je souffre. »

Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à l'évocation de tant de supplices. Elle aurait presque vu voir la peau du jeune seigneur Baratheon pâlir. Pourtant elle secoua la tête de nouveau et se dirigea vers la porte à demi arrachée de sa chambre. Elle en effleura le bois et elle gagna le palier. Il la suivait de près. _Je ne me jetterai pas dans ces escaliers, mon oncle,_ pensa-t-elle en descendant la première marche, puis la deuxième. Elle entendait les imprécations de la reine, emmenée de force dans les geôles. _L'écorcher… _Elle se tendit. Un étage. Un autre. _La brûler vive… _L'air frais de l'extérieur qui effleurait son visage et faisait sécher le sang qui le couvrait. _L'écarteler… _Elle croisa un éclair de cheveux blonds – les siens. On l'emportait bien loin. _L'entendre hurler, supplier… _Le sol de la cour était jonché de cadavres. La terre, gorgée de leurs fluides. A sa vue, les soldats se troublèrent, ne surent s'il devait s'agenouiller ou continuer leurs agissements. Elle passa comme un fantôme, sans leur accorder un unique regard. _Vengeance… _Toutes les portes s'ouvrirent devant elle et elle fit bientôt face au Trône de Fer. Toute la cour avait été parquée là, sous la surveillance d'une partie des officiers de la marine. _Vengeance… _Renly s'arrêta à l'entrée de la salle et la regarda, comme les autres, marcher lentement jusqu'au promontoire. Stannis s'y trouvait déjà, debout près de l'édifice de métal. A la voir ainsi vêtue, il comprit immédiatement ce qui s'était passé et s'assombrit. Elle ne le regarda pas. _Vengeance… _Lorsqu'elle eut gravi les échelons, elle se tourna vers la foule amassée là. Les femmes étaient terrifiées, les enfants, terrorisés. Les hommes encore vivants étaient blessés et tenaient à peine debout. Pas de Lannister. _VENGEANCE !_

« Agenouillez-vous tous devant la souveraine Lyarra première du nom, de la maison Baratheon, Reine des Andals, de Rhoynar et des Premiers Hommes, Lady des Septs Couronnes et Protectrice du Royaume ! »

Son oncle avait élevé la voix et tous, dans un même geste, tombèrent à genoux devant elle. Enfin, elle les regarda. Dans ce mouvement commun, elle sentit ses pensées s'apaiser et les voix qui hurlaient dans sa tête se turent. A cet instant elle pouvait tout ordonner. La mise à mort de tous les Lions, si c'était ce qu'elle désirait. La pendaison du roi et de son frère. La torture de la reine. Elle pouvait se venger, enfin, de tout ce qu'ils lui avaient tous fait subir. Elle pouvait venger Willos, dés maintenant. Ce serait si simple ! Un mot, un seul, et ils disparaitraient de la surface de ces terres. _Tu m'as promis. Tu tiendras ta promesse,_ chuchotait pourtant la douce voix de son époux. Elle frémit.

« Cette nuit restera gravée dans les mémoires comme la nuit où le véritable sang de feu le roi Robert récupéra le trône, » déclara-t-elle. Sa voix était d'une force qui la surprit elle-même et qui fit frissonner toute l'assistance. « L'usurpateur Joffrey dit Baratheon n'est pas le fils de mon père, mais celui de son oncle, Ser Jaime Lannister. Il est un bâtard issu de l'inceste le plus abject qui soit. Il a torturé, tué ses gens sans le moindre remords, il s'est assis sur ce même trône où des dizaines de rois légitimes se sont assis sans en avoir le droit. » Elle fit une pause et sourit. Elle était étrangère à elle-même. « Relevez-vous. Vous avez assez vécu à genoux ces derniers mois. Il est temps que justice soit faite pour tous ceux qui ont injustement été massacrés par ce félon. Lord Stannis.

\- Votre majesté.

\- Faites en sorte que la reine et ses deux fils soient enfermés jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Faites savoir à Lord Stark qu'il devra faire de même avec tous les membres de la maison Lannister qu'il croisera. Qu'aucun mal d'aucune sorte ne leur soit fait à moins qu'un tel ordre soit donné. Lord Renly, faites chercher Tommen par vos hommes. Que rien ne soit décidé sans que j'en ai été informée au préalable. »

Ses deux oncles s'inclinèrent et sortirent. Elle ordonna aux soldats présents d'aller panser leurs plaies, aux femmes d'aller coucher leurs enfants et à ceux encore en état de se battre de suivre les ordres de leurs généraux. Des rixes éclataient toujours dans les rues de la capitale et elle devait attendre d'avoir des nouvelles des armées du Nord. Un corbeau serait sans doute envoyé d'ici peu. Elle attendit que la salle soit entièrement vidée pour redescendre de son piédestal. Il n'était pas l'heure de s'asseoir sur le trône et de jouer les monarques toutes puissantes. Elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. Elle devait s'occuper… Ou elle s'écroulerait. Elle s'arrêta au centre de la pièce et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle avait froid, terriblement froid. Et elle était seule au milieu de cette immense salle du trône. Etait-ce ainsi qu'elle finirait ses jours ?

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et se retourna. Derrière les colonnades, Varys s'avançait vers elle. Les mains dissimulés dans ses grandes manches, il paraissait attristé. Elle se tendit et une flamme de colère s'alluma dans ses yeux. Il courba l'échine et la dévisagea. Triste allure qu'elle devait avoir. Il pencha la tête, l'air concerné. Elle ne cilla pas. Elle pourrait déverser son fiel sur lui, après tout. _Non._ Elle risquait d'avoir besoin de lui avant de pouvoir s'en débarrasser sans risque.

« Que voulez-vous Varys ?

\- Vous présentez mes condoléances, votre grâce.

Elles ne sont pas les bienvenues.

\- Pardonnez-moi, » dit-il avec obséquiosité. Elle grinça des dents. « Je ne pensais pas vous réconforter d'une si terrible perte.

\- Silence, Araignée. Assez de flagornerie. La guerre gronde, je pourrais souhaiter vous voir y prendre part.

\- Ce serait une erreur de votre part, majesté, si je puis me permettre. »

Il sentait la tension entre ses épaules et celle qui l'empêchait de s'écrouler. Ce qu'il sentait encore plus, c'était qu'elle était capable de prendre n'importe quelle décision sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Le faire tuer ou envoyer sur le champ de bataille à l'extérieur de la ville ne lui prendrait qu'un instant. Il se tut et détourna les yeux avec prudence. Il tenait à sa tête, aussi laide et adipeuse soit-elle. La jeune souveraine regarda autour d'elle. Des gardes étaient restés. Des gardes Baratheon, entièrement dévoués à sa cause. Ils viendraient l'arrêter si elle le demandait. Elle se souvint de l'épisode de Littlefinger et de la reine. Elle était en position de le faire, de menacer cet imbécile d'eunuque. Elle lutta contre elle-même pour ne pas le faire et se mit à rire.

« Regardez-vous. Vous êtes terrifié parce que mon mari est mort dans mes bras et que je suis sur le point de faire tuer la première personne qui se placerait sur ma route.

\- Je ne le suis pas. Je vais confiance à votre intelligence.

\- Oh, des compliments, maintenant, » sourit-elle avec froideur. « Allons. Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, vous et moi. Vous savez que je ne suis pas si facilement abusée.

\- Je dois avouer que vous m'avez surpris, » lui concéda-t-il. « Je ne pensais pas que vous triompheriez.

\- Vous m'avez tous sous-estimé. Mon père, mes oncles, vous… Si je m'écoutais je vous ferais pendre. »

Son sourire devint cruel mais il n'était pas dupe la seule chose de cruelle chez elle était sa douleur. Elle souffrait le martyr et le dissimulait derrière cette colère froide. Il observa le trône et désigna sa robe couvert de sang. Elle avait laissé une traînée rougeâtre sur la pierre sombre du sol et il commençait à sécher. Elle détourna son regard et fit quelques pas en direction du monstre fait d'épées sur laquelle elle allait devoir siéger. Aegon le Conquérant l'avait fait fondre. Aerys le Fol l'avait perdu et elle le récupérait. Elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant si la Targaryenne parviendrait un jour à s'y asseoir. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, sinon ce pouvoir à peine acquis. Et, corps et âme, elle se battrait pour le conserver. Personne ne lui prendrait ce pour quoi elle avait tout donné – y compris son propre cœur.

Les portes se rouvrirent brusquement sur Lord Stannis. Il adressa un regard méprisant au Chuchoteur et se dirigea directement vers elle. Il lui tendit l'insigne de la Main du Roi. Elle était encore chaude. Elle la serra dans sa main et hocha la tête. Varys s'était approché. Elle désigna le morceau de métal finement ciselé.

« Lord Varys, puisque vous êtes si clairvoyant, qui vais-je donc désigner comme Main ?

\- Lord Mace Tyrell serait un choix raisonnable, altesse, » dit-il sans comprendre où la jeune fille voulait en venir. « Si feu votre époux avait vécu…

\- Pas tant que ça, apparemment. Disposez. Nous nous reverrons suffisamment tôt, soyez-en assuré. »

Il acquiesça et sortit par la grande porte. _Fuis, fuis petite araignée, retourne dans ton trou et reste y. _Son oncle la regarda attentivement et détacha sa cape noire pour la lui passer autour des épaules. Pour dissimuler sa robe, d'une part, et sans doute pour la protéger du vent coulis qui s'infiltrait par les hautes voutes. Il murissait ce qu'il allait dire, comme si elle n'était plus sa petite nièce qui, quelques années plus tôt, le faisait encore tourner en bourrique avec son propre frère. Brusquement, elle était une sorte d'abstraction de puissance et de pouvoir. Elle lui adressa un pauvre sourire et se blottit dans la pièce de tissu beaucoup trop grande pour elle. Elle jouait nerveusement avec l'insigne et lui indiqua les étendards pendus au plafond. Il bougeait lentement, emportés par les rafales.

« Il faudra faire retirer ça rapidement, seigneur Main.

\- Ce sera fait majes… » Il s'arrêta net. « Comment m'avez-vous appelé ?

\- Qui d'autre, selon vous ? Vous êtes fait pour être Main. Sans doute pas pour être roi, mais vous me serez indispensable.

\- Je suis honorée, votre altesse.

\- Mon oncle, je vous en prie, » soupira-t-elle, lasse. « N'agissez pas comme si vous m'étiez inconnu. La journée a été éprouvante et j'ai besoin… De savoir que je ne suis pas seule.

\- Vous ne l'êtes pas. Renly et Robb Stark sont avec vous, tout comme je le suis. Jusqu'à la mort. »

L'expression était éculée et passait pour serment plus que pour une marque d'affection mais elle la fit sourire. Il n'aurait pas su l'exprimer autrement, de toute façon. C'était le dur, le rigide Stannis. Pas le charmant et souriant Renly… Et encore moins son jeune cousin. Elle prit sa main et y déposa le poinçon. Il l'observa quelques instants. Il avait revêtu son armure. Il le piquerait sur ses vêtements plus tard, quand elle annoncerait officiellement la composition de son Conseil. Le lendemain, sans doute. Quand les choses se seront calmés, que les prisonniers seraient mis entre quatre murs et que le seigneur du Nord ait rejoint le Donjon Rouge. Son pouvoir était faible tant qu'il n'était pas assuré devant tous et tant qu'elle n'avait pas reçu l'allégeance des suzerains des Sept Couronnes.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle du Conseil où la carte mi avait été laissée là. Les pions étaient toujours là. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle l'observa longuement, à l'instar de son oncle qui parut soupeser la qualité stratégique des placements. Il avait l'air satisfait. Un éclair de fierté vint en partie chasser son désarroi et ses doutes. Si même lui trouvait ses choix judicieux, elle n'était peut-être pas si en mauvaise posture pour la suite. Il finit par balayer toutes les figurines d'un revers de la main et saisit celui qui figurait la couronne de Robert. Il le plaça dans la salle du trône.

« Vous avez été… Intelligente dans votre plan de bataille, majesté. Comment avez-vous convaincu le Nain d'appliquer ce plan ?

\- Lord Tyrion faisait parti de ce plan, » expliqua-t-elle en saisissant un des navires miniatures. « Il a suivi mes ordres parce qu'il a accepté de me suivre.

\- Que lui avez-vous promis ?

\- Sa propre vie. Et celle de son frère.

\- Vous avez promis que Ser Jaime serait gracié ? » Pour la première fois, Stannis parut désapprouver une de ses décisions. « Comment comptez-vous expliquer ça à Lord Stark ?

\- Castral-Roc a besoin d'un seigneur, mon oncle. Et un seigneur de la branche aînée. Kevan Lannister n'aurait pas la même légitimité que le fils prodigue de Tywin. Il me devra la vie et il ploiera le genou devant moi. Il est la clé de l'Ouest. »

Elle repoussa la carte de la ville pour y installer celle de Westeros. Elle plaça les pions à chaque ville suzeraine et les renversa un à un. Le Nord, le Conflans, les terres de l'Orage, les terres de la Couronne, le Bief, dans un premier temps. Les terres de l'Ouest et le Val d'Arryn suivirent. Seuls les pions de Dorne et des Îles de Fer restèrent debout. Les seuls qui ne se soumettraient pas automatiquement à son pouvoir. Il était de notoriété générale que les dorniens soutenaient secrètement la cause Targaryenne… Quant aux Fer-Nés, ils tentaient de prendre leur indépendance, encore une fois. Ce problème pourrait peut-être être réglé avec Theon Greyjoy. Ce n'était pas le plus important ni le plus préoccupant. Le Val la suivrait quand elle vengerait la mort de feu Jon Arryn. Un jeu d'alliance extraordinaire déjà prêt à se mettre en marche.

« Pensez-vous que c'est une erreur ?

\- Non, vous avez raison. Mais vous allez devoir convaincre les Nordiens, l'homme a précipité l'enfant Stark du haut d'une tour.

\- C'est mon affaire. Je négocierai sa tête. Parlons plutôt de la composition du Conseil restreint, voulez-vous ? » Elle saisit tous les pions représentant les différentes maisons et les installa en face d'elle. Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de continuer. « Je souhaite que chaque grande maison soit représentée.

\- Comment comptez-vous faire ?

\- Nommer à tous les postes un délégué de chaque territoire. Vous serez ma Main. Mace Tyrell, le maître des navires. Je dois en parler plus avant avec Robb Stark, mais Rickard Karstark ferait un excellent maître des lois. Tyrion Lannister restera sous mon contrôle en tant que Grand Argentier. Il a démontré des compétences certaines à l'exercice du pouvoir ces derniers temps. Varys restera maître des chuchoteurs jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Pour le reste, Brynden Tully, Nestor Royce, Doran Martell et n'importe quel Fer-Né que les Greyjoy voudront bien envoyer ici seront des conseillers. »

Elle avait désigné chaque figure les unes après les autres. L'idée était originale, totalement nouvelle et elle sentit bien que sa Main ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Le Conseil restreint se trouvait largement agrandi, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir vraiment être considéré comme restreint. Même si elle savait qu'autant de membres pourraient poser des problèmes quand il faudrait prendre des décisions, leur présence à Port-Réal lui permettrait de contrôler ce qui se passait dans leur fief. Jamais plus une maison, aussi prestigieuse soit-elle, ne devait entrer en concurrence avec la couronne, en tout cas pas tant qu'elle la porterait. Elle se décala de la table, laissant le temps de la réflexion à son oncle. Dehors, il lui semblait que le soleil pointait enfin. Une nouvelle journée et tout avait changé. D'ici quelques heures elle devrait être couronnée par le Grand Septon qu'elle espérait avoir survécu et elle commencerait à recevoir des serments d'allégeance. Alors qu'elle imaginait déjà ce moment, un bruit de course se fit entendre et un soldat apparut à la porte. Elle se tourna, surprise, et vit qu'il tenait un corbeau entre ses mains. Il s'inclina maladroitement, épuisé et le tendit à Stannis qui retira à l'animal la missive qu'il portait. Il la parcourut du regard et, avec une mine indéchiffrable, la tendit à Lyarra. Elle congédia le jeune homme et lui commanda d'aller se reposer avant de s'y intéresser.

C'était l'écriture de son cousin. Il lui annonçait que l'ost Lannister avait été stoppé et qu'il était parvenu à faire prisonnier Tywin et Kevan Lannister ainsi que ses jumeaux. En l'absence de commandement efficace, l'armée s'était disloquée entre tous les bannerets et la plus confusion régnait dans leurs rangs. Il arriverait dans la journée à Port-Réal avec toute son armée et celle du Conflans et espérait de tout cœur que tout s'était passé selon le plan. _Oh Robb. Pas tout, non._


	20. Chapter 20 - Pillars of sand

**A/N : **Ce chapitre est le dernier du livre II. A partir de ce point, vous l'aurez deviné, cette fanfiction s'écarte littéralement de la série ou des romans. Certains personnages apparaissant dans le livre III ne sont néanmoins pas encore apparus dans la série, c'est pourquoi la fin de ce chapitre peut ressembler à une "vraie" fin pour ceux qui ne désireraient pas ce spoiler ces personnages.  
Encore une fois je vous remercie d'être si nombreux à me lire et j'espère que la suite de ce texte vous plaira.

* * *

**LIVRE II**

**The one who needed saving**

* * *

Chapitre X – Pillars of sand, pillars of salt

Les discussions stratégiques firent rapidement place à une exigence plus prosaïque : la reine devait se préparer pour l'audience extraordinaire qui aurait lieu le lendemain. La matinée fut consacré au compte des morts, au soin des blessés et au rapatriement de l'ancien prince Tommen à la capitale. Il fut placé dans une cellule séparée de celle de sa mère et de son frère. Jamais les geôles du Donjon Rouge n'avaient été si remplies de prisonniers de marque. Ordre avait été donné de les traiter avec tous les égards propres à leur rang, une façon pour la jeune reine de s'assurer que les bannerets Lannister ne pourraient lui reprocher le moindre mauvais traitement. Sansa Stark, quant à elle, avait été sortie de ses appartements par Ser Loras qui avait apparemment dû déployer des trésors de diplomatie et de preuves pour que le Limier le laisse entrer. Un Chien fidèle, que ce semi-chevalier. Elle n'avait pas été enfermée, bien sûr, mais on lui avait conseiller de rester dans le Bal de la Reine avec les autres dames de la cour pour le reste de la nuit. Selon ses dernières informations, elle était parvenue à apaiser la foule grouillante et angoissée et toutes avaient finies par s'endormir avec leurs enfants. De multiples corbeaux avaient été lâchés en direction de toutes les grandes villes, annonçant la victoire des Baratheon et l'accession au trône de la princesse Lyarra. D'autres étaient en passe d'être envoyés à l'instant même où elle aurait annoncé la composition de son Conseil.

Les choses n'en étaient pas encore là, cependant, et elle devait se livrer au ballet habituel des caméristes qui, après avoir nettoyé la moindre parcelle de sa peau du sang sec et âcre qui la recouvrait, avaient entrepris de la rendre au moins aussi resplendissante qu'à son mariage. Elles auraient dû y parvenir : sa coiffure était majestueuse, son maquillage, saisissant et elles avaient trouvé une robe aux couleurs de la maison Baratheon surpiquée de fils d'or et incrustées d'onyx. Elle avait exigé d'être paré du manteau or et noir. Elle était magnifique, mais elle n'avait rien en commun avec la jeune fille qui s'était mariée quelques jours auparavant. Ce n'était pas tant les couleurs sombres qui la rendaient si graves, ni la lourdeur de sa cape. Elle avait l'air d'une reine et non plus d'une princesse et ses yeux ne brillaient plus comme ils le faisaient autrefois. Toute sa personne était propre à inspirer le respect et la soumission, et non plus l'attendrissement ou le désir. Quand tout fut fini, elle congédia toutes les oisillons qui tournaient autour d'elle et sortit de sa chambre. Toutes ses affaires étaient en train d'être déménagés vers les appartements royaux. Elle ne supportait plus la vue de ces murs qui, autrefois, l'avaient ravie. _Willos est mort ici. _Elle n'aurait pu vivre avec son fantôme.

Elle passa par la cour complètement vide et se dirigea vers le septuaire royal. Elle ne s'y rendait jamais, elle qui ne croyait pas en les sept dieux des Andals, mais elle avait ordonné qu'y soit organisé la chapelle ardente de son défunt mari. Les sœurs du Silence étaient là, à le veiller. Il avait été nettoyé, habillé. On aurait dit qu'il sommeillait. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire. C'était tellement moins douloureux de le croire endormi. Elle s'approcha de lui. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait se redresser, la regarder et tomber à genoux devant elle. Elle le relèverait alors et lui ordonnerait de ne jamais s'incliner devant qui que ce soit, désormais. Il était son roi, son égal. A peine eût-elle effleuré sa main que la réalité lui apparut, aussi dure et froide que sa peau. Non, Willos ne se réveillerait pas. Elle ferma les yeux, sa main appuyée contre son propre cœur. Elle aurait pu prier, mais pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Ces mêmes dieux qui l'avaient fauché dans sa jeunesse, pourquoi l'écouteraient-elle maintenant ? Anciens, nouveaux, dieu de la lumière ou de la mort, qu'importait, finalement, puisqu'aucun n'avait voulu le sauver ? Bientôt elle devrait agir comme si cet homme n'avait jamais existé, prévoir un nouveau mariage avec un autre homme qu'elle n'aurait pas plus choisi que lui. On l'appelait déjà par son nom de jeune fille, comme si elle n'avait jamais porté celui d'un autre. Ces quelques jours qu'elle avait passé en tant que Lady Tyrell n'étaient que des feuilles mortes balayés par le vent de la guerre. C'était fini, alors même que ça n'avait jamais commencé.

« Votre majesté, » entendit-elle non loin. « Puis-je…

\- Evidemment. C'est votre fils.. Et votre frère. »

C'était Mace et Margaery Tyrell. Le père et la fille. Ils étaient vêtus de noir et de vert, en deuil et pourtant toujours si fier de leur maison. Elle se redressa et les salua. Ils s'approchèrent et regardèrent le corps sans vie du jeune homme. Elle aurait aimé voir de la colère dans le yeux. Elle aurait voulu qu'ils la considèrent responsable, tout aurait été plus facile. Pourtant il n'y avait que de la tristesse dans leur regard. La même que la sienne. La beauté délicate de la jeune fille seyait si bien à cette expression de douleur fragile qu'elle arborait. Une épouse idéale, pour tout autre que son oncle. Elle la surprit en train de la dévisager et s'approcha, bravant l'interdit royal, pour venir saisir ses mains. Elles étaient doucement chaudes. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle ressemblait tant à Willos.

« Ma reine… Ma sœur. Je partage votre douleur.

\- Ma douleur ne doit être que moindre si on la compare à la vôtre, » dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Lord Mace, je…

\- Ne vous excusez de rien majesté. Mon fils a fait son devoir en vous protégeant. Il festoie sans aucun doute avec les dieux en ce moment même, debout sur ses deux jambes.

\- Je l'espère de tout mon cœur.

\- Sachez que cette terrible perte ne remettra pas en cause notre alliance, » précisa-t-il, sérieux derrière son chagrin. « La maison Tyrell vous considérera toujours comme une des siennes.

\- C'est un honneur, messire. »

Elle acquiesça et, après un dernier regard à celui qui aurait pu être son roi, quitta le septuaire. On l'attendait autre part et elle n'avait plus le droit de se laisser aller à son deuil. Elle n'avait pas même le droit de porter le noir ou le voile. Elle ne devait plus ressentir la souffrance, la terreur ou l'amour. Elle était devenue une abstraction et les abstractions ne ressentent rien. La foule des courtisans se massaient déjà dans la salle du trône, complètement nue maintenant qu'on avait fait retirer les bannières de l'usurpateur Joffrey. Elle n'en résonnait que plus. On attendait plus que l'arrivée imminente du seigneur du Nord pour commencer. Elle voulait l'accueillir elle-même, aussi rejoignit-elle ses oncles de l'autre côté du pont-levis. La rumeur qui courait déjà lui indiqua qu'il n'était plus très loin. Lorsque les soldats postés là l'aperçurent, ils tombèrent immédiatement à genoux. Elle les stoppa dans leur geste et leur intima l'ordre de rester debout. Parmi le petit groupe qui attendait l'ost Nordien, il y avait Sansa Stark, tremblante d'impatience. Derrière elle, Clegane semblait lui servir de protecteur. Elle eut un sourire discret en admirant un tableau si insolite et salua sa cousine. Ses yeux étaient déjà remplis de larmes. Elle allait revoir sa mère, son frère. Le temps des cauchemars était fini, elle allait rentrer chez elle ! Loin de la capitale, loin des souvenirs qu'elle y laisserait !

Il ne fallut plus que quelques minutes avant qu'apparaisse les porte-bannières du Loup du Nord et de la Truite du Conflans. Son cœur se souleva. Pas de carrosse, pas de voitures. Des charrettes couvertes de coffres et de toile et, derrière elles, un jeune homme en armure. Jeune homme qui sauta à bas de son cheval pour se jeter sur sa sœur. Elle éclata en sanglots dans ses bras, tandis que tous derrière eux posaient le pied à terre. Lady Stark, bien sûr, les rejoignit dés qu'elle le put. La scène était incroyable, tant elle paraissait irréelle. Tout s'était opposé à une telle réunion et pourtant. Ils étaient là, tous ensemble. Il ne manquait qu'Arya, toujours recherchée. Quand elle apprendrait ce qui s'était passé, elle se dirigerait vers le premier castel et se réclamerait de son nom. Elle ne risquerait plus rien. Les plus petits étaient encore à Winterfell, Jon au Mur… Elle réprima un accès de tristesse à l'idée de ne jamais revoir Eddard serrer ses filles contre lui. Theon Greyjoy attendait près de son cheval et la regardait fixement. Elle lui adressa un pâle sourire et plissa les yeux. Une jeune fille à la peau olivâtre et aux yeux sombres se tenait non loin de lui, apparemment mal à l'aise. Elle devait avoir son âge, peut-être avait-elle un ou deux ans de moins qu'elle. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était observée, elle se détourna.

« Ma reine, » s'inclina Robb tandis qu'il laissait sa sœur à leur mère. « Aucun mot n'est assez fort pour vous remercier.

\- Je vous avais dit que je la protégerai. Je regrette de n'avoir pu lui épargner tout ce qu'elle a dû subir ici.

\- Elle est vivante et en bonne santé. C'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Nous nous reverrons vite, Lord Stark. Je suis attendue pour une certaine cérémonie… A laquelle sont conviés votre suite, Lady Catelyn, Lord Greyjoy... Ainsi que votre fiancée et vous. »

Un petit sourire plus tard et elle ordonnait à sa garde de prendre les disposition nécessaires pour accueillir le seigneur Stark et ses gens. Elle-même devait se rendre à la salle du trône, elle avait déjà beaucoup trop traîné. Le Grand Septon l'attendait sans doute déjà. Elle fit signe à Stannis de la suivre et elle se dirigea vers les immenses portes closes. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ordonna qu'on ouvre les portes. Quand la lumière pénétra dans la pièce, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Elle n'accorda de regard à personne et rejoignit le trône. Elle ne s'y assit pas. Tant qu'elle ne portait pas cette fichue couronne sur la tête, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Son manteau traînait sur le sol, sur les marches et, quand elle s'arrêta au moment de l'estrade, elle dut la repousser derrière elle pour empêcher le prêtre de la piétiner. Il s'approcha, solennellement, tandis que se faufilaient dans la salle les Stark et les Tully à peine arrivés. Elle adressa un regard à la foule compacte et s'agenouilla. Au dessus d'elle, le vitrail figurant l'étoile à sept branches des nouveaux dieux irradiait de lumière. L'homme éleva la couronne figurant des bois de cerf au dessus de sa tête et déclara :

« En ce jour saint parmi tous les autres, j'en appelle à tous les dieux. Qu'ils bénissent tous notre souveraine dans leur immense bonté. Puisse le Père la soutenir dans sa justice et lui accorder la clairvoyance. Puisse la Mère lui inspirer miséricorde et compassion pour les plus pauvres de ses gens. Puisse le Guerrier lui accorder le courage et la protéger en ces temps de périls. Puisse le Ferrant lui donner la force afin qu'elle puisse porter son lourd fardeau. Puisse la Jouvencelle protéger la pureté de son âme. Puisse l'aïeule, qui connaît le destin de chaque homme, lui montrer le chemin qu'elle doit prendre et la guider à travers les noirs séjours qui l'attendent. Puisse l'Etranger l'épargner et chasser la mort de sa route. » Sa longue tirade le laissa presque à bout de souffle. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait souri et se serait moqué. Elle laissait ça aux jeunes gens qui en avaient le droit. « Dans la lumière des Sept et à ce moment je proclame Lyarra de la maison Baratheon première du nom reine des Andals, de Rhoynar et des Premiers Hommes et Lady des Sept Couronnes. Longue vie à la reine ! »

Il posa le diadème sur le haut de sa tête et s'écarta. Elle se redressa et la cour applaudit à tout rompre. Ils répétèrent les derniers mots du saint homme et ne s'inclinèrent que lorsque leurs mains furent épuisées. Alors seulement elle s'assit. Les pointes et les angles aigus des épées qui composaient ce fauteuil de légende se fichèrent dans son dos, ses hanches, sa taille mais qu'importe. Lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs, elle sut qu'elle avait réussi. Elle était reine, assise là où son père s'était assis. Là où de grands rois s'étaient assis. Elle était reine et sans partage elle allait régner sur ses terres. Et tous ceux qui s'étaient mis sur sa route allaient payer. Le prix du fer, le prix du sang, le prix d'une vie. De leur misérable, ridicule petite vie. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Quelque soit la manière elle aurait sa vengeance. A travers des procès si c'était ainsi que les choses devaient être faites pour respecter sa promesse. D'un geste de la main, elle releva la foule. Si soumise. Si facile à influencer. Ils allaient tous venir s'incliner devant elle, chacun leur tour, même ceux qui l'avaient méprisé. Surtout ceux là. Les plus prompts à baiser le bas de sa robe. Ils quittèrent tous les rangs, jouant des coudes pour être le premier à se faire remarquer par la jeune monarque. Oui… Si jeune. Si influençable. Elle n'avait pas nommé son Conseil, après tout. _Il n'imagine pas que je sois si idiote… _Elle frappa dans ses mains. L'écho des chocs se répercuta dans les voûtes de la salle et fit taire toute l'assistance. Elle appela Stannis près d'elle et lui intima de préparer son insigne. Que les choses soient claires dés à présent. Elle égrena plusieurs noms. _Lord Mace Tyrell, Brynden Tully, Rickard Karstark, Varys. _Les quatre hommes se détachèrent de la masse. Quel étrange tableau que ces combattants accompagné d'un eunuque et d'un courtisan.

« Qu'il soit tenu pour dit que mon Conseil restreint sera présidé par Lord Stannis Baratheon, la Main de la Reine et composé des sires Mace Tyrell en tant que maître des navires, en récompense du soutien apporté à la flotte Baratheon, Rickard Karstark en tant que maître des lois, en récompense du soutien terrien du Nord, Varys en tant que maître des chuchoteurs, en récompense du soutien informel qu'il m'a personnellement apporté et Brynden Tully en tant que conseiller, en récompense de sa participation à la prise de Port-Réal, » déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte. Les quatre hommes s'agenouillèrent devant elle, accompagné de sa Main qui avait pris le temps de punaiser son insigne à sa poitrine. « Le Prince Doran Martell siègera lui aussi à mon Conseil, de même qu'un représentant de la maison Lannister qu'il m'appartiendra de désigner. La Garde Royale est dissoute séant et est remplacée par la Garde Régine dirigée par Ser Sandor Clegane. Les chevaliers souhaitant prêter serment s'adresseront à la Main. »

Une rumeur se propagea dans les rangs. Elle vit le Limier pâlir et la fixer comme s'il allait la tuer. Elle venait de faire de lui un véritable chevalier, et qui plus est le Lord Commandant de sa garde. Elle reçut les remerciements de ses conseillers, bien que Lord Tyrell et Varys aient été prévenus, formellement ou non. Les deux autres hommes ne semblèrent pas comprendre. Elle les assura de son soutien et leur ordonna de prendre quartier dans le Donjon Rouge. Elle ne désirait pas les voir faire des allers-et-retours entre leur fief et la capitale, quitte à ce qu'ils délèguent leurs obligations à leurs héritiers. Ils rejoignirent les leurs, à la fois fiers de cette promotion inattendue et décontenancés par ce que tout cela impliquait. Ceux qui venaient de loin allaient devoir faire venir leur épouse, du moins leurs affaires. La reine était inflexible, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les serments d'allégeance que toute la cour lui faisait, sa Main debout près d'elle. Elle se fit plus douce avec les Tyrell, plus particulièrement avec Ser Garlan. Il était éprouvé, autant qu'elle, et il était blessé. Et pourtant, comme elle, il était là. Les Tully furent chaleureux et ce fut bientôt le tour des Stark. La salle s'était presque vidée et il ne restait alors plus que les membres de son nouveau Conseil. Elle se releva de son trône et leur fit signe de rejoindre la salle attenante. Elle avait assez subit de platitudes et il était l'heure d'agir. Les Lions pourrissaient dans les geôles et il restait des décisions à prendre. Beaucoup trop, d'ailleurs, pour le temps qu'ils avaient devant eux. Elle ne s'assit pas, debout devant la carte qui n'avait pas bougé et leur ordonna de prendre place. Elle attendit que le vacarme des chaises eut cessé pour s'éclaircit la voix.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes débarrassés de tous ces cérémonials, nous pouvons commencer à traiter des sujets véritablement importants. Comme vous le savez ou ne le savez pas, Port-Réal a été pris non seulement grâce à vos forces mais aussi grâce à l'aide d'une force interne. Tyrion Lannister.

\- Le Nain a participé à la prise de la capitale ? » éructa Rickard Karstark. « C'est lui qui a organisé les…

\- Non, messire, c'est moi. Avec sa participation. Sous la ville s'étend un réseau de caves remplis d'une substance que les Targaryen affectionnaient beaucoup. Du feu grégeois, courant sur des kilomètres d'étagères. Il devait être utilisé contre notre flotte, » expliqua-t-elle posément. « Je l'ai convaincu de ne pas le faire.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait pousser un Lannister à se retourner contre les siens, sauf votre respect majesté.

\- La vie. La sienne et celle de son frère. »

La réaction générale ne se fit pas attendre. Les nordiens sursautèrent et s'indignèrent, Lord Tyrell lança un regard stupéfait à son homologue du Conflans. Seuls Varys et Stannis restèrent de marbre. Elle les laissa tous s'exclamer et proférer des insultes avant de commander le silence vertement. Ils se turent mais leurs yeux brulaient de colère. La manœuvre serait compliquée… Mais nécessaire. Elle ne pouvait pas revenir sur sa parole, que ce soit pour lui ou pour Jaime, et ce même si la perspective de le laisser vivre la dégoutait au plus haut point. Elle fronça les sourcils et soupira. Elle se faisait théâtrale mais ce n'était que du décorum. La plupart savait déjà ce qu'elle pensait.

« Votre majesté, Jaime Lannister a précipité mon fils par une fenêtre, vous étiez présente, » dit Lady Catelyn, apparemment choquée. « Vous ne pouvez pas lui laisser la vie.

\- Je vous entends et vous comprends. Si les choses avaient été différentes, telle aurait été ma décision. Mais ce n'est pas la guerre que je désire pour ce royaume. L'Ouest ne se soumettra pas à la couronne s'il n'est plus dirigé par un Lannister de la branche aînée.

\- Vous avez Kevan et ses enfants, votre grâce.

\- Qui ne me doivent rien. J'ai besoin de vassaux fidèles, pas simplement soumis. Ser Lannister sera escortée jusqu'à Castral-Roc une fois son procès terminé et assigné à résidence jusqu'à nouvel ordre. L'affaire est réglée. »

L'ambiance fut plombée pour le reste de la réunion et les débats se firent houleux quant à savoir s'il fallait immédiatement relâcher les Lions trop jeunes ou trop éloignés de la capitale pour être intervenus dans la guerre. Robb exigeait qu'ils payent par autant de vies qu'ils en avaient prises, soutenu par Rickard. Il avait perdu deux fils lors de la bataille qui les avait opposé aux forces du Régicide. Son maître des lois n'allait pas aisément lui pardonner un tel camouflet. Elle se surprit à regretter sa décision. En prenant un homme inflexible, elle pensait s'assurer d'un soutien indéfectible mais elle venait de relancer les dés de ses alliances. Aucun de ses conseillers ne semblait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix. _Où est passé l'honneur Stark ?_ Elle rongea son frein jusqu'à clore la séance. Elle avait refusé de juger la totalité de la maisonnée Lannister parce que certains de ses membres étaient des monstres. Le regard de sa Main la rassura quelque peu il était d'accord avec ses décisions. Elle lui glissa d'envoyer un corbeau à Dorne dés que possible pour prévenir la maison Martell qu'une place leur revenait. Elle verrait directement avec eux si le mariage de Myrcella et Trystan était maintenu ou si les récents évènements avaient changé la donne. Elle s'assit lorsque tous furent partis et soupira. Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de quelques heures pour être déjà épuisée. _Et une nuit blanche. Et un deuil. _A l'heure qu'il était, les sœurs du Silence devaient être en train de préparer les os de Willos pour être ramenés à Hautjardin avec sa famille. Elle aurait pu exigé qu'il soit enterré à Port-Réal… Mais ce n'était pas sa place. Elle ne garderait de lui que des souvenirs. Et sa canne, qu'elle avait fait déplacé jusqu'à ses nouveaux appartements. Elle passa une main sur son visage. Elle était en train de s'enfoncer dans sa tristesse, une fois encore.

« Altesse.

\- Lord Stark, » lâcha-t-elle se redressant. « Je vous pensais parti.

\- Je raccompagnais ma mère. Elle est en pleine discussion avec Lord Stannis. Puis-je ?

\- Faites, faites. »

Elle le regarda se rasseoir, plus près d'elle cette fois. Elle put enfin le détailler. Ses cheveux auburn avaient poussé, une barbe avait remplacé la peau autrefois glabre de sa mâchoire. Il lui semblait que les traits de son visage s'étaient durcis. La guerre avait fait de lui un seigneur et, pire encore, un adulte. Elle les avait tous vieilli et éprouvé. Lui autant que les autres, peut-être plus. Il regarda autour de lui, chose qu'il ne s'était pas permis en présence de tous ses aînés. Son père était mort ici. Une de ses sœurs avait été maltraitée, l'autre s'était enfuie. Elle-même ne supportait plus ces lieux, elle imaginait bien trop facilement ce qu'il avait dû ressentir face au Donjon Rouge. Il vint chercher sa main poser sur la table et la serra dans la sienne.

« Vous n'avez pas donné la meilleure première impression à Lord Karstark.

\- Je m'en doute. Mais je devais être honnête avec vous, je ne pouvais pas vous cacher cet arrangement.

\- Bien sûr. » Il garda le silence quelques instants. « Mon père aurait été d'accord avec vous, cependant, et… Une partie de moi-même ne peut s'empêcher de penser que vous avez fait ce qui était nécessaire.

\- Je ne vous demande pas d'approuver cette décision, Robb.

\- Pourtant je l'approuve. Je comprends la nécessité qui vous a poussé à agir ainsi. »

Il lui sourit avec une certaine douceur. Pour quelques secondes, elle était transportée à Winterfell, quelques mois auparavant, quand ils étaient encore tous les deux les enfants de leur père et non pas des chefs de guerre ou d'état. Elle baissa les yeux. Qui aurait pu croire que ce temps lui manquerait ? Elle était soumise à tous, méprisée et oubliée. Maintenant qu'elle avait gagnée et qu'elle était respectée, elle se prit à imaginer ce que les choses auraient pu être si elle avait laissé Joffrey sur le trône. Elle serait partie à Hautjardin. Elle aurait eu des enfants aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus. Elle les aurait élevés. Ils auraient grandi, ils se seraient battus. Elle serait morte vieille, sans doute. Quelle vie tranquille ç'aurait été. Elle n'était même pas certaine de vivre jusqu'au lendemain et elle avait pourtant tout fait pour en arriver là. Elle secoua la tête.

« Arrêtons ça. Depuis quand me vouvoies-tu et me gratifies-tu de ces titres absurdes ?

\- Depuis qu'on t'a mis une couronne sur la tête, ta Main a été assez claire à ce sujet. Ton oncle est quelqu'un de… Crispé.

\- N'est-ce pas ? » Elle sourit enfin. Faiblement. « Qui est cette jeune femme ?

\- Elle s'appelle Talysa, elle vient de Volantis. Comment as-tu…

\- Je t'en prie. Je te connais, j'ai vu comment tu la regardais. Finalement j'avais raison. Quand je t'ai quitté, à Winterfell.

\- Tu avais dit que nous nous reverrions pour un mariage.

\- Et j'étais mariée il y a quelques heures et tu as ramenée ta future femme. »

Elle le sentit se tendre. Il avait sans douté été prévenu de son union, mais pas de la mort de son mari. Son absence lui avait sans doute laissé pressentir le pire et il en avait désormais la certitude. Elle caressa sa main et récupéra la sienne. Elle la porta à sa poitrine et se releva pour se diriger vers les immenses fenêtre donnant sur la ville en contrebas. La vie reprenait lentement son cours. Les habitants de la capitale auraient sans doute beaucoup d'histoires à raconter sur cette nuit sanglante. Peut-être s'en souviendraient-ils comme d'une délivrance. Elle pencha la tête. La reine Lyarra. Quel serait son épithète ? Celui de Joffrey semblait déjà être l'Usurpateur ou le Bâtard. Serait-elle la voleuse de trône, la putain couronnée ? Une déesse faite humaine ? Tellement de questions. Tellement de doutes, et personne pour les dissiper. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Son cœur, ou ce qu'il en restait. Elle sentit la main de son cousin se poser sur son épaule. Elle ne bougea pas.

« Les dieux se jouent de nous. Nous sommes les pions de leur jeu, l'encre de leur histoire. Mais j'ai décidé que je ne serai pas une page du livre d'un autre, » dit-elle d'une voix sourde. « Dieux ou pas, princes ou roi, je ne me soumettrai plus à personne. Ils paieront tous pour ce qu'ils ont fait et ils pourront toujours me maudire. A la fin, la seule vérité, c'est qu'ils seront morts et moi vivante, assise sur ce foutu trône, cette foutue couronne sur la tête.

\- Tu es reine. Le monde t'appartient.

\- Oui, le monde m'appartient. Peut-être parviendrais-je à le rendre meilleur. »

Ses paupières se fermèrent. La main sur son épaule n'était plus celle de Robb mais celle de Willos et, devant elle, des fantômes souriaient. C'était sa mère, si belle, si jeune, son père, son oncle. C'était ceux qui l'avaient portée et qui lui avaient été arrachés. Ils étaient là et ils s'inclinaient devant elle. Qu'elle aurait aimé parcourir cette distance si infirme qui les séparait, se perdre dans leurs bras, mourir, peut-être, mais mourir avec eux ! Reine d'un royaume de souvenirs et de regrets à la couronne de larmes, peut-être était-ce ça, sa destinée. Pourtant son être résistait à cette idée, tout ce qu'il y avait de fort en elle l'attirait loin de ces spectres trompeurs. Il n'était pas temps de fléchir. Plus jamais ne devait-elle fléchir. Un baiser dans ses cheveux, léger comme un songe, et un murmure lui rappelèrent qu'on ne peut vivre dans le passé sans y sacrifier son futur. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, le soleil au loin se couchait comme il se coucherait encore pendant des décennies et des siècles. Et elle était debout. Seule, mais debout. Debout et tremblante, mais debout. Il lui faudrait relever le royaume, rebâtir, forger de nouveaux temps, faire oublier les ombres et les horreurs d'antan. Elle en avait le temps. Elle en avait les moyens. Elle n'était qu'à l'aube de son règne. Sous le feu et la glace, sous tous les éléments, sous les dieux et les hommes elle se tiendrait et elle résisterait. Jusqu'à ce qu'autour d'elle ne subsistent plus que les ruines fumantes de leurs château de cartes. Emergerait alors un nouvel âge, de nouveaux temps, et, finalement, une unique certitude subsisterait.

On ne peut reconstruire que sur des ruines


	21. Chapter 21 - What has been done

**LIVRE III**

**End in fire**

* * *

Chapitre I – What has been done will be done again

_Changée. _C'était le qualificatif qui revenait le plus souvent, quand il était question de décrire la jeune reine Lyarra. Les quelques semaines qui avaient passées, entrecoupées des multiples serments d'allégeance et de l'arrivée des derniers représentants des maisons, l'avaient transformée. Un œil averti aurait été capable de desceller des traces de ce changement bien avant qu'on ne lui ait posé une couronne sur la tête, mais la plupart des courtisans n'en était pas capable. Ses oncles, peut-être, l'auraient pu s'ils avaient assisté à ses derniers mois en tant que simple princesse. Ce n'était pas le cas, cependant, et elle était là, le visage plus grave et sévère qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Son sourire avait été rare, il était désormais inexistant. Le trône avait fait perdre à son visage tout trace de juvénilité. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus désormais que lorsque l'on parvenait à l'agacer. La seule chose qui n'avait pas changée, finalement, c'était son intelligence vive. Les procès s'étaient succédés, d'abord les moins importants, ceux qui ne nécessitaient pas la présence des seigneurs de Sept Couronnes. Les membres de l'ancienne Garde Royale, tous destitués et renvoyés dans leur fief. Une partie du Gué. Certains soldats Lannister et leurs seigneurs. Finalement, elle n'avait fait tuer que ceux qui s'étaient rendus coupables de véritables atrocités – elle ne pouvait pas tuer tous ceux qui avaient participé à la guerre. Même si elle avait dû lutter pour ne pas exterminer la totalité des Lions tombés sous son égide. Elle avait fait escorté Kevan Lannister à Port-Lannis sous bonne garde, avec ses enfants et ceux de ses gens qui avaient été épargnés. A son regard lorsqu'elle eut prononcé la sentence, elle s'était doutée qu'il pensait mourir de sa main. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette… Promesse faite du bout des lèvres, aucun d'entre eux ne seraient encore vivants. Elle n'aurait pas attendu tout ce temps pour se débarasser de Cersei, Tywin et Joffrey Lannister. Elle n'aurait pas épargné Jaime ni Tyrion sur la foi de quelques mots. Elle aurait vengé la mort de son époux dans le sang.

Mais elle avait promis et une reine n'a qu'une parole. Elle avait écouté les membres de son Conseil, condamné ceux qui le méritaient, épargnaient ceux qui ne le méritaient pas. Elle avait imposé certaines sanctions qu'elle estimait nécessaires mais n'avait fait tué personne dont la mort n'eût été votée à l'unanimité. A regrets. Bien que ses conseillers fussent acquis à sa cause, ils n'hésitaient pas à s'opposer aux décisions lorsqu'ils les considéraient disproportionnées. L'arrivée imminente du prince Oberyn Martell risquait de changer la donne. Tully, Karstark, Tyrell et Baratheon lui étaient fidèles jusqu'à la mort. Le Nain lui devait la vie et se gardait bien de se faire remarquer, Lord Royce était prudemment soumis, mais les dorniens n'avaient pas participés à la guerre, ce que ce soit d'un côté comme de l'autre. Ils n'étaient ni avec elle, ni contre elle. Elle ne pouvait les écraser et elle ne pouvait non plus les considérer loyaux. Varys lui chuchotait en permanence l'avancée de la Targaryenne et le soutien à peine masqué que lui témoignait les princes de Dorne. Elle devait changer ça. Elle avait conquis ce trône au prix de la vie et rien ni personne ne le lui prendrait. Quoiqu'il lui en coûte de nouveau. _Je n'ai rien à perdre sauf ce pouvoir._

Elle attendait la Vipère Rouge dans la cour. Sa suite ne tarderait plus, elle était déjà entrée en ville. Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent sur les porte-bannières. Le soleil rouge transpercé d'une lance dorée. L'emblème séculaire de la maison suzeraine des terres désertiques du Sud. Un palanquin suivait de près, porté par plusieurs hommes. Il était ouvragé, couvert de coussins et ouvert sur le ciel. Les porteurs s'agenouillèrent, les chevaux s'arrêtèrent et un homme en descendit. Il s'approcha de la reine d'un pas lent, presque nonchalamment, un sourire aux lèvres. Indéniablement, le prince était impressionnant. Grand, mince, des yeux aussi noirs que sa chevelure, il portait une tunique ouverte sur son buste. Sa peau avait la couleur des bois précieux que l'on importait parfois d'Essos, un brun mâtiné de caramel. Il l'observa des pieds à la tête alors que son amante de cœur, Ellaria Sand, s'approchait. Sa démarche était chaloupée, son air, presque amusé. Elle n'était rien, diplomatiquement, rien de plus qu'une courtisane qui avait… Un peu mieux réussi que les autres. Le couple s'inclina devant elle. Elle les fit relever.

« Prince Oberyn. Lady Ellaria.

\- Je ne suis pas une Lady, altesse.

\- Comment désirez-vous que l'on vous appelle, ma dame ?

\- Ellaria fonctionne pour tout le monde. »

Elle sentit une partie de la cour réunie derrière elle se tendre sous l'affront. Cette putain de l'aspic, comme les gens du Bief aimaient tant l'appeler, contredisait la souveraine sans gêne. Lyarra ne cilla pas, cependant, et ne se départit pas de son sourire avenant. Elle n'en attendait pas moins des dorniens. La mettre dans l'embarras allait être leur occupation première, tant qu'ils se trouveraient en ces lieux. Tout pour lui montrer qu'ils n'appartenaient à personne, et surtout pas à la fille de celui qui avait causé la mort de la princesse Elia et de ses enfants. Mais elle ne leur offrirait pas ce qu'ils attendaient, que ce soit sa colère ou son mépris. Elle tendit sa main à Oberyn, soutenant son regard brûlant sans faiblir. Il y déposa un baiser. Sa réputation d'homme à femmes… Et d'homme à hommes n'était plus à faire. Quelle victoire ce serait pour lui d'accrocher la jeune et belle reine à son tableau de chasse !

« Ce sera donc Ellaria, » dit-elle d'une voix affable. « Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

\- Excellent, » répondit-il. « Long et fatiguant, mais excellent.

\- Je vais vous laisser vous installer. Mes domestiques vont vous conduire à vos appartements. »

Elle ordonna que l'on aide la suite Martell à prendre place et elle s'éclipsa. Elle avait fait occuper les Tyrell pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne provoque d'incident diplomatique. La plupart se trouvait au Grand Septuaire de Baelor. Elle y avait organisé un don de nourriture avec le soutien du Bief. Les Port-Réalais mourraient de faim et elle ne pouvait laisser ses gens mourir. Surtout en cette période de reconstruction. Lorsque les différents seigneurs avaient regagné leurs fiefs, elle avait donné des ordres pour que l'on prépare le ravitaillement de l'hiver à venir. Avec un minimum de coordination, ils pourraient tenir aussi longtemps que les neiges tomberaient. Tout cela ne les sauverait pas de la menace d'au delà du Mur, bien sûr, mais ils gagneraient du temps et ils ne pouvaient négliger cet avantage. _Un problème après l'autre. _Daenerys Targaryen devait être privée de soutien avant que l'on s'intéresse aux morts-vivants du Nord.

Elle ordonna que l'on fasse venir la Main lorsqu'elle rejoignit son appartement et se laissa tomber sur une causeuse. Elle était épuisée, non pas tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement, et ne parvenait pas à se reposer. La moindre pause qu'elle se permettait était toujours interrompue par une affaire urgente qu'elle ne pouvait repousser. Elle n'était pas son père, elle ne déléguait pas ses pouvoirs si facilement. Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas ce rythme longtemps, mais elle espérait que les choses s'apaiseraient lorsque les procès seraient terminés. Chose qui ne devait plus tarder, maintenant que le représentant de Dorne était arrivé. Elle avait souhaité légitimer ses décisions au maximum, de sorte que personne ne puisse un jour lui reprocher le moindre acte arbitraire. Soutenue par les Sept Couronnes, la reine était toute-puissante aux yeux des dieux et des hommes. Elle eut à peine le temps de se redresser que l'on frappa. Stannis Baratheon, son oncle et sa Main. Il entra et courba l'échine. Elle lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir.

« Les Martell sont arrivés, messire, » fit-elle en soupirant. « Cersei et Joffrey Lannister sont-ils prêts ?

\- Ils le sont, votre grâce. La salle du trône le sera de même.

\- Bien. Que pensez-vous que cette alliance nous coutera ?

\- Cher, » répondit-il, presque cassant. « Je vous le répète, nous avons les armées nécessaires pour…

\- Et je vous répète, cher oncle, qu'une guerre serait inutile et mortifère. Vous n'aimez pas la diplomatie et je ne vous demande pas de mener les négociations. »

Elle se fendit d'un sourire. Rares étaient ceux pouvant se vanter de provoquer une telle réaction chez elle. Renly était reparti à Accalmie avec son épouse et le frère de celle-ci, Loras Tyrell et Robb Stark avait regagné le Nord avec sa soeur. Il n'y avait guère plus que sa Main et, peut-être, Lord Tyrion qui fussent capables de lui arracher un quelconque rictus. Les autres courtisans s'estimaient heureux lorsqu'elle leur adressait le moindre regard, même hautain. Elle ôta sa couronne et la posa sur ses genoux. Elle avait fait fondre celle de son père pour en créer une nouvelle… Une de ses premières décisions, avec celle de remonter les crânes de dragon dans la salle du trône. Plus épaisse et massive, elle était en acier valyrien et était sertie de huit pierres représentant les neufs territoires de son royaume. Un rubis pour l'Ouest, une émeraude pour le Bief, un onyx pour les Terres de l'Orage, un insert d'argent pour le Conflans, du jade bleue pour le Val, de l'opale pour Dorne et une grosse perle pour le Nord et du marbre sombre pour les Îles de Fer. Un objet d'unification plus qu'un bijoux. Lourde et austère, elle n'était pas là pour rehausser sa beauté ou flatter ses traits, elle n'était là que pour signifier son pouvoir. Elle n'avait pas emportée tous les suffrages, mais la cour s'y était habituée. Elle n'en avait pas le choix, de toute façon.

« Soyez ferme sur vos exigences, majesté. Les dorniens sont sanguins et le prince Oberyn, à demi-dément.

\- Je sais comment convaincre le prince. J'ai survécu aux Lannister, les Martell ne représentent pas un véritable danger. Je possède deux choses qu'ils désirent.

\- Si vous parlez de Tywin et de la Montagne, » la prévint-il. « Ce ne sera pas suffisant.

\- Nous verrons ce que le prince demandera. Ne soyez pas si alarmiste, messire Main.

\- Je ne crains pas pour votre vie. »

Elle plissa les yeux, surprise. Qu'il craigne pour sa vie ne la surprenait pas. Qu'il craigne pour son intégrité physique, de même. Mais ce qu'il semblait appréhender, c'était l'attitude du prince à son égard. Pas sa violence. Sa propension à la luxure et son amour de la beauté. Qui plus qu'elle incarnait la beauté sauvage qu'il semblait tant apprécier ? Elle était une proie de choix pour un animal comme Oberyn. Elle rit avec amertume. Un jour, son oncle comprendrait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin que l'on protège. Elle n'était plus une enfant, et ce depuis des années, personne ne doutait que la reine avait perdu sa virginité la première nuit de son mariage. Elle n'était plus une petite princesse pure et naïve. L'attraction qu'elle exerçait sur le prince la servirait plus qu'elle ne la menacerait. Elle savait jouer de ses charmes, mais c'était quelque chose que Stannis Baratheon ne pouvait pas comprendre.

« Je vous ferai appeler demain.

\- Faites attention, Lyarra.

\- Et faites venir le prince. Seul. »

Elle saisit sa lourde couronne et la replaça au sommet de sa tête. Acculée, sa Main se releva et sortit. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que le séduisant dornien ne se présente à son tour. Elle se délesta de sa cape et défit la coiffure compliquée que ses caméristes s'étaient appliquées à faire tenir. Ses cheveux retombèrent sur ses épaules, recouvrirent ses tempes. Ses traits parurent s'adoucir. Elle s'observa longuement. Elle peinait à se reconnaître. C'était toujours ses yeux, ses cheveux, ses pommettes hautes et les aigus de son visage. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais aussi peu ressemblée à son père. Autrefois, dans ses sourires ou dans ses œillades, d'aucuns y retrouvaient les mimiques du roi Robert. Désormais, elle n'était plus que sévérité, une sévérité toute nordienne. Elle soupira et se détourna. Elle demanda une carafe de vin et des verres. Elle n'allait pas parvenir à quoique ce soit avec cet homme sans le désaltérer. Elle défit un des liens qui retenait son décolleté. Il se creusa, laissant presque entrevoir la naissance de son corset. Une part d'elle-même était révulsée et lui susurrait le nom du seul homme qu'elle ait aimé. _Que penserait Willos ? _Elle fronça les sourcils et repoussa cette pensée. Willos aurait compris. Et Willos n'était pas là. Elle se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers son armoire. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit la canne de son défunt époux. Elle en effleura le pommeau, le bois et son cœur se serra. Elle ne se laissait d'ordinaire jamais dominée par tant de sentiments et elle savait exactement pourquoi. La douleur la paralysait. Elle resta immobile de très longs instants, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur le prince Oberyn. Il était souriant, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il la surprenne ainsi. Il se figea.

« La canne de Lord Willos, » dit-il. « Mes condoléances, majesté. Il était un ami.

\- Je le sais. Il m'a parlé de vous. Servez-nous du vin, voulez-vous ? L'heure n'est pas à la tristesse. »

Il parut surpris mais obtempéra. Elle sentit son regard passer d'elle à la carafe. _Priorités. _Elle replaça la canne et s'approcha. Il lui tendit un verre et trinqua avec elle. Elle sourit et le porta à ses lèvres. Elle était prudente, quand il s'agissait de boire. Son père était tombé dans l'alcool trop jeune, l'ancienne reine était alcoolique et elle avait été élevée au milieu de bouteilles de vin. Elle n'avait pas confiance en la liqueur. Elle avait besoin de toutes ses capacités, surtout à un moment pareil. Elle reposa son verre à peine entamé et se rassit en lui indiquant un fauteuil en face d'elle. Il s'assit lourdement, affalé, et l'observa. Ses yeux étaient deux trouées de nuit. Elle pouvait y voir briller des étoiles, tandis qu'il s'attardait sur ses appâts. Elle s'appuya sur s'accoudoir et plissa les yeux.

« Prince Oberyn. A votre regard, je me doute que vous êtes aussi ravi de faire ma connaissance que je le suis.

\- Votre réputation a atteint Dorne, majesté. J'ai autrefois rencontré votre mère au tournoi d'Harrenhal et… Vous n'auriez pas à pâlir à la comparaison.

\- Je vous remercie, » dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse. « Vous avez pourtant vos propres beautés, là-bas au Sud.

\- Elles n'ont rien en commun avec vous… Votre grâce. »

Un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres et elle haussa un sourcil. Elle posa sa tête sur la paume de sa main. Maintenir les apparences n'était pas compliqué. L'homme était attirant, sans aucun doute, mais il avait l'âge de son oncle. Elle n'avait aucune envie de partager les draps d'un homme huit fois père. Elle ne serait pas une nouvelle putain de la Vipère. Pourtant, son charme grave et juvénile l'attirait visiblement. Quel homme vicié il était. Un peu de chair, un peu de beauté et il désirait y planter ses griffes. L'homme de la situation. Un sourire finit par étirer ses propres lèvres, indéchiffrable. Charmé et charmant, attisant le désir comme la crainte… Chez le faible. Oberyn Martell n'était pas faible.

« Votre réputation, elle aussi, a atteint Port-Réal. La redoutable Vipère Rouge de Dorne, si assoiffé de sang et de sexe… De tous les sexes. Le troisième né de la maison Martell.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de la capitale. A ce propos… Savez-vous ce que m'a un jour dit un vieux septon ? Que j'étais la preuve vivante de la bonté des dieux, » susurra-t-il, soudainement venimeux. « S'ils avaient été cruels, ils auraient fait de moi le premier-né de ma mère et de Doran, son troisième.

\- Les dieux n'agissent que pour eux-mêmes. Qu'est ce qui est le plus amusant, vous voir vous battre et baiser, ou voir votre frère tenter de vous raisonner ?

\- Les dieux ne sont pas les seuls à agir pour eux-mêmes, ma dame. Voyez-vous, je suis un homme sanguinaire et c'est moi que vous devez contenter et non mon patient, mon prudent, mon sage frère. »

Ses yeux s'étaient mis à luire furieusement. Elle récupéra son verre et fit rouler l'alcool dans son verre. Ils y étaient. Enfin. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule et se redressa, assise droite sur sa causeuse. L'homme se resservit sans la quitter des yeux. C'était le Nord contre le Sud, le pouvoir pur contre la vilénie. Quand elle avait requis la présence d'un dornien à son Conseil et, plus important encore, aux procès Lannister, elle ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir le prince Doran. Podagre, relativement vieux, il avait mieux à faire que conseiller une jeune reine qu'il ne soutenait pas… Encore. Elle avait cependant cru avoir affaire avec sa fille, Arianne. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal que ce soit son frère cadet qui se soit présenté. La fille aurait été… Récalcitrante. Lui était violent, mais violemment prévisible. Tout son être réclamait sa vengeance et le sang qui avait versé le sien. Elle but lentement le contenu de sa coupe et la repose dans un bruit clair. Elle laissa une auréole pourpre sur la table de bois.

« Vous savez ce que je désire, » reprit-elle. « Je suis prête à vous offrir en retour ce que vous, vous désirez.

\- Et qu'est ce que je désire ?

\- La tête de Lord Tywin Lannister et de la Montagne. Si j'ordonne un procès par combat, vous aurez les deux. Vous pourrez tuer Gregor Clegane de vos mains.

\- Vous m'offrez la vie de ces deux hommes en échange de la fidélité de Dorne.

\- En effet. »

Il hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait et se releva. L'espace d'un instant, les plis de sa tunique laissèrent apparaître son torse épais. Personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui. Il était un jouteur, un combattant, un tueur né. Peut-être avait-il raison. Dorne aurait été perdue s'il avait été à sa tête. Quelle issue, finalement, aurait eu la rébellion de son père si Jon Arryn n'était pas parvenu à dissuader les Martell de venger leur sœur et leurs neveux ? La guérilla n'aurait pas cessé tant que ne serait-ce qu'un dornien aurait été debout, prêt à perdre la vie pour en prendre une. Il fit quelques pas et se dirigea vers la petite terrasse de sa chambre. Elle était bien moins grande que celle qu'elle avait eu autrefois, dans sa chambre de princesse, et la vue était bien moins belle. Mais elle était là. Il effleura les tissus servant de tenture et jeta un œil à l'extérieur. Revoyait-il sa sœur, la douce Elia Martell, épouser le flamboyant Rhaegar Targaryen ? Elle qui avait pris la place de Cersei Lannister, elle qui n'était que gentillesse et tendresse, elle qui n'avait pu rivaliser avec la beauté sauvage de sa propre mère. Elle n'avait pas mérité son sort, mais qui mérite bien son sort lorsqu'il s'agit de la guerre ? Elle resta assise, calme. Elle attendait la suite.

« Les Martell sont fidèles à la maison Targaryen depuis que nos maisons ont été liées par le mariage, il y a plus d'un siècle. Vous exigez de nous que nous vous suivions vous, et non l'héritier légitime du Trône de Fer.

\- Je suis tout aussi légitime qu'elle. Je suis la fille d'un roi, j'ai conquis les Sept Couronnes. Certes, je n'ai pas de dragon et mon sang n'est pas celui de l'antique Valyria, mais ma valeur en est-elle amoindrie ?

\- Vous êtes jeune. Vous désirez la paix, comme tout un chacun. Vous ménagez vos alliances. Vous m'offrez ce que mon cœur désire depuis que votre père a faire mettre la ville à sac, » dit-il d'une voix presque absente. « Vous êtes prête à tout, c'est ce que vous avez dit. En êtes-vous certaine ?

\- Je le suis. »

Son cœur ralentit. Ce que désiraient les Martell semblait coûteux. Voire écrasant. Elle se releva brusquement et le rejoignit. Il avait un sourire aux lèvres, bien sûr. C'est lui qui jouait, pas elle. Il avait toutes les cartes, elle n'en avait que deux. De ses mots dépendait son sort. S'il venait à exiger quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait leur apporter, ce serait de nouveau le sang et les flammes, partout sur le royaume. Les dragons déferlant sur les terres. Sa mort, à n'en pas douter. Celle de sa famille, de tous ceux qui comptaient. De ceux qui ne comptaient pas, mais qui n'en restaient pas moins innocents. Elle n'était pas prête à voir ses terres saigner. Elle releva le menton. Quoiqu'elle puisse ressentir, il ne devait pas se douter de son trouble. Elle était reine. Il était soumis à elle, quoiqu'il arrive. Et pas l'inverse. Il pouvait poser ses conditions, il lui appartiendrait de décider si elles étaient raisonnables. Si c'était un sacrifice, elle serait seule évaluatrice du prix et du gain. Si c'était une mort, elle serait le bourreau. Elle se tourna vers lui, appuyée sur la rambarde de bois sombre.

« Parlez, Oberyn.

\- Nous sommes prêts à vous soutenir, mais pas à abandonner notre fidélité envers les Seigneurs Dragons.

\- Et que voulez-vous donc, que j'épouse Daenerys ? » Elle éclata de rire. Un rire étranglé. « Que j'épouse un de ses dragons ?

\- Nous ne soutenons pas la princesse Daenerys, majesté. Elle n'est que seconde, dans la ligne de succession.

\- Viserys est décédé. Ainsi que tous les enfants du prince Rhaegar, je ne vous l'apprends pas.

\- Pas tous ses enfants. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Non, c'était impossible. Son père s'était arrangé pour que personne ne puisse réclamer le trône à part lui… La fuite des orphelins n'était qu'une de ses multiples concessions. Jamais il n'aurait laissé de telles prétentions ambulantes vivre. Elle se crispa instantanément. Ses insinuations… Ne l'amusaient plus, si tant est qu'elles n'aient jamais été autre chose que menaçantes. Elle saisit son bras et le tourna de force vers elle. Quelle ironie une gamine avec une couronne sur la tête, ordonnant à un homme déjà fait, capable mille fois plutôt qu'une de la tuer de la regarder. Pourquoi il le fit. Il pivota et l'observa. Une petite reine furieuse, voilà ce qu'il avait devant lui. Une émotion sincère, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Elle faisait son âge, ainsi. Sourcils froncés, traits tendus, elle ressemblait à une enfant à qui on aurait menti. La vérité n'était pas si éloignée. Son sourire avait disparu, pourtant. Comme si la situation était devenue assez sérieuse pour mériter qu'il s'y intéresse.

« Nous avons reçu la visite d'un jeune homme appelé Griff le jeune, il y a de cela un mois. La nouvelle de votre couronnement s'était déjà répandue dans tout le royaume et au delà, aussi nous avons cru qu'il était comme nous un soutien de la cause Targaryenne, » expliqua-t-il d'une voix basse. « Lorsqu'il est descendu de son navire, accompagné de celui qui se faisait passer pour son père, et qu'il s'est dirigé vers nous nous avons cru voir un fantôme. Celui du Dernier Dragon.

\- Aegon Targaryen a été tué par la Montagne en même temps que Rhaella et votre sœur.

\- A bord de ce navire se trouvait donc son prétendu père. En vérité Jon Connington, ami proche de Rhaegar Targaryen, accompagné d'un homme que vous connaissez bien. Illyrio Mopatys. Ce dernier nous a appris qu'il avait encouragé Lord Varys a échangé le fils d'Elia avec un pauvre gosse récupéré dans une taverne, et ce afin que la lignée des Dragons ne s'éteigne pas, » continua-t-il sans se laisser déconcentrer. « Le jeune homme a les cheveux teints en bleu, bien que ses racines laissent croire qu'ils sont en réalité argentés, et ses yeux sont d'un indigo sombre. Il a la stature et la beauté de son père.

\- Que voulez-vous donc, Lord Oberyn ? Que j'épouse ce soi-disant prince ?

\- Votre majesté, c'est à ce prix seulement que Dorne pliera devant vous. »

Il lui sembla que son cœur se brisait une nouvelle fois. Une énième fois. Elle savait que ce jour viendrait et qu'il lui faudrait tôt ou tard offrir sa main à un homme, ne serait-ce que pour assurer sa descendance et sa toute jeune dynastie. Elle pensait avoir le temps de panser ses blessures, le temps d'oublier qu'elle était veuve, le temps de se forcer à accepter un nouvel homme dans sa vie. Mais le trône était capricieux et impatient. Elle n'en aurait pas le temps, bien sûr que non. Elle baissa les yeux et porta une main à sa poitrine. _Willos, pardonne-moi de balayer ton souvenir si vite. _Puisse-t-il l'entendre. Puisse-t-il comprendre. Dorne, comme des années auparavant, ne lui serait accordé que par le mariage. Elle était jeune, elle était belle et son veuvage ne pouvait, ne devait pas durer. Personne ne l'avait jamais considérée mariée, de toute façon. Quelques jours à porter le nom des Tyrell n'avaient pas fait d'elle une épouse. Que ce Targaryen soit beau ou laid, fou ou sain, intelligent ou stupide lui importait peu. Qu'il soit effectivement Aegon ou qu'il ne soit qu'un imposteur ne changeait rien, finalement, tant que les dorniens tenaient leur promesse. Un éclat de colère passa dans ses yeux. Varys… _Traître. _Depuis le départ, le but de l'homme avait été de la pousser jusqu'à la couronne pour qu'elle la perde au profit de ce gamin. Elle respira profondément, chassant toute émotion et tous sentiments de sa voix et de sa physionomie. Lorsqu'elle s'adressa de nouveau au Prince Oberyn, son regard était fixe et assuré, son attitude, souveraine.

« Où se trouve ce jeune homme actuellement ?

\- Aux Jardins Aquatiques, madame. Il est l'invité de la maison Martell.

\- Envoyez une missive à votre frère, » lui ordonna-t-elle. « Dites lui que je veux que ce prétendu Targaryen se présente à Port-Réal sous quinzaine et que je serai seule juge de son identité. Si je considère qu'il est effectivement ce que vous dites, alors cet accord sera scellé. Vous aurez la tête de Tywin Lannister et de la Montagne quoi qu'il arrive, considérez cela comme… Votre caution.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par accord ? »

Elle faillit répliquer qu'elle n'avait pas à préciser sa pensée mais c'est exactement ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Une saute d'humeur. Elle se fendit d'un sourire glacial et pencha la tête. Il voulait le lui entendre dire. Elle le lui dirait. Elle vit les étoiles de ses yeux luire plus férocement encore, tandis qu'elle se délectait de cet instant de toute puissance. Elle prit son temps, cependant, avant de répondre d'une voix à la fois intraitable et faussement amusée.

« J'épouserai cet Aegon Targaryen et vous vous soumettrez à la couronne sans autre condition. »


	22. Chapter 22 - A crimson river

**LIVRE III**

**End in fire**

* * *

Chapitre II – A crimson river

L'ancienne reine régente avait perdu de sa superbe, enfermée dans sa geôle. Sa chevelure d'or était émaillée de blanc, sa peau autrefois si douce paraissait parcheminée, son regard n'avait plus rien de fier. Il n'était que fureur, folie, à l'instar de celui de son fils. On les avait préparé, habillé, mais ils n'étaient que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes. Des bêtes de foire, prêtes à être jetées à la fosse par leur maître. _Leur maîtresse._

Leur procès avait été une succession d'accusations, toutes fondées, et de défenses hystériques. Elle avait dû intervenir plusieurs fois pour ramener le calme parmi les accusés, évidemment, mais aussi dans les rangs des courtisans. Autour du trône avaient été installés des fauteuils. A sa droite, Lord Karstark, Tully et Tyrell, à sa gauche, le prince Oberyn et les seigneurs Tyrion et Nestor Royce. Debout légèrement derrière le trône, la Main de la Reine. Devant elle, les membres de la Garde Régine. Ser Clegane – puisqu'il était chevalier, désormais, Aurane Waters, fils du sire de Lamarck, Andrew Estremont, Hobber Redwyne, Wendel Manderly et Marwyn Belmore. Tous étaient des chevaliers faits, jugés intègres et fidèles à la couronne. Leur cape était noire, leur armure dorée. La livrée traditionnelle de la maison Baratheon. _Si je dois devenir une Targaryenne, qu'au moins eux restent des Cerfs. _Sa belle-mère la regardait avec des yeux fiévreux, assise sur ce trône que son fils avait autrefois occupé. Pas de délibérations – surtout pas. Les seigneurs lui donneraient leur consentement ou émettraient des doutes, mais la décision lui reviendrait. Elle se leva et toute la cour tomba à genoux. Pas les accusés. Ils l'affrontèrent avec toute la force de leur orgueil agonisant. Elle sentit les membres de sa garde s'agiter. D'un geste, elle les apaisa.

« Lady Cersei Lannister veuve Baratheon, vous avez été accusée d'adultère, d'inceste avec votre frère jumeau Jaime Lannister, d'actes du cruauté sur la personne de Lady Sansa Stark ainsi que de complot ayant conduit au meurtre de feu le roi Robert Baratheon premier du nom, votre époux, » déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte. « Lord Joffrey Lannister, vous avez été accusé d'actes de cruauté et de torture, de meurtres et d'usurpation de trône. Honorables seigneurs des Sept Couronnes, je requiers la mort à leur encontre.

\- Espèce de putain, j'aurais dû te faire tuer quand tu n'étais qu'un nouveau-né braillard dans les bras de ton saoulard de ton père ! Les Targaryens auraient dû te tuer, te violer et te laisser crever comme ta mère, salope ! »

Les hurlements de celle qui avait été reine se turent quand Ser Hobber la força à tomber à genoux. Quand Joffrey tenta de le frapper, il lui assena un coup à l'arrière des genoux. Le jeune homme s'écroula à son tour. Elle lui ordonna de s'écarter et se tourna vers ses conseillers. Un à un, ils prononcèrent une sentence simple, mais définitive. _« J'approuve. »_, prononcé autant de fois qu'il y avait de seigneurs à ses côtés. Lorsque ce fut le tour du dornien, il parut jouir de l'instant comme d'une belle femme. Elle hocha la tête et se rassit sur le trône. La décision avait été prise. Mère et fils mourraient. _Douce, douce vengeance. _Et doux flot de sang à venir. Elle adressa un long regard à ceux avec lesquels elle avait partagé ses repas toutes ses années. Celui qu'elle avait presque déniaisé. Celui qu'elle aurait épousé s'il avait été libre de ses mouvements, écrasés comme l'auraient été des insectes. Elle réprima le sourire qui se pressait contre ses lèvres. Elle avait promis. Elle n'en avait pas le droit, tout comme son père n'avait pas eu le droit de sourire devant les petits cadavres des enfants d'Elia de Dorne.

« Devant les dieux, anciens et nouveaux, et les hommes, je vous condamne à mort pour vos crimes. Puissent les Sept pardonner les horreurs que vous avez commises. » Elle tourna la tête vers Ser Sandor. « Leur exécution aura lieu dans la cour du Donjon Rouge aujourd'hui même. Que tout soit préparé. La séance est levée. »

Les courtisans, craintifs, sortirent progressivement tandis que les deux condamnés étaient ramenés à leur geôle. Un septon leur serait proposé. Elle faisait les choses dans les règles, même si elle était assoiffée de leur sang et de leur souffrance. Elle ne le leur devait pas, surtout pas, mais elle se le devait à elle-même. A sa couronne et à son honneur à l'agonie. La nordienne en elle-même cabrait face à tous ces actes qu'on la forçait à accomplir. _Mais ici ce n'est pas le Nord. _Sans s'en rendre compte, ses mains s'étaient crispées sur les pommeaux des accoudoirs et son visage s'était figé dans une expression sévère de reproche. Elle sentit la main de son oncle se poser sur son épaule et elle reprit ses esprits. La plupart des conseillers était partie avec le reste de la cour et elle était pour ainsi dire seule avec sa garde et sa Main. Elle envoya les premiers sécuriser l'échafaud et se tourna vers le second. Elle se releva et descendit les marches menant au trône. Elle adressa un regard autour d'elle. Les crânes de dragon avaient retrouvé leur place, occupant l'espace comme ils l'avaient autrefois fait, aussi impressionnants qu'autrefois. D'immenses bannières or et noir tombaient du plafond, figurant son blason personnel aux têtes de Loup et de Cerf. Elle avait fait allumé tous les braseros, de sorte que des ombres menaçantes s'étiraient sur tous les murs. Elle comprenait, quelque part, l'amour d'Aerys le Fol pour le feu. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans ces silhouettes vacillantes et dans ces flammes immenses. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et se tourna vers Lord Stannis. Il n'était pas pour le retour des dragons dans la salle du trône. Elle avait besoin de fédérer le royaume, y compris ceux qui regrettaient l'antique hégémonie des valyriens. Un besoin qu'elle allait devoir payer elle-même. Elle soupira.

« Votre majesté, le prince Oberyn…

\- C'est arrangé, » le coupa-t-elle. « Tout est arrangé.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Nous recevrons sous peu la visite d'un jeune homme prétendant être Aegon Targaryen, fils du prince Rhaegar. Ne me regardez pas ainsi, je sais qu'il est censé être mort mais les dorniens sont persuadés qu'il n'est pas un imposteur. Nous en jugerons. S'il est vraiment ce qu'il dit être, je l'épouserai.

\- Vous… Ce serait un Targaryen, ma reine !

\- Je ne suis pas mon père, messire Main. S'il faut que j'épouse ce garçon pour conserver le trône, le prix n'est pas si élevé. » Elle mentait. Bien sûr qu'elle mentait. « Faites venir l'eunuque dans la salle du Conseil. J'ai à lui parler. »

Elle lui lança un regard entendu et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la petite pièce attenante. Ses talons résonnaient durement sur les pavés de marbre, tandis que son oncle disparaissait derrière les immenses portes entrouvertes. Elle s'assit lentement sur le fauteuil d'honneur et saisit la plume qui trainait là. Elle avait servi à rédiger la lettre destinée à Doran Martell, partie en même temps que celle de son frère. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce que la Vipère Rouge avait pu écrire dans la sienne. Elle avait besoin de précisions de la part du véritable prince de Dorne et, au delà de ça et des préoccupations maritales, elle devait lui proposer une partenariat plus poussé que la simple allégeance. L'hiver arrivait et avec lui, la fin de toute possibilité de récolte au delà du Neck. La neige annihilerait les récoltes et se transformerait en pluie à mesure que l'on descendait vers le Sud. Peut-être que les régions les plus septentrionales de la péninsule seraient suffisamment arrosées pour permettre des cultures. Elle devait lui soumettre l'idée, quitte à faire face à un refus ou à des doutes. Elle pianota des doigts sur la table, impatiente de voir Varys. Il était si intelligent. Il devait se douter de ce qu'il lui arriverait. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle sourit. _Viens donc te jeter dans la gueule du Loup. _Il s'inclina plus profondément qu'il ne le faisait d'ordinaire. Elle lui indiqua un fauteuil et attendit qu'il ne s'assît. Elle murissait ce qu'elle allait lui dire, jouissant de sa puissance comme jamais. Elle ne le tenait pas entre ses griffes – il aurait fallu qu'elle en aie. Personne ne pouvait véritablement le contrôler, mais elle pouvait le tuer. Un ordre, un seul petit ordre et on trancherait sa gorge graisseuse comme on trancherait du beurre. Elle effleura le bois de son fauteuil et pencha la tête.

« Ecouteriez-vous une énigme, chuchoteur ?

\- Avec plaisir, altesse.

\- Une araignée se trouve dans une pièce, entourée de trois personnes. Une reine, un prêtre et un homme riche. Elle doit piquer l'un d'entre eux, prenant le risque de mourir si on la surprend. Qui pique-t-elle ?

\- Le prêtre, votre grâce. Les Sept sont miséricordieux.

\- Croyez-vous ? Les dieux peuvent être cruels, » remarqua-t-elle. « Pourquoi pas la reine ? Elle semble avoir autre chose à faire que tuer un pauvre insecte. »

Elle croisa son regard. Destabiliser un tel monstre de cours, quel événement. Elle se redressa. Elle le sentit sur le point de se lever. Elle ne fit cependant que désigner la Néra, en contrebas. Calme, de nouveau. Bleue comme ses yeux… Aussi dangereuse qu'elle. Aussi fourbe. Comme il devait se sentir seul, à cet instant précis. Loin de ses petits oiseaux, loin de sa zone de confort. Elle s'était déjà débarassée de Littlefinger et de Lysa Tully. Condamnés pour le meurtre de Jon Arryn. Les instigateurs de la guerre, rien de moins. Elle laissa un sourire poindre à ses lèvres. Un sourire cruel, dont il devina sans doute la raison. Il avait supplié, gémit comme un chaton perdu. La lame du bourreau s'était abattu sur sa nuque à Harrenhal, là où il s'était réfugié. Comme elle aurait aimé assister à sa mort, juste pour pouvoir lui murmurer qu'il n'aurait jamais dû la sous-estimer ou faire confiance à sa petite supériorité pour lui échapper. Elle n'avait pas fait danser l'épée elle-même, ce qu'elle allait faire avec la reine et son cher fils. _« Celui qui prononce la sentence doit en personne l'exécuter,_ disait Ned Stark. _Si tu t'arroges la vie d'un homme, tu lui dois de le regarder dans les yeux et d'écouter ses derniers mots. Si cela t'est insupportable, alors peut-être ne mérite-t-il pas de mourir. »_ Il le lui avait expliqué quand elle était petite, avant d'ajouter qu'elle n'aurait jamais à exécuter personne. Une autre erreur de sa part. A ajouter aux autres.

« A moins, bien sûr, que l'araignée ne joue avec elle. Auquel cas, sans doute prendra-t-elle un malin plaisir à l'écraser.

\- Dois-je me sentir menacé ?

\- Pensez-vous ? Qu'avez-vous donc à vous reprocher, Varys ? Des malversations, des tentatives de ramener les Targaryens sur le trône… Rien d'étonnant.

\- Je ne vous aie jamais rien promis, ma dame, » dit-il prudemment. « De plus je ne…

\- Silence, Araignée, avant que je ne vous élimine. »

Il se tut. Il palissait visiblement. Elle se releva, cette fois, et parcourut la distance qui les séparait. Il puait la peur. Elle allait l'utiliser, cette peur qu'elle sentait en lui et qui semblait lui faire perdre tout esprit de répartie… Tout esprit, d'ailleurs. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas été menacé ainsi ? Tant d'années. On oublie si vite que le pouvoir est temporaire et qu'il peut très bien se retourner contre nous. Sa respiration était calme mais elle sentait la panique grandissante qui l'envahissait. Elle l'observa et croisa les bras. Assez joué.

« Vous allez faire quelque chose pour moi, Varys.

\- Pourquoi ferais-je quelque chose pour vous ?

\- Parce que si vous ne le faites pas, trois dragons ne seront pas suffisants pour vous épargner ma colère, » répondit-elle d'une voix presque douce. « Vous allez trouver la princesse Daenerys. Vous allez lui dire que son neveu est vivant et que sa prétention au trône est meilleure que la sienne. Vous ajouterez que je vais l'épouser et que je serai… Deux fois reine. Si elle ne le comprend pas, vous lui expliquerez qu'elle ferait mieux de rester à l'Est, là où personne ne conteste son autorité. M'avez-vous comprise ?

\- Oui, votre majesté.

\- Vous partez immédiatement. Vous prendrez le premier navire en partance d'Astapor avec quinze hommes du Gué. Je ne veux pas vous revoir tant que la menace de cette gamine ne s'est pas définitivement évanouie. »

Son ton, autoritaire, ne contrastait que très peu avec la froideur de son regard. Elle héla le garde derrière la porte et lui ordonna d'escorter Lord Varys à ses appartements. Elle ajouta qu'il devait s'assurer que l'Araignée se trouverait bien sur un de ses bâtiments le soir même. Il s'inclina, tandis que le gras eunuque tentait de résister à la prise de l'homme. Elle eut un petit sourire en le voyant lutter en vain, pauvre insecte perdu dans ses filets. Le prédateur avait changé de camp et il avait refusé de le voir. Elle le regarda sortir, bientôt entouré de cinq soldats. Un beau voyage les attendait… S'ils survivaient. Lui se faufilerait et vivrait, quoiqu'il arrive. Elle avait plus de doutes pour ceux qui l'accompagnaient. Mais finalement, ce n'était pas ce qui comptait. Elle le voulait loin d'elle, même s'il prenait la fuite, elle n'en avait cure. Elle ne voulait plus le voir. Plus loin il était, mieux c'était. Un fracas de planches la sortit de ses rêveries et son cœur se serra. Avant de penser à la fille-dragons, elle devait d'abord penser aux Lannister.

Elle replaça sa couronne, lissa sa robe, respira profondément et sortit. Elle se retrouva seule dans le bois sacré, entourée des hautes haies qui balisaient les chemins de rocailles. Les fleurs qui avaient été accumulées pour son mariage avaient été retirées ou plantées, de sorte que l'on se retrouvait entouré de fleurs où que l'on aille. Elle avait insisté pour que l'on conserve les tonnelles de roses jaunes qui avaient abrités les tables du banquet, cependant, et les kiosques étaient couverts d'or et de vert. Elle sourit en effleurant les pétales de l'une d'elle. Elle la détacha. Une épine tira une goutte de sang de son doigt, tandis qu'elle la fixait sur sa poitrine. Sur sa robe noire, elle ressortait comme une étoile en pleine nuit. Une étoile de deuil.

Quand elle rejoignit la cour, une bonne partie des courtisans était déjà là, réuni derrière des barrières installées rapidement. Sur l'estrade, le billot du bourreau était déjà installé. L'épée de Lord Stark, Glace, était appuyée contre un pylône. C'était un cadeau du nouveau seigneur du Nord, Robb Stark, à sa cousine la reine. Elle avait tenté de refuser mais il avait insisté. _« Tu la lègueras à ton fils, »_ lui avait-il dit. Sa lame était sombre et semblait avaler toute la lumière qui l'entourait. La dernière fois qu'elle avait servi, c'était pour trancher le cou de son propriétaire. Elle avait refusé que l'épée soit utilisée par sa Justice. Il ne la méritait pas, pas plus qu'elle-même. Mais les Lannister devaient enfin tâter de la médecine qu'ils avaient administrée. En la voyant s'approcher, les soldats s'écartèrent. La Garde Régine l'attendait au sommet de l'échafaud. Un ordre d'elle et l'exécution commencerait. Elle salua les six hommes présents et se tourna vers la foule. Le silence tomba. Un regard à la ronde manqua de provoquer chez elle un éclat de rire. Ils étaient tous pétrifiés de terreur. Tant d'hommes et de femmes étaient morts ici. De haute, de basse naissance. Des chevaliers, des seigneurs. La reine n'épargnait personne. Tous ceux qui avaient mérité son courroux tombaient. La danse macabre était bientôt finie, cependant. Les bals et les fêtes recommenceraient, la vie continuerait, inchangée. C'était en tout ce qu'ils faisaient tous montre d'espérer. _Imbéciles._

« Que l'on fasse venir les condamnés. »

Ser Clegane descendit quelques marches. Les derniers murmures cessèrent. Au premier rang, ses conseillers l'observaient avec attention. Aucune peur n'émanait d'eux, bien sûr. Ils savaient que ce qu'ils prenaient tous pour de la cruauté n'était que de la justice et que la jeune femme était hantée par tous ces morts. Le regard d'Oberyn Martell était brûlant. Peu lui importait l'ancienne reine régente et son fils c'était elle qui l'intéressait. Sa réaction. Ses réflexes. Elle était passée au crible par le plus réticent de ses alliés, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il enverrait quotidiennement des missives à son frère. Un écart et le gamin Targaryen ne suffirait plus à lui apporter la soumission pleine et totale des dorniens. Sa Justice, Richard Horpe, attendait près de Glace. Il admirait l'arme depuis qu'elle était en sa possession, rêvait sans doute de la manipuler.

L'arrivée des prisonniers fut ponctuée d'imprécations et de hurlements, tranchant le silence avant que ne soit tranchée leur gorge. Elle se détourna pour les voir entrer. On avait rasé la splendide chevelure de Cersei, on leur avait revêtir des vêtements de bure. Ils n'avaient plus rien de royal… Ou d'humain, d'ailleurs. On lui demanda s'il fallait les bâillonner. Elle répondit qu'il n'en était pas question. _Ecouter leurs derniers mots… _Sa belle-mère fut la première à être agenouillée devant elle, la tête sur le billot de bois, les mains attachées dans le dos. Et dire que cette femme avait été l'étoile montante des Sept Couronnes. Elle aurait pu être tellement. Elle l'observa quelques instants. Sans tristesse. Sans joie.

« Moi, Lyarra de la maison Baratheon, première du nom, Reine des Andals, des Rhoynar et des Premiers Hommes, Lady des Sept Couronnes et Protectrice du Royaume, vous condamne à mort. Avez-vous quelques dernières paroles à prononcer ?

\- Tu étais vraiment amoureuse de ton seigneur des roses, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle indiqua la fleur qu'elle portait en broche. « Tant mieux. J'espère que t'as souffert quand il a crevé.

\- Ser Horpe. Amenez moi Glace. »

Une rumeur se répandit dans la foule. Jamais un souverain n'avait fait danser l'épée lui-même. Cette gamine n'était pas assez forte pour soulever une telle épée, encore moins pour l'abattre correctement. Le bourreau obéit et lui donna l'épée. Il avait été mis au courant de sa décision, bien sûr. Il lui glissa un conseil à l'oreille. _Ne pas se laisser emporter par son poids. _Il le lui avait déjà dit et elle l'avait deviné en voyant faire son oncle. Elle saisit l'arme et en soupesa le poids. Ce n'était un jouet. Ce n'était pas une petite rapière, ni même une bâtarde. Un poids s'abattit sur ses épaules lorsqu'elle en saisit la fusée à deux mains. Non, jamais Eddard Stark n'aurait pu imaginer sa douce nièce abattre une femme ainsi. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et leva l'épée. Elle se surprit à tituber quelque peu, surprise par son poids. Il y eut un mouvement général de la part de ses gardes, mouvement qu'elle stoppa d'un regard. Elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps un tel poids, aussi prit-elle son souffle et abattit-elle l'épée de toute ses forces sur le billot. Il y eut un hurlement… Et plus rien. Un glissement humide, un bruit mat. La tête de l'ancienne reine était tombée et roulait lentement. Son corps s'affaissa. Ser Redwyne et Manderly se saisirent des restes ensanglantées de ce qui fut Cersei Lannister et les éloignèrent. A peine eurent-ils épongé le billot qu'on y plaça Joffrey. _Un gamin. _Un gamin taré et vicié. Que ce soit lui ou elle qui ait été l'instigation de la mort de Willos, ça ne changeait rien. Ils tomberaient tous les deux.

Elle répéta la formule consacrée et attendit ses derniers mots. Il n'y en eut pas. Il était pétrifié. Lui qui avait tant aimé donner la mort pleurait devant l'imminence de la sienne. Une nouvelle fois elle éleva Glace dans les airs pour la laisser retomber sur la nuque maigre de son demi-frère. Elle rendit la lame à sa Justice et s'interdit de regarder ses mains. Elle les savait couvertes de sang, à l'instar de sa robe et de ses joues. Elle déglutit et ordonna que l'on prépare les corps pour les renvoyer à Castral-Roc. Quand elle avait autorisé Jaime Lannister à regagner son castel, elle lui avait promis d'offrir une sépulture décente à ceux de sa famille qu'elle n'épargnerait pas. C'était après tout sa sœur… Et son fils. On fit disperser les courtisans tandis qu'elle descendait de l'échafaud. Elle adressa un regard à la Vipère Rouge. Il était satisfait. _Rassasié. _Elle baissa les yeux vers Tyrion et lui fit signe de la suivre. Digne et silencieuse, elle traversa la cour jusqu'à la Citadelle. Une partie de ses gardes lui emboita le pas jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière le Nain et ils se retrouvèrent seuls. Elle s'avança vers un miroir et se mit à rire. Enfin, à rire… Des sanglots s'étaient perdus dans sa voix.

« Honorable Lyarra Baratheon qui a fait danser la lame elle-même, » railla-t-elle. « Honorable reine couverte de sang.

\- Tu as fait ce qui était juste.

\- Ah oui ? C'était votre sœur et c'était votre neveu. Vous n'êtes pas sensé être celui qui devrait me féliciter.

\- Je ne te félicite pas, » rétorqua-t-il. « Et personne ne le fera. Tu n'as pas besoin qu'on le fasse. C'était ta décision. »

Elle acquiesça. Son reflet était tout de pourpre et de noir. La rose poinçonnée sur sa poitrine en était éclaboussée. Elle la retira et, dans le creux de sa paume, l'observa. La pureté même souillée. Elle sentit des larmes perler à ses yeux tandis qu'elle dissimulait ses main dans ses manches. Elles s'étaient mises à trembler. Sur son visage, le sang avait séché et craquelait. Une piètre allure. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait. Elle espérait tant de ces morts, une sorte de catharsis, de rédemption. La sensation d'avoir rendu justice à Willos. Pourtant rien n'avait changé. Elle n'avait que ce goût âcre dans la bouche, cette sensation de vacuité insupportable. Tout ceci n'avait servi à rien – rien de plus qu'à protéger le royaume. Le compte des morts avait augmenté, deux têtes avaient rejointes les autres. C'était tout. Elle n'était pas soulagée, elle n'avait pas envie de rire ou de sourire. Pas plus qu'avant. _Pourquoi ne puis-je pas me réjouir ?_

« Je crois que je comprends enfin ce que mon père a ressenti quand il s'est assis sur le Trône de Fer. Absolument rien. J'ai tué Cersei et Joffrey Lannister, j'ai vengé un régicide et la mort de mon mari. Je pensais y trouver un… Soulagement mais je ne ressens rien. Je pensais être heureuse mais je suis vide de toute émotion.

\- Ton père avait perdu ta mère et…

\- Moi j'ai perdu Willos. » Elle se tourna vers lui. « Ce trône ne peut être conquis qu'au prix du sang. Qui voudrait être roi à ce prix ?

\- Toi. Et c'est ce qui fait de toi une véritable reine. Robert refusait de régner, Joffrey… N'a jamais été un souverain. Tous ceux qui ont véritablement pu porter une couronne sur leur tête ont payé de leur personne pour gouverner. »

Elle sourit tristement. Son oncle avait raison, bien sûr, comme toujours. Aegon avait répandu le feu et le sang sur sept royaumes pour s'asseoir sur ce trône. Plus tard, Aegon III ne l'avait obtenu qu'une fois tous les dragons exterminés et une bonne partie de sa famille assassinée. Elle-même avait vu tous ceux qui lui étaient chers tomber les uns après les autres. Elle avait payé son tribut à ce fauteuil de fer et il lui fallait pourtant sacrifier la dernière chose qu'elle possédât : le souvenir encore vivace de son mariage au profit d'un autre. Elle ôta sa couronne pour la poser sur sa coiffeuse et essuya les plaques rouges qui couvraient ses joues. Heureux ceux qui n'avaient pas à se soucier de ce genre de choses, seigneurs et dames de maisons subalternes dont la seule préoccupation était l'élévation sociale.

Tyrion l'observait en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, comme gêné. _Je ne devrais pas tant me plaindre_, pensa-t-elle en se rappelant que le Nain était plus seul qu'elle ne le serait jamais. Sa famille était retranchée à l'Ouest, en tout cas le peu de famille qui vivait encore, et il était son conseiller le moins apprécié. Elle accordait pourtant beaucoup de valeur à ses conseils. Il était un des derniers membres de sa famille plus ou moins proche encore vivant et surtout présent à ses côtés. Stannis était le second, mais Stannis était occupé. Sa Main était consciencieuse, efficace et juste mais elle n'était que ça. Il ne comprendrait pas ses états d'âme, même si elle se prenait à les lui expliquer. Elle avait tellement jouer le rôle de la princesse calculatrice et glaciale devant lui que c'est ainsi qu'il la percevait.

« Lyarra, est-ce que tu regrettes tout ça ?

\- Non, » souffla-t-elle. « Non, je ne le regrette pas.

\- Alors tu n'as pas le droit de faiblir. Si Willos était là il te dirait la même chose.

\- Willos est mort. Et je suis seule avec ma couronne, sans rien ni personne pour me retenir si je tombe.

\- Parce que tu refuses que l'on t'aide. Certes, tu écoutes ton Conseil avec prudence, certes, tu écoutes ta Main quand elle te souffle à l'oreille, mais tu t'es recluse dans un palais imprenable. Celui de ton propre esprit. »

Il secoua la tête avec une certaine tristesse. Les réparties aigües avaient tôt fait de se transformer en cynisme, et le cynisme en désespoir. Toute puissante qu'elle pût le devenir, la jeune reine se survivrait pas à une telle solitude. Elle avait laissé ses murailles se fragiliser pour y laisser entrer Willos Tyrell. Elle avait abandonné son nom pour le sien. Quand il était mort, comme un élastique sur lequel on aurait trop tiré, tout était redevenu comme avant, sans jamais plus être comme avant. Elle avait souffert comme elle n'avait jamais souffert. Jamais elle ne laisserait une telle chose se reproduire, quitte à laisser son cœur se pétrifier. _Ce qu'il y a de plus terrible, ce n'est pas briser un cœur, tous les cœurs sont faits pour être brisés. C'est de le changer en pierre._ Lui qui n'avait aucun dieux priaient ceux qu'il connaissait qu'une telle chose ne lui arrive pas. Le cynisme en désespoir, le désespoir en aigreur, la aigreur en haine… Le cercle vicieux de sa propre sœur.

« Je suis reine, désormais. Je n'ai plus le droit de m'ouvrir à qui que ce soit. Je ne peux faire confiance à personne de vivant, puisque personne de vivant ne me connaît réellement.

\- Un jour tu désireras que quelqu'un te connaisse, ma douce petite reine. Ce jour-là, souviens toi que tu as promis à Willos que tu ne deviendrais pas Cersei Lannister et laisse cette personne outrepasser tes peurs, » dit-il d'une voix étrangement douce. « Si tu te refuses à le faire, personne ne pourra te rattraper si tu viens à trébucher. Personne, et surtout pas nous. »


	23. Chapter 23 - Demi-gods and angry ghosts

**A/N : **Je reçois de plus en plus de commentaires (ce dont je vous remercie chaleureusement, c'est excessivement agréable de savoir que ce que l'on écrit plaît à d'autres que nous) et je prends quelques lignes pour préciser que tout ce qui se passe dans ce dernier livre n'a rien de canon. En d'autres termes, les trajectoires/identités des personnages sont conformes non seulement à mes propres idées mais surtout aux besoins de cette fiction, ce qui fait que certains personnages considérés comme "importants" dans la série/livre le sont moins ici et vice-versa. Bref, dans tous les cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**LIVRE III**

**End in fire**

* * *

Chapitre III – Demi gods and angry ghosts

La Citadelle de Maegor, en pleine nuit, résonnait d'un silence assourdissant. Certains disaient qu'ils pouvaient y entendre les cris des suppliciés, des cris de spectres et d'esprits furieux. Elle-même craignait ses fantômes, elle qui en avait tant. Pas de hurlements, cependant. Pas d'apparitions. Rien d'autre que sa propre solitude… Et la nuit ambiante. Assise sur son lit, dans son immense chambre, la reine n'était plus qu'une jeune fille réveillée par un cauchemar. Elle passa une main sur son visage, incapable de se souvenir ce qui l'avait tirée du sommeil. Un regard autour d'elle lui rappela que personne ne viendrait lui demander ce qui s'était passé. Elle allait se recoucher quand elle crut entendre un éclat de voix dans le couloir. Elle plissa les yeux, se releva et se dirigea d'un pas lents vers la porte de ses appartements. De la lumière brillait dans ses interstices, une lumière presque brutale. Elle actionna la poignée et la repoussa. Elle fut aveuglée l'espace d'un instant, suffisamment longtemps pour sentir une présence se rapprocher. Elle recula, tentant de retourner dans ses quartiers et chercha la porte à tâtons… Sans la trouver. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, la lumière avait disparu. Elle était seule au beau milieu de son salon. Elle cligna des yeux sans comprendre. Sans doute avait-elle rêvée. _Oui, j'ai rêvé. _Elle soupira et resserra les pans de sa chemise autour d'elle avant de revenir vers son lit. Elle avait besoin de sommeil, terriblement, et ces réveils intempestifs ne l'aidaient pas à se reposer. Elle se maudit et se glissa de nouveau sous ses draps. A peine se fut-elle allongée qu'elle sentit quelque chose bouger près d'elle. Elle se tendit, son cœur ralentit et elle tourna lentement la tête. Pas quelque chose. Quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui la regardait de ses grands yeux sombres. Quelqu'un qui se redressa sur le coude, ensommeillé.

« Lyarra ? Qu'est ce que c'était ?

\- Qui…

\- Tu te sens bien ? Tu es pâle comme un linge. »

La silhouette bougea et alluma la lampe à huile près d'elle. Elle étouffa un cri quand elle la reconnut. Un pauvre gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. _C'est impossible. _C'était Willos. Il s'assit, luttant apparemment contre le sommeil. Elle secoua la tête, ferma les yeux. Mais il était toujours là. Il la regardait sans comprendre la raison de son trouble. Il posa une main sur sa joue – elle était chaude, cette main. Elle la sentait, ça ne pouvait pas être qu'un rêve. Elle la saisit dans la sienne. Elle avait presque oublié ce que ça faisait, que de le toucher. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, menaçant de l'étouffer.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

\- Non… Non, ce n'est pas réel. Tu n'es pas réel.

\- Mais si, bien sûr que si. Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?

\- Tu es mort ! »

La sentence tomba comme le couperet. Il parut ébranlé, mais pas surpris. Il hocha la tête lentement et sourit doucement. Qui pour la rassurer, qui pour s'excuser. Mais s'excuser de quoi ? D'être mort ? D'être vivant ? Bien heureux aurait été celui capable de le dire. Peut-être qu'il y avait cette petite lueur dans ses yeux, ce petit quelque chose qui avait changé. Qui avait disparu. Ils ne brillaient plus comme ils avaient brillé. En fait, ils ne brillaient plus du tout. Ils étaient loin, d'ici et d'elle. Il se releva. Il était torse nu, ne portait qu'un pantalon. Elle déglutit en voyant le trou noir de son ventre, vomissant des caillots de sang sombre. Il suivit son regard et soupira. Comme s'il en avait assez de voir cette blessure. Elle se releva aussi et y porta la main. C'était brûlant, collant. Ecoeurant. De deux doigts, il lui releva le menton. Non, il n'était pas là.

« Regarde toi, comme tu es belle. La plus belle des reines, » sourit-il. « La plus belle et la plus seule. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne pour partager ton lit ?

\- C'est toi qui devrait le partager. Je ne veux personne d'autre.

\- Tu viens de le dire, mon amour. Je suis mort, je ne suis plus de ce monde. Tu attends quelque chose qui n'arrivera plus jamais.

\- Peu m'importe. Je ne veux personne. »

Il secoua la tête tristement. Cette expression, elle l'avait déjà vue. Il avait la même quand elle évoquait la mort de ses parents en faisant mine de ne rien ressentir. _Tu ne m'abuseras pas. _Voilà ce qu'il disait. Il glissa ses doigts entre les siens. Ils s'y logèrent parfaitement, comme s'ils n'étaient jamais partis. Elle sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux, se presser contre ses paupières. Lorsqu'elles se mirent à couler, elle ne s'en rendit d'abord pas compte. Il les essuya d'un revers de l'index. Son geste était doux, si doux. Ses épaules se mirent à tressauter et elle se mit à sangloter. Ce n'était pas réel, mais ça ne changeait rien. Il était là et bientôt il ne le serait plus. Il caressa ses cheveux – il les aimait tant. Il l'aimait tant, sans doute, que son souvenir prenait corps et venait la hanter pour la première fois depuis des mois. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais se réveiller, quitte à en mourir. Rien ne l'attendait, le lendemain matin. Et surtout pas lui.

« Tu vas devoir épouser Aegon Targaryen. Vas-tu lui refuser ta couche et ton cœur ?

\- Pas ma couche. Je ferai ce qu'on attend de moi, je porterai ses enfants, je doterai le royaume d'héritiers. Il n'a pas besoin de mon cœur pour ça.

\- Oui, oui, » soupira-t-il. « Bien sûr que tu feras ce qu'il faut. Mais quand penseras-tu à toi ? Ton cœur a besoin de quelqu'un de vivant.

\- Je pense à moi. Et mon coeur t'ordonne de rester. Ta reine t'ordonne de rester.

\- Ton pouvoir est grand, altesse, mais tu ne contrôles pas les morts. »

Il éclata de rire et s'écarta d'elle. Elle resserra sa prise sur ses mains mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur le vide. Elle gémit, et, avec un goût aigre de déjà-vu, lui supplia de rester. Tout ce qu'elle fit fut un sourire distant, un adieu lointain. Sa propre vision se brouilla et elle perdit le sens des proportions. La chambre se tordit, le lit disparut, se souleva… Elle s'effondra sur le sol. L'espace d'une seconde plus tard, elle sursautait et se redressait au milieu de draps chiffonnés. Couverte de sueur, le visage couvert de larmes, elle se jeta sur le bord opposé pour n'y trouver que des oreillers froids et des couvertures froissées. Personne. _Bien sûr._

Elle essuya rageusement ses joues et enfila une robe de chambre pour repousser presque violemment les volets. Le jour était levé depuis déjà longtemps et cette fois c'était réel. Une autre journée sur le trône. Lorsqu'elle croisa son reflet, elle serra les dents. Elle avait promis de ne pas devenir feu la reine régente et elle devenait aussi faible que Sansa. Ses yeux étaient rouges et vagues. Ses mains tremblaient un peu. _Un rêve, un stupide rêve. _Rien de plus. Et ce qu'elle avait cru ressentir n'était rien d'autres que des illusions… Des illusions palpables dont elle ne se souvenait que trop bien. Elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit comme on chasserait des parasites et saisit les missives qui avaient été posées sur son bureau. Comme d'habitude elles venaient des quatre coins de Westeros. Elle commença par celle du Nord, cependant. Elle savait que les Fer-Nés tentaient de profiter de la situation pour gagner leur indépendance. Elle n'était pas spécialement contre l'idée, mais les raids qu'ils organisent tout le long de la côté ouest n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait accepter. Son cousin lui demandait de l'aide pour contenir la flotte des Greyjoy. Elle sourit amèrement. Plus de quinze ans plus tôt, son père et son oncle avaient déjà combattu le « roi » Balon et l'avaient forcé à plier le genou. Ils avaient détruit sa couronne, réduit à néant ses velléités de royauté, emporté son fils… Theon. Il était resté fidèle à son ami plutôt qu'à son père. Il était digne de confiance et elle avait pour lui des projets autrement plus ambitieux qu'un mariage avec une fille de maison subalterne. Elle frappa à sa porte pour attirer l'attention de Ser Clegane. Il poussa la porte et entra. Il était terriblement maussade, comme à l'ordinaire… Enfin, surtout depuis que Lady Sansa avait rejoint les siens. Elle lui adressa un sourire affable.

« Majesté.

\- Ser Sandor, veillez à ce que mes conseillers me rejoignent dans la salle du Conseil. J'ai à leur parler.

\- Il me semble que la séance est déjà clôturée, » objecta-t-il. « Vous êtes certaine de vouloir les rappeler ?

\- Certaine, oui. »

Elle haussa un sourcil et le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les couloirs. Elle aurait pu le suivre à l'oreille, tant il était bruyant. Son armure résonna dans les escaliers du donjon jusqu'à en sortir. Elle attendit l'arrivée de ses caméristes et se fit rapidement coiffer. Sa robe, d'un ocre profond, n'était pas particulièrement ouvragée mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de parader. La dernière des considérations de sa Main et des autres était bien la manière dont elle s'habillait – et c'était aussi la sienne. Elle aurait pu se promener en chemise de nuit qu'elle aurait lancé une nouvelle mode à la cour. Elle remercia les filles qui disposèrent en silence. Elle se ceignit de sa couronne et descendit rapidement les marches de la Citadelle. Elle traversa la cour, la salle du trône, pour trouver la plupart des membres de sa garde et la totalité de ses conseillers assis à l'attendre. _Quelle discipline dans mes rangs. _Elle les salua d'un hochement de tête et s'assit à sa place. A leur attitude générale, elle devinait qu'ils ne comprenaient pas la raison de leur présence. La réunion du matin avait dû être rapide et aucun problème particulier n'avait dû nécessiter le moindre approfondissement. Et elle les convoquait de nouveau, elle qui n'était pas réveillée une heure auparavant. Elle fit fermer les portes et servir du vin.

« Je vous remercie de votre présence. Je suis consciente que vous vous êtes déjà réunis mais il se trouve que j'ai un certain nombre de points à soulever avec vous.

\- Y a-t-il urgence, altesse ?

\- Pas réellement. Disons qu'il vaut mieux que nous nous occupions de ce problème dés maintenant. »

Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur elle, y compris ceux des gardes. Elle retint un sourire satisfait et feignit l'indifférence. Elle attira la carte de Westeros vers elle en prenant garde de ne pas renverser les pions qui y étaient posés. Elle se mit à déplacer les figures de Loup vers les côtes, ainsi que Robb Stark avait décrit les mouvements de ses troupes. Elle fit de même avec les Krakens. Stannis fronça les sourcils en la regardant faire. Les nouvelles n'avaient pas encore atteintes la Main, qu'elle ait été trop occupée pour y porter attention ou qu'elle ne les aient tous simplement pas reçues.

« J'ai reçu ce matin un corbeau de Lord Stark. Les Fer-Nés se rebellent une énième fois et attaquent tous les places fortes à leur portée. La cloche de Salvemer a résonné, Fléaufort et Falaise ont été mis à sac il y a de cela deux jours, » déclara-t-elle. « Les seigneurs de l'Ouest et du Nord réclament l'aide de la couronne.

\- Une seconde rébellion Greyjoy, votre altesse. Pas aussi impressionnante que la dernière, leur flotte n'est pas entière.

\- Sans doute. Toujours est-il que je compte sur vous, Lord Tyrell, pour commander nos bâtiments. Le seigneur Main vous conseillera, lui qui a déjà vaincu les iliens une première fois. »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent. Ils planifièrent les mouvements de troupes et la stratégie à adopter et elle ordonna à Tyrion d'envoyer un corbeau à Winterfell pour annoncer l'arrivée d'un renfort maritime par le sud. Lorsque la question de la succession de Balon Greyjoy intervint, les esprits s'échauffèrent. La plupart insistait sur le fait qu'il représenterait toujours une menace et qu'il n'avait de toute façon plus réellement d'héritier. Quelques autres l'estimait le plus capable de s'occuper des affaires des Îles de Fer. Elle était certaine d'une chose : jamais les Fer-Nés n'accepteraient d'être gouvernés par un étranger des terres vertes. Si un nouveau pouvoir devait être instauré, il devait l'être selon leurs règles. Celles du sang, tout d'abord, et celles de la valeur des hommes… Ou des femmes. Elle mit fin au débat en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

« Lord Balon ainsi que ses frères devront être éliminés quoiqu'il arrive. Ils portent en eux le germe persistant de la révolte et il est temps que ces embryons de soulèvements cessent. Une fois la paix négociée, nous enverrons Lord Theon Greyjoy à Pyk.

\- Theon ? Ce gosse est un Stark, il ne sera pas capable de diriger de tels hommes.

\- Il sera le garant de la soumission des siens. Je compte installer sa sœur sur le trône de Grès. Nous leur proposerons un statut intermédiaire, à l'instar de Dorne.

\- Est-il sage de leur accorder tant d'indépendance ? » objecta Mace Tyrell. « Donnez leur la main et ils vous prendront le bras.

\- Nous verrons. Laissons leur cette chance, s'ils ne la saisissent pas correctement nous les soumettrons de nouveau. »

Ce n'était ni une suggestion ni un point à discuter. C'était un ordre qu'elle entendait voir respecté et sur lequel elle ne transigerait pas. Elle avait entendu parler de la jeune femme et sa réputation lui plaisait. Une guerrière puissante et indépendante. Le genre de Lady qu'un tel endroit méritait. Elle adressa un regard circulaire à toute la tablée et seul Oberyn Martell lui témoigna ne serait-ce qu'une trace d'assentiment. Son attitude directive et intransigeante semblait le charmer un peu plus de jour en jour… Chose qui ne pouvait être que positive. Elle avait reçu la réponse de son frère quelques jours auparavant et elle aussi était positive. Le pseudo Aegon était en chemin et n'allait pas tarder à atteindre Port-Réal. Une affaire de jours. La perspective d'accueillir un potentiel rival ne l'enchantait guère, d'autant plus qu'il était accompagné d'une suite apparemment nombreuse. Elle avait utilisé un tel subterfuge à son avantage quelques mois plus tôt, elle n'était pas dupe quant au but de réunir tant d'hommes dans le Donjon Rouge. Les gardes et soldats allaient devoir être aux aguets et elle avait dans l'intention d'impressionner le jeune prince.

« Bien, maintenant que ce point est réglé nous allons pouvoir passer au suivant. Comme certains d'entre vous le savent, un hôte de marque est en route pour la capitale. » Elle ménagea un silence. « Le prince Aegon Targaryen ainsi que son tuteur Jon Connington arriveront d'ici peu. J'entends qu'ils soient accueillis avec tous les égards dus à leur rang.

\- Vous vous sentez bien, majesté ? Ces deux hommes sont morts depuis quinze ans !

\- Si Lord Varys n'était pas à Essos, il vous aurait annoncé ce que j'ai appris il y a quelques jours avec stupeur. Il semblerait que le fils de feu Rhaegar ait été sauvé in extremis et confié à la bonne charge de Lord Connington.

\- Vous ne paraissez pas plus convaincue que nous, » remarqua Tyrion, perplexe. « Pourquoi faire venir ce jeune homme ici ?

\- S'il est véritablement un Targaryen, sa prétention au trône égale la mienne. Afin de ménager la fidélité de Dorne à la couronne et de m'assurer que personne ne pourra contester ma légitimité, je compte m'allier à lui par le mariage. »

Sa voix lui parut étrangère tandis qu'elle prononçait ces mots. Une vague de stupéfaction traversa l'assemblée. Elle n'en attendait pas moins. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine au souvenir du rêve qu'elle avait douloureusement quitté quelques heures plus tôt. _Willos, tout ceci ne rime à rien. _Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la Vipère Rouge. Lui ne regardait qu'elle. Elle soutint son regard sans faiblir. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, désormais qu'elle avait abandonné son cœur à un mort. Ce fier reptile aux yeux fiévreux ne lui faisait pas peur. Il voulait une reine puissante ? Il l'avait. Aucune contestation ne s'éleva. Rien d'autres que des murmures. _Un mariage avec un Targaryen… Plus puissante que Daenerys… Le retour des dragons… _Elle n'était pas capable de dire ce qu'ils pouvaient bien voir dans ses yeux. De la détermination, sans le moindre doute, un désir farouche de conserver ce trône qu'elle avait arraché aux griffes des Lannister et, pour ceux qui la connaissaient le mieux, cette tristesse sourde qui ne la quittait plus. En cet instant, elle s'était muée en détresse. Un appel à l'aide que personne n'entendit.

« C'est une décision brusque votre grâce. Avez-vous pris le temps de la réflexion ?

\- Tout le temps dont j'avais besoin, Lord Royce, je l'ai pris. Il ne m'opposera aucun refus s'il est doué d'un minimum d'esprit critique.

\- Les termes de l'alliance nouée avec la maison Martell sont clairs, » ajouta Oberyn. « Le prince les connaît parfaitement.

\- Vous auriez dû nous consulter sur cet… Accord.

\- Je ne soumets à votre avis que les affaires que je considère nécessitant votre expertise. En l'occurrence, ce n'était pas le cas, » fit Lyarra, tranchante. « Cette séance est levée. Messires Tyrell et Baratheon, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Lord Karstark, faites préparer le procès de Tywin Lannister. »

Elle se releva à l'instar de tous les conseillers. Ils s'inclinèrent tour à tour et quittèrent la salle. Tous, sauf le dornien qui resta debout devant elle, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Elle haussa un sourcil alors qu'il lui présentait son bras. Elle n'hésita que quelques instants avant de le saisir et de le laisser la mener dans les jardins. La chaleur qui y régnait était étouffante – la chaleur de la fin d'Eté. Bientôt les pluies se mettraient à tomber à torrents, inondant les rues et les bosquets. Port-Réal perdrait de sa beauté, sans doute, mais quel spectacle ce serait que de voir les flots de la Néra rendus furieux par les bourrasques ! Peut-être même neigerait-il, quand l'Hiver serait à son paroxysme. De la neige sur le Donjon Rouge… Elle se surprit à imaginer ce que cela pourrait être. Les petites gens ne vivraient que plus mal et il était évident qu'un tel climat ruinerait le royaume, mais l'enfant en elle rêvait de voir des flocons tomber du ciel et s'accrocher aux hauts murs de son palais. _L'enfant en moi. Quelle blague. _Enfant à l'agonie. Elle sentit les yeux noirs du prince la sonder, comme s'ils cherchaient une réponse à une question silencieuse. Elle lui indiqua un des multiples kiosques surplombant la baie et ils s'y arrêtèrent. Elle avait tenu bon nombre de conversations à cet endroit. Quelques badinages sans importance avec ses dames de compagnie quand elle était plus jeune, des échanges de sous-entendus avec Varys, des joutes verbales avec Olenna Tyrell avant que celle-ci ne retourne dans son castel fleuri… Et aujourd'hui c'était au tour d'Oberyn Martell. Il relâcha son bras et s'appuya contre la balustrade. L'homme avait un goût apparemment immodéré pour les tuniques lâches, sans qu'elle ne sache si ce goût se prolongeait en son absence ou s'il se faisait toujours fort de la séduire. Pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'il ne lui impose pas de mari aux yeux parmes et aux yeux d'argent. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil de jonc et soupira.

« La nouvelle ne manquera pas de faire le tour de la cour. On vous accusera de m'influencer.

\- La question est de savoir si cette influence est morale ou immorale, altesse.

\- Une influence est toujours immorale, messire, » sourit-elle. « La vôtre d'autant plus que vous vous faites presque insistant.

\- Insistant, vraiment ? Vous ne m'avez pas l'air d'une femme que la perspective de céder à ses désirs effraie.

\- Encore faudrait-il que désir il y ait. »

Sa voix s'était faite insidieuse. Le prince s'esclaffa mais elle sentit une pointe de déception dans ce rire. Elle garda son sérieux, jaugeant sa réaction. En d'autres circonstances peut-être aurait-elle été plus permissive à son égard. Il était un amant, si ce n'est doué – elle ne pouvait en témoigner, du moins expérimenté. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas partager le lit d'un autre homme que celui du souvenir de Willos. Personne ne lui en aurait voulu, si tant est qu'elle eût été capable de cacher son écart de conduite. Mais les circonstance ne jouaient pas en sa faveur. Elle n'était pas même capable de dire si elle pourrait éventuellement désirer cet homme. _Peu importe._

« Vous êtes cinglante. Ne savez-vous donc pas qu'il ne faut pas échauffer le sang des dorniens ?

\- Le vôtre est constamment en ébullition. Vous me flatteriez si vous me disiez qu'à moi seule je suis capable de déchainer la colère de la Vipère Rouge.

\- N'en doutez pas, » souffla-t-il d'une voix charmeuse. « N'avez-vous peur de rien ?

\- Il faudrait que j'ai quelque chose à perdre pour avoir peur de quoique ce soit. Ainsi… Vous ne m'effrayez pas, si c'est le sens de votre question. Pas plus que votre neveu.

\- Oh mais mon neveu ne cherchera pas à vous effrayer. Vous séduire, cependant…

\- Il peut toujours essayer. D'autres y ont perdus des plumes.

\- Ou la vie. »

Ses pupilles s'étrécirent. Il lui rendait coup sur coup. Il joutait avec talent, que ce soit sur un cheval ou avec sa reine. Cette dernière remarque aurait cependant dû être pensée, tout au plus. Aurait-elle été moins bien disposée à son égard qu'elle l'aurait immédiatement corrigé. Elle se contint et se détourna. Les jardins se repeuplaient progressivement de leur population de jeunes filles chuchotant et plaisantant à l'idée d'épouser un preux chevalier. Maintenant que les Lannister n'étaient plus à la tête du royaume et du château, le climat d'angoisse qui y régnait se dissipait progressivement. Il n'y avait qu'à sa vue que les vieux réflexes les reprenaient. Elle n'était pas capable de dire s'ils la craignaient ou s'ils mesuraient encore sa véritable puissance, toujours était-il qu'aucun d'entre eux n'osait la moindre remarque. Seuls ses conseillers s'autorisaient des réprimandes. Oberyn en faisait partie.

« Vous désirez que votre neveu perde la sienne pour mes beaux yeux ?

\- Si ce n'est pas pour une belle femme, je ne vois pas de raison valable de périr, » lâcha-t-il avec un sourire. « Vous êtes sur la défensive dés que vous évoquez l'idée que l'on vous séduise. Un gâchis sans nom.

\- Qu'un homme comme vous parle d'amour est amusant, mon prince.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? L'amour peut prendre bien des formes. Celui qu'éprouvait à votre égard Willos Tyrell l'a poussé à se battre pour vous sauver. Le mien me pousse à me venger, à rechercher le meilleur pour les miens et à aimer la beauté là où elle se trouve.

\- Le mien me pousse à vouloir ce qu'il y a de mieux pour le royaume. Mes sentiments n'entrent pas en ligne de compte. »

Elle s'était faite tranchante. Les augures et les hommes s'étaient donnés le mot pour lui rappeler la _force_ de l'amour. C'était à se croire dans un roman à l'eau de rose, de ceux que Sansa aurait pu lire à l'époque où elle pensait encore que sa vie serait ainsi. Willos, Tyrion, lui… Elle en avait assez. Elle se releva, tendue et s'approcha du prince de Dorne. Elle laissa son regard traîner sur son buste, sur la parcelle de chair que lui laissait voir sa tunique entrouverte. Elle se fendit d'un sourire glacial et effleura son torse du bout de ses doigts. Elle les remonta dans son cou et se suréleva. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque et elle pouvait sentir l'odeur lourde d'épice et de vin que dégageait l'homme. Une odeur entêtante, capiteuse en à perdre l'esprit. Combien de femmes et d'hommes s'étaient laissés enivrer avant elle ? Elle releva à peine le menton, suffisamment pour que tout son être réagît à sa proximité. Une main sur sa taille la pressa contre lui et elle s'imagina s'abandonner l'espace d'un instant. Celui de se rappeler que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu et qu'elle ne pouvait révéler ses cartes avant de les abattre. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, sentit sa langue darder entre ses dents et se défit de son étreinte. Son regard était perdu. Frustré. Le sien luisait d'une satisfaction presque sadique.

« Je suis maîtresse de mes actes comme de mon cœur. Faites donc passer le mot, messire. A tous ceux qui s'ingénierait de se mêler de ma vie sentimentale, sachez que je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme pour exister, » susurra-t-elle avec délectation. « A bon entendeur, salut. »

La mâchoire de la Vipère Rouge se contracta et il parut sur le point de la retenir ou de lui répondre. Son regard glacé le fit taire. Elle fit volte-face et gagna ses appartements. Elle avait une arrivée _princière_ à préparer et le procès du siècle à appréhender. Des choses autrement plus urgentes que de rassurer tout un chacun sur sa solitude supposée. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle se surprit à sourire. Elle avait de nouveau quelque chose à prouver et elle leur montrerait à tous qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne pour être heureuse. Aegon Targaryen comprendrait vite qu'elle n'était pas de celles que la vue d'un bel homme troublait et qu'il ne gagnerait pas son affection aussi facilement qu'il gagnerait sa main. _Nous verrons bien, _pensa-t-elle, _qui faiblira en premier._


	24. Chapter 24 - A good team

**LIVRE III**

**End in fire**

* * *

Chapitre IV – A good team

Les séances de doléances n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de plus passionnant dans le quotidien d'une reine, ce qui expliquait peut-être pourquoi elles avaient été supprimées ou du moins diminuées avec le temps. Elle avait cru bien faire en insistant pour présider ces séances, s'imaginant proche de son peuple et de ses problèmes. En réalité, Stannis était plus qualifiée qu'elle pour répondre aux préoccupations de ses gens. Des vols, des pertes de marchandises, des vendettas familiales… Elle n'avait jamais dirigé une seigneurie et son séjour à Winterfell ne l'avait pas formée à ce genre de prises de décision, si bien que c'était souvent sa Main qui prenait les choses en main. On lui avait proposé à de nombreuses reprises d'occuper son temps autrement. Elle refusait obstinément, arguant qu'un jour elle devrait agir par elle-même et non plus sous l'impulsion de son oncle. Elle observait beaucoup, parlait assez peu, se contentant d'objecter de temps à autre quand la décision lui paraissait étrange. En dehors de ces préoccupations, sa présence avait l'effet escompté : sa côte de popularité, incertaine lorsqu'elle avait pris le trône, était apparemment au plus haut, et pas seulement à Port-Réal. Les procès rapides et relativement équitables avaient surpris le peuple, habitué à des décisions lentes et injustes. Mais en réalité, la seule chose qui comptait vraiment, c'était le pain sur la table et la santé de leurs enfants. Et la paix revenue garantissait les deux. Se faire aimer n'était pas si compliqué, finalement. Bien plus facile que de contenter les prétentions des seigneurs qui n'attendaient que le procès magistral de Tywin Lannister.

L'homme devant elle n'attendait que le remboursement de ses marchandises perdues lors de l'attaque de la Néra, lui. Il avait attendu patiemment son tour tous ces mois et ne transigeait pas sur le montant qu'il désirait. Sa Main tentait de négocier, sceptique, mais le marchand insistait. Il l'agaçait prodigieusement. Gras comme il était, il n'était pas de ceux qui avaient véritablement besoin de cet argent. D'autant plus qu'elle savait en quoi consistaient ses marchandises : des jeunes filles pour les multiples bordels de feu Littlefinger, enfuies sous le feu des canons. Elle se redressa brusquement, ne tenant plus.

« Bien, ces négociations ont déjà trop duré, » déclara-t-elle d'une voix sévère. « Si vos filles ont refusé de revenir vers vous, c'est qu'elles n'étaient pas _si bien _traitées que ça. A ce titre, je ne vois pas pourquoi la couronne vous rembourserait de telles sommes.

\- Mais majesté, vous avez promis des réparations à ceux qui…

\- Oui je l'ai promis. Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais cautionner l'esclavage. J'autorise les bordels pour ne pas nuire à l'économie de la ville. Pas par goût personnel.

\- Altesse, il n'est peut-être pas utile d'épiloguer sur le cas de cet homme, » intervint Lord Baratheon, prudent. « Nous lui payerons ses… Filles.

\- Non. Nous lui payerons uniquement le manque à gagner que leur fuite a provoqué. »

Le proxénète avait répliquer quand les grandes portes s'ouvrirent derrière lui, inondant la salle du trône de lumière. Ses gardes sortirent leurs épées et se placèrent devant elle. Ses pupilles s'étrécirent tandis que pénétrait dans la salle des soldats à la livrée orangée. L'homme fut emmené hors de la vue de la reine sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre. Elle jeta un regard indéfinissable à sa Main qui secoua la tête. La suite s'avança et s'arrêta devant elle. Ils tombèrent tous à genoux, laissant voir derrière eux trois hommes. L'un d'eux était Oberyn Martell qui se contenta de courber l'échine. Les deux autres étaient couverts d'une longue cape et une capuche couvrait leur visage. Elle ordonna à ses hommes de baisser leurs armes. Ils s'agenouillèrent à leur tour et se découvrirent.

Le plus vieux des deux avait des cheveux bleus sombres, du moins une partie de ses cheveux était ainsi teinte. Ses racines ainsi que ses sourcils étaient d'un roux flamboyant. Son visage était buriné, tanné par le soleil mais glabre. Quelques rides parcouraient le coin de ses yeux et ses joues. Son regard fut cependant attiré par le deuxième homme… Jeune homme. Ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur mais il avait apparemment cessé de les teindre depuis plus longtemps, en témoignait les mèches argentées qui couraient dans sa chevelure. Ses yeux étaient plantés dans les siens et ils étaient d'une couleur incertaine. Assombris sans doute par la distance à laquelle elle se trouvait, ils paraissaient d'un indigo profond. _Alors c'est lui. Aegon Targaryen. _Elle resta assise. Elle était la reine. Elle n'avait pas à descendre pour les saluer. Sa curiosité n'entrait pas en jeu.

« Relevez-vous, messires. Je n'ai pas été prévenue de votre arrivée, auquel cas je vous aurais accueilli comme il se doit.

\- Nous avons été plus rapides que vos éclaireurs, altesse, » répondit _Griff _en se redressant. « J'espère que ce contretemps ne vous a pas dérangé.

\- Pas le moins du monde. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue en ces lieux, lord Connington. Ainsi qu'à vous… Prince Aegon. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme. Il était de plus haute stature qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé et paraissait plus vieux qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Elle demanda que soient préparés les appartements réservés à la suite des nouveaux arrivants et que l'on décharge leurs voitures. Elle donna congé à ses gardes et à ses conseillers. Elle ne descendit de son estrade que lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent seuls au milieu de l'immense salle, sa Main, ses invités et elle. Oberyn Martell lui-même s'était éclipsé. Elle n'eut pas à tendre la main Jon Connington se pencha pour la baiser, bientôt suivi par son pupille. Elle entrevit le regard qu'il lui adressa. Un regard curieux, intense. On lui avait autant parlé d'elle qu'elle avait entendu parlé de lui beaucoup, mais sans pouvoir être précis. Elle les invita à la suivre dans la salle du Conseil. Stannis, près d'elle, était tendu et ne les quittait pas des yeux. Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil et leur indiqua les leurs. Lui-même resta debout près d'elle. Elle fit apporter du vin et servir des verres. La discussion était importante et elle n'aurait pas deux occasions de faire une bonne première impression.

« Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

\- Bien plus calme que je ne l'aurais imaginé, ma reine, » répondit Aegon. Il y avait dans sa voix des relents des multiples contrées qu'ils avaient parcourues, des accents qui s'entrechoquaient et qui se fondaient les uns dans les autres. « A vrai dire, je pensais devoir combattre pour atteindre la capitale.

\- Une chance que vous n'en ayez pas eu besoin. Les terres de ce royaume sont saturées de sang.

\- Nous avons entendu parler de vos actions punitives sur ceux qui ont souillé vos terres. Courageux, de la part d'une si jeune reine. »

La voix de Connington était posée, calme, mais ses sous-entendus n'en étaient pas moins évidents. Elle ne cilla pas, ne se départit pas de son sourire. Elle leur avait réservé le clou du spectacle, l'apothéose de son pouvoir. Le Lion de Castral-Roc et son monstre de Montagne. Elle abattrait sa dernière carte, celle de sa toute-puissance et de son emprise sur toutes les couronnes de Westeros. Les combats maritimes qui se profilaient déjà au Nord annonçaient sa victoire certaine et la prise des Îles de Fer. Dernier rempart contre son hégémonie, ils tomberaient à genoux devant elle quand ils comprendraient qu'ils n'en avaient pas même le choix. Elle s'appuya sur son dossier et leva la tête vers son oncle. Il hocha la tête imperceptiblement, l'autorisant à continuer la discussion.

« Le désir de vengeance, » continua-t-elle. « Outrepasse les simples barrières de l'âge ou des titres.

\- En effet. Le prince Oberyn nous a promis la tête de Tywin Lannister et de Gregor Clegane, or je ne les vois pas. Qu'en avez-vous fait ?

\- Elles ne sont pas encore tombées. Je tenais à vous les offrir… En personne. Me ferez-vous l'honneur d'assister au procès ? »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard interloqué. Elle savoura son effet à sa juste valeur et se releva. Elle les arrêta quand ils pensèrent faire de même et fit quelques pas. Elle s'approcha d'une vasque de fleurs – des roses bleues, des roses d'hiver. Robb les lui avait offertes avant de partir. Elles venaient tous droits du jardin de verre de Winterfell. Elles commençaient à perdre de leur superbe, leurs pétales tombaient les uns après les autres. Leur odeur s'atténuait. Elle sentait tous les regards sur elle. Si Aegon l'observait sans vraiment comprendre, son tuteur et Stannis, eux, avaient parfaitement saisi. Sa mère s'était laissée abusée par un Targaryen jusqu'à en mourir. Elle n'était pas sa mère. Le parfum des roses d'hiver ne lui ferait pas perdre l'esprit. Elle leur offrirait ces têtes, non pas comme un cadeau de courtoisie mais comme preuve qu'elle n'était ni son effrontée de mère, ni son soudard de père et encore moins le roi dément qui avait provoqué la chute de sa propre maison. Elle attendait patiemment la réponse du Griffon qui, décontenancé, ne trouvait rien à lui dire. _Croirait-on que cet homme a été Main du Roi ? _Elle pencha la tête, mouvement délicieusement moqueur.

« Ce sera un honneur, majesté, » intervint le jeune prince. « Nous nous souviendrons d'un tel égard.

\- Les choses sont donc entendues. Messire Main, veuillez faire préparer ce procès. Je tiens à ce qu'il soit organisé ce soir dans la salle du trône.

\- Bien, votre grâce.

\- Lord Connington, je présume que vous avez été mis au courant des termes de l'alliance contractée avec Dorne ?

\- Bien entendu. Je vous laisserai cependant discuter de cela avec son altesse Aegon. Ce point… Ne me concerne pas et je dois m'assurer que mes gens sont bien installés. »

Elle l'autorisa à disposer. Lui et son oncle sortirent dans un même mouvement, laissant les deux jeunes gens seuls. Attiré par ces fleurs qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais vues, le Targaryen s'approcha et caressa les pétales couleur de givre du bout du doigt. Qu'avait bien pu lui raconter Jon sur son passé ? Lui avait-il dit que son grand père était un monstre, que son père avait enlevé une femme presque mariée, que cette femme était morte seule ? Elle allait devoir se reposer sur le jugement de ses conseillers quant à la légitimité de ce soi-disant prince. On lui avait parlé de feu Rhaegar comme d'un homme d'une beauté rare que n'égalait que son talent pour la chevalerie. S'il était vraiment son fils, il n'aurait pu le désavouer. Son visage, quoique gardant les traces d'une enfance encore récente, irradiait d'un charme indéniable. Il semblait fort, entraîné à la guerre comme à la politique. Un futur roi, aussi préparé qu'elle à, un jour, se saisir du trône. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle le dévisageait quand il se mit à rire. Elle se détourna et garda le silence. Si jamais Connington avait glorifié sa maison, elle n'était rien de plus que la fille de l'Usurpateur, une usurpatrice elle-même, finalement. L'espace d'un instant elle se demanda si elle aurait épousé un Lannister si cela avait été la seule manière de devenir reine. _Oui. Pour tuer ce même Lannister à la première occasion. _Peut-être étaient-ils de la même trempe. Peut-être le surestimait-elle quelque peu. Elle lui fit signe de venir près d'elle, près des colonnes donnant sur les embarcadères de la Néra. Il semblait essayer d'absorber le plus d'informations possibles, comme un enfant à qui on apprendrait l'héraldique ou la géographie. Que ne lui avait-on pas vanté la beauté de Westeros ! Sans doute s'était-il imaginé des contrées exotiques, bien différentes de celles qu'il avait arpenté toute sa vie. _Est-il déçu ?_

« Que pensez-vous que la terre de vos aïeuls, mon prince ?

\- J'en pense beaucoup de choses. Je pense surtout que Jon a exagéré bien des points, » dit-il en se tournant vers elle. « Vous étiez jusqu'à présent ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un monstre, pour lui. La descendance de l'homme qui a tué mon père.

\- Et vous la descendance de l'homme qui a tué ma mère. Nous sommes quittes.

\- Il semble bien. Savez-vous ce qu'il a dit quand nous avons appris votre invitation ? Que vous ne pouviez être que deux choses. Une arriviste aliénée ou une véritable souveraine.

\- Et quel est votre avis sur la question ?

\- Je penche pour la seconde proposition. »

Elle arqua un sourcil. Ce ne serait pas si facile de la séduire. Ces formules éculées ne la touchaient plus depuis longtemps – si elles l'avaient seulement touchée un jour. Elle était plus intéressée par la défiance que Connington semblait éprouver à son égard. Un détail qu'elle ne mettrait pas très longtemps à écarter. Il n'avait pas su protéger le père, il ne cherchait tout naturellement qu'à se rattraper sur le fils. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre jusqu'au trône. Il n'y avait plus personne, même les gardes habituellement postés près de la porte étaient sortis. Elle le jaugea tandis qu'il faisait le tour de l'imposant siège de métal. Après une pause de quelques quinze ans, la salle avait retrouvée l'apparence voulue par les seigneurs dragons. Et le trône était toujours là. Inchangé, inamovible depuis trois siècles. Le roi Robert s'était placée en opposition avec les Targaryen, mais il avait poursuivi toutes leurs traditions. Changer la décoration du Donjon Rouge n'était pas suffisant. Elle-même était peut-être plus Targaryenne qu'Aegon.

« Je ne suis pas dupe. Vous n'êtes pas venus avec une suite si importante par plaisir. Sachez cependant que vous ne m'effrayez pas.

\- Nous ne cherchons à vous effrayer. Jusqu'à ce que vous nous accueilliez, nous n'étions pas certains de ne pas finir la tête sur un billot.

\- Ais-je donc une telle réputation par delà le détroit ? » soupira-t-elle. « Je ne pense pas avoir fait exécuter des invités.

\- On vous surnomme la reine sanglante, altesse. Vous avez fait tomber bien des têtes. Sachez… Que je n'ai pas peur de vous. Je vous admire assez, pour être honnête. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, surprise. Elle était au courant de son surnom, elle l'exécrait au plus haut point. La plupart de ses gens ne l'employaient pas, il n'y avait que ses opposants ou les habitants des Cités Libres pour oser l'appeler ainsi. Elle effrayait autant qu'elle impressionnait. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu en être flattée et, quelque part, c'était le cas, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'on se souvienne d'elle comme d'un bourreau. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Qu'il l'admire, en revanche, était quelque chose qui l'étonnait plus. Il ne semblait pas mentir, auquel cas il serait souriant ou obséquieux. Peut-être que c'était normal. Après tout, elle s'était hissée jusqu'à la couronne à la seule force des alliances qu'elle était parvenue à contracter et c'était ce qu'il était destiné à faire depuis sa naissance. Elle était un obstacle… Et un modèle. Tout comme lui l'était pour elle. _Peut-être que nous avons plus de choses en commun que prévu. _Elle désigna la salle autour d'elle, les arcades, les ombres, les vitraux. Tout ce qui lui appartenait depuis si peu de temps.

« Vous m'admirez ? Je suis assise sur le trône que vous convoitez. Vous devriez plutôt me haïr.

\- Allons, ne faisons pas comme si nous ne savions pas de quoi il est question. Vous et moi devons nous marier, unir nos maisons pour que vous conserviez ce trône auquel vous tenez tant.

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai dû sacrifier pour l'obtenir, » dit-elle, tranchante. « Vous n'aurez qu'à m'épouser pour l'avoir.

\- Oh je le sais. Vous avez perdu votre premier époux, votre oncle, votre père. Votre cousine a été maltraitée sous vos yeux, vous avez dû séduire votre demi-frère. C'est vous qui me haïssez parce que je suis sensé prendre la place de…

\- Il s'appelait Willos Tyrell. Et je ne désire pas parler de lui avec vous. Tant que nous ne sommes mariés, restez à votre place. »

Sa voix était glaciale, tout comme ses yeux. Ils échangèrent un long regard. Le sien n'exprimait aucune colère, aucun mépris. Il était calme, comme s'il s'était préparé à cet instant. On l'avait formé à accepter tout ce qui pourrait arriver, si tant est que cet événement l'amène jusqu'à Westeros. Il n'avait pas bronché, quand on lui avait annoncé son futur mariage, mais il n'en pensait sans doute pas moins. L'épousée était incroyablement belle, puissante et apparemment très intelligente, c'était un fait qu'il ne pouvait nier. Mais elle était aussi farouche, méfiante et glaciale. Elle était plus que le reflet de sa mère, finalement elle était sa mère, si cette dernière avait vécu assez longtemps pour que le monde entier se rende compte de celle qu'elle était vraiment. Rhaegar n'avait pas dû s'y prendre autrement pour la charmer. Personne n'avait osé le lui dire clairement, mais elle savait que Lyanna n'était pas heureuse avec Robert. Il avait déjà des bâtards, il n'était pas fidèle. _L'amour est doux mais ne change pas la nature d'un homme_. Ce n'était pas les mots d'une femme folle d'amour. Aurait-elle survécu qu'elle n'aurait pas supporté la vie à la capitale. Qui sait alors ce qu'elle serait devenue ? Elle aurait refusé que sa fille vive le même enfer qu'elle. Elle l'aurait protégée, sans doute, mais aurait fini par s'enfuir. Si ça n'avait pas été le Dernier Dragon, ç'aurait été quelqu'un d'autre. Et à cet instant, son fils tentait de prendre le même chemin. La différence était que quelqu'un l'avait déjà emprunté et qu'elle ne se laisserait pas berner par un joli visage et un grande ambition. Elle valait mieux que ça. Beaucoup mieux que ça.

Elle allait descendre les degrés qui montaient jusqu'au trône quand elle sentit sa main se refermer sur son bras. Elle tourna la tête, agacée. Il la regardait avec un réel intérêt, un intérêt qui dépassait la simple tentative de charme. Il l'attira contre elle avec autorité. Elle allait le repousser violemment quand elle comprit. Des courtisans étaient entrés dans la salle et les observaient en murmurant. L'auraient-ils vue sortir précipitamment, le visage fermé, qu'ils auraient immédiatement fait courir le bruit de frictions entre ce prince venu d'ailleurs et la reine. Elle s'écarta lentement. Il se pencha vers elle et sourit. Un sourire de cour. Pour un pirate, il était excessivement civil.

« Vous savez aussi bien que moi l'importance des apparences. Vous et moi n'allons pas nous apprécier en quelques heures. Je n'ai pas la prétention de remplacer l'homme que vous aimiez, » chuchota-t-il près de son oreille. « Mais nous pouvons former une bonne équipe. C'est tout ce que nous serons, dans un premier temps.

\- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

\- Parce que je ne désire pas me faire aimer de vous à tout prix. Ou en tout cas pas par la force. La seule chose qui compte, c'est que cette union serve nos deux intérêts. »

Il la relâcha et s'éloigna. Elle le regarda faire, muette. Ce garçon… Cet homme savait ce qu'il disait et ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait rien d'un gamin à qui on aurait promis une couronne. Il était aussi calculateur, aussi ambitieux qu'elle. Elle serra les dents et sortit. Les portes s'ouvrirent devant elle, tandis qu'on installait déjà les planches de l'échafaud dans la cour intérieure. Elle surprit Ser Clegane en train d'admonester un jeune soldat, apparemment pour avoir abandonné son poste. Elle s'approcha, un sourire aux lèvres. Quand ce dernier se rendit compte de sa présence, il pâlit et tomba à genoux devant elle. Sandor parut sur le point de lui fracasser le crâne contre une colonne, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne la raison de cette soumission brutale. Il se fendit d'une révérence forcé et se tut. Elle renvoya le garçon à son office et observa les ouvriers au travail. Elle avait devoir ressortir Glace. Mais avant… Ils assisteraient au combat de son champion et de celui de Tywin. Elle avait des précautions à prendre. Il était hors de question qu'il n'en ressorte vivant. Quoiqu'il arrive et quoiqu'il en coûte, le Lion de Castral Roc mourrait. De sa main. Pour Elia, ses enfants, pour tous les morts que sa conduite avait causé. Mais surtout pour sa propre gloire et pour que tout cela se finisse. La conduite du royaume exigeait son attention pleine et entière et elle ne pouvait se concentrer sur l'hiver, les menaces d'au délà du Mur et sur la Targaryenne tant qu'elle savait qu'un tel homme vivait encore. Elle ordonna à son Lord Commandant de la Garde Régine de tenir les nouveaux arrivants à l'œil et de lui signaler toute activité suspecte de leur part. Elle les soupçonnait tous deux d'être d'excellents acteurs, assez bons pour s'ingénier à la tromper.

Elle remonta les étages de la Citadelle de Maegor pour rejoindre ses appartements. Sa Main attendait, debout devant sa porte, raide comme sa justice. Elle le salua et l'invita à entrer avec elle. Il s'était sans doute entretenu avec Lord Connington. Stannis Baratheon avait beau lui être fidèle jusqu'à la mort, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre certaines initiatives qu'elle n'aurait jamais acceptées s'il lui en avait seulement parlé. Elle jeta un regard aux lettres posées sur son bureau. Aucune d'elle ne méritait qu'elle ne s'y attarde immédiatement, le problème de ses mystérieux hôtes était bien plus important. Elle attendit un certain temps que son oncle parle, sans qu'il ne le fasse. Elle soupira et pencha la tête.

« Eh bien, messire oncle. Vais-je devoir vous supplier de me donner vos impressions sur ce jeune prince ?

\- Non, votre majesté, bien sûr que non, » se reprit-il. « Que désirez-vous que je vous dise ?

\- Pensez-vous qu'il soit le fils de Rhaegar Targaryen et d'Elia de Dorne ?

\- D'après la discussion que j'ai entretenu avec son tuteur… » _Tout juste. _« Et d'après son apparence, je ne peux nier qu'il réunit toutes les caractéristiques d'un Targaryen.

\- Je vois. Qu'en pensent mes autres conseillers ?

\- Certains n'ont jamais rencontré son père. Les autres sont d'accord avec moi. Et vous, altesse ? Que pensez-vous de lui ? »

Elle ne put retenir un sourire pâle. Elle avait secrètement espéré que ses impressions ait été trompeuses et qu'il ne soit qu'un imposteur. Elle n'avait plus la moindre excuse pour éviter le mariage qui se profilait. Elle se mit à jouer distraitement avec les lacets de sa robe, cherchant une réponse convenable à la question de sa Main. Elle pensait à la fois beaucoup et trop peu de choses de son futur mari. Il se soustrayait à toute forme d'analyse. Elle avait besoin de plus de temps pour le cerner, surtout s'il lui ressemblait autant qu'elle le pensait.

« Je n'ai eu que peu de temps pour lui parler. Il ne cherche pas à s'attirer mes faveurs, c'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne comprends pas.

\- Ne faites pas comme si vous ne compreniez pas, vous êtes un des hommes les plus clairvoyants du royaume, » soupira-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Aegon est lucide sur mes sentiments à son égard. Il ne cherche pas à les provoquer.

\- La cour ne sera pas dupe de votre froideur réciproque.

\- Qui a parlé de froideur ? Je ne l'aime pas. Ça ne signifie pas que je le haïsse ou que sa présence me rebute. Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup plus que nous souhaitons l'assumer. Le temps fera les choses. »

Elle aurait aimé croire que ses propres mots, mais ils sonnaient terriblement faux à son oreille. La vérité, c'est qu'elle allait devoir feindre l'amour quoiqu'il arrive et qu'il lui faudrait avoir des enfants avec cet homme, et le fait qu'elle apprécie ou non n'entrerait pas en jeu. Son orgueil ne souffrirait pas qu'il entretienne de maîtresses, en tout cas pas ouvertement. Quant à l'aimer véritablement, tout son être cabrait à cette idée. S'abandonner à un homme qui ne désirait qu'une couronne était digne d'une fillette, pas d'une reine. S'abandonner _de nouveau_ à un _autre homme_, c'était trahir Willos. Mais refuser d'entrevoir cette possibilité… C'était peut-être se perdre. Quand elle avait lutté contre ce qu'elle ressentait pour le jeune homme, elle avait eu la sensation de se battre contre ce qu'elle était véritablement : un être humain doué de sentiments. Une telle situation se profilerait-elle de nouveau qu'elle ne saurait comment réagir. Les choses seraient tellement plus faciles s'il tombait amoureux d'elle. Elle pourrait se permettre de lui faire confiance et de lui confier au moins une partie de ses pouvoirs, il lui serait soumis corps et âme. Si c'était elle qui devait tomber… Elle rejeta l'idée d'une mouvement de tête et s'assit à son bureau. Elle avait des lettres à lire. Un royaume à gouverner. _Peut-être qu'un cœur est plus difficile à diriger que des terres._


	25. Chapter 25 - Children of yesterday

**LIVRE III**

**End in fire**

* * *

Chapitre V – Children of yesterday

« Répondez à la reine. Avez-vous ordonné à Gregor Clegane de tuer la famille royale ?

\- Il a agi sans ordre. Je lui ai demandé de les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Pas de les tuer. Je n'ai agi que dans la perspective d'aider feu le roi Robert.

\- Aurait-il faibli que vous vous seriez rallié à la cause du Roi Fou, » grinça le prince Oberyn. « Vous l'avez laissé massacré des enfants.

\- Je ne suis pas responsable des actes de mes hommes.

\- Si un de mes hommes avait lâchement assassiné une femme et des bébés, il ne serait plus là pour en parler. »

Sa voix résonna durement, tandis que ses doigts se tendaient sur les accoudoirs de son trône. Les choses traînaient et elle sentait la plupart de ses conseillers se crisper. Oberyn Martell était sur le point de sauter à la gorge de Lord Tywin, Aegon Targaryen s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans son fauteuil, le regard meurtrier. Il avait échappé à ces meurtres, mais sa mère et sa sœur s'était effondrée sous les coups de la Montagne. Il avait beau prétendre être fort, la proximité de celui qui avait réduit sa famille à un simple concept ne pouvait pas, ne le laissait pas de marbre. Elle soutint le regard du Lion de Castral Roc. Elle releva le menton. Ses yeux verts l'auraient percée de centaines de traits s'ils en avaient été capables. Quelle jouissance elle éprouvait, à cet instant. Le si puissant Lannister était à sa merci. Un vieux chat blessé qui miaulait plus qu'il n'attaquait. Elle sourit avec férocité et jeta un oeil aux hommes qui l'entouraient. Ils étaient concentrés sur l'accusé et ne la remarquèrent pas. La plupart d'entre eux ne comprenaient sans doute pas pourquoi elle laissait les choses traîner en longueur. Elle aurait pu terminer ce simulacre de procès en une dizaine de minutes, trente si elle avait réellement désiré maintenir les apparences. Deux heures avaient passé et rien ne laissait prédire qu'elle se soit décidée. _A l'usure. _L'homme était épuisé, affaibli par les semaines qu'il avait passé dans ses geôles. Sa fierté, ses nerfs et son honneur étaient éprouvés. Elle attendait un sursaut d'orgueil et elle sentait qu'elle touchait au but.

« A moins, bien sûr, que vous n'ayez pas le moindre contrôle sur vos hommes de main. Auquel cas, il semble que l'on nous ait menti à votre sujet, » s'amusa-t-elle. « Quel incroyable stratège que celui qui ne peut seulement prévoir les réactions de ses épées liges. Nobles seigneurs, avez-vous d'autres questions à poser à Lord Tywin ?

\- Toutes les questions ont été posées, altesse.

\- Alors il est temps de rendre notre jugement. Messire Main que…

\- Je réclame un procès par combat, » tonna l'accusé d'une voix forte. « Et mon champion sera Ser Gregor Clegane. Que les dieux m'en soient témoins, je ne trouverai nulle justice en ces lieux. »

Des murmures parcoururent l'assemblée. Près d'elle, Tyrion s'agita. Elle le regarda en souriant, satisfaite. _Et voilà le travail. _De tous ses conseillers, seule la Vipère Rouge paraissait calme. Même Connington, derrière elle, se mit à chuchoter. Il ne comprenait pas. Personne ne comprenait. Elle attendit quelques instants avant de taper dans ses mains. Le calme revint. Le vieux chat irradiait d'orgueil, comme s'il avait déjà gagné. Et pourtant il venait de perdre. Il avait cru se faufiler dans la seule alternative qu'il lui restait, pensant qu'elle ne l'avait pas prévu. Il s'était jeté au feu sans qu'elle n'eût besoin de l'y pousser. Elle se redressa un peu et hocha la tête. Elle sentit son assurance vaciller quand elle joignit ses mains.

« Vous en appelez aux dieux. J'en appelle à ma garde et à ses honorables membres. L'un d'entre vous désire-t-il combattre pour moi ?

\- Je serai votre champion, votre grâce, si vous me l'autorisez.

\- Prince Oberyn. C'est un honneur. Gardes, ramenez Lord Tywin à sa cellule. Le combat aura lieu demain. Faites préparer l'armure de Ser Gregor. »

Enfin il comprit qu'il était tombé dans un piège grossier. Aurait-il était en possession de tous ses moyens qu'il aurait compris qu'elle se jouait de lui depuis le départ... Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se releva, autorisant les hommes et femmes présents à faire de même. Elle retint son champion l'espace d'un instant et lui demanda de venir la trouver dans ses appartements à la tombée du jour. Il acquiesça et rejoignit Ellaria. Elle n'avait pas l'air inquiète. Elle avait été prévenue, bien sûr. Elle ne s'attarda pas dans la salle du trône et sortit avant même que la plupart de ses conseillers n'aient pleinement saisi la situation. Elle ne les avait pas prévenus qu'elle provoquerait son _grand-père_ à ce point et ne désirait pas se justifier. Elle était reine et il lui appartenait de juger ses bannerets de la manière qu'elle considérait la plus adéquate. Elle avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, satisfaite qu'elle était de l'issue de ce procès. Elle se dirigea vers le bois sacré pour se recueillir devant l'ersatz de barral, le vieux chêne blanc. Elle rêvait d'y planter un véritable arbre des dieux et de le regarder pousser. Elle ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour pouvoir y graver un visage, ce serait aux enfants de ses enfants de le faire pour elle. Mais elle aurait la certitude que les anciens dieux se tourneraient de nouveau vers le Sud, eux qui l'avaient tant dédaigné. En attendant, elle se contenta de ce qu'elle avait et s'agenouilla doucement, laissant sa robe traîner sur les pavés clairs. Elle baissa les yeux et fronça légèrement les sourcils en entendant des pas près d'elle. Elle ne bougea cependant pas, feignant de prier.

Elle vit le prince Aegon s'abaisser à sa hauteur. Il regardait l'immense tronc en silence. Elle releva la tête et lui adressa un regard indescriptible. Si elle ne doutait pas de ce que Lord Connington avait pu lui inculquer, ce dernier venait des terres où les Sept étaient les seuls révérés. Il n'avait pas pu lui apprendre grand chose sur les dieux des Premiers Hommes et personne en Essos n'avait pu le seconder sur ce point. Elle désigna les feuilles qui, déjà, semblaient foncer.

« Que savez-vous des anciens dieux, messire ?

\- Très peu de choses. Je sais qu'ils sont multiples et respectés au Nord.

\- Je n'en sais moi même pas beaucoup plus, » dit-elle doucement. « Je ne les connais pas mais eux me connaissent. D'une certaine manière.

\- J'ai connu beaucoup de dieux, à vrai dire. De Volantys à Braavos, les hommes en vénèrent de bien différents. Aucun d'entre eux n'a jamais répondu à mes questions. »

Elle pencha la tête et se redressa. Elle lui tendit son bras. Il y glissa le sien et ils se remirent en marche. Elle le mena jusqu'à l'embarcadère. Il n'y avait personne, sinon quelques enfants plus loin. Elle resta silencieuse. Autrefois elle avait tenté de parler à ses dieux. Jamais ils n'avaient répondu. Alors elle avait arrêté. Elle s'était contentée de leur demander des choses, en espérant vaguement qu'ils l'écouteraient. Avec le temps elle avait compris qu'ils ne servaient qu'à donner de l'espoir à ceux qui n'en avaient plus. Un instrument dans les mains des plus puissants. Les septons encourageaient la soumission des masses à leurs suzerains en leur faisant miroiter la possibilité d'une vie meilleure après leur mort. Mais il n'y avait rien, après la mort. Ni paradis, ni enfer. Elle secoua la tête.

« Les dieux ne répondent jamais à nos questions. S'ils existent, j'imagine qu'ils gardent jalousement leurs secrets.

\- Quelles sont les questions que vous leur avez posées ?

\- Qui était réellement ma mère. Ce qui s'est passé, dans la Tour de la Joie. Pourquoi elle est morte. » Elle observait l'horizon d'un regard vague. « Et vous ?

\- Moi aussi je voulais savoir qui elle était. Tout le monde me parle de mon père, me dit que je lui ressemble et que je suis digne de lui, mais personne n'est capable de me dire qui était cette Elia de Dorne. Mais on ne sait que dire qu'elle était… Douce, belle, des platitudes inutiles. Vous avez dû entendre ça autant que moi.

\- Oui. Au moins autant. Quelle importance, qu'elles aient été belles ? Personne ne peut dire qui elles étaient. Seulement ce qu'ils percevaient d'elle. »

Il acquiesça, l'air absent. Des souvenirs, des souvenirs. Tant de souvenirs. De la poussière, finalement, rien de plus. Elle aurait presque pu lire dans ses pensées, à cet instant. _Peut-être qu'elle aurait survécu si elle avait été laide. _Pauvre Elia. Victime des hommes et des dieux. Une jeune femme, épousée par hasard, à la santé fragile, tuée par l'homme le plus cruel de ce monde. Une chose était certaine : elle avait eu suffisamment conscience du tournant que prenait l'histoire et elle aimait assez son propre enfant pour l'abandonner à un eunuque. Pouvait-elle seulement dire la même chose de la magnifique Lyanna ? Elle ne pouvait savoir si elle l'avait aimée. Après tout… Elle l'avait laissée. Enlevée était un bien triste mot pour ce qui s'était passé elle avait suivie Rhaegar. Et elle ne l'avait pas prise avec elle. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Ce genre d'idée lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit mais elle ne s'était jamais appesantie sur le sujet. Elle avait trop de questions et trop peu de réponses. Celles qui lui venaient étaient bien plus douloureuses que ses incertitudes. Elle lâcha son bras et s'assit sur le bord du ponton, les pieds dans le vide. Il mit quelques instants avant de la rejoindre. La mer était calme. Elle ne perturbait leur silence que de ses clapotis légers.

« Que vous a-t-on raconté sur ma mère ? » finit-elle par demander. « Que savez-vous d'elle ?

\- Bien peu de choses. Jon ne voulait pas avoir à m'expliquer pourquoi mon père l'avait choisi elle et pas ma mère.

\- Tous voyaient sa beauté, mais pas l'acier qui s'y dissimulait. Vous et moi avons une vie semblable par bien des aspects. On vous compare à Rhaegar, on me compare à Lyanna…

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas nos parents. »

Il tourna la tête vers lui. Ses yeux indigo l'observaient fixement comme s'ils cherchaient quelque chose en elle. Il n'y avait rien de la douceur et du calme de Willos, dans ce regard. Il ne cherchait pas à lui ressembler et, quelque part, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Il la comprenait peut-être mieux que lui l'avait comprise mais ne s'en vantait pas. Il aurait pu en jouer, la faire parler plus qu'elle ne l'aurait désiré mais il ne le fit pas. Elle qui s'était toujours sentie seule avait peut-être trouvé quelqu'un qui ressentît la même chose qu'elle. Une bonne équipe, avait-il dit. Après tout, c'était ce qu'avaient formé Ned et Catelyn Stark avant de s'aimer. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'amour… Mais elle ne pouvait refuser un soutien aussi précieux. Progressivement, son être s'habituait à l'idée de devoir épouser le jeune prince. Comme quelques mois auparavant, quand on l'avait marié au seigneur des roses. Il sourit, apparemment amusé. Elle haussa un sourcil et se permit un rictus en coin.

« Mon visage vous amuse ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Quoique vous avez un beau sourire, quand vous vous acceptez de vous dérider, » déclara-t-il en riant. « Non, j'imaginais la tête que vous avez dû faire quand mon oncle vous a fait part de son exigence.

\- Un autre homme aurait craint pour sa vie. Je ne vous imagine pas fou de joie, cela dit.

\- Je n'ai pas mieux réagi que vous, en vérité. Même pour une couronne, épouser la fille du meurtrier de mon père ne me plaisait qu'à moitié.

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous avez changé d'avis ?

\- Autant que vous. »

Ses yeux se mirent à briller et il passa une main dans ses cheveux. A la lumière directe du soleil, ce qu'il restait de sa teinture bleue brillait crûment et tranchait avec l'argent originel de sa chevelure. Il avait raison, mais se trompait sur un point : elle n'avait cure qu'il soit le fils de son père. Elle ne désirait tout simplement pas se marier de nouveau. _Je ne le veux pas plus, d'ailleurs. _Mais elle avait révisé son jugement sur lui. Il était plus intelligent qu'il ne paraissait l'être – tout du moins, plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Il avait apparemment hérité du génie Targaryen et non du revers de la médaille - leur folie. Elle se fendit d'un rire, étrangement sincère. Un ami. Oui, elle trouverait un ami en lui avant d'y trouver quoique ce soit d'autre. C'était déjà beaucoup.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi assis là, à évoquer des souvenirs d'enfance ou des impressions sur le monde. Il trouvait Port-Réal superbe, mais pas autant que la majorité des Cités Libres. La capitale était sale, selon lui, et mal entretenue. Une honte pour un royaume qui se voulait si rayonnant. Elle ne savait pas comment était la vie en Essos. Il lui expliqua les us et coutumes des différentes villes qu'il avait visitées, les dieux, les traditions, leur société. Il ne manqua pas d'ajouter des anecdotes qu'il avait lui-même vécues ou qu'on lui avait rapportées. Sans boire ses mots, elle ne vit pas le temps passer. Aegon était un puit de science, du moins sur tout ce qui concernait ses voyages ou l'histoire de Westeros. Il avait sans doute tout appris par cœur, plus jeune, et cherchait à confronter son éducation à la réalité. En l'occurrence, à elle. Elle le rectifia sur quelques notions d'héraldique ou de géographie. Si elle avait été tout à fait sincère envers elle-même, elle l'aurait remercié pour cette conversation délicieuse. S'il l'avait été, il l'aurait complimentée pour son esprit. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne le firent. Ils étaient en plein débat sur la situation politique actuel du Val d'Arryn quand des bruits de talons résonnèrent derrière eux. Elle tourna la tête pour reconnaître Ser Sandor. Elle se releva rapidement et pencha la tête.

« Messer ?

\- Le prince Oberyn vous attend dans vos appartements, majesté.

\- Sandor Clegane, c'est bien ça ? » demanda le jeune homme. « Vous êtes le frère de la Montagne.

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé à l'être.

\- Votre visage le dit pour vous. »

Elle leur adressa à tous les deux un regard désapprobateur et les évita pour se diriger vers le château. Elle entendit les pas précipités de son capitaine de la garde et jeta un œil derrière elle. Aegon était debout au bout du ponton. Elle crut apercevoir un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle se pressa jusqu'à ses quartiers. Elle congédia Clegane et lui rappela qu'il n'était pas utile d'agresser quelqu'un pour le faire taire et entra. Oberyn était assis dans la causeuse, un verre de vin dans la main. Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit. Un franc sourire, presque _joyeux_. De la part d'un homme qui allait risquer sa vie, la chose était assez surprenante. Elle referma derrière elle et s'approcha. Elle était épuisée et n'avait qu'une hâte : dormir. Si tant est que le sommeil veuille bien d'elle. La perspective du duel du lendemain ne la rassurait pas vraiment, toute confiante qu'elle était en les capacités de son champion. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau et en ouvrit un tiroir. Sous le regard interrogateur de son hôte, elle en sortit une petite fiole de verre opaque. Elle était apparemment pleine et son bouchon était scellé par de la cire. Elle l'observa longuement et vint s'asseoir.

« Je suis en retard, veuillez m'excuser. Je m'entretenais avec votre neveu.

\- Ah oui ? Intéressant. Comment le trouvez-vous ?

\- Disons que lui et moi avons tout intérêt à nous entendre. Il semble que nous ayons à passer les prochaines décennies ensemble, voyez-vous, » sourit-elle. « Mais je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour parler de moi. Plutôt de vous.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de conseil pour demain, très chère.

\- Qui a parlé de conseil ? »

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui tendit la fiole. Il la saisit, la déboucha et en sentit l'effluve. Il fronça les sourcils. Elle imaginait sa surprise. Le liquide sentait étrangement bon, quelque chose entre la vanille et la rose. Il ne semblait pas comprendre sa démarche, ni l'utilité du flacon. Il posa son verre encore à moitié plein. Elle prit son temps, défit la plupart de ses tresses et posa sa couronne sur son support. Elle soupira et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Elle prit un verre et se servit. _Hm. Doucement sur la boisson, jeune fille. _Elle le porta à ses lèvres et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Savez-vous ce que c'est ?

\- Du parfum pour demain, peut-être.

\- Hm. Non, » rit-elle. « Ceci est un extrait de clochettes d'hiver. Un très joli nom pour un poison très puissant.

\- Je ne connais pas ce poison.

\- C'est normal, il est très rare. Cette fleur ne pousse que dans le jardin de verre de Winterfell. C'est une mauvaise herbe, mais une fois distillée… Elle libère ceci. Une goutte paralyserait un cheval. »

Elle hocha la tête. Elle ne l'avait vu fonctionner qu'une seule fois, sur un cheval blessé que le palefrenier des Stark devait achever. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il ne tuait pas, mais qu'il annihilait à la fois les réflexes, mais aussi toute capacité motrice. Il suffisait de l'ingérer ou de l'injecter dans les veines d'un animal pour qu'il s'immobilise définitivement. _Et sur un homme ?_ avait-elle demandé. Il avait hésité, avant de lui dire qu'une flèche enduite de cet extrait aurait le même effet. Il n'avait jamais essayé, mais il en avait entendu parler. Les nordiens abhorraient l'usage des poisons, à tel point que personne ne connaissait celui là. Elle en avait rapporté une fiole, quand elle avait dû revenir à son père. Elle était encore une enfant, à l'époque, mais elle s'était imaginée qu'elle en aurait peut-être besoin, un jour. Une excellente idée dont elle se félicitait. Il la reboucha et s'assombrit quelque peu. Etait-ce son orgueil qui souffrait de sa sollicitude ou la perspective, enfin, de tuer le meurtrier de sa sœur bien aimée, elle n'aurait su le dire. Elle termina son verre et attendit qu'il réagît. Ce qu'il fit, après de longs instants. Son regard était indescriptible. Encore une fois, il la jaugeait et encore une fois, elle le surprenait. Tant mieux.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de poison pour vaincre la Montagne.

\- Oh pitié, Oberyn, » soupira-t-elle. « Vous avez déjà prévu d'utiliser je ne sais quel horrible substance. Vous n'êtes pas mon champion, vous êtes celui de votre sœur. Peu vous importe finalement le procès de Tywin, vous voulez l'entendre dire que c'est lui qui lui en a donné l'ordre. Ceci… Vous y aidera.

\- Je ne vous comprends pas, » lâcha-t-il, sourcils froncés. « Dorne se refuse à votre autorité, vous m'offrez un procès par combat. Je vous impose un mariage que vous ne désirez pas et vous vous assurez que je puisse torturer un homme.

\- Je ne vous déteste pas, vous savez. Je soutiens assez votre vengeance. Quant à me comprendre… Vous ne le pouvez tout simplement pas. Prenez ça, et utilisez le. Je ne peux pas me permettre que vous mourriez et que Tywin soit libre. »

Elle s'était faite plus autoritaire. Il referma ses doigts sur le flacon et finit par acquiescer. Qu'il l'utilise ou non ne relevait plus d'elle. Elle se releva et retira la lourde ceinture qui ceignait sa taille. Ses robes étaient de plus en plus compliquées, de plus en plus riches. Elle l'avait certes demandé, mais celle qu'elle portait battait des records. Mordoré, elle était parcourue d'arabesques de velours rebrodés de fils d'argents. Une robe telle que celles que portait la reine Cersei. Les manches effleuraient presque le sol, au plus long. Elle ne la portait pas par plaisir – elle la trouvait trop chargée. Mais elle la vieillissait et, quelque part, elle en avait besoin. Sa jeunesse avait été un avantage à l'époque où elle devait se faire passer pour une innocente et inoffensive petite princesse. Cette apparence la desservait, désormais. Les quelques seigneurs qui étaient encore défiants à son égard riaient sous cape de son âge. Et elle ne pouvait pas accepter ça. Quitte à passer pour beaucoup plus vieille qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Elle essuya d'un revers de main le rouge sombre qui couvrait ses lèvres et rejeta ses cheveux dans son dos. Elle sentit le prince approcher, derrière elle. Elle jeta un œil au miroir près d'elle et l'y observa. Il la regardait avec cette étrange lueur d'attendrissement et de pitié typique d'un père attentif. Elle fronça les sourcils et son regard se mit à briller. Elle vit volte-face. Il la dévisagea.

« Je n'aime pas la façon dont vous vous comportez avec moi, messire. Je ne suis ni votre amante ni votre fille.

\- Je ne vous considère ni comme l'une ni comme l'autre.

\- Vous ne me considérez pas non plus comme votre reine, » rétorqua-t-elle. « Et c'est pourtant ce que je suis.

\- Vous êtes jeune. Vous avez peut-être un trône, une couronne et une autorité, vous apprenez peut-être vite et vous êtes peut-être une grande reine en puissance, mais pour l'instant vous n'êtes pour moi qu'une enfant.

\- Une enfant que vous rêvez de mettre dans votre lit. Arrêtons ici l'hypocrisie, voulez-vous ? »

Apparemment sincèrement surpris, il éclata de rire. Elle resta stoïque, mâchoire serrée, tandis qu'il arpentait la pièce d'un pas lent. Ainsi donc, même sa robe ne suffisait pas. Même son mépris patenté ne suffisait pas. Elle hésita à appeler Clegane et à lui demander de menacer son conseiller. Elle hésita presque à le menacer elle-même. A lui faire avaler son poison. _Le pouvoir c'est le pouvoir. _Quand elle s'apprêta à élever la voix, elle se rappela que c'était exactement ce qu'avait fait Cersei, des mois plus tôt, pour faire obéir Littlefinger. Une promesse, une promesse. Qu'elle devait tenir. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Quelle idiote elle avait été. Quelle idiote elle était, d'ailleurs, de se faire un honneur de la respecter. Willos était mort, les dieux ne l'écoutaient pas, rien ne l'empêchait d'agir comme bon lui semblait. Peut-être comprendrait-il qu'il ne pourrait se jouer d'elle éternellement.

Elle respira profondément. Non. Pas comme ça. Ses faits et gestes étaient toujours épiés. Oserait-elle se montrer menaçante envers lui que les nouvelles iraient vite. Elle finit par croiser les bras et se détendre. Au moins en apparence. Ses nerfs étaient à rude épreuve et elle peinait à imaginer une réponse adaptée à une telle provocation. _N'oublie pas Varys. _Elle se fendit d'un sourire charmant qui le désarçonna.

« Il est vrai que je suis jeune, cependant. Laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose, mon prince. Mon père n'était pas si jeune, quand il a obtenu le trône. En a-t-il fait quelque chose de bien ? Non. Aerys n'était pas si jeune, quand il l'a perdu. A-t-il jamais fait quoi que ce soit de bien ? Non, » dit-elle calmement. « Ma Main, si expérimentée et si autoritaire, serait-elle un bon roi ? Non. Vous, avec votre grande connaissance du genre humain, le seriez-vous ? Non plus. Vous savez ce que vous avez tous en commun ? Vous êtes le produit d'une époque révolue. Tout vous a été offert par votre naissance.

\- Dites cela à ma sœur.

\- Votre sœur s'est trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Tout comme ma mère, » le coupa-t-elle. « Aegon Targaryen, Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy, moi même. Vous ne voyez pas ? Nous sommes tous jeunes, trop jeunes, et pourtant tout repose sur nous. Personne ne nous déchargerait de notre fardeau, mais tout le monde s'évertue à nous donner des conseils, à nous regarder de haut. Ecoutez-moi bien, Oberyn Martell, je ne répèterai pas ces mots. »

Elle s'approcha, venimeuse, un sourire aux lèvres. L'homme s'était tendu. Un serpent sur le point d'attaquer. Elle pencha la tête, l'air d'être amusé par la situation. Et elle l'était, au fond. Elle avait oublié à quel point il était facile d'impressionner un homme. S'il était une vipère, elle savait ce qu'elle était, désormais. Elle n'était plus un loup. Plus un cerf. Encore moins une rose d'or.

« Je suis une femme. Je suis jeune. Inexpérimentée. Vous me prenez tous pour un pantin dans les mains de mes conseillers. Vous le regretterez, tôt ou tard. Vos guerres ont fait de nous des monstres faits d'ambition, de sang et de pouvoir. Vous serez les seuls à blâmer, si nous venons à faire sombrer le monde dans le feu et le sang. Parce que c'est vous qui nous avez créés. Vous êtes les reliquats d'une époque révolue. » Sa voix était sifflante, entêtante. « Nous sommes les enfants d'hier, victimes de vos erreurs. Ce siècle sera le nôtre. Le mien. »

Oui, elle savait ce qu'elle était. Un dragon. Et un dragon ne craint ni le soleil levant, ni les lions, ni l'hiver. Il ne craint rien, si ce n'est sa propre ombre. Et la sienne ne l'effrayait plus depuis très, très longtemps.


	26. Chapter 26 - My claws are long and sharp

**LIVRE III**

**End in fire**

* * *

Chapitre VI – My claws are long and sharp, my Queen, they'll be the end of you

Le soleil brillait avec force, presque avec violence. Elle avait fait installé les tribunes dans la cours. L'échafaud était dissimulé derrière les gradins, mais il était bien là, impatient de voir sa dernière victime y verser son sang. Elle l'était tout autant. Elle tentait de la dissimuler mais, après tout, pourquoi faire semblant ? A ses côtés, sur l'estrade royale, se trouvaient Aegon, Stannis et Jon Connington. On était en train d'amener le champion Lannister devant elle. Elle avait presque oublié à quel point Gregor Clegane était monstrueux. Immense, des bras larges comme des troncs, couvert de son armure de plates noires cabossées, ses yeux étaient deux trous noirs. Aurait-elle était seule en sa présence qu'il aurait pu lui éclater le crâne à mains nues. Elle lui adressa un regard rapide. Elle n'était pas capable de le regarder plus d'un instant, de peur de provoquer sa fureur. Personne ne pourrait le retenir, s'il décidait de l'attaquer. Même son frère.

De l'autre côté de l'arène, Oberyn Martell se préparait. Elle l'avait congédié peu de temps après leur confrontation. Son regard sur elle avait quelque peu changé. Peut-être avait-il compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, ou peut-être désirait-il simplement rester dans ses bonnes grâces. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait accepté d'utiliser les clochettes d'hiver. De loin, elle ne pouvait voir le liquide faire briller le tranchant de sa lance, ni sentir son odeur sucrée. Elle espérait simplement qu'il ne lui ait pas assuré le faire pour se débarrasser de son insistance. La mort du prince de Dorne remettrait en cause la totalité de l'alliance conclue avec les Martell et un mariage ne suffirait pas à calmer les choses. _Ça n'arrivera pas,_ pensa-t-elle en desserrant lentement ses doigts crispés sur ses accoudoirs. Il ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir. C'était évident.

Ses deux invités feignaient l'indifférence mais elle sentait la tension dans les épaules du prince. La foule elle-même était une boule d'angoisse et d'impatience. Rien ne pouvait plus leur plaire qu'un spectacle si sanglant, si violent. Elle aurait pu le clouer à un pilori qu'ils n'auraient pas été plus heureux. Elle adressa un regard glaçant à un écuyer recueillant les paris. Le garçon pâlit et s'assit. Elle attendit que toute l'assistance fasse de même et elle se leva. Les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Tous les regards, y compris celui de Tywin Lannister, debout près du kiosque où étaient entreposées les armes de Clegane. Il était encadré de deux des membres de sa garde et la regardait fixement. Elle ne daigna pas lui accorder la moindre seconde d'attention. Elle ordonna aux combattants de lui faire face et les salua.

« Au regard des dieux et des hommes, nous sommes ici pour juger de l'innocence ou de la culpabilité de Lord Tywin Lannister, traître à la couronne. Champions, avancez-vous. Que la Mère vous accorde la miséricorde. Que le Père vous accorde la justice que vous méritez. Que le Guerrier guide votre main. Que les dieux m'en soient témoins, leur volonté fera loi, » déclara-t-elle. « Battez-vous. »

Elle se rassit tandis que la Montagne abaissait son heaume. Oberyn ne portait pas de casque, ni véritablement d'armure. Les premiers coups tardèrent à arriver. Les deux hommes se tournèrent autour comme deux fauves en cage. Elle tourna les yeux vers Ellaria. Elle était debout, droite et digne, mais elle sentait sa peur transpirer par le moindre de ses pores. Tyrion Lannister était près d'elle. Il passait fiévreusement de son père aux combattants et des combattants à son père. Elle se surprit à douter de la fidélité de son conseiller, l'espace d'un instant. Toute cette haine qu'il vouait à son peur… Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion, après tout. Elle avait cru haïr les Targaryen, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'haïssait que _l'idée_ qu'elle se faisait d'eux. Dans ses vêtements de gros coton, le Lion de Castral-Roc n'avait plus rien du monstre de stratégie et de tactique qu'il avait pu être par le passé. Il n'était plus… Qu'un vieil homme fatigué priant tous les dieux de lui donner raison. C'était sans compter sur les hommes qui, eux, ne le laisseraient jamais en réchapper. Ser Redwyne et Belmore l'enverraient côtoyer les dieux s'il lui venait l'idée étrange de tenter de s'enfuir. Un mot d'elle et ce duel judiciaire se résumerait à la mise à mort de l'accusé comme de son champion. Mais elle n'y tenait pas. En tout cas pas immédiatement.

« T'a-t-on dit qui je suis ? » tonna la Vipère Rouge d'une voix rauque.

\- Un crevard.

\- Je suis le frère d'Elia Martell. Savez-vous pourquoi je suis venu jusqu'ici, jusqu'à cette pile de merde qui vous sert de capitale ? Pour vous. Je veux t'entendre confesser ce que tu as fait avant de te tuer. Tu violé ma sœur. Tu l'as tuée. Tu as assassiné ses enfants. Dis-le et nous réglerons ça rapidement. Dis le. DIS LE ! »

Comme une litanie, alors que les premiers coups étaient échangés, le dornien répétait inlassablement ces mots. _Tu l'as violée. Tu l'as tuée. Tu as assassiné ses enfants._ Encore, encore et encore. Au rythme des chocs et des cris de la foule. Elle déglutit. Il fallait qu'il le touche, que seulement il l'effleure de la pointe de sa lance. Si seulement Ser Gregor ne portait pas cette lourde armure, ça aurait été facile. Il était lent, le manque d'entraînement avait rouillé la mécanique bien huilée de ses combats. Ses gestes étaient lourds, le moindre d'entre eux aurait pu causer la mort de son champion, aussi rapide et agile fusse-t-il. Elle était presque hypnotisée par ses mouvements gracieux, rapides, il combattait d'une manière qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue. Elle comprenait brusquement mieux sa réputation. Personne ne pouvait ressortir indemne d'une telle danse. Personne ne pouvait charmer une vipère, et surtout pas celle-ci.

Les courtisans, hystériques, criaient toujours plus fort à mesure que le duel s'intensifiait. Les deux hommes étaient de plus en plus proche et elle ne parvenait plus à suivre la trajectoire des lames. Les imprécations d'Oberyn cessèrent pourtant brusquement, à l'instar des vagissements des spectateurs. D'un geste brusque, il arracha sa lance de l'épaule de la Montagne qui poussa un grognement bestial. Son cœur se ralentit. Quelques secondes… Il ne faudrait que quelques secondes… Il éleva son épée au dessus de son adversaire et lui assena un coup de pied qui le fit tomber à la renverse. Sa blessure déversait un sang noir qui goutait sur les pavés de l'arène. Elle chercha du regard Sandor. Il posa la main sur la garde son épée, prêt à intervenir. Elle était sur le point d'ordonner qu'on se saisisse de lui quand il suspendit son geste. Il poussa un hurlement déchirant et lâcha son arme qui rebondit dans un bruit sourd. Il tomba d'abord à genoux puis sur le côté, secoué de convulsions. Il se débattait contre le poison. Elle dissimula un sourire cruel derrière la paume de sa main et suivit son champion du regard. Il s'était relevé et agenouillé devant lui. Sa lèvre était ouverte et son arcade, probablement cassée. Il était vivant, pourtant, et en pleine possession de ses moyens.

« Non non non, ne meurs pas. Tu ne peux pas encore mourir, tu n'as pas encore parlé. Dis le. Dis son nom. Elia Martell. Tu l'as violée. Tu l'as tuée. Tu as assassiné ses enfants. Dis le et j'abrègerai tes souffrances. »

Il ne reçut tout d'abord aucune réponse, aucun son. Comme si la Montagne, enfin, était morte. _Non. Il n'est pas mort. _Il n'était que neutralisé. Il pouvait parler, il pouvait penser. Il pouvait souffrir. Il gueula, quand Oberyn lui enfonça sa lance dans la jambe. Il gueula encore quand elle déchira les chairs de son autre jambe. Alors il réitéra son ordre. Une fois, deux fois. Et, au bout de secondes qui parurent être une éternité, il cracha un nom. _Elia Martell. _D'abord inintelligiblement, puis plus fort, plus distinctement. Sa physionomie du dornien changea alors du tout au tout. Il se tourna vers la tribune où se trouvait Tywin et cracha un caillot de sang au sol. Sa voix n'était plus qu'une basse rauque, menaçante. A cet instant, il n'était plus une vipère. Il était un cobra et il sifflait avant d'attaquer de nouveau.

« Qui t'en a donné l'ordre ? Qui t'en a donné l'ordre ?! Qui t'a donné l'ordre de la violer, de la tuer, d'assassiner ses enfants ?! » Il s'approcha de la tente. Ses gardes firent un pas vers lui. Elle les arrêta d'un geste. « DIS LE ! Dis ce que tu as fait et je mets un terme à la misérable vie de ton chien ! »

Il fixait le Lion. Son regard était fiévreux, fou. Ivre de sa vengeance. Au sol, Clegane convulsait de plus en plus faiblement. Il tenta de se saisir de son épée mais ne parvint qu'à l'effleurer. Son visage était déformé par la souffrance et la haine, il n'était plus qu'une poupée sans fils. Désarticulée, faible. Impotente. Il n'était plus en état de dire quoique ce soit. Il n'émettait plus des gargouillements humides. Tywin Lannister ne dit rien, mais dans ses yeux émeraude elle vit qu'il avait compris. Il venait de perdre. Il avait cru que remettre sa vie dans les mains de son chien fou le sauverait, mais il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas au dessus de la mort. _Valar Morghulis, _disaient les valyriens. Oui, chaque homme devait mourir et il en était un.

Le silence était assourdissant. Personne n'osait dire un mot, ni même bouger un cil. Tous étaient pétrifiés, suspendus au geste du prince de Dorne. Lorsqu'il se détourna, ce fut pour venir planter la pointe de son arme dans la gorge de son adversaire. Le sang jaillit et l'éclaboussa. Le corps s'affaissa. L'homme était mort. Elle ne se leva pas immédiatement, observant la réaction de son champion. Un sourire extatique étirait ses lèvres. Il lâcha sa lance, leva les bras vers le ciel et éclata d'un rire dément. Rien ne pouvait être plus doux, plus chaud que le sang qui le recouvrait. Rien si ce n'est celui du dernier prisonnier de la reine. Il se tourna lentement vers elle. A cet instant seulement elle se leva et l'applaudit. Tous la suivirent.

« Ainsi les dieux ont fait savoir leur volonté. Que le prisonnier soit amené à l'échafaud ! »

La clameur reprit, plus forte que jamais. Ses hommes se saisirent de lui et le tirèrent jusqu'à l'estrade. Elle descendit de sa tribune, suivie de près par Ser Sandor dont le regard ne parvenait pas à quitter le cadavre de son frère. Elle s'approcha d'Oberyn et baissa la tête devant lui. Il tomba à genoux et lui baisa la main sans se préoccuper d'Ellaria qui avait accouru. Elle lui sourit et lui conseilla de le soigner. L'homme s'en défendit. Il voulait assister à la mort de celui qui avait tout orchestré. Elle ne l'en dissuada pas. Elle lui avait promis sa tête. Il l'aurait.

Ses pensées étaient floues, son esprit, embrouillée. Elle gravit les degrés de l'édifice de bois comme dans un songe et se saisit de Glace. Elle était chaude, gorgée des rayons solaires depuis le début du combat. Devant elle, la nuque découverte de sa dernière victime luisait de sueur. _Un homme ne peut être véritablement courageux que lorsqu'il a peur. _Où était passé son courage ? Un nouveau silence tomba sur l'assistance. Enfin ils comprenaient. Avec cette dernière tête tomberait le dernier ennemi de la couronne, la dernière personne qui avait osé s'opposer à elle. Ne subsistaient plus que ceux qui avaient accepté, voire encourager son pouvoir. Sa Main l'observait fixement. Le Nain soutenait le regard de son père. Dans la tribune royale, Aegon était impassible. Quand il surprit ses yeux sur lui, il lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

« Moi, Lyarra de la maison Baratheon, première du nom, Reine des Andals, des Rhoynar et des Premiers Hommes, Lady des Sept Couronnes et Protectrice du Royaume, vous condamne à mort. Quels sont vos derniers mots ? »

Une longue minute passa, pendant laquelle il garda les lèvres scellées. _Tu l'as déjà fait. C'est la dernière fois. _Elle prit sa respiration, son élan, releva la lame et l'abattit sur feu Tywin Lannister. Une seconde plus tard, il n'était plus. Elle laissa l'épée là, plantée dans le billot et se tourna vers la foule. Sa robe saphir était éclaboussée de sang. Sous ses yeux, des gouttes pourpres coulaient comme autant de larmes. Elle sourit avec calme.

Ce fut d'abord Jon Connington qui s'agenouilla, suivi par le prince Targaryen. Progressivement, tous posèrent un genou à terre, hommes et femmes, vieillards et enfants. Elle était la seule debout. Elle avait rêvé de ces instants de puissance où tous se soumettraient à elle. Elle avait tout fait pour rendre ce fantasme réel. Et il l'était, désormais. Dorne lui appartenait. Le trône lui appartenait. Le monde entier était à elle. Tout n'était qu'à un mariage près. Elle acquiesça imperceptiblement et ordonna à Aegon de la rejoindre. Des regards curieux furent échangés. D'autres, plus alertés, s'accompagnèrent de murmures. Des rumeurs existaient sur le compte de ce mystérieux jeune homme aux cheveux bleus et gris et aux yeux indigos. D'autres couraient sur sa relation avec la reine. Il était temps de mettre les choses au clair. Elle attendit qu'il l'eut rejoint pour prendre de nouveau la parole d'une voix qui lui parut étrangère tant elle était forte.

« Les traîtres Gregor Clegane et Tywin Lannister ont été jugés par les dieux et exécutés par les hommes. Il est temps que la paix règne sur ce royaume et qu'enfin le trône revienne à ceux qui le méritent. De droit et de sang. » Elle fit une pause et se tourna vers le prince. « Prince Aegon Targaryen, les crimes commis à l'égard de votre famille ont été payés par le sang. Il nous appartient désormais d'unir nos maisons comme elles l'ont été par le passé.

\- Si tel est votre désir, ma reine, que cela soit fait. Que la haine qui a déchiré ces terres toutes ces années ne soit plus qu'une triste page de notre histoire.

\- Qu'il soit tenu pour dit que l'héritier du prince Rhaegar Targaryen régnera dorénavant au côté de l'héritière du roi Robert Baratheon, » ajouta-t-elle. « Et que nul ne pourra renverser un pouvoir que les dieux ont béni. »

Des hourras retentirent, ponctués de « Vive la reine Lyarra ! » et de « Vive le roi Aegon ! ». Elle le sentit passer son bras sous le sien. Elle baissa les yeux et le laissa faire. Ils n'étaient pas encore mariés mais c'était tout comme. La nouvelle ne tarderait pas à faire le tour du royaume – une bonne chose, elle voulait que tous soient prévenus. La cérémonie aurait lieu dés que possible. Ce genre de préoccupations devaient être évacuées au plus vite pour qu'elle… Qu'ils puissent se concentrer sur les points les plus importants. La neige qui atteignait le Conflans, les menaces pesant sur le Mur, la rébellion Greyjoy déjà presque écrasée… Et la Mère des Dragons, comme elle se faisait appeler. Que Varys soit parvenu ou non à ses fins ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils devraient se débarrasser de son ombre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

La foule peina à se disperser, d'autant plus que des chanteurs s'étaient installés depuis quelques temps dans le château et avaient remplacés les champions au centre de l'arène. Elle n'y attachait qu'une importance relative, d'ordinaire, mais la mélodie qu'ils s'étaient mis à jouer l'interpella rapidement. Les Pluies de Castamere. Elle descendit de l'estrade et se fraya un chemin parmi la multitude compacte amassée là. Aegon la suivait de près sans vraiment comprendre son trouble. Il ne connaissait pas les chansons de Westeros, ou mal, et quand bien même il connût celle-ci, il ne saisit par sa signification. Elle avait été écrite pour Tywin Lannister, après qu'il eût réduite la révolte des Reyne à quelques lignes d'une livre d'histoire. Tous réduits en cendre avec leur castel pour avoir oser s'élever contre le Lion. Elle allait intervenir quand elle sentit la main du jeune homme la retenir. Il lui fit signe d'écouter plus attentivement. Les chanteurs étaient excellents, leurs voix se mêlaient et se distinguaient avec délicatesse et talent. Mais ce n'était pas sur ce détail qu'il attirait son attention. C'était sur les paroles mêmes de la chanson.

_« Et qui êtes vous, » dit le Fier Lion. « Que je doive m'incliner ?_

_Rien qu'une Reine de la pire espèce, c'est tout ce que je vois._

_Dans une robe de pourpre, ou une robe de bure, un Lion a toujours des crocs,_

_Les miens sont longs, aigus, ma Reine, ils seront votre perte. »_

_Ainsi parla, ainsi parla le sire de Castral-Roc,_

_Et son sang couvre ses murs, elle tient toujours le trône._

_Et son sang couvre ses murs et elle porte toujours la couronne_.

A peine eurent-ils fini leur chanson qu'ils furent acclamés et applaudis. Elle s'approcha encore un peu et, lorsqu'ils virent la reine Lyarra apparaître au milieu de la foule, cette dernière les vit pâlir. Elle leur adressa un sourire bienveillant et les félicita. Elle ordonna qu'on lui apporte une bourse et la leur tendit. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de ne pas récompenser une telle initiative – aussi superficielle pût-elle être. Ils la remercièrent chaleureusement, louèrent sa générosité, promirent d'écrire une chanson à leur gloire. Elle n'eut guère le temps de les remercier, les courtisans qui l'entouraient essayaient tous de lui parler, de la complimenter, d'obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Elle leur offrit ce qu'ils désiraient, de l'attention, des bons mots. Elle avait toujours été considérée comme distante, et ce depuis son enfance. Elle ne s'était jamais mêlée à la cour, à cinq comme à quinze ans, comme si elle valait mieux que ces parasites grouillant. C'était toujours le cas, bien sûr, mais elle savait qu'elle gagnerait de se rendre plus disponible.

Elle ne parvint à s'échapper de la cohue qu'une heure plus tard. Elle avait adressé la parole à la moitié de ses gens, jusqu'à ce que ces derniers quittent l'arène et regagnent leurs appartements. Aegon semblait avoir fait la même chose – il avait dû suivre quelques chevaliers. Elle se retrouva pour ainsi seule au milieu de la cour intérieure du castel. Le corps de la Montagne et de Tywin Lannister avaient été emportés, sans doute chez les sœurs du Silence. Leur tête devait être offerte à la maison Martell, le reste, ramené à Castral-Roc. Elle n'avait pas envie de garder leurs ossements sous son toit. Elle avait plutôt envie d'oublier tout le sang qu'elle avait fait couler ces dernières semaines. Son sommeil était agité, hanté par toute la violence qui l'avait entourée tout ce temps. Elle soupira et essuya ses joues tachées. Des paillettes rougeâtres tombèrent au sol. Elle s'éloigna des tribunes qui commençaient à peine à être démontées et se dirigea vers la Citadelle de Maegor. L'après-midi était bien avancée et on pouvait déjà voir, à l'horizon, le soleil commencer à décliner. Le ciel était teinté de rose.

Une pile de lettres décachetées l'attendait sur son bureau. Stannis les avait déjà lues et elle imaginait que le Conseil restreint en avait déjà parlé depuis plusieurs heures. La plupart traitait des récoltes et de la difficulté qu'éprouvaient les seigneurs quant au ratio de stockage qu'elle avait imposé. Entre un sixième et un quart de toutes les récoltes devait être conservé en prévision de l'hiver. Une décision nécessaire, certes, mais problématique. La plupart des castel n'étaient pas équipé pour conserver de telle quantité de grains et les paysans ne comprenaient pas toujours qu'il était dans leur intérêt de ne pas vendre ou consommer la totalité de ce qu'ils produisaient. L'écriture serrée de son oncle précisait que le problème avait été traité. Elle passa aux suivantes. Des détails, beaucoup de détail. La seule qui l'intéressait réellement était celle des Stark. Les Fer-Nés battaient en retraite sur la plupart des fronts et les pertes étaient considérables. Leurs boutres ne parvenaient pas à repousser les galères de guerre qu'elle avait envoyé et leurs hommes ne savaient pas se battre sur terre. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours, au maximum de semaines, pour qu'ils se soumettent. Balon Greyjoy n'était pas en position de négocier et il n'allait pas tarder à perdre le soutien de ses bannerets. Elle répondit rapidement à son cousin, lui assurant de son soutien jusqu'à la fin des hostilités. Elle ajouta qu'elle désirait sa présence à son mariage, devançant les corbeaux qui seraient envoyés aux quatre coins du royaume d'ici un ou deux jours. Si elle pouvait le revoir, ne serait-ce que quelques jours… Elle eut un sourire à cette pensée. Elle cacheta sa missive et la déposa dans la corbeille avec toutes celles déposées par ses conseillers. Il y avait une toute petite différence entre son cachet personnel et celui qu'elle avait donné à son Conseil et seuls ses plus proches amis ou les membres de sa famille pouvaient s'en rendre compte. Les lettres qu'elle envoyait était scellé du Loup Stark et du Cerf Baratheon, certes, mais la couronne de ce dernier n'était pas autour de son cou mais au sommet de ses bois. Un détail, certes. Mais elle y tenait. Robb devait savoir qu'elle s'adressait à lui directement.

Quand elle eut fini de s'occuper de sa paperasse, elle jeta un coup d'œil par les colonnades. La nuit était tombée et elle n'était plus éclairée que par les chandelles qu'elle avait allumé près d'elle. Elle soupira. Elle s'apprêtait à appeler ses domestiques quand on frappa à sa porte. Elle fronça les sourcils et vint ouvrir. Aegon attendait, bras croisés. Elle se décala pour le laisser entrer et ferma derrière lui. Il observa la pièce d'un air curieux avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous me laisseriez entrer si facilement, pour être honnête.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas fait si je ne l'avais pas voulu, » dit-elle calmement. « Que voulez-vous ?

\- Vous avez annoncé officiellement notre mariage. Les gens s'attendent à ce que nous passions du temps ensemble. »

Elle plissa les yeux en apercevant son sourire en coin. Il s'était débarrassé de son manteau et ne portait plus qu'une simple chemise. Elle croisa son regard et y distingua une lueur que d'aucun aurait pris pour une marque d'ivresse. Sauf que le jeune homme n'était pas saoul. Il ne sentait pas l'alcool et n'en avait d'ailleurs sans doute pas bu. Cette lueur, ce n'était rien d'autre que du désir. Elle se tendit et releva le menton. Il s'approcha des lettres qu'elle avait laissées sur son bureau et les parcourut rapidement. Une distraction. Rien d'autre qu'une distraction.

Comment avait-il pu concevoir cette idée étrange ? Elle lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'y aurait rien entre eux, en tout cas rien de plus que ce qui serait nécessaire. Il n'avait pas semblé désirer autre chose, jusqu'à présent. Il était intelligent et il avait compris que sa fiancée ne serait pas des plus coopérative. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait dû l'influencer et elle avait une très longue liste en tête. Tyrion, Oberyn, d'autres de ses conseillers. Tous avaient pu lui dire de se faire entreprenant à son égard, au risque de la brusquer. Mais elle imaginait bien plus le mystérieux Jon Connington lui donner un tel conseil. Elle avait annoncé leur mariage et ne pourrait plus se défiler, mais il ne la possédait pas. Liée à lui par les dieux et les hommes, pas par son cœur ou son corps. A défaut de pouvoir avoir le premier… Il tentait d'avoir le second.

« Votre tuteur vous donne de bien étranges recommandations. Pensait-il vraiment que je vous ouvrirais la porte de ma chambre aussi facilement ?

\- Je ne dirais pas cela, » répondit-il avec un sourire. « Mais il sait que vous êtes jeune et que vous n'êtes pas si… Pure et intouchable que vous pouvez le laisser croire.

\- Seriez vous en train de remettre en cause ma vertu ?

\- Je n'oserais pas, altesse. Ce que je remets en cause, cependant, c'est votre fausse innocence.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas.

\- Non en effet. Mais je commence à comprendre la façon dont vous fonctionnez. Vous avez refusé la compagnie d'autres hommes par respect pour feu votre époux et affiché votre chasteté comme un étendard. Mais vous n'avez pas l'âge de vous enterrer, pas encore. »

A mesure qu'il parlait, il s'approchait d'elle, lentement. Il se faisait langoureux. Charmeur. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, piètre bouclier et le regarda faire. Il n'avait pas tort, dans le fond. Elle avait pensé éloigner les gêneurs en s'affichant comme glaciale et, jusqu'ici, sa stratégie avait fonctionné. Aegon n'était pas idiot à ce point et il lui ressemblait beaucoup trop pour être leurré par ce genre de choses. Elle haussa un sourcil quand il se plaça en face d'elle, suffisamment proche pour qu'elle sente son souffle sur son visage. Elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui. Rien… Sinon une certaine estime, peut-être. Elle était attirée par sa jeunesse et par sa force, elle ne pouvait pas le nier, et son parcours l'impressionnait. Elle savait qu'elle serait obligée de partager sa couche depuis le départ – ils auraient besoin d'un héritier. Etant donné la froideur qu'elle lui avait témoigné, elle n'avait pas… Ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qu'il puisse penser à devenir son amant avant même qu'ils ne soient mariés. Elle eut un sourire. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si mauvaise idée, après tout…

Alors qu'il s'enhardissait à venir l'embrasser, une partie de son esprit cabra. Celle qui pensait toujours à Willos et à son serment de fidélité. Celle qui lui rappelait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle ne ressentait pour lui qu'une attirance physique. Elle chassa ces pensées. Elle en avait assez de culpabiliser, de repousser sa jeunesse et ce qu'elle devrait impliquer. Willos n'avait jamais voulu qu'elle soit malheureuse, ni triste, ni aigrie. Il lui avait fait promettre de ne pas devenir Cersei, après tout. A trop verrouiller son cœur, elle finirait par le perdre. Elle lui rendit son baiser et se laissa entrainer jusqu'à son lit. Ses pensées se brouillèrent à mesure qu'Aegon la dévêtait et elle cessa de se torturer quand elle sentit ses mains se poser sur son corps. La nuit fut longue – la première nuit sans cauchemar depuis des mois.


	27. Chapter 27 - Chivalry fell on its sword

**LIVRE III**

**End in fire**

* * *

Chapitre VII – Chivalry fell on its sword

L'été arrivait à son terme. Les doux vents de l'été avaient laissé place aux bourrasques de l'automne. Oh, il faisait toujours chaud, bien sûr, trop chaud la chaleur se faisait écrasante quand le soleil brillait et ne s'apaisait pas pendant la nuit. Les yeux grands ouverts, incapables de trouver le sommeil, Lyarra observait les tentures s'agiter. Il ne devait guère être plus que deux, ou trois heures du matin. Elle jeta un coup d'œil près d'elle. Aegon dormait profondément. Cela faisait près d'une semaine qu'il partageait sa chambre – et son lit. Les préparatifs du mariage battaient leur plein, un tournoi devait commencer la veille de la cérémonie et s'achever plus d'une semaine après. Les premiers invités étaient déjà arrivés. Renly et Margaery les premiers, suivis de près par les Tyrell. Ils avaient été particulièrement chaleureux et l'avaient assuré qu'épouser l'héritier Targaryen ne froissait pas l'estime qu'ils avaient d'elle. Jaime Lannister devait arriver le lendemain, accompagné de Tommen. Quant à son cousin, lui, son épouse et Lady Sansa étaient attendus pour le surlendemain. Une fois qu'ils seraient là, les évènements s'accélèreraient. Elle avait déjà réglé les problèmes d'organisations. Il fallait encore qu'elle choisisse sa robe. Elle soupira et se tourna, dos à son futur époux. Elle était pour ainsi dire nue, à peine couverte d'un simple drap et elle avait pourtant l'impression d'être en plein soleil. _Tu penses trop,_ s'admonesta-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas accueillir ses invités avec des cernes ou un teint cireux. Apparence, apparence…

Elle était sur le point de finalement s'endormir quand elle entendit la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrir. Elle grinçait, un détail qui l'agaçait au plus haut point, et le verrou était bruyant. Elle rouvrit les yeux et les dirigea vers celle, entrouverte, de la chambre. Elle glissa sa main sous le lit et saisit la poignée de son épée. Quelques pas. Une silhouette sombre qui s'approchait. L'éclat d'une lame au dessus d'elle. Deux grands yeux sombres. Elle raffermit sa prise et se releva brusquement, assenant un coup circulaire à l'homme. Il eut un instinct de recul et trébucha. Aegon sursauta et saisit sa propre épée. Il se leva et se saisit de l'homme. Dans la pénombre, elle ne vit que la silhouette de l'arme traverser celle de leur agresseur. Il y eut un gargouillis immonde et il s'effondra. Elle resta immobile, hébétée. Des bruits de course retentirent dans les escaliers et la moitié de la Garde Régine se précipita jusqu'à eux. Elle tira les draps sur sa poitrine et leur ordonna d'attendre derrière la porte. Elle échangea un regard avec son fiancé et s'extirpa du lit pour enfiler une robe de chambre. Elle serra la ceinture sous sa poitrine et se dirigea vers son antichambre, inondée de lumière. Ses gardes avaient tiré le corps jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Elle s'approcha, les bras croisés et l'observa.

C'était un jeune homme au teint basané, les yeux à mi-clos. Du sang coulait de sa commissure des lèvres. Il portait une simple armure de cuir, transpercée au niveau de son abdomen. Sa lame était courbe, une sorte d'arakh court. Elle la saisit et l'observa. Elle était ancienne, suffisamment pour que le métal soit, ça et là, piqué de rouille et fêlé. Une arme dothrak. Mais lui n'en était pas. Il était mince, élancé, presque féminin. Il n'avait rien de la rudesse d'un seigneur des chevaux. Aegon finit par les rejoindre, simplement habillé de son pantalon et de sa chemise, son épée à la taille. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu découverte et il y avait quelque chose dans son allure qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Ce n'était pas le moment de disserter sur son origine. _Plus tard. _Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule l'air inquiet. Il l'était, en vérité. Elle le rassura d'un regard.

« Qui est-il ?

\- Nous n'en avons aucune idée, majesté, » répondit Ser Estremont. « Le reste de la Garde fouille le château.

\- C'est un Immaculé d'Astapor, Lyarra. Il appartient à ma tante, regardez. »

Aegon se pencha et arracha du cou du jeune homme un lacet. Au bout de celui-ci, un pendentif accrocha la lumière. Un dragon tricéphale. Elle fronça les sourcils et le saisit. Elle serra son poing autour du lien et se retint de l'envoyer par la fenêtre. Elle ne l'avait pas prise au sérieux, elle et ses dragons. Elle l'avait prise pour une menace subalterne. Et elle lui envoyait un assassin surentrainé. Une flamme de fureur s'alluma dans sa gorge et elle posa le médaillon sur une étagère avec un calme exagéré. Elle allait parler quand elle entendit du bruit dans les escaliers. Un instant plus tard, Ser Sandor entrait et jetait un homme sur le sol de l'appartement. Il s'effondra dans un bruit mat et fit mine de se redresser. Il fut de nouveau écrasé contre les pavés par le pied du chevalier. Elle cligna des yeux et le regarda attentivement. Il n'était pas jeune, en tout cas pas autant que leur agresseur, mais il était bien plus massif. Son visage était déformé par la douleur mais il lui semblait assez avenant. Elle lui figne à Clegane de le relever. En un instant, il se retrouva debout devant elle. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

\- … » Il cracha du sang à ses pieds. Il lui adressa un regard mauvais avant de finalement lui répondre. « Alors c'est vous l'Usurpatrice.

\- En personne. Messires, y'a-t-il quelqu'un qui le reconnaisse parmi vous ?

\- Si je ne m'abuse, altesse, c'est Ser Jorah Mormont. Le traître.

\- Ser Mormont. Eh bien, quel retour fracassant à la capitale. Mettez moi ça dans une geôle, ce n'est pas l'heure de juger un assassin. Quant à lui… Amenez-le aux sœurs du Silence. »

Elle désigna le cadavre près d'elle. L'homme lui lança un regard meurtrier et se laissa entrainer par les gardes. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour qu'ils se retrouvent seuls à nouveau au milieu du salon. Des torches avaient été pendues aux patères et une large tâche de sang s'étalait au sol. Elle resserra les pans de sa robe et soupira. Elle se laissa tomber dans un canapé, incapable de retourner se coucher. Aegon fit de même, en face d'elle, et ressortit son épée de son fourreau pour la nettoyer. Elle était sombre, très sombre, toute de volutes et d'arabesques compliquées. Sa garde était ouvragée, lourde. Ses yeux s'arrondirent quand elle reconnut l'arme. _Feunoyr. _L'épée d'Aegon le Conquérant, perdue depuis la bataille d'Herberouge. Il surprit son regard et se fendit d'un sourire amusé. Il la fit jouer à la lueur des flammes et la lui tendit. Elle la soupesa, éprouva le fil de sa lame. Du pur acier valyrien, forgé il y a bien des siècles par les seigneurs dragons. Elle la mania quelques instants avant de la lui rendre.

« Feunoyr. Vous l'avez retrouvée.

\- En réalité, elle n'a jamais été perdue. Elle se trouvait au sein de la Compagnie Dorée depuis l'exil d'Aigracier, je n'ai fait que la récupérer.

\- Impressionnant, » souffla-t-elle. « Peut-être en aurons-nous besoin d'ici peu de temps.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit elle qui ait donné l'ordre. Je pense… Que Mormont a agi seul. Ou sans son accord, dans tous les cas.

\- Il a failli nous tuer.

\- Et il y serait parvenu si vous n'aviez pas eu un tel réflexe. Par les Sept, quelle femme les dieux me réservent ! »

Il éclata de rire et rangea l'épée. Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors et s'étendit sur sa causeuse. Elle ne put retenir un petit sourire. Les quelques jours qui avaient passés n'avaient rien changé aux sentiments – ou plutôt à l'absence de sentiments – qu'elle éprouvait à son égard mais elle était désormais certaine qu'ils formeraient une excellente équipe. Il était jeune et ne cherchait pas à se vieillir, aussi sa compagnie était-elle rafraichissante et divertissante. Il arrivait parfois qu'elle oublie ses obligations pour passer du temps avec lui et rire à ses bons mots. Quant à leur relation charnelle… Contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait croire, elle n'avait pas connu _tant _d'hommes que ça. Elle ne lui aurait pas retourné le compliment les mœurs libérées d'Essos l'avaient influencé et il n'avait rien en commun avec les autres amants qu'elle avait pu entretenir. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Et lui non plus, d'ailleurs. Ils étaient tous les deux jeunes et ils profitaient de leur jeunesse, personne ne les en auraient blâmé.

Ils finirent par tous les deux s'endormir sur leur canapé. La lumière du jour les tira de leur sommeil quand le soleil fut à son zénith. Personne n'avait osé venir les chercher. Elle le secoua et fit appeler ses domestiques. Elle lui demanda de la rejoindre dans la salle du trône une heure plus tard et de réunir ses conseillers. Il obtempéra et s'échappa avant que les pies n'arrivent. Elle se fit habiller, coiffer, maquiller le plus sévèrement possible. Elle devait impressionner l'homme, pas le séduire. Le reflet que lui renvoya le miroir était celui d'une femme et non plus d'une jeune fille. Ses yeux brillaient avec force, accentués par le noir qui les entourait. Sa robe, d'un pourpre sombre, laissait entrevoir la naissance du clivage de ses seins. Elle se pressa jusqu'à la cour. Quand elle entra finalement dans la salle du trône, tout le monde était installé. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle. Même Mormont était là, agenouillé devant l'assemblée. Elle vint s'asseoir et salua tout le monde. Stannis était crispé et ne quittait pas leur _invité _des yeux.

« Je vous remercie de vous être rendu disponible, messires. Avons-nous plus d'informations sur l'Immaculé ?

\- Il s'appelait Ver Gris, » dit Jorah d'une voix forte. « Ce n'était plus un esclave.

\- Vous nous voyez heureux de le savoir. Qui vous a mandaté, Ser Mormont ?

\- La seule véritable reine de Westeros, Daenerys Targaryen.

\- La seule véritable reine de Westeros, » le reprit Aegon d'un air lassé. « Vous l'avez devant vous. Tout comme son véritable roi. Ne savez-vous pas calculer une ligne de succession ?

\- Vous avez trahi votre père en vous alliant à cette… Femme. »

Elle soupira et jeta un regard à la ronde. Jon Connington avait rejoint ses conseillers et s'était assis à l'écart. Il haussa les épaules, désabusé. Le discours était habituel. La forme l'était tout autant. Elle lui demanda de se relever, ce qu'il fit avec bravade. Il soutint son regard comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une fillette assise sur un gros fauteuil. _S'il regarde sa foutue reine comme ça, tu m'étonnes qu'elle l'ait envoyé ici. _Elle qui venait tout juste de réussir à se faire respecter de tous, elle ne pouvait pas supporter son mépris. Et elle était déjà agacée par sa personne.

« Bien, cessons donc ces platitudes d'usage, voulez-vous ? Vous n'inventez rien et je n'ai pas envie d'écouter vos arguments. Je pourrais vous faire tuer pour ce que vous avez tenté de faire.

\- N'est-ce pas ce que vous allez faire, altesse ?

\- Pas nécessairement. Je ne suis pas un boucher. Avez-vous reçu la visite de Varys, messire ?

\- Non.

\- Je m'en doutais, je dois dire, » fit-elle. « Ecoutez-moi bien, Lord Mormont. Vous allez rester ici et assister à notre mariage. Vous retournerez auprès de votre _reine_ quand je l'aurai décidé.

\- Vous invitez cet homme à votre mariage ?

\- Oui. Sous bonne garde. Ser Redwyne, ramenez le à ses geôles et surveillez-le jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Messire Main, faites envoyer les ossements de ce… Ver gris à Daenerys Targaryen. Je vous ferai porter ma missive que vous joindrez à ce cadeau. »

Ses conseillers échangèrent un regard éberlué et on emmena le prisonnier. Les jugements de la reine, d'ordinaire si longs et si poussés, n'avaient rien en commun avec cette décision expéditive et imprudente. Elle les remercia et les regarda se diriger vers la grande porte. Elle sentait le poids du regard d'Aegon peser sur elle. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il encore qu'elle se justifie de tout ? Il haussa un sourcil et se tourna. Elle avait mandaté les meilleurs forgerons et ébénistes de la ville pour qu'ils façonnent un nouveau trône – moins imposant que le sien, mais plus solennel qu'un simple fauteuil. En attendant, il avait celui de la salle du Conseil. Il pianotait sur les accoudoirs. Ce n'était pas de l'agacement. Ni même de l'incompréhension. Ou de la désapprobation. C'était un mélange d'amusement et de curiosité. Il n'avait rien contre la présence d'un invité de plus, mais sa réputation n'était pas celle d'une femme miséricordieuse. La justice au dessus de la clémence. Elle n'était pas une Baratheon pour rien. Elle soupira et s'appuya contre le dossier du trône.

« Vous n'êtes pas d'accord.

\- Oh, vous faites ce que vous voulez, c'est vous la reine, » dit-il avec un sourire. « Je suis assez surpris que vous ne l'ayez pas fait tuer, ceci étant.

\- Je passe vraiment pour un monstre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas un monstre, mais cet homme a tenté de vous tuer. Vous ne m'avez pas empêché de tuer son homme de main.

\- Jorah Mormont vient d'ici, il connaît nos us et coutumes. Je ne pense pas qu'il tienne plus que de raison à une guerre entre Essos et Westeros. Il sait ce que ça impliquerait aussi bien que vous et moi. »

Elle se releva et rejoignit les colonnades. Il la suivit de près et vint saisir son bras. Elle ne s'en défendit pas, habituée qu'elle était désormais à sa compagnie. Elle s'assit sur une rambarde, à l'ombre du crâne de Meraxès, le dragon de Rhaenys Targaryen. Elle tenta de s'imaginer ce que ça avait dû être que les derniers temps du Roi Aerys. Du feu, partout. Des meurtres, des trahisons. Les Stark perdant la vie entre ces murs. Jaime Lannister et sa trahison. Les pyromants. Une époque bien trouble qu'elle avait vécu sans le savoir, enfermée qu'elle avait été à Peyredragon avec Stannis et Renly. Oh, elle était passée près de la mort, si près. Peut-être que les choses auraient été plus simples, si elle n'avait jamais existé. Pas d'héritière gênante, juste Joffrey et sa fausse prétention. Elle se surprit à se demander si la guerre aurait éclaté. Peut-être personne n'aurait soupçonné l'inceste dont il était issu. Elle secoua la tête. Ces rêveries étaient stériles. Elle était reine et elle n'entendait pas abandonner sa place à cause d'un esclave-soldat et d'un vieux chevalier amoureux transi d'une petite princesse perdue.

« Que prévoyez-vous, pour lui ?

\- Oh, il retournera en Essos chez sa bien-aimée reine. Elle n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui se trame ici. S'il a un minimum de conscience, et je sais qu'il en a une, il ne manquera pas de lui dire que toute attaque lui serait préjudiciable.

\- En quoi le serait-elle ? Elle a des dragons, une armée surentrainée et disciplinée, de fervents soutiens. Peut-être gagnerait-elle.

\- A quel prix ? » lui demanda-t-elle, tournant la tête vers lui. « Le royaume est en paix. Il se reconstruit, prévoie sa survie pour l'hiver à venir. Mes bannerets me sont loyaux, la totalité des maisons réunirait leur ost pour me suivre dans la guerre. Elle a des dragons, certes. Elle a une armée sans égale, je ne peux le nier. » Elle fit une pause et sourit. Un sourire froid. « Mais elle ne connaît pas le terrain. Le froid du Nord tuerait la moitié de ses hommes, les marais du Neck perdrait le reste. Nos navires détruiraient sa flotte. Quant à ses dragons, ils sont jeunes et elle ne saurait les diriger.

\- Vous avez l'air d'y avoir beaucoup penser, pour quelqu'un qui ne s'inquiète pas.

\- Vous savez, nous nous ressemblons beaucoup, vous, elle et moi. Nous avons rêvé du trône et nous tentons de l'atteindre. Nous l'avons obtenu. Elle s'est emparé des Cités Libres dans l'espoir de faire de même. Est-ce je lui reproche de désirer le pouvoir ? Non. »

Elle pencha la tête. Les flammes des braséros étiraient leurs ombres sur les murs. _Un très petit homme peut projeter une très grande ombre. _C'était leur tour de s'étendre. Elle ne la désirait pas, cette guerre. Elle y perdrait des plumes, sans doute bien plus que ça. Tout ce qu'il y avait de valeureux et d'honorable tomberait et les complots se fomenteraient partout où les hommes survivraient. Les villages seraient réduits en cendre, tandis que les neiges tomberaient toujours plus au Sud. Et, finalement, quel que soit le vainqueur, il ne règnerait plus que sur un tas de cendres chaudes. Elle était certaine d'une chose : ce n'était pas ce que la gamine Targaryen désirait. Auquel cas elle n'aurait pas attendu. Elle n'aurait pas libéré tous ces esclaves. Elle se préoccupait des hommes et des femmes de son royaume, quel qu'il soit. Elle avait trouvé un peuple qui l'acclamait, des ennemis à vaincre. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'elle et de Westeros. Aegon se fendit d'un sourire et hocha la tête.

« Vous voulez qu'elle reste en Essos. Vous m'étonnerez décidément toujours. Tant qu'elle vit, elle représente une menace.

\- Si je la fais tuer, rien ne me dit que les Cités Libres ne feront pas sécession contre le Trône de Fer. Vous n'avez pas idée des sommes que nous devons à la Banque de Fer, » soupira-t-elle. « En revanche, si elle étend son influence jusqu'à Braavos, Volantis, Myr ou Lys…

\- Elle pourra contrôler leurs velléités de recouvrement de dettes. Je réitère, je ne m'habituerai jamais à votre machiavélisme.

\- Je ne parlerais pas de machiavélisme. J'appellerais plutôt ça de la politique. »

Il éclata de rire et elle le suivit. Il la suivait dans ses raisonnements – ce qui leur serait primordial quand ils devraient régner ensemble. Elle détestait s'expliquer, préférant montrer les effets de ses décisions plutôt que leurs ressorts. S'il comprenait immédiatement, elle ne serait pas seule pour négocier les termes de ses arrangements. Elle récupéra son bras. Ils se dirigeaient vers les jardins quand les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur un homme et un enfant. Elle tourna la tête et cilla. Ils cherchaient tous les deux quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. La vue de la salle du trône stoppa net l'homme. _Jaime. _Elle fit signe à son fiancé de la suivre et s'approcha. Elle lui sourit, alors qu'il s'inclinait devant elle profondément. Il lui baisa la main et la laissa l'observer. Il semblait avoir vieilli, depuis les quelques mois qu'il avait passé loin de la capitale. Un réseau de fines rides s'étiraient au coin de ses yeux et il semblait fatigué. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts. Il n'était plus le chevalier irrévérencieux et hautain qu'il avait été. _Après tout, il n'a plus Cersei. _Elle se pencha pour serrer Tommen dans ses bras. Le garçonnet avait grandi et quelque peu muri. Il n'en avait pas eu le choix. Elle lui caressa la joue et revint à son… Père.

« Lord Lannister. Je m'excuse de ne pas être venue vous accueillir, nous avons dû faire face à un léger contretemps.

\- J'ai entendu parlé d'une attaque, » acquiesça-t-il. « Vous êtes en bonne santé. C'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude. Puis-je vous présenter mon futur époux, le prince…

\- Aegon Targaryen. Sixième du nom. Je ne vous appellerai pas Régicide, ne vous inquiétez pas, » intervint l'intéressé. « Le passé ne devrait pas nous lier, c'est une de mes valeurs. Une des vôtres aussi, je présume ?

\- En effet, votre majesté. »

Il courba l'échine de nouveau et le dévisagea. Les deux hommes se jaugèrent pendant quelques instants. L'un recherchait des traces du roi qu'il avait tué dans l'autre qui rassemblait ce qu'on lui avait dit sur le Jeune Lion pour le comparer à ce seigneur inconnu. Elle les regarda faire sans un mot et demanda à son demi-frère de venir avec elle voir les crânes de dragon posés derrière le trône. Elle lui tendit la main. Il la saisit et ils s'éloignèrent, laissant leur père et fiancé parler. De loin, elle n'entendait rien d'autre que des éclats de voix indistincts. Elle sourit quand elle vit Tommen, des étoiles dans les yeux, toucher les ossements et tourner autour. Il était adorable, tant que physiquement que moralement. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père. Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'elle l'avait privé de sa mère, aussi monstrueuse cette mère pût être. _Ce qui est terrible, avec la guerre, c'est qu'elle laisse les enfants orphelins de père et de mère. _Elle caressa ses cheveux et lui assura qu'il aurait été un incroyable chevalier-dragon, à l'époque où ils volaient encore dans les cieux de Westeros. Il se fendit d'un sourire immense. Elle allait l'amener dans le bois sacré quand Jaime le héla. Le garçon sursauta et se tourna vers lui. Aegon avait disparu – il était sans doute sorti. Elle redescendit de l'estrade et appela un de ses gardes. Elle lui ordonna d'emmener le jeune Lord Tommen dans les jardins pour qu'il puisse profiter du soleil. Se faisant, elle adressa un sourire affable à son invité. Il n'était visiblement pas à l'aise. Il ne l'avait jamais été, à proximité du trône. Elle hocha la tête et joignit ses mains sous ses manches.

« Comment allez-vous, messire ?

\- On ne peut mieux, altesse. L'Ouest s'est rangé sous votre égide et nous appliquons autant que faire se peut vos ordres en matière de récoltes, » répondit-il d'une voix tendue. « Les bannerets de la maison Lannister vous sont reconnaissants de votre miséricorde.

\- Je suis ravie de l'entendre, mais ce n'était pas l'objet de ma question. Vous habituez-vous à votre nouveau rôle ?

\- J'ai eu quelques difficultés, mais mon oncle me conseille efficacement.

\- Bien, » souffla-t-elle. « Je compte assouplir votre… Enfermement à Castral-Roc. En priorité pour le bien être de Tommen. Et pour le vôtre. »

Il acquiesça. Etrange, cette soumission. Lui qui avait été fier, si cynique. La vie avait été dure avec lui, évidemment, mais il y avait autre chose. Ses yeux émeraude étaient quelque peu éteints. Elle s'y reconnut. Il était seul, et la présence de Kevan, de ses cousins ou de son fils n'y changerait rien. Tyrion l'avait certes sauvé, mais il avait laissé mourir Cersei. Elle n'était pas certaine de la nature exacte du lien qui les unissait autrefois mais elle était certaine qu'il était puissant. Qu'il avait été puissant. Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

« Je ne vous demande pas de m'approuver, Jaime. Vous auriez toutes les raisons du monde de me haïr.

\- Je ne vous hais pas. Vous êtes… Toujours ma nièce, quelque part.

\- Je sais. Et je sais que j'ai fait ce qui était juste, quand j'ai condamné votre sœur. Pour autant, je ne peux pas exiger que vous pensiez la même chose.

\- Vous et quelqu'un d'autre, elle était devenue incontrôlable, » murmura-t-il. Sa douleur était perspectible. « Quelqu'un devait l'arrêter.

\- Je ferai ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que vous trouviez une femme digne de vous, messire, quand vous aurez décidé qu'il est temps de vous marier. »

Elle le vit pâlir. Qui était-elle pour juger que Cersei n'était pas digne de lui ? Elle baissa les yeux. Il lui demanda l'autorisation de disposer, elle la lui offrit. Elle aurait aimé le haïr ainsi qu'elle avait haï son père, sa sœur, son fils. Il semblait pourtant qu'elle n'en soit pas capable. Il n'était rien de plus qu'un homme brisé qui tentait tant bien que mal de se reconstruire en épargnant un enfant qui se trouvait être le sien. Elle soupira.

Quand il fut parti, elle se retrouva seule au centre de la salle du trône. Elle était si petite, écrasée par ces murs autour d'elle, par les tentures, les flambeaux, les braséros, les colonnades. Se reconstruire tant bien que mal… Quelque part, ce serait bien plus facile pour lui que pour elle. Il avait le droit de porter le deuil de son amour jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. A ses propres dépends, elle avait appris qu'elle n'avait pas ce genre de droit. Une reine ne se laisse pas envahir par les émotions. Une reine ne ressent rien, si ce n'est de l'intérêt ou de l'ennui. Elle eut un sourire désabusé. De l'intérêt pour Aegon, de l'ennui pour Mormont. Pas de sentiments. Ils sont trop dangereux, trop… Volatiles. Trop douloureux. Elle avait choisi de les abandonner sans le savoir, et en voulant avoir la couronne et l'amour de Willos, elle avait bien manqué perdre les deux. Elle aurait dû dire à Jaime de ne pas courir après cet amour, mais peut-être avait-il encore besoin de ses illusions. Elle s'était si longtemps accrochée aux siennes… Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'y croire, encore un peu. Quand elle sortit de la salle du trône, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à la terrasse de son appartement. _Je me suis trop élevée, j'ai trop aimé, trop osé et en tentant d'atteindre une étoile, je l'ai dépassée et me suis effondrée._


	28. Chapter 28 - In a dragon's breath

**A/N : **Nous arrivons à la fin de cette fanfiction, plus que deux chapitres et nous abandonnerons Lyarra à son destin. Je me permets une nouvelle fois de remercier tous ceux qui me lisent et qui laissent des commentaires - c'est toujours une joie de les lire. Il n'y aura pas d'update la semaine prochaine (je décolle pour la Louisiane pour une semaine). Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**LIVRE III**

**End in fire**

* * *

Chapitre VIII – In a dragon's breath

De l'intérêt de porter une couronne quand celle-ci ne suffisait pas à ouvrir les portes des geôles. Le zèle des surveillants était remarquable, en temps normal, elle ne pouvait le nier. Mais ils avaient manqué lui refuser l'accès à la cellule de Mormont, sous prétexte que le prisonnier était dangereux et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas risquer qu'il lui arrivât quoi que ce soit. Elle avait eu beau les assurer qu'elle agissait sous sa seule responsabilité, ils avaient tergiversé tant et si bien qu'elle avait failli les menacer d'exil. Ils l'avaient finalement laissée passer à regrets et ne l'avaient quitté du regard que lorsque la pénombre l'eût avalée. Elle poussa un soupir excédé lorsqu'ils ne furent plus en mesure de l'entendre et se dirigea d'un pas assuré dans les couloirs exigus. Elle s'y repérait définitivement trop bien, ce n'était pas nécessairement une bonne chose. Au détour d'un embranchement, elle repéra l'homme qu'elle cherchait. Elle s'approcha sans prendre garde à le prévenir. Il sursauta quand elle fit résonner ses ongles contre les barreaux. Il se releva et lui fit face. Elle lui sourit froidement et lui fit signe de se rasseoir. Il ne le fit pas. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et chercha ses mots quelques instants.

« Messire Mormont. Comment trouvez-vous vos appartements ?

\- Vous ne seriez pas si arrogante si j'étais de l'autre côté des barreaux.

\- Sans doute. Mais les dieux ont fait que vous soyez enfermé et moi libre, » répliqua-t-elle. « J'ai fait préparé des vêtements pour le mariage. Je tiens à ce que vous soyez présentable.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie d'assister à votre simulacre de légitimation.

\- Alors c'est que vous n'avez définitivement rien compris. »

Elle soupira et secoua la tête. En dehors de ses activités esclavagistes et de son exil, elle n'avait jamais entendu que du bien sur cet homme. Honorable, droit, fier, loyal. Fidèle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se marie avec la fille Hightower et qu'il se fourvoie toujours un peu plus. Elle savait qu'il avait été l'instrument de la volonté de Varys et qu'il envoyait des rapports réguliers sur la petite princesse Daenerys. Quelque chose avait fait qu'il s'était retourné contre ses maîtres et l'avait rejointe. Au point de tenter de la tuer elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour deviner ce qui l'avait poussé à trahir Westeros une nouvelle fois. Il aimait cette gamine, comme il avait aimé Lynesse. _Pauvre homme,_ pensa-t-elle. Elle aussi l'abandonnerait, quand il ne serait plus capable de lui apporter ce qu'elle désirait. Peut-être était-ce déjà le cas, d'ailleurs. Ses velléités de régicide n'étaient peut-être qu'un moyen d'attirer l'attention de sa reine.

« Je suis déjà légitime. Mes hommes me sont fidèles, les seigneurs des Sept-Couronnes me sont fidèles, le peuple m'est fidèle. Epouser Aegon n'est que la clé de l'unité du royaume, pas celle du trône. En punissant les responsables de la guerre, j'ai gagné l'estime des grands. En arrêtant purement et simplement cette guerre, j'ai gagné celle des petites gens. Que possède votre reine que je n'ai pas, en dehors de bébés dragons indisciplinés ?

\- Elle a le sang des Targaryen.

\- L'enfant que j'aurai avec mon époux l'aura aussi. Votre souveraine connaît Essos bien mieux que moi, mais elle ne sait rien de Westeros. Elle ne saurait pas à qui s'adresser pour arriver jusqu'ici et prendre ce fichu trône. Sa place n'est pas ici.

\- Sa place est avec les siens ! Les Targaryen sont les seuls véritables souverains, et peu importe que vous en épousiez un, vous n'en serez jamais une ! »

Elle ferma les yeux un bref instant, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Que l'homme s'énerve et l'insulte, peu lui importait. Mais il avait raison. Elle pouvait toujours se marier, avoir des enfants, porter le nom des dragons, elle n'en serait jamais réellement un. Elle pouvait toujours adopter leur étendard, leurs couleurs, rien n'y ferait. Ses cheveux resteraient noirs et ses yeux bleus et son sang serait toujours celui d'Accalmie et de Winterfell. Elle déglutit, fit mine d'être calme. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Jorah avait fait quelques pas en arrière, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne le fasse tuer. Quel courage. Elle éclata d'un rire froid et saisit un tabouret de bois vermoulu. Elle s'y assit et se pencha vers les barreaux. Les yeux sombres de l'homme ne la quittait pas. Il était sur le qui-vive, prêt à mordre, Ours qu'il était, si on venait à l'attaquer. Ici il se tenait. Enfermé et instrumentalisé.

« Approchez, Mormont. N'ayez-donc pas si peur d'une gamine avec une couronne sur la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de vous.

\- Non, vous avez peur de ne jamais revoir votre petite reine. Pourquoi donc vous a-t-elle repoussé ? Êtes-vous trop vieux ? De trop basse naissance ? Trop… Dur ?

\- Je ne vous permets pas de l'insulter ! » éclata-t-il en se ruant sur les barreaux. Elle ne cilla pas. « Vous n'êtes qu'une…

\- Silence. Vous ne voulez pas mourir ici et j'ai des informations à vous transmettre. Informations… Que je peux garder pour moi, après tout. »

Elle sourit délicieusement et soutint son regard furieux. Un nordien qui avait bien trop vécu à l'est. Sa peau était tannée, elle avait trop vu le soleil. Un noble sans enfant, sans terre, sans titre, espérant tout récupérer auprès d'une souveraine incapable de diriger seule. Etait-ce seulement de l'amour, qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Ou de l'intérêt ? Elle était jeune et belle, peut-être semblable à son épousée perdue. Du transfert. Ce qu'elle avait évité au maximum avec Aegon. Il était trop vieux pour penser aux lendemains, sa mort, qu'elle vienne d'elle ou de quelqu'un d'autre, était trop proche. Il appartenait à cette génération qui n'avait plus de prise sur les évènements et qui tentait tant bien que mal de se maintenir à sa place contre feu et glace. Et Lyarra se tenait sous le feu et glace, imperturbable. Elle sentit sa volonté s'amollir et son regard se détourner. Il ne lui demanderait rien, mais il voulait entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle hocha la tête, satisfaite.

« Vous voyez, quand vous voulez. J'espère que vous êtes plus patient avec votre petite reine.

\- De quel genre d'informations vous parlez ?

\- Le genre qui vous intéressera sans doute beaucoup, » dit-elle. « Savez-vous ce que pensent les Cités Libres de l'expansion de Daenerys Targaryen ?

\- Non.

\- Vous devriez, c'est très amusant. Surtout les noms qu'elles lui donnent. Enfin, faisons cela court, disons qu'elles n'acceptent pas l'idée d'être dominées par une enfant. J'ai reçu un corbeau, envoyé de Braavos, signé de toutes leurs instances dirigeantes me demandant mon aide pour l'écraser avant qu'elle ne prenne trop d'importance. Lisez donc. »

Elle lui tendit la missive. Elle était écrite en langue commune, de sorte qu'elle n'avait pas eu à la traduire pour la comprendre. L'écriture était soignée, la prose, délicate. Les sceaux couvraient encore la page. Elle ne l'avait pas montré à sa Main, ni à ses conseillers. Elle en avait quelque peu parlé avec Aegon, suffisamment pour qu'il lui conseille de mettre au courant le chevalier des risques qu'encourrait sa reine. Une manière comme une autre de le soumettre à leur volonté, après tout. Ses yeux parcoururent les mots inscrits sur le parchemin, de plus en plus inquiet. Elle savait ce qu'il lisait. _Votre altesse serait en grâce si elle acceptait de nous venir en aide. Une alliance entre Essos renforcerait votre pouvoir comme le nôtre et nous désirons nous rapprocher de vous autant que vous nous autoriserez à le faire. _Trop de précautions dans les termes. Ils ne pensaient rien de bon d'elle, pas plus que de Daenerys. Mais les ennemis de leur ennemie étaient leurs amis… Comme si elle la détestait. Ce n'était pas le cas, elle la considérait simplement comme un problème récurrent et agaçant. Elle attendit que Jorah ait terminé pour reprendre.

« Je n'ai pas encore répondu. A vrai dire, j'hésite assez. Après tout, si j'aidais les Cités Libres, je pourrais demander en échange que l'on supprime la dette de la couronne, » glissa-t-elle d'une voix calme. « Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Vous essayez de m'acheter. Cette lettre est surement un faux.

\- Les sceaux sont authentiques. Quand bien même ce ne serait pas le cas, la menace est réelle. Vous êtes suffisamment clairvoyant pour le savoir.

\- Et alors ? Que pouvez-vous faire pour elle ?

\- Refusez leur offre et la laisser s'affirmer en tant que reine d'Essos. En réalité, peu m'importe qui dirige ces terres, tant que personne ne me menace. La noblesse compte sur mon aide et se prépare à attaquer. Sans mon soutien, vous pourrez sans doute écraser la rébellion. Enfin… Si vous êtes aussi doué qu'on le dit. »

Son sourire se fit carnassier et elle récupéra la lettre. Elle avait instillé le trouble dans l'esprit et dans le regard du chevalier et il ne savait plus quoi dire. Et encore moins comment réagir. Encore une fois, elle avait toutes les cartes et lui aucune. Il avait sans doute agi sans l'autorisation de sa reine et il avait fait tué un de ses hommes. S'il revenait avec la certitude de faire l'objet d'une attaque croisée des Sept Couronnes et des Cités Libres, elle n'avait aucun doute sur sa mort prochaine. Toute paternelle, fraternelle ou quoi que ce d'autre que pût être sa figure, d'ailleurs. Elle lissa les plis de sa robe en attendant une réaction de sa part. Ah, les dilemmes… Il était temps qu'un autre qu'elle goûte de ce genre de médecine. Il baissa les yeux. _Enfin._

« Qu'est ce que vous désirez ?

\- La paix, bien sûr. Je ne désire que cela. Je comprends les velléités de pouvoir de votre reine, Ser Mormont. Elle et moi nous ressemblons sur bien des points, aussi… » Elle fit une pause. « Je tiens à ce qu'elle dirige comme elle le désire les cités que vous prendrez. Je suis prête à l'y aider.

\- Vous voulez qu'elle abandonne son trône, et vous pensez qu'elle acceptera ?

\- Son trône… Son trône se trouve à Qarth, Astapor, Yunkaï, Meereen. Pas sur des terres qu'elle n'a jamais vues.

\- Vous me faites rire, » grinça l'homme. « Vous pensez tout arranger avec les menaces des dirigeants des autres cités. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Si vous pensez que persévérer dans cette voie vous mènera à quoi que ce soit de positif, vous n'avez vraiment pas fait attention. Vous n'avez pas le choix. Convainquez votre reine et survivez, gouvernez, installez une nouvelle dynastie. Refusez et mourrez. »

Elle se releva et l'observa quelques secondes. Elle s'était faite autoritaire et méprisante. Elle n'avait plus la patience d'être obséquieuse et elle avait bien compris que ça ne servait à rien. Si elle ne le brusquait pas, il ne ferait pas le bon choix. Elle fit volte-face, saisit une torche et fit mine de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide. Elle l'entendit s'agiter dans sa cellule, tenter d'attirer son attention. Elle allait bifurquer quand il éleva la voix.

« Je parlerai de votre proposition à la reine Daenerys. Ce n'est que d'elle que dépendra la réponse.

\- Vous saurez vous faire convainquant, je n'en doute pas. »

Elle eut un sourire satisfait et ressortit des cachots. La lumière du jour l'aveugla quand elle fut de retour dans la cour et elle dut attendre quelques instants avant que ses yeux ne s'y habituent. Elle épousseta sa robe recouverte ça et là de poussières et se dirigea vers la Citadelle. Elle n'avait pas parcouru la moitié du chemin que Ser Estremont la rattrapa et l'appela. Elle se tourna et l'observa. Il s'inclina profondément et s'excusa. Elle repoussa ces précautions d'un froncement de sourcils et pencha la tête. Il désigna les portes intérieures et la prévint que la suite Stark venait d'arriver. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur et elle lui ordonna de la mener à eux. Ils attendaient dans la salle du trône où se trouvait déjà le prince Aegon. Elle se pressa à sa suite.

La grande majorité des invités nordiens se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Lord Stark était apparemment en pleine discussion avec son futur époux, tandis que Lady Sansa, rougissante, discutait avec Ser Clegane. Elle ne put retenir un sourire tandis qu'elle s'approchait. Sa cousine fut la première à la remarquer. Elle se dirigea vers elle, lentement tout d'abord, puis plus rapidement. Elle se jeta dans ses bras avant de se tendre. Lyarra éclata de rire et la serra contre elle. Elles restèrent quelques instants ainsi, avant de s'écarter. Elle la dévisagea. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait muri, ces derniers mois. Elle était toujours aussi belle, évidemment, mais à sa candeur avait succédé une douce maturité. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère qui s'empressa de venir s'incliner devant elle. Elle la releva et lui souhaita la bienvenue avant de s'approcher de son cousin – le seigneur de Winterfell. Lui aussi avait muri, de manière plus spectaculaire encore. Quel bel homme il était devenu. Il lui baisa la main, à l'instar de Lord Greyjoy. Chose étonnante, ce dernier portait ses propres couleurs et non plus celles de sa maison d'adoption. Elle lui adressa un sourire entendu et désigna Aegon.

« Je vois que vous avez déjà fait la connaissance de mon futur époux.

\- En effet. Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez si facilement pris Port-Réal, avec un jeune seigneur comme Lord Robb, » glissa le prince. « En votre absence, j'ai donné l'ordre que l'on installe leurs gens dans les appartements que nous leur avons réservés.

\- Je vous remercie. Messires, m'accompagnez-vous ? »

Elle mena les trois hommes jusqu'à la salle du Conseil et les invita à s'asseoir. Son fiancé rejoignit sa place habituelle tandis que les deux autres s'installèrent face à face. La situation, pour ainsi dire, était presque la même que celle de la fin de la guerre, juste après la prise Port-Réal. Bien sûr, Aegon n'était pas là et Theon n'avait pas siégé au Conseil, mais l'ambiance était la même. Elle s'assit lentement et retint un soupir. Il sera dit que ces derniers jours auront été musclés. Elle avait à peine dormi la nuit dernière, elle avait dû s'occuper des derniers détails de la cérémonie. Le Grand Septon souhaitait s'entretenir avec elle, lui rappeler ses devoirs en tant que souveraine, lui donner sa bénédiction, ce genre de banalités. Elle avait encore dû faire retoucher sa robe, rallonger la traîne. Ses orfèvres étaient venus lui présenter la prodigieuse tiare qu'elle avait commandée. Elle avait apporter quelques améliorations, indiquer certains points à corriger, apprécier la qualité du travail. Elle ne devait pas seulement être éblouissante. Elle devait être incroyable. Puissante. Elle devait imposer le respect et pas seulement l'admiration. L'époque de la belle princesse venimeuse était terminée depuis longtemps. Elle sourit à l'assemblée et dissimula sa fatigue. Elle repoussa les parchemins encore étalées sur la table et les donna à un garde posté non loin.

« Les nouvelles du siège de Pyk vous ont devancé de très peu. Je les ai lues ce matin à mon réveil et j'avoue être agréablement surprise que les choses aient mis si peu de temps à se régler.

\- Ma sœur a très vite entendu raison, » expliqua Theon. « Elle n'approuvait pas les décisions de notre père et désirait une alliance avec le Nord quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Ce qui explique pourquoi elle a accepté toutes nos conditions avec si peu d'hésitations. Lord Greyjoy, vous a-t-on prévenu de votre titre exact ?

\- Non, altesse.

\- Intendant. Vous serez l'intendant des Îles de Fer. »

Il baissa la tête en guise de remerciement. Elle avait toujours eu confiance en lui, même si jusqu'ici, elle n'était pas certaine de vraiment le pouvoir. Son air calme et posé la rassurait quelque peu, même s'il y avait dans son regard quelque chose qui l'interpellait. En croisant celui de son cousin, elle y retrouva la même lueur. Elle plissa les yeux et surprit le sourire amusé du prince. _Qu'est ce que vous manigancez… _Elle s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil et attendit qu'ils aient fini leur manège pour fixer Robb. Ce dernier l'évita aussi longtemps qu'il pût, jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate de rire, rapidement suivi par les deux autres hommes.

« Qu'y a-t-il d'assez drôle pour que vous riez sous le nez de votre reine sans croire bon de la mettre au parfum ?

\- Pardonne nous, Lyarra, » fit Lord Stark en se calmant finalement. « Ce n'est même pas drôle. Mais la façon dont tu nous regardais…

\- Abrège, cher cousin. A la façon dont vous hésitez tous à parler, j'imagine que c'est important.

\- Je pense que je suis celui qui devrait vous en parler, » intervint Theon. « Robb et moi avons pensé qu'il serait temps que nos deux maisons soient unies par le mariage.

\- Oh, félicitations. Comment Talysa prend-t-elle cette nouvelle ? »

Elle arqua un sourcil et éclata de rire à son tour. L'hilarité se répandit et les jeunes gens n'y résistèrent pas. Le trait d'humour n'était pas fin ni même recherché mais il était digne de ceux qu'ils se lançaient, à l'époque. Quand ils étaient encore des enfants à Winterfell. Elle sentait son fiancé légèrement à l'écart mais ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il se trouvait au milieu d'un trio infernal qui avait, autrefois, fait le malheur du personnel du castel des Stark. Elle lui adressa un sourire compréhensif auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête. Lui non plus ne lui en voulait pas. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira avant de reprendre.

« Plaisanterie mise à part, qu'entendez-vous par là ?

\- Je ne peux présumer de ce que Père aurait désiré, mais il aimait Theon comme son propre fils et je le considère comme un frère. Je désire que cela soit officiel.

\- Je vois, » dit-elle, surprise. « Sansa est-elle d'accord ?

\- Je ne t'en aurais pas parler dans le cas contraire. A vrai dire… Cette histoire de légitimation n'est qu'un prétexte. Les choses se sont faites seules.

\- Vraiment ? Eh bien. On ne peut pas vous laisser quelques mois, vous les nordiens, sans que vous révolutionniez toute l'héraldique. J'imagine que vous entendez créer une nouvelle maison ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête. Aegon s'éclaircit la gorge et se releva. Il alla fouiller dans les étagères non loin et en ressortit un parchemin. Il vint l'étaler sur la table. C'était une carte des Îles de Fer, une des plus précises du royaume. Elle s'approcha et vint l'observer. Tous les castels, des plus misérables aux plus importants, étaient indiqués. Elle reconnut vaguement Pyk, dont elle avait vu des représentations dans ses livres d'étude. Le reste ne représentait pour elle qu'une accumulation de possessions d'autant de maisons plus ou moins subalternes. Alors qu'elle parcourait la carte, effleurant les différentes îles du bout du loi, le prince saisit son poignet et le guida jusqu'à celle d'Harloi.

« Nous en avons parlé en vous attendant. Je ne vous apprends pas que la maison Harloi n'a guère d'héritier mâle depuis la mort de Lord Rodrik et de son héritier putatif, Ser Harras, pendant la rébellion, » expliqua-t-il. « La maison Greystark n'existant plus depuis des siècles, il serait question de la recréer et de lui donner comme siège Dix Tours.

\- Vous n'aurez bientôt plus besoin de moi pour élaborer des stratégies. J'imagine que vous en avez parlé avec Lady Asha ?

\- Sauf votre respect, majesté, simplement Asha. Elle haïrait vous entendre parler d'elle ainsi. Mais oui, évidemment.

\- Bien, alors c'est décidé. J'espère être invitée à ce mariage, j'ai toujours rêvé de visiter les Îles de Fer. »

Elle sourit. Le simulacre de Conseil se poursuivit sur des détails techniques d'emblème et de devise. Elle finit par les laisser regagner leurs appartements. Le voyage avait été éprouvant et ce genre de problèmes pourraient être réglés bien plus tard. Elle se retrouva donc seule avec Aegon, une fois n'était pas coutume, et la carte au milieu de la table. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil avant de la replier. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander de sortir quand elle sentit sa main sur sa taille. Il la fit pivoter, l'appuya contre la table et vint l'embrasser. Surprise, elle mit un instant avant de réagir et de répondre à son baiser. Elle adressa un regard à la porte close et aux colonnades bien ouvertes et posa ses mains sur son torse, qui pour le retenir, qui pour l'écarter. Il darda ses yeux dans les siens et se fendit d'un sourire. Il passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et se dirigea vers les jardins. Elle cligna des yeux et le suivit. Il lui tendit son bras. Elle le regarda sans comprendre tandis qu'il saluait distraitement des courtisans en promenade.

« C'était quoi, ça ?

\- Je ne vous savais pas gênée par ce genre de choses.

\- Je ne le suis pas, » se défendit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Vous n'êtes pas si démonstratif d'ordinaire, c'est tout ce que je constate.

\- Nous nous marions dans à peine deux jours. Si je n'ai pas le droit d'embrasser ma fiancée, ce n'est pas d'une reine dont ce monde a besoin mais d'une leçon de mœurs.

\- Vous avez abandonné votre histoire de bonne équipe.

\- Non. Disons que nous formons une… _Très_ bonne équipe. »

Son sourire se fit légèrement tordu, indéchiffrable. Elle secoua la tête, faussement agacée et resserra sa prise sur son bras. Une très bonne équipe. En effet. C'était un excellent début. L'idée ne lui paraissait plus si mauvaise, même au détour d'un buisson de roses dorées. Elle sentit leur parfum l'atteindre. Il était lourd – elles fanaient. Comme toutes les fleurs de tous les bosquets de ce jardin. _Que penses-tu de tout ça, Willos ? Est-ce que je remplie ma promesse ? _Son cœur ne se serra pas, parce qu'elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il lui aurait répondu par la positive. Ce n'était pas encore de l'amour, ce n'était pas de l'amitié, ça n'avait rien en commun avec le lien qu'elle avait eu avec lui, mais c'était quelque chose et elle y tenait. L'attitude du jeune homme lui laissait croire que cette _affection _était réciproque. Finalement, tout ça n'avait rien en commun avec ce qu'avait été le mariage désastreux de Cersei Lannister.

On avait déplacé des allées, refait l'agencement des rocailles pour accueillir le mariage royal. Tant que l'été subsistait, il fallait que les festivités se déroulent à l'extérieur. Les immenses tables avaient été installées, les tonnelles étaient en train d'être montées. Les premiers étendards s'agitaient mollement, emportés par le vent. Le pourpre et noir des Targaryen et le noir et or des Baratheon. Un mélange étrange, autant graphiquement qu'historiquement. Qui l'eût cru ? Les ouvriers s'inclinèrent profondément devant le couple royal avant qu'elle ne renvoie à leur travail. Ils avaient mieux à faire que de ramper au sol. Elle resta quelques instants immobiles à regarder ce qui serait le théâtre de l'ultime scène et l'ultime acte de son accession au pouvoir. Sa légitimation totale. Deux fauteuils identiques, aussi hauts l'un que l'autre. Bientôt ils porteraient la même couronne, siègeraient sur deux trônes, côte à côte. Une reine et un roi gouvernant ensemble. L'idée paraissait étrange, comme si celle d'une reine pour diriger un royaume ne l'était pas assez. Mais elle lui plaisait.

« Des rumeurs courent sur votre robe.

\- Ah oui ? Je ne vous savais pas intéressé par ce genre de choses, » le singea-t-elle. « Il est de mauvais ton de voir la robe de la mariée avant la cérémonie.

\- Oh mais je ne doute pas que vous serez magnifique. C'est sur sa couleur que les paris sont ouverts. Blanche, dorée, noire… Rouge. Tout est possible, avec vous.

\- Vous ne serez pas déçu, c'est tout ce que je vous dirai.

\- Vous ne m'avez encore jamais déçu, chère Lyarra, » dit-il avec une certaine délectation. « Je ne pense pas que vous commencerez à notre mariage. »

Il lui adressa une œillade et se mit à rire. Elle le suivit et acquiesça. Il ne serait jamais déçu. Même lui ne pourrait jamais savoir à quoi s'attendre de sa part – pour ça, il aurait fallu que les dieux l'eussent faite prévisible. Au lieu de ça, ils avaient préféré faire d'elle une boule de feu couvant sous de la glace épaisse. Impossible de savoir quand est-ce que l'on se brûlerait, ni si la brûlure serait douloureuse ou délicieuse. La seule certitude restait celle qu'elle viendrait, irrémédiablement. _Baisée par le feu. _L'assurance d'Aegon à son égard pouvait sembler hors de propos, lui qui était soumis à son bon-vouloir tant que le mariage n'était pas prononcé. Il pourrait toujours se brûler et s'effondrer. Pourtant, elle était si terriblement justifiée. Le feu ne peut pas tuer un Dragon. Et qu'étaient-ils, tous deux, si ce n'est les deux derniers dragons de Westeros ?


	29. Chapter 29 - The meaning of our past

**A/N : **Me voila de retour pour les derniers chapitres de cette fiction. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**LIVRE III**

**End in fire**

* * *

Chapitre IX – The meaning of our past

A moitié allongée sur le lit, au milieu des droits froissés et encore chauds de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée là, Lyarra observait son promis s'habiller rapidement. Il n'aurait pas dû être là – encore moins qu'à l'ordinaire. Ils avaient passé leur dernière nuit en tant que simples amants. Le lendemain au soir, ils rejoindraient cette chambre en tant qu'époux. Son orgueil souffrait de l'idée qu'ils allaient tous deux être déshabillés sur le chemin. _A moins que je l'interdise. _Cette pensée la rasséréna quelques peu. La cour n'avait pas besoin d'un tel spectacle et ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas de notoriété quasi-générale que les deux fiancés passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Elle soupira et resserra la ceinture de sa robe de chambre. Elle repoussa les couvertures et ses cheveux derrière son épaule. Aegon haussa un sourcil et lui sourit.

« Vais-je donc tant vous manquer ?

\- C'est moi qui vais vous manquer, » dit-elle. « Quand vous serez obligé de répondre aux questions du Septon. Vous n'avez pas encore le droit de le congédier.

\- Parce que vous m'en auriez sauvé, peut-être ?

\- Sans doute pas. »

Il éclata de rire et enfila son manteau. Il s'observa quelques instants dans le miroir. Il avait fait coupé les pointes bleues de ses cheveux, de sorte qu'ils étaient désormais entièrement argentés. Ses yeux paraissaient plus clairs, plus violets que bleus. Un véritable Targaryen. _Il ne lui manque plus que la couronne._ Elle s'en était chargée. Elle était la copie de la sienne, plus imposante et plus épaisse encore, et elle attendait dans une cassette, sur son bureau. Ce n'était pas l'élément le plus secret de la cérémonie. Il l'avait essayée plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'ils la considèrent tous deux à sa taille et elle dormait là depuis que les joaillers la leur avaient livrée. Il aurait pu la réclamer, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Elle croisa son regard dans le miroir. Il avait l'air de regretter de s'être habillé. Elle saisit un coussin et le lui lança. Il le rattrapa et le repoussa sur une commode.

« Dehors, prince Aegon. Vous ne devriez pas être là.

\- Que n'ais-je commis la pire erreur de ma vie en acceptant votre main, » soupira-t-il. « Les dieux m'en soient témoins, je le regrette de tout mon cœur.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous laissiez entendre, hier soir.

\- Vous êtes une magicienne. Vous convainquez le monde entier de vous aimer alors que vous êtes un véritable monstre.

\- Un véritable monstre. Rien que ça. »

Elle se redressa, l'air faussement vexé. Il se tourna et vint s'asseoir juste devant elle, sur le lit. Elle lui adressa un sourire. Il passa un doigt léger sur sa joue et glissa sa main sous son peignoir, au niveau de son épaule. Elle la sentit tirer sur le tissu, tenter de la dénuder plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle l'arrêta dans son mouvement et vint l'embrasser. Il y avait quelque chose de naturel, dans la manière dont il lui rendit ce baiser. Ce n'était pas de la routine, c'était plutôt… De l'affection. Une réelle envie de le lui rendre et pas seulement un réflexe acquis avec le temps. Il suspendit son geste et se contenta de jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Futurs époux. Ça ne sonnait pas si mal, tout compte fait.

« Vous voyez ? Je vous manque déjà.

\- Hmm. Cessons de nous vouvoyer, au moins en privé. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse considérer que nous ne soyons pas proches.

\- Comme tu le désires, » répondit-elle. Le tutoyer, en revanche, sonnait comme une aberration. « Ça ne change rien, cela dit. Tu dois toujours t'en aller.

\- Me parleras-tu un jour de lui ? » Il enroula une mèche bouclée autour de son doigt. « De Willos.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de le faire.

\- J'ai dis un jour, pas maintenant. Tu l'as dit toi-même, je dois y aller. Passe une bonne journée… Lyarra. »

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et sortit. Elle lui demanda de faire appeler Lady Sansa avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte. Il acquiesça et disparut. Elle resta seule, assise sur le lit. Elle s'était tendue à l'évocation de Willos, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle avait accepté de le laisser partir, lui et son souvenir, mais entendre son nom dans la bouche d'Aegon, ça, elle n'arrivait pas à le supporter. Elle savait que viendrait le moment de lui en parler, de considérer le sujet de la même manière que n'importe quel autre, de l'aborder sans sentir son cœur se serrer. Elle n'était en paix qu'avec elle-même, dés qu'intervenait un tiers, elle se sentait coupable d'oser laisser partir un époux qui n'était pas mort depuis si longtemps. Elle secoua la tête et chassa ces pensées. Elle appela ses femmes de chambre et enfila une robe simple – elle n'était pas sensée sortir. Elle tressa rapidement ses cheveux et laissa sa couronne sur son socle. Elle n'aurait pas besoin de ça avec sa cousine.

Elle quitta la chambre et s'installa dans l'antichambre. Elle saisit la corbeille remplie de missives et les consulta rapidement. Des félicitations, pour la plupart, de maisons qui n'avaient soit pas été invitées, soit qui ne pouvaient se rendre à Port-Réal. Même la maison Reed lui en avait adressée une, du fin fond de son marais. Elle prendrait le temps de répondre… Plus tard. En attendant elle avait autorisé l'envoi de lettres standard, sur lesquels on avait apposé son sceau personnel. Enfin, celui des plis qu'elle n'envoyait pas elle-même. Le reste ne consistait qu'en des nouvelles du royaume. Elle ne les lut même pas. S'il y avait eu un problème, Stannis aurait eu vite fait de venir la chercher. Elle eut à peine le temps de repousser toutes les missives que la porte s'ouvrit sur sa jeune cousine. Elle releva la tête et la vit s'incliner.

« Debout, ma douce. Viens près de moi. Pas de cérémonie entre nous. »

Elle lui tendit la main et la fit s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle retint son visage, un doigt sous son menton. La jeune fille était superbe. Elle rayonnait de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps chez elle : le bonheur. Elle n'était pas inquiète, pas triste, pas terrifiée. Elle était heureuse et cela se voyait. Ses yeux bleus brillaient vivement, sa peau était légèrement plus pâle qu'à son départ. Elle mettait ça sur le compte du climat nordien de ce début d'hiver. Quelque part, Cersei Lannister avait raison. Une magnifique colombe, qui avait plus en commun avec les Tully qu'avec les Stark. Et dire qu'elle devait devenir une Greyjoy… Une Greystark. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire l'idée qu'elle règnerait sur des terres désolées et battues par les vents, elle qui avait tant aimé Port-Réal jusqu'à ce que… _Les choses dégénèrent. _Elle laissa retomber sa main et demanda que l'on apporte des tasses de thé. Pas d'alcool. Il était bien trop tôt.

« Comment vas-tu, Sansa ?

\- Très bien alt… » Lyarra fronça les sourcils. « … Lyarra. Et vous ? Vous sentez-vous prête ?

\- J'imagine que oui. Mais parlons plutôt de toi. Ton frère m'a parlé de tes projets avec Theon. Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé d'une quelconque attirance à son égard. »

Les pommettes de sa cousine rosirent délicieusement et elle baissa les yeux avec gêne. Elle ne put retenir un rire. Elle pivota, un genou sur le canapé, sa robe trainant sur le sol. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir une telle discussion et la réaction de Sansa était adorable. Elle remercia la domestique qui apporta les tasses et lui en tendit une. Pensant détourner son attention, elle y plongea les lèvres. Bien tenté. Elle la laissa reprendre contenance et lui adressa un long regard. Si elle avait pu s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la causeuse, elle l'aurait sans doute fait.

« C'est à dire que… Les choses ont changé, depuis notre départ de Winterfell. Quand je suis revenue, je me sentais pas à ma place, » finit-elle par dire d'une petite voix. « J'avais l'impression d'avoir laissé quelque chose à Port-Réal, de ne plus être moi même. Avec Arya disparue, Père mort, Jon au Mur et Robb en seigneur, rien n'était plus comme avant.

\- Et le seul qui n'avait pas changé, c'était Theon.

\- Oui. Il a été le seul à comprendre ce que je ressentais. Ma mère pensait que tout allait bien de nouveau et elle s'inquiétait déjà assez, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter.

\- Tu aurais pu m'écrire, » remarqua-t-elle. « Je t'aurais répondu.

\- Je n'osais pas. Vous aviez déjà tant fait pour moi…

\- Et tu es tombée amoureuse de Theon Greyjoy. »

Un petit sourire grandit sur ses lèvres et elle hocha la tête. C'était donc ça. Robb avait bricolé une excuse pour ce mariage, il n'était absolument pas prévu. Sans doute avait-il prévu pour son ami une autre alliance. Quant à sa sœur… Il n'avait pas dû effleurer l'idée de la donner à un homme de nouveau. Elle ne pouvait le blâmer pour ça. Elle avait espéré que Sansa soit laissée de côté pendant quelques temps et elle se serait de toute façon opposée à un mariage forcé. L'attitude de la jeune fille ne laissait cependant aucun doute sur son réel désir d'épouser l'ancien pupille de son père. Elle saisit sa main dans la sienne. Elle était doucement chaude. Elle se revit, comme une éternité plus tôt, dans sa chambre à Winterfell. A l'époque, elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux en évoquant Joffrey. Que ne savait-elle pas ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle se releva et ouvrir un tiroir de sa commode. Elle en sortit une petite boîte de cuir et la lui apporta. Ses yeux s'arrondirent.

« Lyarra, qu'est ce que…

\- C'est pour toi. Ce n'est pas grand chose, je ne savais pas que tu allais m'annoncer ton mariage.

\- Il ne fallait pas… » Elle ouvrit la boîte. Une bague s'y trouvait, en or blanc, sertie d'une unique pierre. Une émeraude, savamment taillée en forme de rose. « Oh.

\- Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais je veux que tu l'acceptes. Tu as souffert par ma faute et ce n'est rien que du matériel. J'ai pensé qu'elle irait bien avec tes yeux. »

Sa jeune cousine enfila la bague sur son annulaire. Elle se confondit en remerciement, jusqu'à ce que Lyarra lui face signe de venir l'enlacer. Les deux amies ne retinrent pas un sourire. Elle sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux tandis qu'elle la serrait contre elle. Autrefois, elle lui avait dit de ne pas oublier qui elle était et elle se rendait compte que c'était elle qui s'était perdue en route. Dans cette étreinte, elle se rappela ce que c'était que d'être aimé : ce n'était pas aussi violent ou visible qu'elle l'avait imaginé, c'était un simple sentiment, une simple sensation de bonheur. Elle avait pensé l'avoir perdue en même temps que Willos mais elle était encore là, bien présente. Elle ferma les yeux et caressa les cheveux de Sansa. Au bout de quelques instants, elle la sentit gigoter et la relâcha. Elle porta la main à la petite bourse qu'elle portait à la ceinture et en ressortit un petit objet. Elle la posa dans sa main.

C'était la broche que Robb lui avait offerte, à son départ de Winterfell. Celle qu'elle avait donné à Clegane, pour qu'il gagne la confiance de la jeune fille lors de la prise de Port-Réal. Elle l'avait presque oubliée, persuadée qu'elle avait été perdue dans le tumulte, ou qu'il l'avait conservée. Elle l'effleura d'un air absent. Elle allait bientôt prendre le nom d'Aegon, devenir un Dragon, mais au fond, elle était peut-être encore un Loup. Elle la remercia du bout des lèvres et l'épingla sur sa poitrine.

« Ser Clegane me l'a donné lors de l'attaque de votre oncle, il m'a dit que vous le lui aviez donné pour me convaincre qu'il venait me protéger.

\- C'est la vérité. Je lui aie demandé de s'occuper de toi.

\- Je suis certaine qu'il ne vous a pas dit qu'il m'avait protégée de la Garde Rouge, » soupira-t-elle. « N'est-ce-pas ?

\- Je crains que Ser Sandor ne soit une énigme pour tout le monde, y compris pour moi. »

Elle sourit et s'apprêtait à lui demander plus de détails sur toute cette histoire avec Theon quand on frappa à la porte. Elle haussa un sourcil et ordonna qu'on entre. C'était l'intéressé. Il allait s'incliner quand il remarqua la présence de Sansa. Il se troubla et resta immobile sur le pallier. Elle éclata de rire et lui dit d'approcher. Il s'agenouille devant elle et prit place sur la causeuse en face des deux cousines. La jeune fille, rougissante, n'osait rien dire. Lyarra se redressa et pencha la tête.

« Lord Greyjoy, vous désirez vous entretenir de quelque chose, peut-être ?

\- Pardonnez-moi, majesté. Nous avons reçu un corbeau de ma sœur et ceci se trouvait dans la lettre, » dit-il en posant un minuscule sachet sur la table basse. « Elle désire que vous l'ouvriez en même temps que les autres présents que vous recevrez.

\- Si vous le pouvez, remerciez Lad… Asha de ma part. Je lui enverrai une lettre dés que je le pourrai. Y'a-t-il autre chose ?

\- Non altesse.

\- Alors vous allez pouvoir me parler un peu plus avant de votre relation inattendue. »

Elle croisa les mains sur ses genoux et sourit avec malice. Les deux gens s'entre-regardèrent. Sansa se mit à rire nerveusement tandis que Theon passa une main dans ses cheveux. Etonnant, ce malaise. Comme s'ils avaient honte. _Adorables. _Sa cousine se leva et s'excusa, prétextant devoir essayer sa robe pour le lendemain. Elle la laissa partir, prise de pitié, et se retrouva seule avec son ancien compagnon de jeu. Elle se contenterait de son point de vue, peu importait, finalement. Elle lui fit servir du vin, ne tentant pas le thé avec lui, même si tôt. Elle s'en dispensa, cependant, et le détailla. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à un nordien. Il s'était épaissi, de sorte qu'il n'avait plus rien de la minceur fragile de sa jeunesse. Elle ne se serait pas aventurée à le provoquer, même s'il n'était pas armé. Elle distinguait sur son manteau le Kraken Greyjoy, peu distinguable au milieu des broderies grossières.

« Eh bien ?

\- Majesté, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire…

\- Comment vous êtes-vous rapprochés à ce point ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle se sentait seule et que vous l'avez comprise.

\- Elle avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli trop vite, » expliqua-t-il. « Quand je suis arrivé à Winterfell, amené par Lord Eddard, j'ai ressenti la même chose. Je n'ai jamais été proche de Sansa mais nous nous sommes compris.

\- Je vois. Une jolie histoire à raconter à vos futurs enfants.

\- Pas si jolie, altesse. Je crois que nos vies ne seront jamais de belles chansons.

\- Les chanteurs trouveront toujours des choses à dire, » soupira-t-elle. « Je crois qu'on fredonne déjà nos louanges. »

Ils acquiescèrent. Elle dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour entendre la totalité des évènements. Les choses s'étaient faites naturellement, s'étaient enchainées tout simplement. Robb les avait surpris ensemble dans le jardin d'hiver et avait immédiatement compris. Plusieurs jours avaient passés, assez difficiles, jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte que son meilleur ami et sa sœur désirent se marier. Ils avaient tous tellement changé. Il était loin, le gamin arrogant qui passait ses nuits avec les prostitués des alentours. Sans doute y avait-il encore un peu de lui dans ce jeune homme. Son sourire, sa façon de regarder tout et tous comme s'il riait à une plaisanterie qu'il était le seul à comprendre. Ce n'était peut-être pas si loin de la vérité, après tout. Quand ils eurent épuisé le sujet, ils en vinrent à se rappeler de leur enfance. Leurs chamailleries. Elle lui demanda des nouvelles de Jon, il ne put lui en donner que très peu. Il avait disparu au delà du Mur depuis déjà plusieurs semaines, sans nouvelles de sa part. Chateaunoir vivait mal l'hiver à venir. Les sauvageons se pressaient et tentaient tout pour débarquer sur Westeros. Il lui faudrait traiter ce problème, plutôt tôt que tard. Sitôt ces festivités écoulées, elle s'en occuperait. _Il le faut._

Dehors, les lices étaient installées et les premiers tournois avaient commencé. Elle ne s'y rendrait que le lendemain du mariage. Elle ne devait laisser personne la voir avant le lendemain – se faire désirer, c'était un de ses talents les plus reconnus. Le silence retomba quand elle se laissa déconcentrer par les acclamations en contrebas. Elle s'approcha des fenêtres et jeta un œil dans la cour. Un chevalier venait d'être désarçonné sous les yeux de la Main de la Reine et le vainqueur recueillait tous les hommages. Elle pencha la tête. Autrefois, un Chevalier des Fleurs avait offert sa faveur à une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn avant de vaincre la Montagne, le monstre Clegane. Pourquoi tout semblait si loin ? Elle n'avait pas même pris une année d'âge depuis lors. Quand elle revint dans le salon, Lord Greyjoy s'était relevé. Il demanda son congé. Il désirait visiter les jardins du Donjon Rouge et aller voir la baie. Elle l'autorisa à disposer et s'approcha de la table basse, sur laquelle était toujours posé le petit sachet d'Asha. Elle hésita quelques instants, mais l'ouvrit. Elle ne pourrait pas savoir qu'elle l'avait ouvert avant ses autres cadeaux. Une petite chaîne tomba dans sa main. Elle était en acier valyrien et, à son extrémité, pendait une pierre. C'était du granit, du simple granit. Surprise, elle la fit jouer à la lumière du jour. Elle était sombre, lourde. Presque trop, en comparaison avec la chaînette qui la retenait. Elle la reposa et se rendit compte qu'un morceau de papier était tombé. Elle le saisit et le déplia. L'écriture était éparse, large et peu soignée, mais elle était lisible.

_Votre majesté Lyarra Baratheon,_

_Veuillez recevoir ce présent comme une marque de respect de la part des Îles de Fer. Cette pierre, vous l'aurez sans doute deviné, est du granit. L'Antique Voie de nos ancêtres a toujours mis à l'honneur la stabilité, la dureté et la puissance – qualités que, semblent-ils, vous posséder._

_J'espère vous rencontrer et partagez avec vous quelques unes de nos traditions._

_Asha Greyjoy, suzeraine des Îles de Fer, seigneur Ravage de Pyk, fille du Vent de Mer._

Elle sourit et remit le bijou dans sa pochette. Tout cela serait pour demain, avec tous les autres cadeaux. Elle regarda autour d'elle et soupira. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'ennuyer, le Conseil était terminé, le tournoi, bien entamé, Aegon, occupé et elle, seule. Elle se hasarda à sortir de ses appartements pour rejoindre, comme guidée par une force extérieure, son ancienne chambre. La porte était entrouverte. Elle la poussa doucement et entra.

La plupart des meubles s'y trouvaient toujours, couvert de toiles et de draps. Les tapis avaient été roulés, certains l'avaient suivie dans son déménagement. Là où feu son époux était tombé, il ne restait rien qu'une auréole de souvenirs. Elle s'avança, repoussa les rideaux noués. La vue était toujours aussi belle. Elle s'appuya sur la rambarde et se perdit dans la contemplation de la Néra. Elle était agitée, aujourd'hui. Le vent était monté et soulevait des moutons sur sa surface. Rien de comparable avec le monstre de violence qui s'était déchaîné, cette nuit-là. _Tu es ridicule. _Elle repoussa ces pensées et s'approcha de la commode qu'elle avait laissée là. Dans le premier tiroir, la résille qu'elle portait à son mariage et la tiare de Cersei Lannister trônaient depuis qu'elle les y avait placé. Elle la saisit. Les pierres reflétèrent la lumière, couvrant les murs d'autant de reflets dorés qu'il y avait de topazes. Elle ne se rappelait pas qu'elle était si… Petite. Dans son souvenir, tout était plus grand. Les joailleries, l'or, les bijoux. Elle avait idéalisé ce moment, sans même s'en rendre compte. Après tout, ça n'avait été qu'une succession de remerciements, de cérémonies inutiles et de sourires feints. Elle referma le meuble d'un geste las et s'appuya contre ce dernier. La porte de la chambre était grande ouverte. Le matelas du lit était apparent. On aurait dit qu'elle venait juste de partir et que personne n'avait pris le temps de remettre la pièce en ordre. _C'est le cas, _pensa-t-elle. Comment autant de temps avait-il pu passer en si peu de… Temps ? Lui aurait-on annoncé son vingt-cinquième anniversaire qu'elle n'aurait pas été surprise.

Elle se repassa mentalement des scènes de sa vie _d'avant_. Son père qui venait la voir, encore couvert du sang de sa chasse. La reine qui lui imposait des essayages interminables. Les nuits qu'elle avait passé à regarder les étoiles en cherchant celle qui était apparue à la mort de sa mère. Celle où elle avait convaincu Ser Arys – pauvre Arys, de la rejoindre dans son lit. Son réveil après les émeutes du départ de Myrcella. La prise de Port-Réal. La mort de Willos. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir vécu mille ans. Elle comprenait enfin son père et son rejet systématique de ses responsabilités. Il avait tant perdu, en l'espace des quelques mois qu'avait duré sa rébellion. Des amis étaient tombés, des ennemis étaient mort, l'amour de sa vie avait rendu son âme aux dieux… Il n'avait jamais préparé à devenir roi et la charge lui était tombé dessus comme le décès de Lyanna. Il ne l'avait pas choisie. Quelle différence avec elle, finalement, si ce n'est qu'elle avait tout fait pour s'asseoir sur ce fichu trône ? Presque aucune. Elle avait tout perdu, y compris sa jeunesse. En fait, elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir été ne serait-ce qu'un jour une enfant. Toute sa vie lui paraissait être une succession de pertes et de complots dont elle avait eu la chance de ressortir vivante. Sans doute Aegon ressentait-il la même chose, tout comme Sansa ou Theon. C'était leur génération qui voulait ça. Sacrifiée sur l'autel de leurs parents, volontairement ou non.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle les baissa sur son ventre. Elle n'était pas enceinte, en tout cas pas autant qu'elle le sût. Ce n'était pas improbable, cependant. Et la simple idée d'avoir un enfant lui serra l'estomac. Quel avenir, pour lui ? Une couronne, alors même qu'il n'était pas né, son poids sur des épaules incapables de se supporter seules ? Elle savait que des complots étaient nés, lors de la rébellion Baratheon, sur sa propre place dans la ligne de succession. Les interrogations s'étaient tues avec la naissance de Joffrey. Un héritier mâle outrepassait toujours une héritière, peu importe son âge ou son intelligence. Elle se surprit à imaginer ce que serait ce futur enfant. Elle ne laisserait pas ces règles arbitraires et surannées interférer. Dût-elle accoucher d'une fille qu'elle serait son héritière présomptive. L'inverse serait tout aussi vrai.

« Comment on t'appellerait, hm ? » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. « Si tu étais un garçon, tu t'appellerais sans doute Aegon, Aerion, ou Aemon. Ce n'est pas très original. Mais si tu étais une fille… Tu pourrais porter tous les prénoms du monde. » Elle sourit. « Même ceux des familles lointaines.

\- A quoi penses-tu ? »

Elle sursauta et tourna la tête. C'était Aegon, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Il l'observait sans doute depuis un moment, souriant comme il était. Il se redressa et s'approcha, regardant les environs avec intérêt. Il vint s'appuyer près d'elle et soupira. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et lui adressa un regard entendu. Il se mit à rire doucement et rejeta la tête en arrière, appuyée contre le mur.

« Tu t'appelles comme ta grand-mère. J'imagine que tu penses à Lyanna, pour une hypothétique fille ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- Oh. Je vois. De toute façon, nous avons le temps. J'imagine que tu n'es pas encore…

\- Non, j'y pensais simplement, » sourit-elle. « Ça doit être la cérémonie, ça me rend pensive.

\- Il ne te faut pas grand chose pour être pensive, de toute façon. » Il avait l'air moqueur. « Le Grand Septon veut nous voir ensemble, des détails à régler. Il attend dans tes appartements. »

Elle acquiesça et lissa les plis de sa robe. Il lui tendit son bras. Elle le saisit et ils remontèrent les étages jusqu'à son salon. Elle le regarda à la dérobée. Peut-être devait-elle lui dire le prénom auquel elle avait pensé… Ça ne pouvait que lui faire plaisir. Elle l'arrêta devant la porte close de l'antichambre. Il arqua un sourcil et se tourna vers elle. Elle chercha ses mots et le regarda dans les yeux. Indigo contre bleu. _Qui gagnerait ?_

« Je pensais plutôt à Elia, si c'était une fille.

\- Elia ? Comme ma mère ?

\- Tu l'as dit, je m'appelle comme ma grand-mère. Pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas de cet enfant ?

\- Je rectifie ce que j'ai dit, sur toi. Tu es loin d'être un monstre. Tu es pire que ça. »

Un sourire sincère s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il l'attirait contre lui. Ils échangèrent un long baiser, sous les yeux désapprobateurs du Grand Septon qui leur avait ouvert. Quand ils s'en rendirent compte, ils s'écartèrent, rirent et entrèrent. Ils plaisanteraient plus tard sur le nom de leur futur enfant – il y avait de la paperasse à régler.


	30. Chapter 30 - Maybe the children

**A/N : **Tout dernier chapitre. Je blablaterai à la fin, histoire de vous laisser profiter.

* * *

**LIVRE III**

**End in fire**

* * *

Chapitre X – Maybe the children of a lesser god, still kings and queens

Lyarra grimaça quand elle entendit toutes les portes s'ouvrirent en battant, les domestiques entrer et les coffres claquer. Elle ouvrit un œil puis l'autre et soupira. On la tirait du lit aux aurores pour qu'elle ouvre les centaines de cadeaux qu'elle avait reçu, prenne son petit déjeuner avec les quelques membres féminins de sa famille et soit habillée, coiffée, maquillée. Elle repoussa les mains qui se tendaient pour l'aider à se redresser et se leva. Elle se laissa guider jusqu'au salon où des gardes amenaient déjà tout un tas de présents. S'empilaient ça et là des portants, des sacs immenses, des cassettes, des coffrets, le tout atteignant sans doute la valeur de la dette du royaume. Elle demanda à ce qu'on fasse rentrer les deux seules femmes de son entourage proche, Margaery et Sansa, tandis que les coiffeuses commençaient déjà à s'affairer sur sa chevelure. Un plateau était déjà posé sur la table basse, en face de la causeuse sur laquelle elle était assise. Toutes les femmes présentes s'inclinaient à mesure qu'elles entraient, ses deux amies les premières. Elles vinrent prendre place en face d'elle. Elles étaient déjà prêtes pour la cérémonie.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient magnifiques, bien que différentes. Le charme encore innocent de Sansa concurrençait presque celui, déjà bien plus affirmé, de Lady Baratheon. Leurs robes, rose pâle pour l'une et dorée pour l'autre, se ressemblaient assez, ce qui lui laissait entendre qu'elles s'étaient consultées. L'idée ne la surprenait pas outre mesure, elle avait été mise au courant de l'amitié qui les unissait depuis la prise de Port-Réal. Sa cousine et sa… Tante. La généalogie n'était pas simple, ni même logique, mais c'était ainsi. Elle leur fit signe de se servir sur le plateau et tiqua quand un nœud récalcitrant résista aux peignes des caméristes. Elle parvint à attraper une tasse de thé qu'elle porta à ses lèvres, déjà épuisée de la journée à venir.

« Je crois que vous allez m'être d'un soutien précieux, mes amies. Je crains de ne pas pouvoir bouger d'un pouce sans que l'on me reprenne.

\- Nous sommes là pour ça, majesté, » s'enthousiasma Margaery. « Par quoi commençons-nous ?

\- Par vos familles, bien sûr. »

Un rire parcourut l'assistance, tandis qu'elles se jetaient sur les coffres de leur maison. Renly s'était surpassé : il lui avait fait confectionné un brassard d'or noir travaillé comme un ramage de cerfs et incrusté de topazes. Elle ne doutait pas que sa jeune épouse avait supervisé le travail plus que lui, et c'était bien son écriture sur la carte et non pas celle de son oncle. Elle la remercia chaleureusement et passa à celui des Stark. Alors qu'elle défaisait le ruban, les parois de la caissette tombèrent, dévoilant un magnifique bouquet de fleurs de cristal. C'était des roses d'hiver sculptée avec une exquise délicatesse. Elle ne retint pas une exclamation de surprise et embrassa sa cousine lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'elle. Les nordiens savaient comment lui faire plaisir – tout comme ses oncles, évidemment, mais ce cadeau brillait tout particulièrement à ses yeux. Et elle le savait.

Chaque présent était plus fantastique ou extravagant que le précédent. Des tapisseries immenses, des bijoux, des tableaux – encore, des étoffes précieuses, des sculptures à son effigie plus ou moins bien réussies, des joyaux de pays lointains, des robes, des médailles, des broches, des tiares… Le tout s'entassait dans tous les espaces libres de la pièce et de nouveaux paquets arrivaient pour remplacer ceux qu'elle avait déjà ouvert. Même les plus petites maisons s'étaient fendues d'un cadeau, souvent moins imposant mais toujours recherché. C'était à ces attentions qu'elle se rendait compte que la réelle fidélité de ses bannerets. Elle pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une mains les familles qui ne lui avaient pas fait parvenir de présent – et la plupart lui avaient néanmoins envoyée une lettre pour s'en excuser.

« Votre altesse, nous devons vous préparer, » lui rappela une camériste. « Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux…

\- Mes douces, je crois que l'on désire que vous partiez. Je vous remercie d'être venue.

\- Ce fut un honneur, majesté. Nous avons hâte de vous voir. Vous serez superbe. »

Les jeunes filles s'inclinèrent et quittèrent la pièce tandis qu'on l'autorisait à se lever pour rejoindre les miroirs qui avaient été installés autour de sa commode. Elle n'était levée que depuis une petite heure et ses cheveux étaient déjà savamment relevés. Elle avait ordonné que la coiffure soit la plus sophistiquée possible et elle était en passe de le devenir. Ses cheveux, tressés, bouclés, ondulés, formaient un chignon complexe. Le peu de mèches qui s'en échappaient étaient retenus par des épingles couvertes de minuscules rubis, de sorte qu'on ne voyait qu'elles au milieu de sa chevelure noire. Il fallait encore y fixer des peignes et déposer sa couronne sur le sommet de sa tête, mais les coiffeuses avaient fait un travail incroyable. Derrière elle, on découvrait le mannequin sur lequel on avait mis sa robe. Elle sourit en l'apercevant. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait voulu. Exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. On lui ordonna de fermer les yeux – ce qu'elle fit. Ce fut le tour des maquilleuses de s'activer autour d'elle. L'odeur des poudres, des fards et des khôl lui monta à la tête et cette séance de torture lui parut durer le temps d'une vie.

Quand on lui autorisa finalement à se regarder, elle ne se reconnut d'abord pas. Son teint était pâle, à l'exception des quelques touches de roses de ses pommettes et ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge presque sanglant. Quant à ses yeux, leur bleu était presque douloureux, accentués qu'ils étaient par les poudres sombres dont ses paupières avaient été recouvertes. Elle avait refusé le doux maquillage de son premier mariage, il n'y avait plus de place pour la douceur. Elle n'était plus simplement belle, ni même stupéfiante. Elle était glaçante. Presque terrifiante dans sa beauté. Elle se fendit d'un sourire satisfait. Son reflet fit de même. Incroyable. Elle se releva, comme dans un rêve, et s'apprêtait à monter sur le tabouret qui devait lui servir de podium quand on frappa. Tout se figea, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse Jon Connington à la porte. Elle haussa un sourcil.

« Messire.

\- Majesté, » dit-il en s'agenouillant. « Vous êtes magnifique.

\- Je vous remercie. Que venez-vous faire ici ? Vous êtes sensé être avec son altesse Aegon, si je ne m'abuse.

\- Je retournerai auprès de lui sitôt que je vous aurai offert mon présent. »

Il s'approcha, sous les murmures choqués des caméristes qui ne savaient plus comment faire comprendre à leur maîtresse que la situation était inconvenante. Elle n'en avait cure. Elle s'avança vers lui et le releva. Il tenait sous son bras une boîte de bois ouvragé, sans fermoir. Il se releva, la posa sur un bout de table laissé découvert et lui fit signe de l'ouvrir. Elle plissa les yeux et releva son couvercle. Son intérieur était tapissé de satin pourpre et au centre de celui-ci se trouvait un œuf. Un œuf à l'apparence d'une pierre, écailleuse et dense. Elle le saisit. Il était lourd, mais il était surtout magnifique. Elle en effleura la surface. Il avait la couleur profonde d'un rubis et était parcouru de veines dorées, comme d'autant d'incrustation du métal précieux. Elle resta souffle coupé. Quand elle releva les yeux vers l'homme, il arborait un sourire amusé. _Non… Ce n'est pas possible. _Avec toutes les précautions du monde, elle reposa l'œuf dans sa boîte. Il en avait vu d'autres, sans aucun doute, mais elle ne parvenait pas à y croire. Ils étaient rares, si rares. Le monde entier les pensait même disparus. Elle les pensait disparus.

« Lord Connington, il n'est pas…

\- Si. C'est un véritable œuf de dragon, pour un futur Dragon.

\- Ainsi… Vous me faites finalement confiance.

\- Je considère Aegon comme mon fils, » dit-il d'une voix presque douce. « Vous devenez donc ma fille. Je n'ai pas su protéger le père, je saurais protéger le fils et la fille. Considérez cela comme une marque de mon respect et de mon affection.

\- Je ne sais comment vous remercier. C'est un cadeau inestimable.

\- Soyez ce que vous promettez d'être. Une reine incroyable. »

Il s'excusa auprès des femmes de chambre et sortit, la laissant avec son trouble. Elle ne put s'empêcher de venir caresser l'œuf de nouveau. Il lui semblait chaud, mais ce n'était sans doute qu'une illusion causée par sa propre fièvre. Elle retourna à son estrade, confuse. Un œuf de dragon. S'ils trouvaient le moyen de le faire éclore… Ce serait le retour des dragons à Westeros. Une arme contre ceux de Daenerys, un moyen de plus de la garder tranquille. _Un véritable œuf de dragon pour un futur Dragon… _Elle émergea de ces pensées quand on lui demanda d'enfiler son jupon. Quand vint le tour de la robe, elle eut la sensation de s'entourer d'une cage, tant elle était raide – du moins le bustier. Elle ne se regarda dans le miroir que lorsqu'elle fut correctement placée et attachée. Et elle ne fut pas déçue.

Aegon avait parlé de rumeurs sur sa robe, mais personne n'avait pu imaginer une telle magnificence. Toute de rouge et de noir, la jupe était faites de langues de taffetas et se prolongeait sur le corps de la robe. Rigide, il remontait en deux flammes sur chacun de ses sein, laissant son buste partiellement dénudée de la naissance de ses reins jusqu'à ses épaules. Retenue par des chaînes d'or serties de grenat, la robe se maintenait en force et l'aurait sans doute empêchée de respirer si elle n'y était pas habituée. Chaque arabesque pourpre du bustier était rebrodée d'argent et des pierres tantôt translucides, tantôt rouges, tantôt argentées avaient été cousues à intervalles réguliers sur ces derniers. Les bandes de tissus formant sa traîne étaient retenus par une domestique, tandis que l'on fixait sur elle les bijoux compliqués qu'elle avait fait faire. Des bracelets couraient sur ses avant-bras comme des serpents de métal, une immense résille couvrait son cou, ses épaules, et figurait la gueule d'un dragon crachant une flamme de rubis coulant sur sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle se fut ceinte de sa couronne, elle descendit du plot et marcha lentement jusqu'à la glace.

Elle n'était plus simplement Lyarra Baratheon, bientôt Targaryen. Elle n'était plus simplement la reine des Sept Couronnes. Elle n'était plus simplement une femme. Elle était au delà de ça. Si les dieux avaient un visage, si la Jouvencelle, l'Aïeule, l'Autre, le Guerrier, le Forgeron, la Mère et le Père, si les anciennes divinités avaient un visage, ce devait être celui-ci. S'il devait y avoir une beauté sur ces terres, c'était la sienne. Glaciale. Violente. Pure. Tue l'enfant, laisse l'adulte naître. Tue l'adulte, laisse naître la légende. La sienne commençait aujourd'hui. La Deux-Fois Reine, la reine sanglante, qu'importe. L'histoire se souviendrait d'elle et de cet instant. L'image que chacun garderait d'elle serait celle-ci, dans toute la puissance de sa jeunesse et de son éclat. Son sourire se fit carnassier, ses yeux, luisant. Qu'importaient finalement les pertes ? Elle avait gagné et elle avait bien gagné.

Quand la porte se rouvrit, c'était pour laisser entrer sa Main, celui qui devait la mener jusqu'à l'autel. Il ne la mènerait que jusqu'aux portes du septuaire, elle irait seule jusqu'à son futur époux. L'heure n'était plus à la soumission. Quand elle se tourna vers son oncle, ce dernier pâlit et s'inclina. Elle aurait juré l'avoir vu trembler. Elle lui tendit sa main. Il la saisit comme s'il avait peur de l'abîmer, précieuse créature et la mena jusqu'à la cour. Il n'y avait personne. Ils l'attendaient tous en ville. Toute la population était réunie pour la célébrer. Il fit une pause devant les herses du Donjon Rouge, en attendant que sa voiture ne s'approche, et l'admira.

« Majesté vous êtes… Nulle femme n'a été plus belle que vous.

\- Je vous remercie, mon oncle. Je ne doute pas que votre épouse doit l'être aussi.

\- Non, pas autant que vous, » dit-il avant de s'empresser de se reprendre. « Pardonnez-moi. C'est indécent de ma part.

\- Lord Stannis, je vous en prie. Je suis toujours l'enfant que vous avez sauvé de la faim, il y a tant d'années. Je n'ai pas tant changé. Tout ceci… Ce n'est que du décorum.

\- Je le sais. Mais vous avez accompli plus en quelques mois que tant d'hommes en des siècles. Je suis honoré d'être votre Main et d'être votre oncle.

\- Tout comme je le suis, » sourit-elle avec sincérité. « Je vous dois beaucoup.

\- Non, altesse. Vous ne devez votre trône qu'à vous même. »

Elle allait répliquer quand le carrosse s'approcha. Elle s'y assit, prenant garde de ne pas accrocher sa couronne ou ses jupons. Elle les rassembla près d'elle et ordonna que l'on retirât la capote. Elle voulait voir ses gens et eux méritaient de la voir. Les chevaux reprirent leur marche et la voiture descendit la colline d'Aegon vers celle de Visenya et le Grand Septuaire de Baelor. Les rues étaient bondées, le vacarme, assourdissant. Quand le peuple se rendit compte que leur reine arrivait, les cris redoublèrent et les enfants s'arrêtèrent dans leur jeu. Elle se redressa légèrement et les salua. A mesure qu'elle adressait des sourires aux femmes, aux commerçants, à tous ceux présents, la ferveur populaire se faisait plus violente encore, au point d'en inquiéter la Garde Régine qui tentait de retenir la foule. Le landau se remplissait de fleurs et de petits objets, des jouets pour la plupart, lancés par des anonymes. Elle ne put retenir un éclat de rire quand elle se retrouva avec un enfant dans les bras. Elle embrassa son front et le donna à sa mère qui se confondit en remerciement. Elle accepta plusieurs bouquets plus ou moins habilement composés, toucha des enfants sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle devait faire. Le trajet, si court d'ordinaire, sembla durer une éternité. Elle ordonna que l'on prenne toutes les précautions nécessaires pour que personne ne soit blessé, quoiqu'il arrive. Les Port-Réalais, en dépit de leur chaleur, n'étaient pas menaçants, tout au plus trop agités. Quand ils arrivèrent finalement en vue de l'esplanade du septuaire et qu'elle put apercevoir l'immense statue de Baelor, elle comprit que les choses ne seraient pas si simple. Ils avaient dépassé les barrières et s'était massée sur les marches du parvis du bâtiment, ne lui laissant pas la place de passer. Lord Stannis se crispa et se pencha vers elle.

« Majesté, il va falloir les évacuer. Je vais en donner l'ordre.

\- Non, attendez ! » l'arrêta-t-elle. « Vous risquez de provoquer un mouvement de foule.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, vous n'allez pas réussir à les calmer. Si vous vous adressez à eux, vous aggraverez les choses.

\- Arrêtez la voiture ici, » ordonna-t-elle sans l'écouter. « Messires, essayez de les prévenir que je vais leur parler. »

Les gardes tergiversèrent avant d'obéir. Dans un premier temps, rien ne changea. Il fallut qu'elle se lève et qu'elle se hisse sur la banquette avec l'aide de sa Main pour que le tumulte s'apaise légèrement. Elle leur fit signe de s'apaiser, jusqu'à réussir à entendre ses gardes prévenir les habitants des alentours qu'elle allait parler. Les hommes cessèrent leur conversation quand ils la virent de pied, rendus muets par le choc. Les femmes pâlirent. Les enfants ne comprirent pas mais furent réduits au silence par leurs parents. Elle sourit et prit son souffle. Elle ne savait pas exactement quoi leur dire – encore faudrait-il qu'ils l'entendent. Son oncle secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, suffisamment pour qu'il comprenne qu'elle n'avait cure de son avis. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et l'éleva, aussi fort qu'elle le put.

« Mes dames, mes sieurs, chers enfants présents ici. Je vous remercie de votre présence et de votre amour, » déclara-t-elle à la cantonade. « Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous témoigner le mien autant que je le désirerais. Sachez que tous les reliefs des repas qui suivront cette cérémonie vous seront distribués comme lors de mon premier mariage. » Elle fut coupée par la clameur populaire. Le calme peina à revenir. « Je vous demande de bien vouloir vous écarter des portes du Grand Septuaire, afin que je puisse pouvoir rejoindre mon futur époux. Je refuse que soit fait usage de la force à votre égard, mais je ne pourrais en empêcher mes valeureux gardes que si vous m'y aidez. »

La foule bruissa et ses hommes se tinrent sur le qui-vive, près à l'évacuer si les choses dégénéraient. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour qu'un mouvement se laissât devenir. Des hommes, plus grands, plus imposants ou tout simplement plus bruyants que les autres se mirent à crier à leurs congénères de se déplacer. Il y eut des bousculades, bien sûr, des piétinements, et elle devina qu'il y aurait des blessés, mais elle vit progressivement ses gens se décaler des portes, laissant un espace à peine plus large qu'un cheval devant les grandes portes du bâtiment. Le carrosse se remit en marche, lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse descendre. Aidée par le cocher, elle posa un pied au sol et se hâta. Ce n'était pas le moment de saluer plus avant le peuple, elle le ferait avec Aegon quand ils sortiraient ensemble et qu'il serait couronné. Elle ne se fendit que d'un rapide geste de la main avant de se glisser dans le septuaire.

L'entrée était déserte, silencieuse. On y entendait à peine les cris du dehors et les murmures de la grande salle. Elle reprit son souffle et rajusta sa coiffure, sa robe, son immense traîne. Elle se tourna vers sa Main et lui fit signe d'approcher. Il le fit, lentement, tête baissée. Si seulement elle avait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer impressionner à ce point le si dur, si froid Stannis Baratheon. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues couvertes de favoris drus, aussi noirs que ses propres cheveux. Quand elle le regarda dans les yeux, elle y vit le reflets des siens. Elle replaça le col de son manteau, les liens de son plastron et hocha la tête.

« Je crois que c'est l'heure.

\- Je le crois aussi, altesse, » répondit-il. « Sa majesté le prince Aegon est tout aussi… Impressionnant que vous.

\- Impressionnant ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Il a fait reproduire l'armure de feu son père par vos forgerons. Il la porte en ce moment même. »

Elle acquiesça et se dirigea vers les portes de la salle. Elles étaient closes, et bien closes. Elle avait ordonné que toutes les entrées soient closes jusqu'à ce qu'elle ordonne le contraire. L'effet de surprise devait être total… Et la réaction des invités, à son paroxysme. Aegon avait déjà dû en surprendre plus d'un avec une telle tenue. Les plus vieux n'avaient pu que reconnaître l'armure, les plus jeunes, en être impressionnés. Si elle avait su qu'il avait eu un tel projet, elle y aurait attelé les meilleurs artisans et pas seulement ceux de la couronne mais tout portait à croire qu'il tenait à la surprendre autant qu'elle. Elle s'arrêta et soupira. Pas tout de suite. Encore quelques minutes de plus.

« Lord Main ?

\- Oui majesté ?

\- Rejoignez donc les invités et emmenez la Garde Régine avec vous. J'ai besoin de quelques minutes de solitude.

\- Vous en êtes sure ? » cilla-t-il. « Je devrais vous mener à l'autel, en tant que votre oncle.

\- J'irai seule, en tant que votre reine. Disposez. »

Il s'inclina profondément et entraîna avec lui ses gardes. Elle se retrouva seule, complètement seule dans l'entrée. Seuls ses pas se faisaient entendre, ses talons claquant sur le marbre blanc. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle sentait son cœur battre à ses tempes. Ce n'était pas de la peur ou de la tristesse. C'était de l'appréhension. De l'excitation. Elle s'arrêta au centre de la pièce, bras ballants. Elle respira profondément, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ne plus entendre que ses propres pensées. Elle rechercha dans ses souvenirs l'image de son père, à l'époque où il était encore un grand, beau et jeune roi prometteur. Celle d'Eddard Stark, figure rassurante qui lui avait tout appris. Celle de Lyanna, si inconnue, si mystérieuse. Elle les convoqua comme on convoquerait des dieux avec soi. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient devant elle. Elle leur sourit. Ils le lui renvoyèrent, tous à leur manière. Distante pour son oncle, moqueuse pour son père, douce pour sa mère. Elle était si belle. Si jeune. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient lourdement sur sa poitrine naissante, ses grands yeux gris la sondaient avec curiosité, son regard brillait de malice et d'intelligence. Peut-être n'était-ce pas vraiment elle. Peut-être n'était-ce que la vue que son esprit avait d'elle, mais peu importait. Elle s'approcha d'eux. _Tout est dans ma tête_, pensa-t-elle. Pourtant tout était bien réel. Ils étaient bien là, émanation de son propre désir.

« Père. Mon oncle. Mère, » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Vous m'avez manqué.

\- Toi aussi. Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

\- Je vous ai appelé. Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez.

\- Il faut croire que les dieux sont plus intelligents que je l'imaginais, » plaisanta son père. « Ils ont l'air de vouloir qu'on te parle… Ta majesté. »

Il se mit à rire et son rire était aussi tonitruant qu'il l'avait toujours été. Quand il vint caresser sa joue, elle aurait pu jurer avoir senti son toucher contre sa peau. Pourquoi, quand elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras, elle ne serra que du vide. Elle laissa retomber ses bras mollement et se tourna vers Ned. Il ne souriait pas vraiment – après tout, avait-il jamais souri ? Il hocha la tête. Etait-ce de la fierté ? Etait-ce de la joie ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Il ne dit rien, il fit un pas en arrière pour laisser passer sa sœur.

Elle était plus petite qu'elle, plus menue. Sa peau était plus pâle, ses yeux, fantomatiques. Ses traits étaient les mêmes que les siens, peut-être légèrement moins délicats. Elle avait une beauté sauvage que personne n'avait jamais su dompter. Lyarra avait dompté la sienne seule. Peut-être lui aurait-elle plus ressemblé si elle s'était battue au lieu d'intriguer. Peut-être aurait-elle été comme elle, si elle était restée au Nord. Elle la sentit saisir sa main et la serrer dans la sienne. La sienne était froide, très froide. Aussi froide que sa statue, dans les cryptes de Winterfell. Elle pencha la tête. Son sourire était enfantin.

« Bonjour, Lyarra. Tu sais qui je suis.

\- Ma mère. Lyanna.

\- En effet. Tu es très belle, » sourit-elle. « Bien plus belle que moi. Je comprends le fils de Rhaegar.

\- Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

\- Pourquoi donc ? J'ai suivi mon cœur et il m'a mené à la tombe. Le tien te mène au trône. Qui suis-je, pour te juger ? »

Elle relâcha sa main et pencha la tête. Elle s'affadissait déjà, comme une bougie dans le vent. Elle rejoignit son frère et celui qui aurait dû être son époux. Ce fut lui qui désigna les grandes portes et qui redressa sa couronne sur sa tête. _« Il est l'heure, ma magnifique petite reine. Présente toi devant eux. Et prends ce que tu mérites d'avoir. »_ Ces mots, ce n'était pas les siens. Ils étaient trop doux. Elle ferma de nouveau ses yeux et, quand elle les rouvrit, ils avaient disparu. Elle était de nouveau seule. Elle l'avait toujours été, tout ceci n'avait été… Qu'un rêve. Elle se sourit à elle-même et se tourna. Elle fit face à la porte, comme elle aurait fait face à sa propre vie. Quand elle l'ouvrirait, elle entrerait dans l'histoire et abandonnerait sa vie aux chanteurs et conteurs. Quand elle l'ouvrirait, elle deviendrait ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'être. La femme la plus puissante de ce monde. Tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, tout ce qu'elle avait donné sur le chemin semblait soudain prendre sens. _Vous n'êtes pas mort à cause de moi. Vous êtes morts pour moi._

Elle déglutit et sentit se rallumer dans son cœur une flamme qu'elle avait cru avoir perdu. Une douce chaleur, rassurante, qui inonda son corps sans qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter. C'était de la confiance, celle de tous ceux qui avaient cru et croyaient encore en elle mais, surtout, la sienne. Plus de doutes, plus d'hésitations, plus de remords et plus de scrupules. Plus de ruines sur lesquelles reconstruire. Tout était fait, elle n'avait plus qu'à grimper les derniers échelons de son irrésistible ascension. Elle posa ses deux mains sur les deux portes et les poussa. Les gardes sentirent le mouvement et les tirèrent. Elle les suivit et s'avança. Dans la salle inondée de lumière, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Quand on joue au jeu des trônes, soit on gagne, soit on meurt. Dans leur regard, elle comprit enfin que ce n'était pas qu'une sentence c'était une prédiction.

**_J'ai gagné._**

* * *

**A/N : **Eh voilà, c'est ici que cette fanfiction se termine. En réalité, elle n'est pas vraiment terminée, puisqu'elle pourrait continuer pendant... Pfiouh. Longtemps. Enfin dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, si vous avez des questions sur la suite (que j'ai en tête, mais que je ne pense pas écrire) ou sur toute autre chose, j'y répondrai dans un nouveau "chapitre". En un mot comme en mille, je vous remercie de m'avoir lu, d'avoir apprécié et d'avoir commenté.


	31. Annonce 20

**Bonjour à tous !**

Cela fait presque un an que j'ai terminé de poster cette fanfiction et je vois avec plaisir qu'elle continue de plaire. Merci beaucoup Lola, d'ailleurs, de ton commentaire qui m'a ravie ; je suis vraiment contente que Lyarra soit un personnage crédible et que l'histoire fonctionne.

Je profite de ce petit message pour vous annoncer que je suis en pleine rédaction d'une nouvelle fanfiction Game of Thrones. Je ne vais pas tout vous révéler dés maintenant, mais elle sera sans doute plus courte que Blue Winter Roses et son personnage principal sera issu de la maison Arryn (personnage qui sera donc une fois encore un OC).

Je commencerai sans doute à la poster lorsque j'aurais suffisamment avancé pour avoir un peu de marge, donc courant du mois de mai/juin. N'hésitez pas à y jeter un oeil !

**EDIT **: Eh voilà, le premier chapitre est posté !

_SnowF_


End file.
